Mi Malvado Pirata
by KathieSigrid.Solitaria
Summary: ADAPTACION. Rosalie era el más exquisito tesoro jamás reclamado por el pirata conocido como "La Víbora", pero sus motivos son mucho más importantes que su promesa de embelesar a esta luchadora heredera inglesa. Gobernar las aguas del Caribe es el medio que le llevará al fin: reclamar sus derechos de nacimiento… y una deuda de sangre contra aquellos que le traicionaron
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Indias Occidentales,**_

_**septiembre 1705**_

Rosalie abrió los ojos a causa de los fuertes golpes en la puerta de su camarote. Se sentó en la cama, embriagada por el olor a sal y a mar que entraba por las portas y por los dulces fragmentos de su sueño: iba corriendo por una playa de arena blanca salpicada de palmeras. Recordaba un mar azul con rugientes olas que rompían en la espuma blanca. Era libre.

—Milady, ¿puedo entrar? ¡Es urgente! —Mike Newton, el primer oficial del _Pink Beryl, _insistió detrás de la puerta, con la voz tensa de preocupación.

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro dejando que su sueño se desvaneciera.

—Sí, señor Newton. Entrad.

La puerta se abrió. El farol de Newton penetró la oscuridad. Tenía una expresión ceñuda.

—Siento molestaros a estas horas impiadosas, milady, pero... —Se detuvo al verla.

Parpadeando perezosamente con ojos felinos, ella se estiró la sábana hasta el mentón y se apartó unos mechones de cabellos enredados que bajo la luz de la luna parecían más plateados que dorados.

—Sí, Newton, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Piratas! Nos están atacando...

El ruido de los cañones retumbó en el horizonte, desnucando una estrepitosa andanada de costado y provocando una terrible explosión que impactó en el barco. Las paredes se hicieron trizas. El barco se balanceó bruscamente. Del otro lado de la puerta sobrevino el caos. Tirada sobre las almohadas, Rosalie oyó a los oficiales vociferando, a los marineros corriendo de prisa en cubierta y las armas disparando.

—¡Demonios! —Newton cayó de rodillas junta a la cama de ella—. Milady, ¿os encontráis bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió Rosalie sin aliento y temblando, aunque todavía entera—. ¿Y vos?

—Bien —Newton se puso de pie, estirándose la chaqueta de color azul marino—. Debemos sacaros de este barco, milady. Disculpad el atrevimiento, pero debéis vestiros, y de prisa, pues nos caerán encima en cualquier momento. No podremos mantener la delantera por mucho tiempo, y esa es una fragata de setenta cañones. Debo asegurarme de que os encontréis sana y salva para cuando ellos lleguen.

—¿Sana y salva? ¿Dónde? —preguntó ella mirando hacia las portas abiertas. El agua y la noche los rodeaba por todas partes y no muy lejos asomaba una enorme embarcación, abriéndose paso a toda vela entre las olas, con las bocas de los cañones echando humo. Unas siluetas se desplazaban sobre las cubiertas, preparando las armas, preparándose para abordar el barco de Rosalie. ¿Dónde diablos podía ir ella? Apartó las sábanas de un tirón y se calzó rápidamente las botas bajas. Ante un ataque pirata no había tiempo que perder.

—Izad bandera blanca, alférez. No permitiré que nos maten a todos por culpa de mis joyas.

Newton desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta:

—Disculpad, milady, pero las joyas no son el único botín que estos rufianes persiguen.

Ella echó una ojeada a su camisón. Un calor le subió por las mejillas. Si bien no era una muchachita que acabara de terminar sus estudios, en esa _cuestión _seguía siendo bastante inexperta.

—Debo... buscar a Vera —Se echó una capa sobre los hombros y estaba a punto de salir cuando la criada irrumpió en el camarote.

—¡Una catástrofe nos ha caído encima, milady! —se lamentó Vera al tiempo que una segunda andanada impactó en el barco. Cayeron al suelo. El farol de Newton se estrelló y dejó de alumbrar. Vera pegó un grito. Aferrándose al poste de la cama Rosalie se ayudó a ponerse de pie. Newton le tendió una mano a Vera para ayudarla al tiempo que las conducía puertas afuera.

Subieron de prisa por la angosta escalera de cámara, bamboleándose por los bruscos balanceos del barco. Se chocaron con alguien:

—Señor —exclamó Eric, el navegante—, el capitán se ha rendido. La Víbora nos está abordando. ¡De prisa! No podemos resistir.

Rosalie empezó a decir:

—¿La Víbora? ¿El italiano al que llaman Emmett?

Víbora. Sobrenombre que le habían puesto por malvado y corrupto, sinónimo de crueldad, sed de sangre y destrucción. Surcaba los mares apoderándose de un botín tras otro por su valentía, sus artimañas o por el mero terror que provocaba el mencionar su nombre; su leyenda se cernía sobre él cual nube de tormenta.

—Me temo que sí, milady —confirmó Eric —. No contamos ni con los hombres ni con las armas para enfrentarlo. Ese rufián no había asaltado embarcaciones privadas en años. Él ataca flotas. No esperábamos que nos atacase a nosotros. Ni tampoco Su Excelencia.

—Que Dios nos ayude... —murmuró Rosalie, recordando las advertencias de su abuelo.

El duque Hale había vaticinado una catástrofe. Había estado terminantemente en contra de su viaje en barco a Jamaica para encontrarse con su prometido, el vizconde Whitlock. A ella aún le resonaban sus sermones en la cabeza: "En tiempos de guerra una joven no debería andar correteando por el mundo. Mi presencia es requerida en la Corte de Su Majestad y tú no puedes viajar sola. Si el hijo de Dentón desea hacerse de un nombre persiguiendo piratas al servicio de Su Majestad, ¡que lo haga sin ti!". Lamentablemente, Jasper Whitlock sí lo estaba haciendo solo, mientras ella pasaba sus días lejos, en casa. Ella había intentado hacer entrar en razón al duque, recordándole que estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Jasper desde la infancia, pero él no la había escuchado. Había llegado a la solución de la discordia mediante mañas: Rosalie había derramado tantas lágrimas que el duque no había tenido otra alternativa más que rendirse. Si su abuelo hubiera sabido el verdadero motivo de su viaje en barco nada hubiera quebrantado su determinación.

—Prepara el bote, Eric —ordenó Newton, y dirigiéndose a Rosalie dijo—: No temáis. San Juan está a no más de un día de viaje —Antes que el terror de naufragar en el mar se apoderara de ella, él la asió del codo y las instó a ella y a Vera a seguir por las escaleras.

La escena en cubierta era infernal. El mástil estaba en llamas. Los piratas llegaban saltando con sogas. El metal sonaba ruidosamente, las armas explotaban. Abriéndose paso con cuidado en medio de las zonas de combate, Newton las condujo a estribor. Debajo de la barandilla, un pequeño bote se bamboleaba precariamente sobre las negras olas.

—¡Padre misericordioso que estás en los cielos! —exclamó Vera al ver el bote.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Y el capitán? —preguntó Rosalie con ansiedad mientras el alférez Newton la ayudaba a bajar por la escalerilla lateral. Ella recorrió con la vista la violenta batalla en cubierta. El humo acre le hizo arder las fosas nasales. Petrificada, observaba las llamas que iban envolviendo los mástiles y obenques. Doce años atrás, sus padres habían fallecido debido a un incendio desencadenado en un viaje de exploración que su padre había hecho a Oriente. En aquel entonces, con sólo doce años de edad, la habían dejado en la Mansión Hale, junto a su hermano menor, Royce. En ese momento, como si tuviese enfrente a su propio padre, su sueño de sol brillante y libertad se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

—¡Descended, milady! —La apuró Newton—. _¡Ahora! _—La sujetó de los brazos mientras ella bajaba el primer escalón. Le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la cabeza antes de que cinco piratas lo rodearan por detrás.

Rosalie pegó un alarido. Uno de los cinco rufianes sujetó fuertemente a Vera. Otro tiró de Rosalie y la devolvió a cubierta. Debatiéndose salvajemente, ella estiró el cuello y alcanzó a ver a Newton luchando vigorosamente con sus atacantes, pero fueron llevados a la rastra hacia el área donde los triunfadores asesinos, ahora al mando del timón, rodeaban a la tripulación del _Pink Beryl._

Apretadas una contra la otra, Rosalie sintió las manos frías de Vera en la nuca, retorciéndole la larga melena en un rodete y metiéndoselo adentro de la capucha de la capa. Rosalie se estiró la capucha hasta el borde de los ojos.

—Cúbrete tú también, Vera.

Una aguda tensión se apoderó del aire humeante. Estaban a la espera del hombre que podía llegar a terminar con sus días: a la mismísima Víbora.

Los piratas se agitaron y le abrieron paso entre sus filas. Conteniendo la curiosidad, Rosalie se acurrucó entre los pliegues de terciopelo de la capucha y escuchó a sus hombres que le daban la bienvenida hablando rápido en italiano. La Víbora se acercó más para inspeccionar a sus cautivos. Una ola de terror los invadió. El taconeo firme de las botas sobre los tablones repercutía en el corazón de cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo, Rosalie contuvo la respiración al percibir que él se había parado justo delante de ella.

—_Garrett, portami quella nel cappoto nero. (_Tráeme a la de la capa negra) —ordenó con voz grave, y un hombre gigantesco con un parche negro cubriéndole un ojo se presentó ante ella.

Newton y Eric se abalanzaron, pero unas afiladas dagas les bloquearon el paso.

—¡Déjala en paz, monstruo despreciable! —gritó Vera sin temor—. ¡Ella es la nieta del duque Hale! ¡Él te perseguirá por el resto de tus días!

La Víbora examinó a la criada, luego le dio instrucciones a uno de sus hombres:

—_Riley, tu prendi la piccola serva. _(Encárgate tú de la pequeña criada) —Se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Lo único que Rosalie vio fue una siniestra sombra alta y negra que desaparecía entre los espesos remolinos de humo.

Levemente iluminado, el camarote de la Víbora ostentaba amplio espacio y bastante lujo. Garrett la empujó suavemente para que entrara y trancó la puerta. A solas, Rosalie levantó la cabeza y echó un vistazo. No era el tipo de camarote donde se esperaba que residiera un salvaje. Unos gabinetes laqueados negro y dorado recubrían las paredes: típicos diseños de artesanos venecianos. Había elegantes sillones y sofás tapizados en satén color púrpura dispuestos en una sala de estar.Un escritorio de color ébano ocupaba el extremo más alejado, repleto de papeles y mapas; y hacia la izquierda de ella se erguía una cama con dosel, cubierta con un lujoso género de seda de color púrpura. La enorme sombra que proyectaba la cama le provocó un escalofrío que le subió por la espalda. Recordó las palabras de Newton advirtiéndole que las joyas no eran el único botín que los piratas perseguían. ¿Sería su suerte ser violada por la Víbora aquella noche? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que la habrían llevado hasta allí?

Un antiguo escudo real pendía del dosel, cuyos colores negro, plateado y púrpura combinaban con los muebles. La insignia, aunque le resultaba extraña, representaba el prestigio de la familia por participar en las Santas Cruzadas: una serpiente devorando un sarraceno. Aparentemente, el rufián no tenía escrúpulos al decorar su camarote con todo tipo de tropelía, aunque eso significara un despliegue del valor y la magnificencia de otra persona.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. El corazón de Rosalie se detuvo de un salto. La puerta azotó el marco de un golpe. Ella se metió en el hueco de la capucha, al tiempo que percibía un cuerpo voluminoso que se aproximaba por detrás.

—_Buonasera, madonna _—escuchó decir con voz pausada, por encima del hombro. Ella permaneció en silencio, siguiendo el sonido de los tacones de las botas que la rodeaban. Unas piernas largas y fibrosas, enfundadas en botas de cuero negro se detuvieron frente a ella—. Quitaos la capa —le dijo—. Veamos ese rostro que estáis tan decidida a ocultar.

Él era de los de gran tamaño, se percató sintiéndose pequeña y vulnerable. El pensar en los valientes tripulantes del _Pink Beryl _que habían luchado esa noche la ayudó a reunir coraje.

—¿Bien? —La voz se oyó más cerca y más ronca—. Ya habíais despertado mi curiosidad allá en cubierta, al ocultaros en lugar de papar moscas como el resto —Sonrió él de manera burlona—. Os aseguro que estoy bastante intrigado.

Rosalie no se movió. Él sonaba bastante civilizado. Su inglés con acento italiano era el adecuado para ser hablado ante la presencia de la Reina. Sin embargo, a ella el corazón le dio un vuelco; el aliento cálido llenó la capucha.

—No tengo intención de haceros daño, sólo quiero conversar —le susurró a través de la capucha. Al ver que ella seguía rehusándose a quitársela, la persuadió—: Comprendo que os mostréis reacia a daros a conocer, pero hablarle a una capucha negra me resulta algo tedioso —Él esperó, con sus largas piernas separadas y firmes, hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, la capucha de ella fue echada hacia atrás de un tirón.

Rosalie quedó boquiabierta. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, provocando que el rodete flojo que tenía a la altura de la nuca se soltura y los cabellos le cayeran hasta la cintura, brillantes y dorados, de manera atractiva. Sobresaltada, finalmente se hallaba cara a cara con el pirata Emmett.

El asombro y la confusión chocaron en sus miradas. Los ojos oscuros y brillantes del pirata se entornaron con aire pensativo, como si la hubiese reconocido y estuviese repasando rápidamente en su memoria hasta lograr asociar el rostro con un sitio. Sin embargo, la perturbadora percepción fue nublada por la íntima reacción de ella al verlo. Rara vez Rosalie prestaba atención a los hombres, ya que estaba felizmente comprometida; pero aquel italiano alto y moreno que tenía parado ante ella, con ese físico tan sorprendente, era capaz de hacerle reconsiderar los votos hasta a una monja.

Una sonrisa lenta curvó esos labios atractivos.

—_Piacere _—Inclinó con gentileza su cabeza negra como el azabache en un saludo formal—. Qué inesperado placer.

De nuevo, ella se sintió acosada por la sensación de que él la reconocía, ¿pero cómo podía ser? Ella hubiera recordado haberlo visto antes. Sólo aquellos ojos eran inolvidables: profundamente expresivos y brillantes, en ese rostro de un intenso bronceado. Una cabellera espesa, lustrosa y negra azabache, alisada hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, le enmarcaban la frente y los altos pómulos, la nariz recta y la mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada: un rostro de guerrero esculpido en bronce. Una cicatriz con forma de media luna recorría la curva que iba desde la sien izquierda hasta la mejilla, aunque a ella le pareció que no entorpecía su belleza en lo más mínimo. Le sumaba personalidad a su aspecto, haciéndolo parecer aún más intrigante. Un par de pendientes le perforaban el lóbulo izquierdo: un diamante y una argolla de oro. Su figura era de un atractivo adicional: aquella gran estatura (le llevaba a Jasper una cabeza), y aquel físico fornido que irradiaba pura energía masculina. Su estilo de vestir era recatado, aunque terriblemente elegante, una suerte de italianos modernos habían dominado el campo de la moda mucho antes de que los franceses asumieran superioridad. Sus anchas hombreras se iban estrechando hasta formar la cintura de avispa de una chaqueta ceñida negra con ribetes plateados. Un fular color blanco niveo daba un efecto como de espuma sobre el cuello tostado. El era absolutamente irresistible, y absolutamente peligroso.

Sonriendo, enrolló un dedo en uno de los mechones dorados de los cabellos de ella.

—_Allora? (_¿entonces?) ¿No tenéis nada que decir? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?

Rosalie le arrebató el mechón de cabello.

—¿Qué es lo que intentáis hacer con mi barco y mi tripulación? Si lastimáis a mi criada, o si un solo inglés muere esta noche...

Un brillo burlón destelló en sus ojos:

—¿No estáis ansiosa por saber qué intenciones tengo con vos, lady Hale?

—Me importa un bledo lo que hagáis conmigo —dijo ella apretando los dientes al tiempo que sus manos frías se cerraban en puños a los costados del cuerpo—. Mientras mi gente salga ilesa.

—Ya veo —Un dedo atrevido le apartó uno de los extremos de la capa, dejando a la vista unos volantes de percal—. ¿Entonces puedo hacer con vos lo que me plazca? —Le preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Le arrancó de un tirón el extremo de la capa para ocultar su camisón.

Un golpe retumbó en la puerta.

—_Entra! _—ordenó, sosteniéndole la mirada temerosa.

Entraron cuatro hombres cargando los pesados arcones de ella. Los depositaron en el suelo y se marcharon cerrando la puerta.

—Como veis —cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho—, todos los botines del barco son para el capitán.

—Tenía la idea de que hacía tiempo que habíais dejado de atacar barcos pequeños —dijo ella pausadamente, con tono mordaz—. ¿Es que sobrevinieron tiempos difíciles?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Afortunadamente no; pero vos, milady, sois sin duda el premio más valioso que jamás haya adquirido. El mejor de los botines.

Consternada, aunque al mismo tiempo curiosa, ella recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo su estructura, mientras él se dirigía hacia el mueble de las bebidas. Los ceñidos pantalones de color negro destacaban cada músculo tenso de sus esbeltas piernas. Llevaba una daga curva con mango plateado amarrada a la cintura, sobre una faja de seda color púrpura. Era una daga oriental: una _shabariya. _Su abuelo tenía una en la biblioteca. Recordaba haber oído alguna vez que Emmett había sido criado en la kava de Argel y que se destacaba por su destreza con las espadas. Ella notó además, a pesar de su temor, que el demonio vestía al tono con su camarote.

El cristal tintineó cuando él llenó una copa con un líquido de color ámbar claro.

—¿Puedo ofreceros un trago de coñac, milady? —la invitó de manera amable—. Ciertamente los acontecimientos de esta noche os habrán afectado los nervios. Una bebida fuerte ayudará a calmarlos.

—Pretendéis demasiado si creéis que beberé alcohol —dijo ella con tono mordaz—, y menos en compañía de un condenado pirata. ¡Brindad solo!

Los ojos de él recorrieron su silueta enfundada en la capa, haciéndola sentir extremadamente cohibida.

—La dama tiene una lengua afilada. Temo que habrá que desafilarla un poco —Cuando la ira de ella ardió visiblemente, él alzó una ceja elegante y renegrida en un gesto divertido—. _Va bene.(_Esta bien) —Bebió rápidamente el trago, cerrando un poco los ojos mientras la fuerte bebida le quemaba la garganta. Dejó la copa a un lado y continúo examinándola abiertamente—. Whitlock merece que lo maten por dejar que una mujer como vos navegue sola con hombres como yo deambulando por alta mar.

—¿Whitlock? —¿Cómo era posible que él conociera a Jasper?, se preguntó ella.

—Sí, Whitlock —Comenzó a caminar en dirección de ella—. Ese rubio tierno con el que estáis comprometida, lady Hale. El mismo al que haremos una visita dentro de cuatro días. Nosotros dos.

El corazón se le encendió de esperanza:

—¿Entonces tenéis intención de mantenerme cautiva por un rescate?

—¿Tan ansiosa estáis de encontraros con el elegante caballero de Kingston? Qué romántico —Sonrió burlonamente—. Así es, de hecho tengo intención de devolveros a Whitlock. A cambio de cierto precio.

—Su Señoría pagará su precio de buena gana, Víbora, el que sea.

—Ah, ahora recuerdo —Apareció frente a ella; su cabeza quedaba tan extremadamente alta que la obligó a levantar la vista—. No hemos sido presentados apropiadamente. Permitidme —Le tomó la mano de manera galante.

Rosalie se la arrebató de un tirón, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de veneno.

—Ya sé quién sois vos.

La irritación ardió en los ojos de él, pero la reprimió. Bajó la cabeza hasta acercarla a la de ella y le susurró:

—Mi nombre no es Víbora.

—Vuestro nombre es Emmett.

Él se enderezó sin decir nada.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el precio? —preguntó ella. Con el botín de joyas guardado en uno de sus arcones, él podía comprarse media Jamaica. ¿Cuán insaciable podía ser un hombre?

—Soy una persona razonable —dijo mientras se frotaba su mandíbula fuerte y bien afeitada, con aire pensativo—. Sólo tengo intención de reclamar lo que es mío, algo que no tiene precio —Aquella ceja indignante se levantó inquisitivamente—: ¿Vos tenéis precio, lady Hale? ¿En doblones de oro, quizás?

Ella lo miró airadamente con aquellos ojos rasgados de color aguamarina que le daban un aspecto felino.

—Bestia —siseó.

El malvado rufián tuvo el descaro de echar la cabeza atrás y lanzar una carcajada.

—Estoy seguro de que esperáis que no lo sea, milady, aunque... —Le tocó el rostro sobresaltándola. Aunque lo único que hizo fue rozarle las mejillas con delicadeza, le provocó un curioso estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. Estaría más que contento de cumplir con vuestras expectativas —Echó un vistazo en dirección a la cama y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. El sentido del humor y el desafío brillaron en aquellos ojos oscuros—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que teníais en mente? ¿Violento y encantador, o placer prolongado? Estoy dispuesto a disfrutar con ambas cosas.

Rosalie retrocedió. Él la siguió, pavoneándose de manera arrogante. Como un leopardo negro, pensó ella de mala gana, elegante y letal. Cuando la enjauló entre sus poderosos brazos y la pared, ella apenas logró murmurar:

— Whitlock os matará si me ponéis un dedo encima.

—Un daño grave, sin duda.

Con el corazón martillándole el pecho, Rosalie clavó la mirada en aquellos fascinantes ojos. Todo lo demás se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Ese rostro apuesto y el ancho de sus hombros musculosos le colmaron la visión. La tensión se oyó crujir entre ambos y por un breve instante ella casi olvidó quién era él.

Él le examinaba el rostro detalladamente, admirando esos ojos naturalmente rasgados de color azul verdoso, la graciosa nariz respingona, la suave redondez de sus mejillas. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios: carnosos, rosados, levemente temblorosos. La lujuria se le grabó en el iris:

—Sois hermosa —suspiró y ella sintió en los labios un intenso olor a coñac—. Creo que la furia de Whitlock es un castigo ridiculo por pasar una noche con vos, milady.

Jamás un hombre la había mirado de ese modo. _¡Ninguno! _Ni siquiera Jasper, su prometido, jamás le había dicho que era hermosa. Cinco años atrás, cuando su hermano falleció en un duelo, ella tenía diecinueve años y se estaba preparando para hacer su debut en sociedad. Su primera presentación en sociedad tuvo lugar dos años más tarde, cuando su abuelo la presentó en Versalles ante la corte francesa, mientras se encontraba en Francia atendiendo asuntos diplomáticos. Aquel hombre —_el pirata_—, con esos ojos negros como la noche y aquel rostro como tallado en piedra, la estaba mirando fijamente... ¡como si ella fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo!

Él sonrió al notarla turbada... y con qué sonrisa pecaminosa. Los dientes blancos resplandecieron en un malvado contraste con la piel morena y Rosalie sintió profunda compasión por las mujeres que habrían caído en las redes de aquel bribón. Este hombre era absolutamente consciente del poder de su atractivo masculino.

—Vuestro preciado Whitlock es un idiota —pronunció Emmett lentamente—. Me temo que bien debería merecer la santidad cuando os devuelva ilesa.

Rosalie tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿De veras no tenéis intención de hacerme daño?

Emmett se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella viera las líneas que la vida le había tallado en la piel. Él no era tan joven como ella había asumido inicialmente. Había un lado severo y cruel en él; aunque también había algo más, inesperadamente, algo que ella tenía esperanza de no estar imaginando: un código privado de honor.

—¿Haceros daño? —Un aire extraño se reflejó en sus ojos. En un acto atrevido, le acarició los labios carnosos; la leve aspereza de su piel le resultó alarmantemente seductora. Bajó el tono de voz hasta que quedó un susurro ronco—: Una criatura hermosa como vos fue hecha para recibir placer, Rosalie. No dolor.

Aturdida, ella simplemente atinó a mirarlo mientras él giraba sobre sus talones y abandonaba el camarote dejándola encerrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptacion)**

**Capítulo 2**

Los piratas del _Alastor _se entusiasmaron cuando al día siguiente Riley escoltó a Rosalie hasta el castillo de proa. Abandonaron sus tareas y se quedaron papando moscas mientras ella atravesaba la cubierta soleada con un vestido largo de color rosado reforzado en las caderas y un escote demasiado profundo para mantener la calma en un mar de miradas lujuriosas. Ella se refugió bajo el sombrero de ala ancha, entornando los ojos por la luz radiante, recordándose que cualquier cosa era preferible a la deprimente Yorkshire.

Emmett se hallaba en la baranda del castillo de proa. La brisa le batía la larga melena, mientras empuñaba una daga sobre una naranja y hablaba con Garrett. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de linón y unos pantalones negros con una franja de color púrpura a lo largo de la costura lateral. Negro y púrpura, sonrió ella irónicamente; sin duda el hombre hacía públicos sus colores favoritos. Ella barrió los tablones del suelo con la cola de seda de su vestido largo y subió los escalones.

Garrett la vio primero. Sonrió ampliamente:

—_Capitano, sonó innamorato! (_¡Estoy enamorado!)

Emmett le ordenó a Garrett que se esfumara y a ella la saludó con una reluciente sonrisa blanca a la que completaban un par de irresistibles hoyuelos.

—_Buongiorno, bellissima._

Ella sintió un fuerte revoloteo en el estómago. El maldito rufián no sólo era irritantemente apuesto sino que también esos ojos, que brillaban cual gemas en aquel rostro bronceado por el sol, eran del más cristalino e inusual azul marino. Zafiros, pensó ella, deslumbrada en cierto modo, piedra que alguna vez se había creído era el centro de la tierra que reflejaba el cielo. ¿Cómo es posible que ella hubiera confundido esos ojos azules con unos negros?

La mirada fija y penetrante de él la registró de pies a cabeza, sin perderse ni un centímetro del rostro, ni de la piel descubierta del colordel marfil, ni de la elegante silueta. Y con el más profundo desagrado, Rosalie descubrió que no se sentía menos afectada en ese momento de lo que se había sentido la noche anterior. Sintió un hormigueo al saber que aquel pirata irreverente, para quien el mundo era igual a una ostra, la encontraba hermosa.

Él rió de manera burlona, mascando ruidosamente un jugoso gajo de naranja.

—Confío en que hayáis dormido bien... en _mi _cama.

De modo que no pudo resistirse a preguntárselo. Ella miró fijo, de manera furiosa, aquellos perturbadores ojos ultra azules.

—Ciertamente no dormí en _vuestra _cama, ¡rufián! Aunque tal vez lo haga esta noche —respondió ella con aspereza—, y disfrute de saber que os estoy privando de ella.

—_Touché! _—Cortó el aire con la daga al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza—. Mi cama está a vuestra disposición.

Ella lo miró con hostilidad, y el brillo sugerente reflejado en aquellos ojos le resultó contradictorio con el gesto galante.

—No merecéis que os lo agradezca. Los hombres honestos no secuestran a las damas inocentes.

—Por supuesto que no — Se metió otro gajo de naranja en la boca—. Los tontos sí.

Una alta ola rompió en la proa. Ella se resbaló pero Emmett se empapó por competo. Ella lanzó una carcajada y se lamió las gotas de agua salada de los labios. Las botas de él golpearon con fuerza sobre los tablones de madera.

—_Mannaggia! _—gruñó mientras se exprimía el agua de la melena empapada. La miró echando fuego por los ojos—. ¿Os estoy divirtiendo? —Sin esperar respuesta se quitó la camisa mojada.

Ella quedó boquiabierta. Tenía un cuerpo absolutamente hermoso. Bronceado, cubierto de suaves vellos y moldeado con varonil perfección, exhibía una flexible vigorosidad obtenida a través de años de estricto régimen atlético. En el pecho tenía un medallón de oro grande y lustroso que contrastaba con la piel bruñida.

Le lanzó aquella sonrisa engreída que la hizo ruborizarse y se paseó hasta una mesa servida para dos: con copas de cristal, utensilios de plata y vajilla de porcelana que relucían sobre un mantel blanco niveo.

—¿Me acompañáis a almorzar? —le ofreció al tiempo que apartó una silla dorada estilo _chaise caré._

Ella vaciló. Las discusiones verbales eran una cosa, pero ¿mezclarse con un pirata...?

—No tengo hambre —mintió ella, tratando de mantener los ojos apartados de su torso labrado. No era fácil.

—No habéis probado bocado desde ayer y sería una pena que se perdiera aunque sea una pizca de esa belleza. _E dai (Venir)_—le dijo con tono dulce—, estoy seguro de que se os ha abierto aunque sea un pocoel apetito.

—Perdí el apetito cuando fui capturada por un pirata bárbaro.

La sonrisa indulgente desapareció.

—No obstante os sentaréis junto a este pirata bárbaro y le haréis compañía mientras come.

—No lo haré —pronunció ella con valentía. No había escapado de Inglaterra para terminar bailando al son de los caprichos de un pirata. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el tramo de escaleras. Logró dar dos zancadas antes de que un brazo fuerte y bronceado se le enroscara en la cintura, clavándola de espaldas contra un pecho desnudo como de piedra.

—No hagáis que os persiga —Emmett le susurró suave al oído—. Me estoy esforzando por comportarme como un perfecto caballero. No tentéis a la bestia que hay en mí.

Se le cortó la respiración al sentir la cálida boca junto a su oído. El darse cuenta de que le gustaba la llenó de mayor antipatía. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un codazo fuerte en el pecho.

—Jamás me sentaré a vuestra mesa, ¡a menos que me amarréis a la silla! —Sin embargo, en el instante en que tocó esa piel aterciopelada y bronceada por el sol, sacó rápido las manos, como si se hubiese quemado con fuego. Le había sentido el corazón tamborilear fuerte y parejo debajo de esa cálida fibra muscular.

Emmett curvó los labios.

—Amarrada a una silla, ¿eh? No pongáis ideas en mi cabeza, Rosalie. Ya casi estoy tentado de amarraros sobre mi regazo y daros de comer yo mismo. Os lo dejaré bien en claro. Si deseáis seguir disfrutando de mi _amable _hospitalidad, deberéis comer almuerzos y cenas en mi compañía hasta que os devuelva a vuestro vizconde. Entonces, ¿podréis sentaros a mi mesa como una niña buena?

Él la soltó y ella retrocedió tambaleándose y asintió con la cabeza de manera obediente. Él la depositó en la silla y se desplomó en la que estaba al otro lado.

—_Vino? _—Él indicó con un gesto la botella verde que adornaba el borde de la mesa.

Garrett apareció de la nada y asió la botella. Mientras llenaba la copa de ella con un exuberante vino tinto, a pesar del parche negro que tenía en el ojo, a ella le pareció más humano que el tenebroso Lucifer que tenía sentado del otro lado de la mesa, con su único ojo marrón sin el fuego diabólico de los azules de Emmett.

—Os lo agradezco —dijo ella con cautela al tiempo que alzó la copa y se la llevó a los labios.

Garrett sonrió con placer. Sin poder quitarle su único ojo de encima, sirvió una gran cantidad de bebida en la copa de Emmett. El vino tinto se derramó sobre el niveo mantel. Emmett cogió a Garrett de la muñeca, le arrebató la botella de la mano y dijo bruscamente:

—_Ma cosa fai, idiota? (_¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?) ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar fastidiando?

Garrett sonrió con bochorno:

—No. Nada.

Emmett dio un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, absolutamente irritado:

—¡Retírate!

—_Va bene._(Esta bien) —rió Garrett entre dientes. Le dedicó a Rosalie otra sonrisa tímida y abandonó el castillo de proa, riendo disimuladamente, aunque lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyeran todos los marineros.

—¿Siempre estáis malhumorado con vuestros subordinados? —le preguntó Rosalie, mientras Emmett regresaba a su silla—. Si continuáis así, lo que sigue es una conspiración a vuestras espaldas, os darán un golpe en la cabeza, robarán vuestro barco y escaparán en él —Sonrió ella con gracia.

—¿No es de mala educación llevar puesto el sombrero en la mesa? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa insinuada.

Una notable sublevación apareció en los ojos felinos.

—No cuando a una la obligan a comer en una compañía miserable.

—Quizás esto os sorprenda, pero tomar como rehén a estúpidas doncellas con fastidiosas criadas no es mi idea de un entretenimiento de primera.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó ella con una mueca de desagrado, ardiendo de un color rojo ya obsceno—. Quiero decir... ¿para qué me secuestrasteis?

Él le lanzó una sonrisa seductora.

—Mi idea de un entretenimiento de primera es secuestrar a estúpidas doncellas sinfastidiosas criadas —Él rió entre dientes cuando ella desvió la mirada—. _Ma dai, _vamos. No os enfadéis. Ya tendréis oportunidad de vengaros de mí. Además, estoy famélico. Quitaos el sombrero, así podremos comer de una vez.

De mala gana, Rosalie obedeció. Un criado vestido con una larga túnica blanca se acercó a la mesa. Dispuso bandejas de plata colmadas de pan tierno, colorido antipasto y un bol cubierto.

—_Ayiz haga tanya, ya bey? (_¿Algo más, amo?) —le preguntó respetuosamente.

—_Lah, shukran, Raed. (_No, gracias, Raed) —Lo despidió Emmett.

—¿Eso es árabe? —preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar su admiración. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, agregó a regañadientes—: Habláis varios idiomas.

—_Grazie _—E inclinó su hermosa cabeza—. Qué amable de vuestra parte daros cuenta de ello.

—Fue una observación, no un cumplido —murmuró ella, irritada por la sonrisa presumida de él.

—Yo elijo sentirme halagado —dijo al tiempo que metió en la boca una aceituna que chorreaba aceite, y a ella se le hizo la boca agua. Nunca había probado las aceitunas—. _Allora_(entonces) —señaló la opulenta comida y comenzó a nombrar los platos—: _zucchine e melanzane, prosciutto crudo... _—Quitó la tapa del bol, dejando a la vista carne de res con verduras de primavera cocidas al vino. Un vaho aromático llegó hasta donde ella estaba—. Sentíos libre de cambiar de opinión — Escogió una rebanada de pan crujiente y la mojó en aceite de oliva, la roció con una pizca de sal y mordió un bocado—. _Salute! _—Alzó la copa de vino y bebió hasta apurarla.

Miserablemente, Rosalie miraba fijo la apetecible comida e ignoró estoicamente las agitadas protestas de su estómago. Estaba dispuesta a morir de inanición en lugar de tener que comer con un hombre de esa clase.

Él sonrió con perspicacia.

—Faltan horas para la cena y vuestra criada está almorzando en mi camarote.

—No tengo hambre —Rosalie respondió estrictamente cortante.

—Ya veo. _Allora, _os doy permiso para que disfrutéis de observarme comer.

De hecho ella lo observaba, pensando que sus modales en la mesa eran tan refinados como los de un noble. No obstante, él estaba decidido a provocarla, saboreando cada bocado, mirando al cielo, gimiendo de placer. Sus miradas se encontraron por encima de un _zucchini _mojado en salsa, atravesado por un tenedor. Emmett sonrió burlonamente.

—Qué pena que hayáis perdido el apetito, princesa. Hay tanto para compartir... El cocinero del barco es un talentoso milanés. Una vez trabajó para una familia real. ¿Estáis segura de que no tenéis ni un poquito de hambre?

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa hostil.

—Prefiero la cocina francesa —Cuando una ceja negra azabache se levantó ante la provocación deliberada, ella alzó la copa lista para dar batalla. Hacía tres años, se había visto involucrada en una discusión similar con una baronesa francesa, defendiendo su verdadera opinión, que era pro Italia, por supuesto. En aquel entonces, ella contaba con amplios argumentos bajo la manga. En ese momento, estaba dispuesta a jugar a ser el abogado del diablo. Lo que fuera para fastidiar a su anfitrión—. Los italianos tienen mucho que aprender de los franceses.

Emmett se hundió en el tapizado de satén de la silla y bebió el vino:

—Aclaradme algo. Los ingleses desprecian a los franceses; no obstante, imitan y adoptan todo lo que sea francés: el coñac francés, la cocina francesa, la moda francesa... ¿A qué se debe?

—Por el mismo motivo por lo que lo hace el resto del mundo: ¡es lo mejor! Imagino que los italianos alguna vez tuvieron algo que alabarles, pero hace siglos perdieron el buen gusto. Me atrevo a decir que en la actualidad, los franceses los eclipsan en todos los ámbitos. Hasta en el arte.

Los ojos azules de él ardieron. Al mismo tiempo reía rapazmente, ansioso por aplastar al oponente.

—Entonces sí sois consciente de que para fundamentar el debate tendréis que probar la comida. A propósito —dijo mientras estudiaba el fluido color escarlata que se bamboleaba en la copa—: ¿el Barbacarlo es de vuestro agrado? A mí personalmente me agrada la sensación cuando baja muy suavemente. ¿Qué opináis vos, princesa?

Ella hizo una mueca atrevida con los labios mojados de vino.

—Sí estáis proponiendo un desafío experimental, debéis proveer vino y comida francesa para comparar.

—Eso no será posible, ya que el único objeto francés de por aquí es el barco.

Intrigada, ella echó un vistazo alrededor. Desde cualquier punto de vista, el _Alastor _era un buque formidable, una fortaleza flotante conducida por enormes velas blanqueadas al sol.

—¿Cómo es que habéis adquirido esta fragata francesa? Sin lugar a dudas se trata de un buque de guerra.

Él quedó impresionado.

—Muy perceptivo de vuestra parte. De hecho, el _Alastor _es un cachorro que pertenece a la flota francesa. Solía ser uno de los mejores de Luis.

—Ya veo —dijo ella fríamente, encontrando su alusión al rey de Francia como si se tratara de uno de sus tontos amigos más cercanos—. Los muelles de Luis estaban atestados y entonces dejó que os llevarais uno.

—De hecho me lo llevé. Un asunto insignificante relacionado a una apuesta que tuve con _monsieur le Roi _—Le lanzó de nuevo aquella indignante sonrisa burlona—. Perdió.

—Eso es ridículo. Vos hacéis apuestas con el rey de Francia, ¡igual que yo voy camino a los fuegos del infierno en Tortuga!

El muy desvergonzado seguía sonriendo.

—Qué pena por los piratas que pronto se volverán pobres.

Rosalie lo ignoró y se concentró en el paisaje. ¿Cuántos tristes inviernos había anhelado tener enfrente aquella vista impresionante? Si estaba condenada a andar por la vida extrañando a sus padres y a su hermano desde lo más profundo de su alma, al menos lo haría bajo un sol cálido y como un espíritu libre.

—¿Habéis estado antes en este extremo del mundo? —Le llamó la atención Emmett.

—No, no he estado —El tono de voz de ella se tornó sarcástico—. ¿Y vos?

—He estado en muchos sitios, princesa, lugares que os fascinarían.

—Jasper y yo tenemos grandes planes de viajar por el mundo una vez que contraigamos matrimonio —mintió ella de nuevo, irritada por la tranquila superioridad de él.

—_Davvero?_(¿en serio?) ¿Y eso será durante o después de la guerra? Lamento tener que estropear vuestros planes, princesa, pero tengo la impresión de que vuestro honorable Whitlock está más interesado en combatir piratas que en cumplir con sus obligaciones con su amada prometida. Fue muy descuidado de su parte dejaros viajar sola por estas aguas donde es probable toparse con buques de guerra franceses o españoles.

—¿Qué sabéis vos del honor o del deber? —siseó Rosalie.

—Supongo que muy poco. No obstante, ¿no se os ha pasado la edad marital usual de las jóvenes elegantes? —La examinó largamente y luego le preguntó con calma—: ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis comprometida con él?

—Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia —le contestó fríamente, nerviosa por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Aunque su compromiso se había fijado hacía siglos, Jasper parecía decidido a posponerlo, sin pensar en su inquieta prometida que lo esperaba sentada en casa. Navegar rumbo a Jamaica había resultado ser la solución perfecta. Finalmente, ella conocería el sabor del sueño de sol brillante y la libertad, tendría la oportunidad de conocer el mundo sobre el que había leído y soñado tanto, y así podría instar a Jasper a que pusiera una fecha de boda definitiva.

—¿Cuánto hace que está apostado en Jamaica? —la acosó Emmett.

—Tres años.

—Tres años es demasiado tiempo para estar separado de la mujer que uno ama —Le sostuvo la mirada en medio de un silencio opresivo y luego se inclinó acercándose más—. Ya sé lo que opináis de mi persona, Rosalie. Que tengo un alma negra y corrupta, mientras que él es un santo merecedor de un par de bonitas alas blancas. Pero, suponiendo que Whitlock fuese el hombre que vos decís que es, ¿por qué razón ese idiota os abandonó? ¿Es que prefiere a los muchachitos o simplemente es ciego? Si vos fuerais mía, _bella donna, _no os tendría lejos de mi vista ni tres días; ni qué hablar de tres largos años. Os mantendría precisamente donde pertenecéis: a mi lado, todo el tiempo, y la mayor parte, en mi cama. Y os enseñaría mejores maneras de usar vuestra rápida lengua, _amore._

A ella se le secó la lengua. La coherencia regresó gradualmente.

—¿Por qué atacasteis el _Pink Beryl?_

—Os estaba buscando a vos —Al notar el terror en los ojos de ella, ablandó la expresión severa de su rostro con una sonrisa—. Nada de eso. Encontraros ahí fue pura suerte. Intercepto a todo barco rumbo a Kingston.

Ella aflojó la tensión en los hombros.

—¡Miserable desgraciado! No es de extrañar que todo el mundo os odie. ¿Qué esperabais capturar? ¿A una pobre víctima que os hiciera compañía en las comidas mientras devorabais los placeres de vuestro cocinero milanés? ¿Alguien que no os causara problemas?

—¿Y a esto le llamáis "no causar problemas"? —Rió entre dientes al tiempo que bebió un sorbo de vino—. Debéis saber, mi belleza de lengua afilada, que estaba a la caza de algo de valor para Whitlock.

—Algo para canjear "eso" que no tiene precio —En ese instante ella comprendió y sonrió de manera triunfal—. ¡"Eso" no es una _cosa_!¡Sino una persona! Alguien para vos más importante que el oro, a quien Jasper ha capturado y mantiene cautivo, y dado que su honor no le permite venderos a esa persona, buscasteis algo que lo forzara. ¿Quién es esa alma desafortunada a quien estáis desesperado por liberar? ¿Uno de vuestros compinches? ¿Algún compañero pirata?—se burló ella.

—Bueno, ¿quién hubiera dicho que la encantadora cabeza de una rubia razonara tanto? —comentó Emmett con genuina fascinación—. Ya siento pena de tener que perderos, _amore. _Tal vez debería intentar persuadir a Whitlock con oro. Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta.

El terror se grabó en los ojos de ella.

—No seríais capaz.

—¿No? —Sonrió él desafiándola con la mirada—. Aun con toda esta comida sobre la mesa, saborearía clavar los dientes en una parte selecta de la carne de vuestro delicioso cuerpo.

Ella se puso de pie.

—¡Bestia insufrible! Buscaos a otro que soporte vuestros patéticos modales. Conmigo es suficiente —Con una mirada furiosa y mordaz abandonó la mesa.

Emmett la alcanzó de un salto. La cogió de la muñeca y de un tirón ella cayó justo en sus brazos. Pero inmediatamente retrocedió de un salto:

—¡Soltadme! Ya tuvisteis vuestro almuerzo. Ahora dejadme regresar al camarote.

Él le alzó el mentón con un dedo:

—Sois más hermosa de lo que recordaba, Rosalie, y a pesar de que me prometí dejaros en paz, casi no logro... controlarlo. Tres días más de esto y me convertiré en un imbécil bobalicón.

A ella le llevó algunos minutos recapitular.

—_¿Vos me recordáis? _¡Eso es imposible! Yo no os conozco. Apenas nos conocimos anoche, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Sí que nos hemos cruzado, Rosalie —susurró Emmett—, y puedo probarlo. Comed conmigo durante estos tres días que pasaremos juntos y prometo contaros todo antes de separarnos.

Rosalie ardió en un caldero mental de curiosidad y hostilidad durante un largo rato, sintiéndose debilitada poco a poco por la intensa súplica de aquellos endemoniados ojos azules.

—Está bien. Ahora soltadme. Yo... yo estoy muerta de hambre.

Emmett rió entre dientes, hizo lo que le pidió y una vez más la invitó a tomar asiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 3**

No era una buena noche para ser una príncipe italiano. Edward McCarty se hundió en un sillón roto y escudriñó las paredes frías y austeras del Castello McCarty. Su esplendor había sido saqueado. Eficazmente. Brutalmente. Completamente. Desvalijado por sus recaudadores chupasangres. No le quedaba nada. Peor aún: sus días en el palacio familiar estaban contados.

Una llama débil saltaba en el hogar. Edward tenía la mirada fija en un espejo hecho pedazos que colgaba de una de las paredes. Fornido, de cabellos cobre como el sol, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, su reflejo complementaba tristemente el entorno. Aunque se hallaba en la flor de la vida, parecía acabado; sus facciones claras eran frías como las de una estatua, sus ojos azul oscuro tenían esa mirada furiosa que sus enemigos habían calificado como "la mirada de una bestia salvaje en peligro". Edward sonrió enconadamente. La misma mirada que le había valido desprecio y vituperio a la larga lo haría triunfar y dominar. Un día cercano encontraría a ese canalla de la cicatriz en el rostro que le había robado el medallón McCarty. Lo mataría y se convertiría en el futuro Duque de Milán.

Mientras tanto, Edward tenía que sobrevivir sólo con su astucia e ingenio mientras los españoles acababan con la economía de Milán. Maldijo y tragó un sorbo de coñac. Era la última botella. El viejo tesoro de vinos y licores que había en la bodega había corrido la misma triste suerte que las obras de arte y los muebles. Y ahora que el Ejército Imperial se encontraban en las puertas de Milán, él también tenía que huir, salvo que... ¿a dónde podría ir? Todos los países que integraban la Gran Alianza eran un camino sin salida, ya que él abiertamente tomaba partido por Francia. Lo había hecho después de que el Emperador y el Papa le negaran el _diritto de imperio, _su legítimo reclamación al ducado de Milán. ¿Debía irse a París?, se preguntaba. Había peores lugares para pasar el invierno venidero, pero ¿qué había de bueno en París para un príncipe milanés empobrecido? Además, había que tener en cuenta el desafortunado incidente con el sucesor francés. Hacía dos años, Luis le había echado la desgracia encima, jurando que si Edward volvía a acercarse a alguna mujer francesa, lo encerraría en la Bastilla y tiraría la llave. Luego él había contraído matrimonio. No era culpa suya que ese papa de cuello ancho y ojos saltones se negara a otorgar la anulación. Si un hombre golpeaba a su esposa, ¿no era ese un signo claro de que estaba harto de ella? Qué pena no haber envenenado a Tanya después de despilfarrar su fortuna. Ahora tenía que cargar con ella, pero esa vaca estúpida había escapado a Roma a llorarle a su tío —que inoportunamente era el mismísimo papa Clemente— contándole acerca del malvado esposo que tenía. Por tanto, definitivamente _no _era posible ir a Roma. Podía ir a España. Buscar alguna rica heredera en Madrid. Seducirla, envenenarla, coger su dinero... La idea le resultaba atractiva, pero no así España. Detestaba a esos españoles barbudos.

Unos pasos que se acercaban de prisa hicieron eco en las lúgubres paredes de la gran mansión. Edward sacó su daga, su vieja amiga lustrosa y letal.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó, entornando los ojos en la penumbra.

Envuelto en una capa negra, un hombre diminuto se presentó bajo la débil luz del hogar. Su voz sonaba como un susurro áspero.

—Os traigo buenas nuevas, _monsignore. _Excelentes nuevas.

Edward resopló y enfundó la daga. Ya aburrido, musitó con el mismo entusiasmo de una cabra muerta:

—Dime de qué te has enterado, Eleazar.

—Lo encontré, _monsignore _—Rió Eleazar con disimulo. Se llevó la punta del dedo a la sien izquierda y dibujó tina cicatriz con forma de medialuna.

Edward pegó un salto en la silla.

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Si, monsignore. _El _biscione. _"La víbora que llevó a los milaneses al campo de batalla".

—¡Ya lo sé, _stupido_! —Edward fulminó al espía con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

—Vi al _Alastor _navegar desde Génova con el hombre de la cicatriz de medialuna a bordo. Aunque no desembarcó, lo vi con mis propios ojos, y todavía lleva...

—¡No me interesa lo que lleva, _stronzo_!—vociferó Edward. Lo que le interesaba era echarle mano al medallón y luego cortarle el cuello a ese bastardo. Su archienemigo. Su _maldición_—. ¡Cuéntame todo! ¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia!

Encogido del miedo ante la furia de su amo, Eleazar harbulló:

—Él... él navega hacia el Caribe. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, _monsignore_?¿Debo ir tras él? ¿Convertirme en su sombra?

Edward se sentó. Tenía que pensar rápido y con astucia, hacer uso del instinto asesino que había perfeccionado en las mesas de juego de naipes. El rey de Francia era el único hombre con el poder suficiente para deshacerse de ese canalla, pero para lograr el apoyo de Luis, Edward tendría que darle algo a cambio: ¿pero qué?

Luis quería España, de modo que había puesto a su nieto Felipe en el trono español y le había declarado la guerra al continente entero para mantenerlo allí. Quería Italia, así que envió medio ejército para ocuparla. Ahora el príncipe Eugenio de Saboya, el comandante supremo del Ejército Imperial, estaba amenazando las conquistas de Luis. No había nada que Luis quisiera más que eliminar a Saboya.

Edward sonrió. Sabía el método exacto para aprovecharse de eso. Miró a Eleazar.

—Sí. Ve tras el pirata. Conviértete en su sombra. Me reuniré contigo dentro de dos meses en Gibraltar. Averigua a dónde va, con quién habla, con quién duerme. Sí para ello tienes que sobornar, envenenar o estrangular a alguien... Hazlo. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! _Capisce_?Y... si se te presenta la oportunidad, mátalo. Quiero el medallón de oro que lleva colgado en su maldito cuello.

Eleazar se sobresaltó.

—¿Que mate al...? —Pero al ver la mirada furiosa del amo, hizo una rápida reverencia y murmuró—: _Si, monsignore. _Así se hará —Se retiró sigilosamente, con la capa abultándose detrás de sí.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Edward levantó la botella de coñac del suelo. Pronto tendría todo lo que siempre había querido. Estiró las largas piernas y le hizo un brindis a la víbora real tallada en la pared de piedra.

—Ah, Víbora. Aunque tengas que morir, no temas, pues la muerte es amarga, pero la fama es eterna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptacion)**

**Capítulo 4**

Emmett se inclinó en la silla hacia delante, emergiendo de la oscuridad a la luz de la vela. Escogió una flor roja del florero que había sobre la mesa y la arrojó sobre la falda de ella:

—Una flor por vuestros pensamientos.

A Rosalie se le detuvo el corazón al ver aquel fino rostro bronceado realzado por el suave fulgor de la llama de luz. Ya no podía negar que sus atenciones le daban placer. Ya que por primera vez en su vida, ella apreciaba el poder de la femineidad. He aquí un hombre a quien casi todo el mundo temía, esforzándose por entretenerla, por encontrar la aceptación en sus ojos. Desde que habían compartido el primer almuerzo, el día anterior, él se había vuelto discretamente amable y cortés, comportándose como un perfecto caballero. No obstante, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella no era tan tonta: Emmett era un depredador: tranquilo, elegante y letal.

Con aire distraído, ella se enroscó un mechón dorado y lo acomodó sobre el hombro desnudo.

—Costaría más que una flor comprar mis pensamientos.

—Entonces quizás el vino de Málaga haga lo necesario. Como dice el dicho: _"In vino veritas". _—Volvió a llenar las copas, con una expresión divertida condimentada con un descarado interés masculino.

Para Rosalie no pasó inadvertido el hecho de que él apreciaba su pronunciado escote. Aquellos ojos la habían estado acariciaron durante toda la noche. Ella apoyó la copa de vino contra la cálida mejilla.

—Tenía otro tipo de precio en mente.

Alzó la ceja negra azabache:

—Por supuesto, poned vuestro precio. Estoy de ánimo aventurero.

Ella bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Me estaba preguntando acerca de esa persona a la que queréis rescatar.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que queréis saber de ella?

_Una mujer. _El humor de Rosalie ennegreció. La amante, sin duda.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Emmett analizó la sonrisa bien educada de ella:

—Mary Alice—le respondió—. Ahora habladme de vuestros pensamientos.

Ella echó un vistazo a los pétalos de color escarlata que anidaban en su regazo.

—Estaba pensando en mi prometido.

—Ah —A él se le congeló la sonrisa—. Ya estáis ansiosa por deshaceros de mi compañía —Escogió una naranja del bol de plata con frutas y la peló con la daga en lugar de usar el cuchillo.

—Whitlock no está informado acerca de mi inminente llegada. Tengo intención de darle una sorpresa.

—Y lo haréis —afirmó él con tono enigmático—. Sin embargo, él debería de estar agradecido de que os aventurarais a navegar en tiempos de guerra sólo para hacerle una visita. Pocas mujeres enfrentarían ese peligro.

Rosalie decidió que ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de Jasper. Prefería mucho más interrogar a su anfitrión.

—¿Por qué las flotas son vuestro objetivo? El riesgo es diez veces mayor en relación al escaso beneficio.

—El beneficio inmediato para mí es insignificante. Mi objetivo son tanto los buques franceses como los de línea mercante o real, ya que para Luis son los más importantes.

—¿Estáis combatiendo contra los franceses? —le preguntó ella con tono incrédulo.

A él pareció divertirle la reacción de ella.

—Como bien sabéis, el Continente, Alta Mar y las Américas están en guerra. Uno no puede vivir en este mundo sin tomar parte. Yo, personalmente, no aspiro a la Corona Española, pero encuentro inaceptable el reclamo de Felipe. Luis no puede permitirse tener el control de dos tercios de las potencias y los recursos del mundo occidental.

—Qué admirable —murmuró ella. Eso colocaba a Emmett de sulado—. ¿Pero por qué tenéis que enfrentaros por vuestra cuenta al poderoso abuelo de Felipe, el Rey Sol, cuando podéis uniros a la Gran Alianza? Luis XIV cuenta con los medios para aplastar a un solo hombre sin el menor esfuerzo.

El sonrió:

—No creo que los aliados me acepten, y yo estoy decidido a no contar con ellos.

El hombre era una constante sorpresa.

—Debéis de ser muy valiente... o estar muy loco.

—Hasta los valientes caen en trampas y se engañan a sí mismos persiguiendo ideales fuertes y nobles —Sosteniéndole la mirada, se estiró por encima de la mesa y la asió de la mano—. Os tengo intrigada, ¿verdad? —le susurró—. ¿Queréis que intentemos sobornar a Whitlock con oro después de todo?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Liberó la mano lentamente.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué tendríamos que hacerlo...

—Yo creo que sí, _amore. _Creo que nosotros dos nos entendemos muy bien.

La tensión entre ambos se tornó excesiva para ella y desvió la vista hacia la luz plateada que bañaba el mar abierto.

—Entonces, permitidme contaros una historia —le sugirió él. Una vez que tuvo su atención, se aclaró la garganta—: Había una vez un juez rico en Pisa, más dotado de intelecto que de fortaleza física, cuyo nombre era Messer Charlie. Digamos que tal vez carecía de ingenio ya que compartía la misma idea estúpida de otros hombres que suponen que mientras ellos andan viajando por el mundo, disfrutando del placer de estar con una mujer detrás de otra, sus esposas se quedan en casa con las manos cruzadas. _Allora, _el buen juez, que se sabía solvente y destacado y se creía capaz de satisfacer a una mujer de la misma forma que se desenvolvía en su trabajo, comenzó la búsqueda de una que fuera dueña de belleza y juventud. Su búsqueda resultó ser de un éxito sorprendente (pues Pisa es una ciudad donde la mayoría de las mujeres parecen lagartos) y desposó a Esme, la joven más encantadora. Con gran festejo llevó a su nueva esposa a su hogar, pero como era un hombre enclenque y marchito, sólo logró hacer un intento con ella en la noche de bodas, apenas manteniéndose en juego por esa única vez, y descubrió que tenía que beber grandes cantidades de vino Vernaccia, ingerir confituras fortificantes y contar con cualquier cantidad de otro tipo de ayudas para poder salir a flote al día siguiente.

Emmett terminó el vino, disfrutando de la expresión de Rosalie con la boca abierta.

—Bien, el amigo juez, habiéndose formado un cálculo estimado de su resistencia, resolvió enseñarle a la esposa el calendario, es decir, los días que por respeto hombres y mujeres debían abstenerse de practicar el acto sexual. _Allora, _los más rápidos de resolver eran —Contó con los dedos—: las cuatro semanas antes de Cuaresma, las noches de los Apóstoles y la de cientos de santos más. Viernes, sábados y domingo del Señor, los días de Cuaresma, ciertas fases de la luna, y muchas otras excepciones, pensando en que uno se toma un respiro para hacerle el amor a una mujer del mismo modo en se toma el tiempo para defender un caso en la corte.

Ella lo miraba perpleja. Pero aún más desconcertante era el extraño escalofrío que sentía.

—¿Y entonces?

—El buen juez continuó así durante un tiempo, sin privarse del mal humor por parte de la dama. Un día, durante el transcurso del sofocante verano, él decidió ir a navegar y pescar en las costas de su adorable propiedad cerca de Monte Nero, donde podía disfrutar del aire puro. Habiendo ocupado un bote para él solo, ubicó a la mujer y a sus doncellas en otro. La excursión de pesca resultó encantadora, y así entretenido con su diversión no se dio cuenta de que el bote de la dama había terminado en el mar a la deriva. Cuando de repente —hizo una pausa de manera dramática—, apareció un barco de remos comandado por Carlisle, un famoso pirata de sus tiempos. Tomó el barco con las damas, y no bien vio a Esme la deseó de inmediato. Decidió quedarse con ella, y como lloraba amargamente él la consoló con ternura, durante el día con palabras, y cuando llegó la noche... con hechos. Pues él no pensaba en calendarios ni prestaba atención a las fiestas ni a los días laborables.

Absolutamente consciente del rápido latido de su corazón, ella le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Y qué hizo el buen juez?

—Al haber sido testigo del secuestro, él se encontraba profundamente afligido, pues era del tipo de personas que celaba hasta el aire que rodeaba a su mujer. En vano se encaminó hacia Pisa, lamentando la maldad de los piratas, aunque no tenía idea de quién se había llevado a su esposa ni hacia dónde.

—¿Y lady Esme? —insistió Rosalie.

—Olvidó por completo al juez y a sus leyes. Vivió muy alegremente con Carlisle, que la consolaba día y noche y que le rendía honores como si fuera su esposa.

Ella parpadeó:

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Así termina? ¿El esposo se olvidó de ella?

—No. Un tiempo después, Charlie se enteró del paradero de su esposa. Se encontró con Carlisle y astutamente se hizo amigo del pirata. Fue entonces cuando le reveló el motivo de su visita y le imploró a Carlisle que aceptara cualquier suma de dinero a cambio de recuperar a su mujer.

—Y, por supuesto, Carlisle aceptó —replicó Rosalie, clavándole una mirada furiosa al moreno impío que tenía enfrente—. ¿Qué iban a importarle los sentimientos habiendo oro de por medio?

—Carlisle no aceptó —recalcó Emmett—. Por respeto a ella, le dijo a messer Charlie: "Te llevaré donde está y si desea marcharse contigo, entonces podrás poner tú mismo el precio de la recompensa. Sin embargo —agregó con un tono de voz más grave—, si ese no es el caso, me causarías un gran daño al apartarla de mi lado, pues ella es la mujer más adorable y deseable, la que me robó el corazón y yo..."

A Rosalie le subió un calor:

—¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Esme? —se apuró a preguntar.

—¿Cuál sería la vuestra, Rosalie?

Hasta ese momento, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo zorro que él era. El objetivo de la historia no era contarle lo que sucedería o no; sino tratar de abrirle la mente a posibilidades, elecciones, hacia extraños giros del destino...

—El esposo tenía poco que elogiar y Carlisle era un mercenario. Si estaba dispuesto a aceptar el oro en compensación de un corazón roto, entonces no la amaba de verdad.

—¿Y si Carlisle hubiese rechazado el oro? —insistió Emmett en un tono grave y seductor—. Vos no escogisteis a ningún hombre, Rosalie.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Os pido que terminéis con este tonto juego que habéis tramado...

—Yo no lo hice —Sonrió él—. Garrett, que vivió en Florencia hace siglos, lo hizo para entretener a los amigos que le quedaban cuando la Peste Negra devastó Italia. Pero como me lo habéis pedido con tanta gentileza, os contaré el final. La mujer le dijo al esposo: "Puesto que me he topado con este hombre con quien comparto este cuarto con la puerta cerrada los sábados, viernes, vigilias y los cuatro días de Cuaresma, y aquí se sigue trabajando día y noche, te diré que si les hubieras otorgado tantos días de fiesta a los empleados de tus haciendas, como lo hiciste con el hombre que se suponía tenía que trabajar mi pequeño terreno, no habrías cosechado ni un solo grano. Pero como Dios es un considerado testigo de mi juventud y así lo deseó, mi suerte ha cambiado. Tengo intención de quedarme con Carlisle y trabajar mientras aún sea joven y dejar las fiestas y ayunos para cuando sea mayor. En cuanto a lo que a ti respecta, ve a celebrar todos las fiestas que tengas ganas, pues por más que te exprima por completo no te cae ni una gota de zumo".

Ruborizada de la furia, Rosalie se mordió el labio.

—No demasiado admirable viniendo de una mujer casada, ¿verdad?

—La mujer prefirió al amante.

—¿Entonces el sacramento del matrimonio os parece tan insignificante? —preguntó ella.

Una chispa de rabia iluminó los ojos de él.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo bajo con voz áspera—. Conservo el mayor respeto por los sagrados votos del matrimonio, pero no soy tan tonto como para caer en la trampa. Caer en el adulterio es una diversión común para las mujeres casadas de alta cuna.

—¿Entonces preferís asumir el rol de seductor?

—Uno sólo puede seducir si ella desea ser seducida.

Interesante, pensó ella. A juzgar por la reacción de él, sospechaba que alguna vez le habían sido infiel.

—¿Quién es Royce, Rosalie?

Esa pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién os ha hablado de él?

—Vos —Sacó del bolsillo un diario sospechosamente conocido, abrió la tapa y leyó: «A mi querido Royce, que está en el sitio más preciado de mi corazón. Extraño tu dulce rostro y todo lo maravilloso que hay en ti. Mientras tomo un baño de sol, recuerdo los días de ocio que pasábamos a orillas de...». Vuestras lágrimas borraron los renglones que siguen —La miró con reproche.

—¡Mi diario de viaje! —Furiosa, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para arrebatárselo de las manos, pero él lo sostenía bien fuera de su alcance—. ¡Devolvédmelo! ¡Es algo privado y vos lo robasteis!

—Mi querida dama —dijo él con un gruñido—. Vuestro diario humilla al _Arte de amar, _de Ovidio.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis? El libro de Ovidio es... indecente. Mi diario no es... —Ella frunció los labios—. ¿Tenéis el descaro de leer algo privado y esperáis que os dé una explicación? ¿Dónde lo encontrasteis?

—Me lo trajeron mis hombres. Lo encontraron en vuestro camarote mientras sacaban los arcones.

—¿Registraron todo mi camarote? —Agrandó los ojos de la incredulidad—. ¿Qué es lo que esperabais descubrir: misivas secretas enviadas a Francia?

—Fue un malentendido. Entonces, ¿quién es él, Rosalie? ¿Vuestro amante? —exigió él.

La sonrisa silenciosa de ella lo enfureció aún más; él pareció sentirse culpable.

—Pobre Whitlock —dijo enojado—. Un cornudo y ni siquiera está casado aún. Qué ingenuo de mi parte, yo que creía que erais una niña inocente, demasiado pura para mancillar con mis sucias y malvadas manos. ¡Vos no merecéis ni el respeto de una cortesana profesional!

El intenso resentimiento que hervía en sus ojos a ella le causó gracia.

—Cualquiera diría que es a vos a quien le pusieron los cuernos, y no a vuestro enemigo. ¿No os parece absurdo? ¿O tal vez es que estáis celoso? ¿Os duele imaginarme enamorada de otro aunque no seáis mi prometido?

—Le doy gracias a Dios no ser vuestro prometido — masculló él con enfado—, de igual modo le entregaré esto, para prevenirlo de la verdadera naturaleza de su futura esposa.

—Hacedlo, por favor —Ella lanzó una carcajada ante la expresión perpleja de él—. No tenéis idea de lo tonto que os veis, teniendo en cuenta que... Royce es mi hermano.

Aquello lo tumbó.

—_¿Vuestro hermano?_

Deslizó lentamente el diario sobre la mesa. Ella lo cogió:

—Royce es mi hermano pequeño. Falleció hace cinco años, en un duelo absurdo y trágico.

Emmett se mostró torpemente arrepentido:

—Mis condolencias. ¿Él era vuestro único hermano? ¿Y vuestros padres?

—Fallecieron cuando yo tenía doce años. Mi abuelo se hizo cargo de nosotros —¿Por qué razón le estaba contando a este pirata la historia completa de su vida? La respuesta la excedía.

—Debéis de haberos sentido solitaria —recalcó él sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

—Solitaria no. Sola. Pero tenía a Royce y a Jasper cuando regresaban a casa después de la escuela.

—¿Whitlock era amigo de vuestro hermano?

—Eran excelentes amigos. Así que ya imaginaréis lo imbécil que os veíais presentando esta insignificante e inculpatoria evidencia de infidelidad hacia Jasper —Sonrió ella.

El se movió incómodo.

—Jamás tuve la intención. Lo siento. Por favor, disculpad mi torpeza.

—Disculpo vuestra torpeza. ¡Lo que no os disculpo es haber leído mi diario privado! ¡No teníais ningún derecho a curiosear! Debisteis haberlo devuelto en cuanto os percatasteis del error.

—Quizás debí de haber contenido mi curiosidad —admitió él, no sin una clara muestra de su orgullo—. Estoy dispuesto a compensaros por ello. Decidme cómo.

Ella lo miró de manera circunspecta:

—Liberadme de comer con vos mañana: el último día juntos.

Emmett se puso tenso:

—No.

—No podéis elegir la compensación que os convenga —masculló ella.

—Pedid otra cosa.

Ella contempló la postura implacable de la mandíbula de él, el brillo decidido de sus ojos y dijo:

—No.

La irritación le atravesó el rostro:

—_D'accordo. Va bene. _Tendréis vuestro deseo.

—Gracias —Cuanto menos tiempo pasara en compañía de aquel italiano despiadadamente seductor sería mejor, se dijo así misma.

—Vuestro abuelo parece ser muy condescendiente en lo que concierne a su nieta —afirmó él al cabo de un largo rato de silencio—. ¿Sabe que habéis leído a Ovidio?

El motivo por el que ella estaba familiarizada con la obra del poeta romano era la excéntrica perspectiva de su abuelo con respecto a la educación femenina. A ninguna dama inglesa refinada se le tenía permitido leer lo que ella había leído.

—Vos habéis leído a Ovidio. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo? —señaló ella de modo cortante, irritada por tener las mejillas encendidas de nuevo.

—Y por cierto, ¿por qué —Emmett rió burlonamente—, cuando el motivo por el que los hombres prohibieron a las mujeres mejorar su educación surge del temor y la estupidez? Las mujeres ya han ejercido tanto poder sobre nosotros los pobres hombres que nos aterra el hecho de pensar que una vez que sepan todo, nos tendrán absolutamente a su merced.

Aquel comentario mitigó la actitud hostil de ella y se descubrió sonriendo de nuevo.

—Me resulta difícil imaginaros de rodillas ante una mujer.

—Os sorprenderíais —La profunda sonrisa que le lanzó la estremeció por completo.

Sintiéndose tímida y al mismo tiempo decidida, dijo:

—Lo único que escuché sobre vos es robo, tortura y asesinato. Decidme una sola cosa que no sea un rumor malintencionado.

—¿Por qué pensáis que no son más que rumores malintencionados y no la verdad? —quiso saber él, divertido.

Decepcionada ante la fácil evasión de él, ella respondió:

—He compartido cuatro comidas con vos y aún no os he visto comer órganos humanos crudos ni succionar sangre fresca.

Emmett rompió a reír libremente, a todo pulmón.

—¿Es eso lo que habéis escuchado decir sobre mí? Hete aquí, secuestrada de un mundo de decencia y refinamiento y forzada a compartir la comida con el monstruo del pozo negro.

—Vos no sois de los bajos fondos. Sois sumamente bien educado, vuestros modales (cuando os conviene) son excelentes, vuestros gustos son caros...

—Cualquier persona con un buen ojo puede experimentar el gusto por las mejores cosas de la vida. El hecho de que no sea vizconde... —hizo un ademán exagerado con la mano—, no significa que sea un analfabeto. Leer es un método conveniente para pasar el tiempo en el mar, _carissima_.(querida)

Esas tiernas palabras cariñosas que pronunciaba en italiano le hacían tamborilear el corazón.

—Es más que eso —dijo ella—. Es el modo en que os desenvolvéis, sois... —Buscó en la cabeza la palabra precisa—: Principesco.

Hubiera jurado que él se estremeció, pero al hablar, lo hizo con voz serena y monótona.

—¿Esta es vuestra deducción después de dos días de observación? Rosalie: príncipe o mendigo, bueno o malo, nada de eso tiene importancia en este mundo. La cuestión es lo que el destino nos tiene preparado y lo que nosotros elijamos hacer con eso. Yo elijo mi camino, porque esto es lo que soy. Un hombre cuya lealtad depende de sí mismo.

—Y sin embargo defendéis el reino contra la tiranía francesa —señaló ella. Y recitó en voz baja—: «Un bandido cual león que ronda el Líbano. Su hogar, un filoso pedernal, y en la cima de un risco se yergue un leopardo con manchas cual guardián, pues él es un hombre de linaje, un hechicero que hasta los salvajes temen». Vos no venís de un mundo igual al mío, pero sí vivís en un sitio solitario —La vulnerabilidad que ella percibía en su mirada la afectó del mismo modo que evidentenemente ella lo había afectado a él. Emmett había escogido ese camino como desquitándose de... algo, y ella tenía la sensación de que se sentía enjaulado en el mundo que él mismo se había creado, del mismo modo que ella se sentía en el mundo en el que había nacido.

Él se acercó:

—Vos no me teméis, ¿verdad? Pero deberíais hacerlo, Rosalie. Aunque sois capaz de ver cosas que los demás no ven, sois demasiado ingenua para comprenderlo.

La voz de ella sonó como un susurro vacilante:

—Explicádmelo.

—Es tarde —El se puso de pie y se acercó para ayudarla con la silla—. A vuestra criada se le debe de haber metido en la cabeza que he abusado de vos de manera abominable y me perseguirá con su lengua letal.

Al asirlo del brazo, Rosalie percibió una aguda tensión que latía debajo de esa gélida apariencia. No la miraba a los ojos, se había vuelto muy frío y distante. Tenía la vista puesta en el suelo.

—Mi flor.

Él se adelantó. Al enderezarse para ofrecerle el tallo, sus miradas se encontraron. La transformación en él fue inmediata y fascinante. La mirada hambrienta, el intenso deseo que irradiaba: lo vio como un merodeador salvaje en plena caza nocturna, con los instintos aguzados y con la presa totalmente a su alcance. Habían quedados atrapados en ese preciso instante en que el leopardo se abalanza para matar.

Él sentía deseos de besarla, se lo indicaba su intuición femenina. Posaría los labios sobre los suyos como ningún hombre jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera Jasper Whitlock. El corazón le latía salvajemente. El tiempo se alargó. Ella sentía una atracción tan fuerte que todo su ser esperaba ese beso...

—Cambiad de idea con respecto a la cena de mañana —le imploró con tono suave.

Decepcionada por la repentina retracción por parte de él y furiosa consigo misma por sentirse de ese modo, Rosalie respondió de modo conciso:

—No lo creo. Nada bueno resultará de eso.

El sol se puso en el horizonte, pintando en el cielo un glorioso crepúsculo de un halo de color púrpura. Diminutas islas, tan surrealistas como un sueño, salpicaban la superficie calma y cerúlea. Una brisa más fresca hinchó las velas, punteando con amarras y obenques una melodía de atardecer. Una risotada rompió el silencio. Emmett arrancó los ojos del paisaje y le clavó a Garrett una mirada irritada.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?

Mientras timoneaba, Garrett echó un ojo al capitán y rió entre dientes:

—De ti. No recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan en celo, y todo a causa de una jovencita.

—_Stupido _—Emmett se apartó de la barandilla y atravesó el alcázar dirigiéndose hacia una caja con naranjas. Escogió una grande y se desplomó sobre una hamaca de soga.

—Las vírgenes arrogantes no son mi tipo. No veo la hora de deshacerme de ella mañana, junto con su ruidosa criada. Lo juro: jamás en mi vida había conocido a una mujer tan fría. Compadezco a Whitlock.

—No es mi tipo, y conociéndote como te conozco, yo diría que tampoco el tuyo. Tienes a una hermosa mujer durmiendo en tu cama, Emmett, y el motivo por el que estás tan agrio como esa fruta a la que eres adicto es porque no estás acostumbrado al rechazo. ¿Por qué no ha querido cenar contigo esta noche?

—¿Por qué no te ocupas del timón en lugar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

—_Va bene. _Si tú no la quieres, y teniendo en cuenta que tus planes de luchar contra los franceses no me dejarán oportunidad de estar en las faldas de ninguna mujerzuela en un futuro cercano, quizás le pida a Benjamín que cubra mi puesto y le vaya a preguntar a la rubia dama si desea dar un paseo por cubierta conmigo esta noche.

El humor de Emmett ardió cual camino de pólvora.

—¡Tú no harás tal cosa!

—¿Por qué no? —Garrett abrió grande e inocentemente su único ojo—. Me comportaré como es debido.

—He dicho que no —Emmett rechinó los dientes.

Garrett cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos algo de diversión, eh? ¿Recuerdas siquiera cómo es una mujer debajo de las enaguas?

Emmett se puso de pie.

—Pronto tendrás tu diversión. Una vez que rescatemos a Mary, nos detendremos en Tortuga, donde tendrás oportunidad de explorar debajo de toda enagua que deambule por la isla.

Garrett observó a Emmett caminar a grandes pasos hacia un cubo de agua para lavarse las manos.

—A mí me gustan las rubias.

—En Tortuga hay rubias. Y a esta no hay que hacerle daño. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre hacerle daño?

—Ella no es para ti, Garrett —recalcó Emmett con tono ominoso—. Se terminó la discusión.

Garrett rió burlonamente.

—¿Por qué no puedes admitir que la deseas, Emmett? Generalmente, cuando una mujer es de tu agrado, la persigues como un toro hasta que la llevas a la cama y comienza el aburrimiento. ¿Qué tiene esta de especial? Sé que prefieres al tipo con experiencia, pero si la deseas, llévatela a la cama y termina con la agonía del resto de nosotros.

Emmett hizo una pausa.

—Ella no es del tipo que uno puede tomar sin más.

La sorpresa atravesó las temibles facciones del rostro de Garrett.

—Te ha conquistado, ¿verdad? En todos esos elegantes almuerzos y cenas ella dijo o hizo algo que te puso del revés. ¿Qué fue?

—Basta. Ya te has expresado. Ahora concéntrate en el timón antes de que nos hundas a todos —Emmett abandonó el alcázar con paso majestuoso, dejando atrás a un Garrett que lo miraba bastante aturdido.

La hora de cenar pasó y ella seguía invadida por una pésima sensación. Sentada junto a las portas abiertas, Rosalie miraba fijamente el mar oscuro, de mal humor. Al día siguiente se reuniría con Jasper. ¿Por qué no estaba exultante de alegría? Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una fresca brisa nocturna le revolvía los cabellos sueltos de la nuca. ¿Por qué razón insistía en engañarse? Ella sabía el nombre de su aflicción; simplemente carecía de coraje para admitirlo: _Malvado Emmett. ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?_

El ruido de una llave entrando en la cerradura la hizo pegar un salto. La puerta se abrió. Emmett estaba de pie en el umbral, formidable como siempre. Recorrió el camarote en penumbra. Vera estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá. Su cama estaba vacía. Desvió la mirada hacia las portas abiertas y el corazón de ella casi se le cayó a los pies.

Los ojos de él centellearon ferozmente.

—Poneos el abrigo —susurró—. Hablaremos en cubierta.

Con dedos temblorosos, ella se ató las cintas de la capa al cuello, se calzó y se acercó. Él la cogió de la mano y la sacó rápidamente.

No había ni un alma a la vista cuando ella flotaba tras Emmett hacia el alcázar envuelto en la noche. La colocó junto a la barandilla que daba hacia las aguas iluminadas por la luna y se detuvo frente a ella, alto y tenebroso. Con la larga cabellera suelta, sin ataduras, azotada por la brisa del mar. Sus ojos expresaban deseo y al mismo tiempo reticencia. Le pasó los dedos por la larga cabellera rubia y los extendió como un abanico sobre los hombros de ella, luego le cubrió el rostro con delicadeza:

—_Sei bellissima. (_Sois hermosa). ¿Cómo es posible que vayáis a escapar de mis garras por segunda vez?

El cuerpo entero de ella cobró vida ante su caricia.

—¿Dónde nos hemos visto antes?

Con voz profunda y ronca le respondió:

—En un baile en Versalles, hace tres años. Vuestro vestido era exactamente del mismo color que vuestros cabellos.

—Brocado dorado —recordó ella con asombro—. ¿Vos en un baile en Versalles?

—Vos sobresalíais en un mar de rostros aburridos pintados de rojo, blanco tiza, con parches falsos. No fue difícil distinguiros mientras rodeabais a la muchedumbre en compañía de madame de Montespan. Yo conozco a madame. En la cima de su carrera, ella era amante de Luis. Yo pensé que erais una de sus jóvenes protegidas. Creí que erais una cortesana, Rosalie.

—¿Una cortesana? —Ella sonrió con maldad. Una mujer de la noche. Una seductora que ponía a los hombres de rodillas. Lo opuesto a lo que a diario ella veía reflejado en el espejo.

—Os seguí, tramando mentalmente algún método de seducción, hasta que un duque entrado en años y un rubio vizconde os robaron ante mis narices —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Perdí mi oportunidad.

—Mi abuelo y Jasper —llegó a la conclusión con una sonrisa llena de asombro.

—Se mostraban extremadamente protectores con vos, lo cual confirmaba que erais una dama soltera, no una mujer de dudosa reputación. Supe que jamás podría teneros. Aunque hubiera implorado que nos presentaran, ellos jamás lo hubieran permitido —Aquellos ojos depredadores brillaron y sus dientes relucían de un tono blanco pecaminoso—. Mi reputación no es tolerada ni a dos kilómetros de distancia de una inocente debutante.

—¿Así de terrible sois? —bromeó ella. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no os recuerdo? —Con aquella tremenda estatura y esa cabellera tan atractiva difícilmente pasaba desapercibido—. Todo esto es bastante sorprendente.

Le acarició los suaves labios con el pulgar:

—No podíais verme, _amore. _Estabais bien custodiada.

—Ahora os veo —susurró ella, con la vista absorta en la boca de él. Una sombra oscura le delineaba el labio superior. A ella se le debilitó la respiración.

—Ahora sois mía —Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios. Ella dejó de respirar del todo. Sintió los labios de él suaves y cálidos, y cuando ella no retrocedió se demoraron de modo lento, tierno, persuasivo. Se derritió por dentro. Sus párpados se desplomaron. Sentía los brazos de él moverse con sigilo en el interior de su capa, alrededor de la cintura, presionándola contra su torso. El calor masculino, ese perfume la seducía: una mezcla de coñac, fuego y algo más, más embriagador que el aire soleado o la salada brisa del mar.

Emmett la besaba como quien disfruta saboreando una cucharada de crema: meticulosa, pausadamente. Le humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua, seduciéndolos para que se separaran para él. Aunque al comienzo vaciló, ella obedeció. Cuando las lenguas se tocaron la invadió una embriagadora oleada de placer. Instintos extraños, primitivos, la incitaban a explorarlo tan completamente como él lo hacía con ella.

A él le brotaban sonidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta cuando la respuesta de ella cobraba confianza y los besos se tornaban más profundos. La boca ya no era dócil sino ardiente y necesitada. La probaba, la acariciaba, se metía más adentro de ella. La cálida respiración de los dos se mezcló hasta tornarse dificultosa.

—Emmett... —suspiró ella, admirada por el modo en que aquel italiano fornido y ardiente, quien hacía sólo tres noches había sido un enemigo temible y detestable, la había hechizado de tal forma que su cuerpo entero respondía a sus besos, a la sensación de tener ese gran cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Jamás había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Finalmente ella comprendía lo que era estar viva.

Besándolo apasionadamente, las manos de Rosalie recorrieron todo el largo de esos brazos que la aferraban, músculos de hierro que se dibujaban debajo del suave género de linón, hasta que llegó con sigilo debajo de la pesada cabellera. Una exuberante seda fresca se derramó entre sus dedos. _¡Oh, Dios! _Cuántos deseos sentía de conocer todo de él, de conservarlo, consumirlo, engullirlo con aquel calor que le brotaba desde el alma...

Emmett soltó un gemido irregular, se apartó de la boca y avanzó lentamente por la curva del cuello femenino. En ese instante de sentía tan absorta, tan inmersa en el efecto que él le provocaba que no supo cómo oponerse a la mano que le cubrió los pechos por encima de la delgada tela del camisón. Él le acariciaba el pezón sensible con movimientos rápidos. Un brusco temblor le recorrió el cuerpo rompiendo la magia. _¿Qué había hecho?_

Se soltó bruscamente y abrió los ojos con una expresión de vergüenza:

—¿Qué es lo que me habéis hecho?

Respirando con dificultad, él la miró con ojos cargados de deseo.

—¿Qué os he hecho? —repitió, sin poder comprender el abrupto cambio de actitud de ella.

—¡Me habéis...! ¡Alejaos de mí, monstruo violador! —Ella empujó aquel pecho inamovible, desesperada por escapar de él, de ella misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido la cabeza y se hubiera rendido ante los encantos de un pirata? ¿Cómo podía haber deshonrado a Jasper, comportándose de ese modo tan inmoral?

—_¿Violador?_—Se le encendió un brillo salvaje en los ojos. La sujetó de los brazos y la inmovilizó contra el pecho—. ¡Os he besado! ¡Y vos me habéis besado también! ¡No he hecho nada que vos no quisierais!

—¡Estoy a punto de casarme con el vizconde Whitlock! ¿Cómo pudisteis hacerme esto? —Aquel condenado rufián le provocaba desearlo hasta su fibra más íntima y ahora ella se sentía vacía y fría.

—¡Entonces no os caséis con él! —rebatió Emmett con resentimiento, frustrado por las lágrimas que a ella le corrían por el rostro—. Rose, vos deseasteis esto del mismo modo que yo. Os aferrasteis a mí como una mujer a quien jamás habían besado en todo su vida.

Dolida por la humillación, ella le sostuvo la mirada enfurecida. Él tenía razón en ambas cosas. Si no la hubiera besado, ella habría muerto de curiosidad y deseo. Pero sentía deseos de arrancarle aquellos hermosos ojos por haber adivinado su triste inexperiencia con tal desenfado y falta de cuidado, y por hacer que lo deseara tan ardientemente.

—¡Os odio! —siseó, principalmente porque sabía que nunca jamás volvería a tenerlo.

—Pensáis que no soy lo bastante bueno para alguien como vos —dijo Emmett con voz áspera—. Que no valgo lo bastante para satisfacer los deseos de una princesa de vuestra noble estirpe. Pero lo hicisteis, Rosalie. Gemisteis y ronroneasteis cual gata hambrienta de amor, y si esta cubierta hubiera sido mi alcoba, ya tendría arañazos en mi espalda como prueba. Una noche más a bordo de mi barco, _amore, _¡y me rogaríais quedaros conmigo! —Arremetió en su contra con toda la arrogancia de un hombre que había estado con más mujeres de lo que era capaz de recordar.

Rosalie inspiró enérgicamente. Tal vez porque él estaba tan cerca de la verdad, o porque lo había puesto en términos tan bajos, ella levantó la mano y lo abofeteó en la mejilla, con todo el dolor y la furia condensada en un solo movimiento.

—¡Vos... me dais... asco! —dijo con vehemencia, con lágrimas abrasadoras que le ardían en los ojos.

Emmett se quedó inmóvil: la intensidad de su furia lo cogió desprevenido.

Aprovechándose de ese instante de confusión, ella apartó el pecho de acero de un violento empujón y huyó tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Emmett se tocó la mejilla amoratada y se quedó mirándola mientras ella atravesaba la cubierta a toda prisa, con los cabellos rubios, la tela de muselina blanca y la capa negra azotados por la brisa como si fueran alas. Cuando desapareció de su vista, él cerró la mano en un puño y golpeó con fuerza la dura madera del pasamano. Si las palabras tuvieran el poder de destruir, el torrente gutural de improperios en italiano que le brotaba de la garganta hubiera hundido a la marina francesa completa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 5**

Emmett enfocó el catalejo hacia el horizonte.

—Viene hacia nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de que la quieres devolver? —preguntó Garrett.

Emmett le entregó bruscamente el tubo de metal.

—Mira tú mismo quién viene a bordo del barco.

Garrett puso el ojo en el orificio. Un buque de guerra enarbolando los colores ingleses se venía acercando a toda vela.

—_Madonna mia! _Tiene a Mary a bordo. No podemos dispararle.

—Pero él sí puede dispararnos a nosotros. Ese es un buque de guerra con un armamento equivalente al nuestro.

Garrett le devolvió el telescopio al capitán y echó un vistazo a la serpiente negra estampada sobre la tela púrpura que llameaba ominosamente con el viento en la cima del calcés.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Nada —Emmett cerró el tubo. Una sonrisa íntima le estiró apenas los labios al ver a Benjamín escoltando a Rosalie por el castillo de proa, vestida en seda color amarillo fuerte.

—Buenos días —dijo Emmett serio.

En el instante en que estuvieron frente a frente, Rosalie volvió a revivir la ardiente cita nocturna: luz de luna, besos, deseo ardiente... luego vergüenza y culpa. Emmett parecía estar atrapado en el mismo momento.

—Imagino que el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí es para evitar que nos hagan estallar en el agua —dijo ella.

—A veces me dais miedo —susurró él—. Vuestra mente funciona tan rápido como la mía.

—No os elogiéis tanto —Ella tomó el telescopio y le dio la espalda para estudiar el horizonte—. ¿Cuánto cerebro se necesita para darse cuenta de que yo soy vuestro mejor aval? Si Jasper me ve en vuestra cubierta, retendrá el fuego, y vos tendréis que véroslas con él. Eso es lo que queréis, ¿no es así? Regatear con el vizconde como cualquier vendedor de pescado.

La voz de él se tornó horriblemente fría:

—Teniendo en cuenta el _aperitivo _que tuve oportunidad de saborear anoche, tengo esperanzas de que la transacción de hoy se desarrolle sin problemas.

Aquel comentario era tan bajo que ella no estaba dispuesta a honrarlo con una réplica ingeniosa. Se concentró en el buque inglés. _Jasper. _Pronto contraerían matrimonio y compartirían sus vidas como marido y mujer. Y después de anoche, ella ya estaba mejor informada sobre qué esperar. _Afortunadamente._

—Supongo que esta es la despedida —La voz grave de Emmett le llenó el oído.

Un intenso deseo se apoderó de ella. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos sucedía con ella básicamente para que un rufián le agitara la sangre provocándole ese deseo tan inmoral?

—Anoche cuando os besé, me llamasteis Emmett. No logro quitármelo de la cabeza.

_Ni yo tampoco, _se repitió ella con tristeza. Después de ese día, jamás volverían a verse.

—Ojala pudiera decir que quizás nos volvamos a ver —pensó él en voz alta—, tal vez en un futuro baile en Francia, pero lo dudo. Luis está bastante molesto conmigo por el momento, por haberle robado sus fragatas, y vos estáis a punto de convertiros en una señora casada, ocupada en procrear niños rubios.

—Lo decís como si os importara —masculló ella con frialdad, con los ojos puestos en el buque que se aproximaba.

—Y vos decís eso como si fuera a _vos _a quien le importara —Sus labios le quemaron la delicada pendiente de la nuca—. ¿Es así?

_Sí. _Ella cerró los ojos. Dominó su inestable ser y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. El calor de sus ojos la trastornaba.

—Entonces os marcháis a combatir a los franceses.

El de nuevo era todo un suave encanto italiano.

—¿Es que un valiente soldado no merece un amistoso _adieu?_

En un descuido, ella le miró fugazmente a la boca.

—Yo no estaba enterada de que éramos amigos.

Emmett la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tengo a Santo Giorgio que me protege, pero ninguna _ragazza _que derrame lágrimas por mí. ¿Pensaréis en mí de vez en cuando, _amore_?¿Derramaréis un par de lágrimas?

—Ya tenéis a Mary Alice para que derrame lágrimas por vos —replicó ella con tono punzante.

—No será lo mismo —Él le miró fijo la boca, con un deseo profundo en los ojos. Ella echó la cabeza atrás. _Un último beso de despedida, _pensó, esperando el sabor apasionado de su boca...

—_¡Buque en bauprés, capitán! _—gritó una voz desde el castillo de proa.

—¡Orientad las velas! —gritó Emmett por encima del hombro, activando un alboroto disciplinado: los marineros trepaban las sogas para acurrullar las velas. Los bicheros volaban de buque a buque, juntando más los barcos. Rosalie lanzó una mirada al buque de guerra que se acercaba a estribor. Deseaba poder detener el tiempo por un loco instante, para un último beso de despedida, pero con Jasper llegó la realidad.

Emmett tenía aspecto ceñudo:

—El deber llama, belleza —Suspirando la soltó y se marchó. La brisa cargaba su voz como la de un león mientras impartía órdenes, con su caminar a grandes pasos imponiendo un aire de autoridad.

Sintiéndose defraudada, Rosalie tomó posición a estribor desde donde se aseguró una perspectiva ventajosa del panorama. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que localizó a Jasper de pie junta a la barandilla del _Dandelion. _Estaba cambiado, pensó. El pedante caballero se había transformado en un elegante capitán.

—¡Dios santo, Rosie, eres tú! —Sus ojos verdes se expandieron en un rostro recién bronceado—. ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Fuiste maltratada de algún modo?

Ella había esperado que fuera una reunión más cálida. Presintió una enorme presencia a sus espaldas que irradiaba fastidio, que con voz directa afirmó:

—Fue tratada excepcionalmente bien.

Rosalie sonrió. Emmett sonaba un poquito celoso. Decidida a provocarlo, ella gritó alegremente:

—¡Hola, Jasper! He venido a ofrecer diversión y apoyo. He tenido la mala suerte de ser secuestrada de mi barco, pero me encuentro en perfecto estado y terriblemente aburrida. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Espléndidamente bien, pero no me agrada demasiado que hayas venido hasta aquí. Es tiempo de guerra y alta mar está contaminada con carroñeros —Le lanzó una mirada intimidante al hombre que ella tenía a sus espaldas—. Estoy sorprendido de que tu abuelo te haya permitido llevar a cabo esta absurda aventura. Kingston no se parece a Londres, ¿sabes?

—Basta de drama —Emmett gritó fríamente y cerró con fuerza ambas manos en la barandilla, a ambos lados de ella—. Whitlock, tenemos asuntos que atender.

Rosalie se puso rígida. Estaba de frente a su prometido y sin embargo cada nervio de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía de Emmett. Ella sentía su mandíbula rozándole la sien, su calor invadiéndole el flujo sanguíneo.

—_Ciao pezzo di ragazzo! _—Una bellísima muchacha de aspecto rebelde, vestida con pantalones color púrpura y botas fue a pararse junto a Jasper, con los cabellos rizados negro azabache agitados por el viento y los ojos azules encendidos. Lelanzó a Emmett una naranja y un beso.

—¡Mary! —Emmett atrapó el obsequio y se zambulló en un torrencial monólogo en fluido italiano. Rosalie le estudió el perfil; irradiaba tal regocijo de ver a aquella dama tan extraña. Sabía que él había ido a salvar a su amante, pero nada la había preparado para eso. El canalla la abordaba a ella estando enamorado de otra y ella había sido lobastante estúpida como para sucumbir ante sus dudosos encantos.

—¡Alice, os dije que os quedarais bajo cubierta! —Le recriminó Jasper a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Ignorándolo, ella saludó a los hombres de Emmett. Garrett lanzó una carcajada y leenvió un beso.

—Whitlock, tengo una propuesta que haceros —gritó Emmett—. Vuestra prometida por Alice. Jamás obtendréis mejor trato que éste.

—Yo notrapicheo con asesinos, Víbora. Tengo autoridad suficiente para incautaros el barco y colgaros, pero si preferís entregaros, ¡tal vez me compadezca de vuestro trasero italiano!

Emmett estalló en una carcajada.

—Siento decepcionaros, payaso, pero jamás tuve a un soberano sobre mi cabeza. Y sin duda alguna no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo en este momento.

—Aun así os rendiréis. Si no lo hacéis, ¡vos y vuestros secuaces conoceréis el cadalso!

Emmett enroscó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie haciéndola contenerla respiración.

—Si esta hermosa criatura significa algo para vos, liberaréis a Alice de inmediato. O me veré obligado a conservar avuestra deliciosa prometida y regresar por Alice de un modo mucho menos amistoso.

Jasper perdió la compostura.

—Suéltala, Víbora, ¡o pagarás caro por esto!

—Obviamente habéis oído hablar de mí, de modo que ya sabréis que no hago amenazas en vano. Lady Rosalie no ha sido perjudicada de ningún modo, pero si insistís en descartar mi ofrecimiento, ni vos ni su familia la volveréis a ver jamás. Creedme que ante esa posibilidad, se me cruzan deliciosas ideas por la cabeza —Y con voz lapidaria agregó—: Haced que Alice camine por el tablón, y pasaréis el resto de vuestra vida buscando a vuestra rubia novia por todos los mercados de Oriente.

Clavándole las uñas en el brazo, Rosalie le miró furiosa el rostro severo.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a amenazarme con la esclavitud? —Y Jasper (a quien ella miró con el ceño fruncido), el muy estúpido estaba llevando su principio de no negociar con piratas hasta el extremo. _¡Que era ella misma! _No era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de lo que allí se estaba tramando. ¡A él le agradaba esa prostituta italiana!—. Mi abuelo os matarapor esto —siseó ella y volvió a mirar a Emmett encolerizadamente—. ¡Y os matará a vos también!

Imperturbable ante el ataque de ella, Emmett la cogió de la muñeca y la aferró con más fuerza entre los brazos.

—Me pregunto, inglés: ¿qué diría el duque Hale de vuestra falta de cooperación? No llego a distinguir un radiante despacho en vuestro futuro. Si fuera vos, no contrariaría al consejero de Ana.

Jasper se puso colorado.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No me dejaré chantajear por tipos como vos! Si no liberáis a lady Rosalie en este mismo instante, seréis perseguido por la Flota de Su Majestad hasta que...

—Tendréis que esmeraros más —Emmett lo interrumpió en seco—. Ya me persigue toda clase de buque de alta mar. Seguramente no esperaréis que me sienta intimidado por vuestra mediocre amenaza.

Exasperada, Rosalie gritó:

—¡Dejadle que recupere a su chica y terminemos con esto, Jasper! —Si ella no intervenía, ese par de patanes era capaz de pasarse el día allí, intercambiando amenazas.

—Ahí tenéis un consejo sensato —recalcó Emmett. Y sonriéndole a ella agregó—: ¿Desesperada por escapar de mí?

—Ni os atreváis a suponer que estoy de vuestro lado, rufián. ¡Ahora soltadme! —Ella intentó abrir a la fuerza aquellos brazos de acero que la aprisionaban, pero Emmett la apretó más fuerte, y parecía estar disfrutando de esa postura de abrazo.

—Sois un cachorro muy impaciente, Whitlock —gritó—, ignorante de las cosas del mundo. Podría permitirle a mi tripulación completa probar este delicioso bocado y aun así estaríais en la obligación de recuperarla. Pero en cambio os estoy ofreciendo un trato mejor. Tomadlo con ambas manos.

Jasper estaba furibundo.

—¡Vuestra bandera manchada de sangre no me amedrenta! ¡No renunciaré a Alice!

Los soldados ingleses parecían tan sorprendidos como los piratas, pero no tan consternados como Rosalie.

—_¡Jasper! _—gritó sofocada y mortificada. Miró a Emmett. La compasión de su mirada la hizo sentir aún peor. Que él le tuviera lástima era la peor humillación. Él le pasó un dedo por debajo del ojo, mirando fijamente las lágrimas que recolectó. La furia le iluminó los ojos.

—_D'accordo. Va bene! _—le dijo gruñendo a Jasper—. Por ahora me quedo con Rosalie, pero no esperéis que renuncie a Alice. ¡Soltad amarras! —le ordenó a la tripulación.

—¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo? —gritó Jasper—. ¡Resolveremos esto como en el mundo civilizado! ¡Y si no tenéis ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hace, será un gran placer para mí aclarároslo!

A ella le revivió la esperanza y miró a Emmett con ojos expectantes. El miró al vizconde parpadeando, fingiendo gran admiración.

—Buen hombre, ¿por casualidad estáis sugiriendo un duelo?

—Efectivamente, imbécil. ¡Así que afilad vuestro alfanje y preparaos para la batalla!

Emmett se encogió de hombros con aire de desidia.

—No he venido hasta aquí para dejaros hecho jirones, pero si insistís... —En latín agregó—: _«Una corona arrebatada de una cima fácil no provoca placer»._

Fuertes vítores estallaron en el _Alastor. _A Jasper se le pusieron los pelos de punta:

—¡En latín o en claro inglés, sugiero que uséis las armas en lugar de la lengua! —Como es debido, los soldados del _Dandelion _chiflaron y abuchearon.

Rosalie le tocó el brazo a Emmett.

—Por favor... no lo matéis.

—Debo aceptar su desafío, princesa. Vuestro prometido es un tonto testarudo y yo no puedo dejar a Mary abandonada. Después de hoy, no me odiéis demasiado. Sólo recordad que... —Y sosteniéndole la mirada ansiosa, le entregó la naranja para que la cuidara—. También estoy haciendo esto por vos —se dirigió a Jasper—: Ya tenéis mi respuesta, cazapiratas. Bailaremos sobre el tablón, aseguraos sólo de no caeros —Y para alborotado deleite de los marineros italianos, fue a subirse sobre el tablero.

En el _Dandelion, _Jasper se quitó el chaleco y sacó el estoque. Atacó con una elegante maniobra ofensiva, recibiendo ovaciones por parte de los oficiales y de la tripulación. Emmett fue el primero en avanzar de un salto sobre el tablón, su agilidad a Rosalie de nuevo le recordó a la de un leopardo negro. Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, invitó:

—¿Estáis listo para proceder, vizconde, o voy abajo a echarme una siesta?

Jasper suspendió sus ejercicios.

—Podéis tomaros un minuto. ¡Pero para rezar vuestra última oración! —Se unió a Emmett en el tablón, haciéndolo crujir y moverse peligrosamente. Sofocado, luchó para mantener el equilibrio mientras el enorme pirata seguía parado tan quieto como una roca, mirándolo divertido—. Parecéis experto en este tipo de cosas, Víbora, igual que los monos.

—Basta de cumplidos —sonrió Emmett—. Recordad, éste es un asunto serio: vuestro funeral —Sacó el resplandeciente estoque y le apuntó al vizconde—: _En guard!_

Jasper frunció los labios y cruzó su espada con la del pirata. Se hizo silencio en ambas cubiertas. Entonces, lanzando una estocada relámpago, Jasper efectuó una limpia _volte-face. _Los de uniforme azul vitorearon, alzando los puños, pero Emmett esquivó con fluidez y obligó al vizconde a cambiar con él de posición.

Soltando estocadas a diestro y siniestro como un loco, Jasper lanzaba miradas inquietas a las olas infestadas de tiburones que chapoteaban debajo del tablón. De repente, su fular fue arrancado con fuerza y él volvió a recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Ibais a algún lado? —Emmett soltó los pliegues de encaje, con aire indiferente. La cubierta del _Alastor _rompió a reír, silbando, dando pisotones y ululando. Sonriendo amablemente, Emmett inclinó la cabeza ante su audiencia y luego volvió a encararse con el vizconde. La expresión azorada de Jasper era tan espléndida como la sonrisa amplia y seductora de Emmett al ofrecerle—: ¿Os rendís?

—¡No sin antes echar vuestra locuaz boca por la borda!

Alzó la espada y atacó. A partir de ese momento, el duelo se tornó letal. Emmett daba estocadas fuertes y veloces, presionando el estoque del vizconde al tiempo que usaba su voluminosa estructura para encajarse entre el _Alastor _y la profunda caída al mar. Los dorados rayos del sol se dividían sobre las gastadas hojas de las espadas. El tablón crujía bajo las botas que bailaban.

Rosalie contenía la respiración mientras los observaba trabarse y destrabarse en combate. Rezaba por Jasper, se sobresaltaba cuando Emmett escapaba de una estocada cercana y básicamente contenía el pánico absoluto. Se encontró con los ojos de Alice e intercambiaron miradas curiosas. Su adversaria se veía tan ansiosa como ella. Rosalie sospechaba que Alice estaba experimentando la misma confusión de sentir una preocupación similar por ambos duelistas.

Falto de práctica, Jasper duplicó su agilidad, cuyo precio fue una gruesa capa de sudor en la frente. Se movía con gracia, con su coleta rubia agitándose sobre su nuca, su cuerpo delgado se encorvaba y flexionaba para esquivar las incesantes estocadas del italiano. Se le hacía difícil respirar, Emmett lo estaba dejando cada vez más exhausto. En toda su condenada vida, él debía de haberse enfrentado a enemigos más mortales que a Jasper Whitlock, supuso Rosalie. Blandiendo la espada a una velocidad increíble, cambiaba las reglas constantemente y caía encima del vizconde sin dejarle ni un instante para recuperar el aliento.

Desesperado por dominar a su oponente, Jasper apuntó a las rodillas de Emmett, pero este dio un salto y pasó por encima de la espada con la gracia de un gato y aterrizó en el centro del tablón. Jasper perdió el equilibrio y con un fuerte grito aterrizó de lleno sobre el trasero. Los italianos se volvieron locos, riendo con carcajadas tan fuertes que hasta podían despertar al mismo demonio; Garrett estaba tan descontrolado que le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

—_¡Capitano, _muestre algo de compasión con la pobre tortuga! —gritó. Sus compañeros rompieron en risotadas. Los de uniforme azul no se tomaron bien la burla y un altercado verbal se desató entre ambas cubiertas.

Emmett observó a Jasper ponerse de pie lentamente:

—Mi ofrecimiento aún sigue en pie —le dijo—: ¡Rendíos!

—¡Primero os veré muerto! —dijo Jasper con voz áspera y embistió a Emmett emitiendo un sonido gutural. La reacción del pirata fue extremadamente rápida; el estoque brilló al blandirlo habilidosamente, perforarle al vizconde la palma de la mano y arrebatarle su estoque que salió volando por el aire, titilando bajo la brillante luz del sol, hasta que fue a zambullirse en el mar. El vizconde sacó la daga.

—¡Jasper, no lo hagas! ¡Te rebanará en pedazos! —gritó Rosalie con terror. ¡No podía permitirse el lujo de desafiar a la Víbora con una daga!—. ¡Por favor, deja que se lleve a la chica y terminemos con esta locura!

Jasper tenía el aspecto de herido, exhausto y desesperado. La sangre de los dedos se escurría por el mango del cuchillo.

—Alice es una mujer decente. No tiene necesidad de arrojar su vida al abandono con una chusma como tú. Ella puede tener una vida buena y respetable en Jamaica. ¡Así que déjala en paz, maldito lobo de mar!

Un músculo se movió cuando Emmett apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Para colgarla, para tenerla prisionera o para que os sirva de amante? Qué inconveniente os debe de resultar la tan inesperada presencia de vuestra prometida.

—¿Por qué no le preguntáis a Alice qué es lo que ella quiere?

—Yo sé dónde radica su lealtad —respondió Emmett—: Envainad vuestra arma. Ella se viene conmigo.

—¡Jamás! —Jasper atacó con el cuchillo. Emmett lo cogió de la muñeca, se la torció por detrás de la espalda y le arrebató la daga. Le acercó la punta al cuello de Jasper. Una gota de sangre brotó de la piel sudorosa del vizconde. Le chorreó por el cuello empapado en sudor, esparciéndose por la tela blanca.

Al notar el brillo feroz en los ojos de Emmett, Rosalie imploró:

—¡Emmett! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo matéis!

—¡Emmett! —gritó Alice, con los ojos llenos de terror—. ¡No lo mates! _Yo lo amo..._

Emmett se quedó helado. Miró a Alice echando fuego por los ojos.

—¿Tú lo amas?

—Sí —Asintió ella con la cabeza, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa.

Rosalie se quejó desesperada. Ahora Emmett estaba seguro de matar a Jasper. No obstante, para gran asombro de ella, el célebre pirata bajó la daga y liberó a Jasper. Le ofreció una mano a Alice.

—Ven.

Alice comenzó a subirse al tablón, Jasper emitió un bramido y le hundió la daga en el costado a Emmett, apuñalándolo a media altura del torso. La sangre salió a chorros, roja y espesa. Emmett se tambaleó con los ojos azules ardiendo. Cayó de rodillas con un ruido seco, apretándose el costado con una mano.

—¡Dios santo! —Rosalie empujó a los enfurecidos piratas a un lado para llegar al tablón. Con el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, Jasper estuvo a punto de atacar—. ¡Jasper, no! —gritó ella—. ¡Tú no eres un asesino!

Alice se metió entre ambos como una serpiente, abrazándose al cuerpo como un escudo humano.

—¡Apártate de mi camino, Alice! —gritó Jasper—. ¡O juro que os mataré a ambos!

—¡Pues entonces mátame, bastardo cobarde! Él te perdonó la vida a petición mía. ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres que apuñalas a otro por la espalda? ¡Tú! ¡El noble vizconde! ¡Eres un canalla cobarde!

Garrett y Benjamín sacaron las pistolas y las apuntaron a la espalda de Jasper. Horrorizada, Rosalie le clavó los ojos a Emmett. Su corazón estaba con él.

—¡Jasper! ¡Deja que se vayan! ¡Tú ganas!

De mala gana, Jasper dejó caer el cuchillo. Con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, Alice se sentó junto a Emmett y depositó con delicadeza sus cabellos oscuros sobre su regazo.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado, Jasper! ¡Trae a un médico!

—No hay médico a bordo del _Dandelion. _Y mejor así. Tu amante morirá como un perro, porque eso es precisamente lo que es.

Aquel gruñido fue prueba conclúyeme de lo que Rosalie ya sospechaba: él y Emmett eran amantes. El duelo había sido por ella. Había que intentar eliminar a la competencia: Emmett.

Los ojos de Alice lanzaron un brillo letal.

—Emmett no es mi amante, ¡idiota! _¡Es mi hermano!_

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Hermanos, tan parecidos, los dos italianos, extremadamente apuestos y con esos ojos azul zafiro. Todo cobró sentido: los esfuerzos de Emmett por rescatar a Alice, su voluntad de perdonarle la vida a Jasper porque su hermana lo amaba; y finalmente, ella cayó en la cuenta de que sus besos, los momentos que habían pasado juntos... habían sido auténticos. Tenían que serlo. Y ahora él se estaba muriendo.

Rosalie lloraba amargamente, envolvía con el brazo el pecho de Emmett de manera protectora.

—Tengo que sacarlo de aquí—dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto—. _Madonna mia, _está perdiendo demasiada sangre...

También las lágrimas de Rosalie le corrían por las mejillas.

—Alice, bajadlo a cubierta. Yo le curaré la herida.

Alice levantó la cabeza, con la esperanza brillándole en los ojos.

—¿Lo haríais?

—No soy médico —admitió Rosalie—. Sólo he asistido a nuestro doctor Giles en Yorkshire en algunas ocasiones. Nada complicado. Sutura, aseo. Pero si no hay nadie más...

—No hay. Por favor, ayudadlo —Alice se puso de pie. Garrett y Benjamín se acercaron para ayudar.

Jasper les bloqueó el paso.

—Mi prometida no curará a este rufián.

—¡Sí lo haré! —rebatió Rosalie—. No me quedaré viendo cómo muere desangrado.

El vizconde parecía pasmado.

—¿Por qué habría de importarte que este rufián muera desangrado, Rosie? ¿Después de lo que te hizo, aún quieres ayudarlo?

Esa actitud puso a los piratas en posición de batalla. Sacaron mosquetes y pistolas. El artillero mayor impartió órdenes para cargar armas. Con sogas colgantes desde los mástiles del _Alastor, _la tripulación pirata se preparó para abordar al _Dandelion _y allí se vería quiénes eran los mejores.

—Si no me dejas curarlo, todos tendremos que nadar para sobrevivir —advirtió Rosalie.

—¡Por favor! —imploró Alice—. No me pidas que escoja entre mi hermano y tú.

—Entonces lo llevaremos a Kingston—dijo Jasper con un gruñido—. Mi prometida no se acercará ni un paso a este rufián. Ya ha sufrido demasiado en sus sucias manos.

Rosalie miró a Emmett. El la estaba mirando con ojos de un tigre herido. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo morir?

—Jamás he sufrido en sus manos. Yo cuidaré de él.

—Rosie, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? —exigió Jasper—. ¡No es posible que cuides de este criminal!

Rosalie vio el terror en los ojos de Alice. Ella conocía ese terror. Su hermano estaba a punto de morir.

—Ya ha perdido demasiada sangre —insistió ella—. Si esperamos hasta llegar a Kingston, morirá con seguridad. Me niego a ver a otro hombre morir desangrado y que me digan que no hay nada que hacer.

—Estás pensando en Royce, ¿verdad? Pero no tienes ni idea de lo malvado que es este hombre. Emmett es un asesino brutal. Merece la horca. Te prohíbo que te le acerques ni a un metro de distancia.

La decisión de ella fue definitiva. El comportamiento alienado de Jasper por estar locamente enamorado de otra mujer los ponía a ambos en riesgo. Era hora de asumir el mando de su vida y tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Si Emmett muere porque me obligaste a negarle asistencia, ¡tomaré el primer barco de vuelta a casa y le contaré todo a mi abuelo! Él desaprobará tu conducta, al igual que tu padre, y la Reina. ¿Quieres que presente el caso ante Su Majestad?

Jasper se sobresaltó. Le sostuvo la mirada fija, dudando de si ella proseguiría con su amenaza hasta el final. Ella no parpadeó.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo él entre dientes—. Tienes mi permiso.

Sin perder un valioso instante más, Alice ayudó a Emmett a incorporarse. Garrett y Benjamín ofrecieron ayuda, pero ante el asombro de todos, Emmett les gritó a los ayudantes y bajó solo a la cubierta del _Alastor. _Apretaba los dientes con cada gesto de dolor y se golpeó bruscamente contra la baranda.

Rosalie se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Os duele mucho? —le preguntó con suavidad, apartándole la negra cabellera sedosa de la frente empapada en sudor frío.

—_Sí _—respondió él apretando los dientes. Los ojos brillaban febrilmente azules.

—Bien. Eso significa que todavía no os estáis muriendo —Tenía la camisa blanca de linón empapada en sangre. Tenía que arrancarla para dejar la herida al descubierto. Seguramente, quitar la tela adherida le causaría un dolor insoportable—. Rosalie, prestadme vuestra daga. Y dadle algo para morder.

—_Hacedlo de una vez _—le dijo con voz áspera y apretando los dientes—. Si me desmayo cuando terminéis, derramad café en polvo sobre la herida. Eso la cauterizará. Encontraréis una bolsa en mi camarote —Aunque el dolor era visible en cada línea de su rostro, él tenía la boca firme en un gesto de estoica determinación—. _Hacedlo, Rose._

Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, Rosalie estaba asombrada de que él aún estuviese consciente. Se secó la frente y cortó la camisa en tiras con mucho cuidado. La sangre salía a borbotones, de modo que presionó la herida abierta con los retazos de la tela. _Nada de pánico, _se controló. _Tú puedes salvarlo._

Emmett la observó en todo momento, con un profundo dolor reflejado en los ojos, pero no se quejó. Ni siquiera se movió. Sólo la miraba fijamente, con una mirada oscura, la piel de color gris, el cuerpo tenso. Esforzándose para no temblar, sólo se rindió una vez ante un espasmo muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué? —siseó—. ¿Por qué me estáis... ayudando?

La pregunta se quedó flotando entre ambos, desafiante, personal. ¿De hecho, _por qué _ella estaba ayudando a ese pirata despiadado? Él no había hecho nada para merecer su generosidad.

—Espero que vuestro temple esté a la altura de vuestro inmoral nombre, Emmett —susurró ella con una sonrisa—. Cualesquiera que sean mis motivos, tendréis que confiar en mí.

* * *

**Espero les este gustando la adaptación. Dejen Reviews(si quieren)...comenten que opinan de la historia, si les gusta o no. Lo que es a mi me encanta este libro. Escrito por Rona Sharon.**

**Actualizare Domingo, Martes y Viernes...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 6**

Los soldados custodiaban el patio iluminado con antorchas. Rosalie se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a su paciente. Tenía el cabello húmedo debido a un reciente baño y una bata de seda negra ceñida al cuerpo. Colocó el farol sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama y se sentó al borde. Le apartó los cabellos de la frente, suave con un dedo y cayeron pesados a un lado como seda fresca, dejando al descubierto su perfil aristocrático y bronceado. A ella le recordaba a Sansón, el legendario héroe cuya cabellera guardaba el secreto de sus grandes poderes.

Emmett gimió y se movió dormido.

—Duerme plácidamente, Sansón —susurró ella—. Conmigo estás a salvo —Le puso una mano fresca sobre la frente para controlar la fiebre. Normal. Esa palabra la llevó a hacer una mueca. ¿Qué había de "normal" en que la nieta del duque Hale estuviera socorriendo a un célebre pirata? ¿Estaba loca?

La respiración de él se serenó. Sin embargo, ella no lograba apartar la vista de él. Aquel hombre la tenía fascinada. Tenía los modales de un lord, la reputación de un monarca del infierno, el cuerpo de un dios griego, el rostro más bello y, cuando no andaba saqueando, asistía a bailes de gala en Versalles.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró ella. Miró el medallón de oro que descansaba sobre su pecho. Lo levantó con cuidado para acercarlo a la luz. Era sumamente extraño. Tenía la forma de un escudo medieval, con una cruz que lo dividía en cuatro partes. Había dos figuras grabadas en forma diagonal: un águila, con sus majestuosas alas extendidas, y una serpiente: la víbora estampada en la bandera roja de Emmett. El escudo se parecía al que había en su camarote. En la base había una inscripción que decía: _Mors acerba. Fama perpetua est._

Ella volvió a colocar el medallón sobre el pecho y, siguiendo un impulso, deslizó la mano por el torso. La piel cálida y bronceada se sentía suave como el terciopelo. Los músculos con forma cúbica se ondulaban bajo las palmas de su mano.

Emmett estaba profundamente dormido, pero incluso en ese estado de debilidad, irradiaba su potente personalidad. Ella le acarició el brazo que descansaba sobre la sábana blanca. Era muy fibroso, como ella recordaba bien, pero sin ropa los músculos parecían más extensos, sumamente masculinos. Acarició el antebrazo de venas muy marcadas debajo del codo, maravillada por la suavidad de la piel, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la inmensa fuerza que esa mano era capaz de ejercer. Tenía dedos largos y finos. La aferraron. Ella deslizó la vista hacia el rostro de él.

Unos zafiros brillantes la miraron centelleando debajo de unos pesados párpados:

—¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?

—¿Qu... Qué? —preguntó ella, con el corazón tamborileándole en el oído—. Yo, eh, yo estaba...

Emmett exhaló y aflojó la mano.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó mareado.

—¿No lo recordáis?

—Mi cabeza —Se quejó—. La siento... confusa. No logro pensar con coherencia.

—Tontamente preferisteis vaciar una botella de coñac de Jasper en lugar de tomar láudano. A propósito, estáis en su casa, en mi alcoba.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Ahora recuerdo. ¿Y cómo se siente vuestro prometido conmigo usurpándoos la cama? ¿Será que un escuadrón de guardias irrumpirá en cualquier momento?

—A él ni le importa. Si mi abuelo se llega a enterar de una sola palabra de esto, sería el fin de su carrera naval y posiblemente hasta de su vida.

—¿Y mi barco? ¿Lo confiscó?

—Después de que Garrett y Benjamín os trajeran hasta aquí, vuestro barco zarpó. Vuestra hermana se quedó.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aún sosteniéndole la mano.

—¿Por qué me estáis ayudando, Rose? Deberíais estar rogándole a Whitlock que me mande a la horca, no preocupándoos por un pirata desconocido como si fuera un cachorro herido.

Sin preocuparse por discutir sus motivos, ella intentó liberar la mano. Sin éxito.

—Si deseáis garabatear una queja, os facilitaré una pluma y papel —le ofreció ella con dulzura.

—A mí no me engañáis —Deslizó la mano de ella hasta el pecho suave y la sostuvo ahí, en el corazón—. Con todo el veneno que hay en vuestra lengua, sois de lo más compasiva. Una romántica.

El corazón de Rosalie dio un vuelco.

—_¿Una romántica?_

—Obviamente. Ayudando a un desconocido herido... —Cerró los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor, sin embargo seguía sonriendo, el pecho subía y bajaba debajo de las manos entrelazadas—. Qué bien se siente vuestra mano.

Ella exhaló el aire con alivio.

—¿Creéis que el hecho de ayudaros es un acto romántico?

—Creo que es una tontería. Si yo fuera vuestro abuelo, os estaría dando azotes en el culo hasta dejároslo azul —La miró de reojo—. Tal vez analice el asunto cuando me sienta mejor...

—Vos no sois mi abuelo. Además, sabéis perfectamente por qué os he ayudado, para recuperar a Jasper —agregó rápidamente antes de que él llegara a la conclusión equivocada.

—¿De veras? —El abrió los ojos con una sonrisa burlona—. Tenéis razón, Rosalie. Yo no soy vuestro abuelo, y vos no sois una niña. Sois una mujercita que está jugando peligrosamente con un pirata.

—Un pobre pirata indefenso —señaló ella al tiempo que se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

—Bien, este pobre pirata indefenso está absolutamente agradecido de poner su vida en unas manos tan finas y delicadas —Emmett alzó la mano de ella, se la llevó a los labios y le depositó un beso caliente en el interior de la palma.

Un calor la recorrió. Inspiró hondo, era hora de recuperar esa delicada mano.

—Hay que cambiaros la venda y tendría que poner un ungüento que ayude a cicatrizar la herida.

Él le soltó la mano.

—¿Dónde dormiréis? ¿Aquí conmigo? —le preguntó esperanzado.

Ignorando la pregunta, ella buscó en el interior del botiquín y extrajo una pequeña botella y varios apositos de algodón limpios. Quitó el vendaje de lino fino y examinó los puntos de la sutura que le había hecho hacía unas horas. Había parado de sangrar y la piel estaba en vías de mejorarse. Untó el ungüento blanco con la yema de los dedos. Lo último que quería era provocarle más dolor.

—Me tocas con mucho cuidado, _amore. _Adiferencia de otras mujeres que me han vendado.

Ella continuó ignorándolo, entonces él cogió uno de los mechones de cabello húmedo de ella y lo frotó entre sus dedos, como si fuera un sastre evaluando la textura de un género costo. Se lo llevó a la nariz e inhaló el aroma floral.

—Niña de cabellos rubios, pagarían bien por ti en el zoco de Argel.

Ella sonrió.

—Veo que estáis decidido a fastidiarme, aunque no sea para bien vuestro.

Los dientes blancos emitieron un brillo malvado.

—Estoy decidido a captar tu atención, encantadora enfermera. Más allá de esa herida hay un hombre, ¿sabes?

—Lo he notado —Se limpió los dedos y volvió a atar el vendaje con cuidado.

—Quizás en este momento sea un pobre indefenso, pero aún soy capaz de apreciar el contacto de la mano de una mujer hermosa —Soltó el mechón de cabellos y le enroscó los dedos en la nuca—. Hay un dicho de donde yo vengo —susurró atrayéndole más la cabeza—: "Ten cuidado siempre con la Víbora" —La besó con la misma ternura con la que ella le había cambiado el vendaje.

Sus labios la dejaron mareada. Por mera fuerza de voluntad logró volver a sentarse derecha.

—Tengo que haceros una pregunta. ¿Qué quiere decir esa inscripción en latín escrita en vuestro medallón?

Una expresión distante afloró en sus ojos drogados.

—La muerte es amarga. La fama, eterna.

Ella intentó descifrarle la mirada, pero él la desvió.

—Deberíais dormir. Por la mañana os sentiréis como un hombre nuevo. Os dejé un vaso de agua y esto...

Emmett volvió la cabeza en la almohada. Sobre la mesa había un recipiente con agua y un vaso a mano; al lado, la naranja que Alice le había arrojado.

Rosalie se puso de pie. Aún con la sensación de esos labios calientes sobre los suyos, estaba ansiosa por marcharse y ocultarse en el salón contiguo, al menos hasta que él se quedara dormido. Cerró la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—_Rose._

Se giró. Aquella mirada con los párpados pesados la dejó inmóvil.

—_Gracias._

Al día siguiente, Rosalie fue a encarar a Jasper en su despacho. El frente marino de Kingston se extendía al otro lado de las ventanas abiertas: un pequeño puerto próspero con barcos entrando y saliendo, casas blancas, palmeras y un espléndido mar turquesa. A ella le atraía mucho la idea de pasar los próximos años de su vida en aquella isla. Simplemente tendría que adaptarse al clima tropical. Abrió de golpe el abanico y estaba a punto de entrar, cuando unas voces fuertes discutiendo que venían del interior la detuvieron.

—¡No puedes mandar a mi hermano a la horca! —dijo Alice furiosa—. ¡Él te perdonó la vida porque yo te protegí!

—¡La Reina me ha encomendado que limpie estas costas y tu hermano tendrá su día en Gallows Point! —replicó Jasper severamente—. Mantuvo a mi prometida cautiva en su barco asesino con todos sus cómplices. Sabe Dios lo que ella habrá sufrido en sus manos.

—Lady Rosalie se ofreció alegre y voluntariamente a curar la herida de mi hermano, Whitlock. Además, tú no pensabas demasiado en tu prometida cuando estaba recluida en Inglaterra. ¿Por qué debería importarte ahora que a ella le guste Emmett?

Rosalie tuvo que controlarse para no irrumpir y decirles cuatro verdades.

—Tú podrás venerarlo como a un dios, pero no lo es —comentó Jasper con un gruñido—. Y aunque sinceramente dudo de su humanidad, te aseguro que es de carne un hueso, de la peor calaña, y mal que te pese, ¡es mortal!

—¡Por Dios, todavía estás celoso! —Alice lanzó una carcajada—. ¿Es por mí o por lady Rosalie? ¿Crees que está enamorada de él?

Rosalie contuvo la respiración, interesada en escuchar la respuesta de Jasper.

—Durante semanas me hiciste creer que él era tu amante. Luego, ¡te pones de su lado y en contra mía! Prácticamente está condenado a muerte. No existe poder en el mundo que no haya garantizado su arresto. No puedo liberarlo. Y aunque pudiera concederle el perdón, no lo haría en absoluto.

—Jamás afirmé que fuera mi amante. Tú lo _asumiste, _al igual que el resto del mundo.

—Tú no creíste conveniente aclararme la verdadera naturaleza de tu relación con él. ¿Disfrutaste volviéndome loco de los celos?

Parpadeando lágrimas contenidas, Rosalie aceptó la verdad: eran más que amantes; estaban enamorados. Ni la luz del sol ni la libertad la esperaban a ella allí, sólo la angustia. Gracias a Dios ella había tomado la iniciativa de ir. De no haberlo hecho, habría perdido años esperando a que Jasper regresara a casarse con ella. Se había salvado en el momento crucial. ¿Y entonces por qué le dolía tanto?

Las puertas se abrieron.

—¡Rosie, eres tú! —exclamó Jasper al verla. Se le veía bastante incómodo—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte y... Alice está ansiosa por ver a su hermano. ¿Puede visitarlo en tus aposentos mientras nosotros conversamos en mi despacho?

—No veo por qué no —respondió Rosalie con frialdad—. Él es su hermano. Sólo espero que los centinelas que pusiste afuera la dejen pasar. Parece que yo fuera a vivir en prisión.

—Mientras insistas en cuidar de un peligroso criminal en tu alcoba, tendrás soldados alrededor por tu propia protección.

El era tan hipócrita como idiota.

—¿Crees necesario protegerme de un hombre herido que apenas puede mantener los párpados abiertos?

—Así es —Envió a Alice arriba e invitó a Rosalie a entrar al despacho.

—El _Pink Beryl _llegó esta mañana —le anunció al tiempo que cerraba las puertas dobles a sus espaldas. La ayudó a sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a su escritorio y él tomó el asiento que estaba detrás—. Tuve una larga charla con el capitán. Devastación. Brutalidad. Eso es de lo que tu pirata es capaz y tú escoges defenderlo. ¿Qué es lo que voy a pensar, Rosie? ¿Qué es lo que voy a decirle a tu abuelo?

—Qué pregunta tan interesante —respondió ella con tono áspero.

—Esta situación pasa de la raya. No voy a tolerar este tipo de obstinación por tu parte.

El odio que había en la voz de él la alarmó.

—Estás cambiado. Ayer tuve la impresión de que Jamaica te había beneficiado. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada. Tres años y no encuentras ni media sonrisa para darme la bienvenida. Si deseas que me marche, dilo de una vez.

Una mirada de culpabilidad apareció en sus ojos. Parpadeó y dijo:

—¿Alguna novedad de mi padre?

—La última vez que vi al conde gozaba de excelente salud. Envía saludos.

—Gracias. Cuando me fui de Inglaterra no nos separamos en los mejores términos. Dijo que no tenía heredero y que si yo insistía en causar impresión en esta guerra, debería hacerlo como correspondía, al lado de Marlborough. Imagino que me considera un pobre legatario para su condado, pero le consuela el hecho de que al menos sus nietos serán mitad Hale.

La desaprobación del conde era una vieja llaga en Jasper.

—Su Señoría está muy orgulloso de ti —le aseguró—. Le habla de tus logros a quien esté dispuesto a escuchar.

Él la examinó con una mirada compungida. La brillante luz del sol realzaba los ojos de ella de color aguamarina, de un modo que parecían reflejar el mar que se expandía más allá de las ventanas. Llevaba puestos unos diminutos pendientes de perlas en los lóbulos, con unos mechones de cabellos dorados sobre el hombro desnudo de color marfil. El escote de encaje dejaba a la vista una seductora porción de piel.

—Dios mío, pero si luces atractiva —reconoció afectuosamente—. No logro reconocer ni una pizca de aquella pilluela que se peleaba conmigo por el banco del viejo olmo.

El resentimiento que ella sentía se suavizó un poco; sin embargo, no lograba discernir si él la miraba como hombre o como amigo. En muchos aspectos, ella lo consideraba más un hermano mayor. Lo encontraba atractivo a la vista, pero a diferencia del italiano que estaba arriba, no había nada en él que le acelerara el pulso.

—Qué alegría verte —admitió con frialdad—. Tres años es mucho tiempo.

—Así es, y deberíamos compensarlo. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar para ponernos al día...

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, meditó Rosalie. La isla era encantadora, y ella siempre había soñado con vivir en un lugar así. También se sentía cómoda a su lado, el peligro no acechaba en rincones oscuros.

Jasper sonrió.

—Cuéntame, ¿fue el viaje agradable? Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo obtuviste el permiso de Hale para venir hasta aquí. Casi no podía creerlo al verte en el barco pirata. De no haber sido por tu presencia a bordo, habría hecho explotar a ese maldito rufián en el agua.

Ella no tenía ganas de volver a tocar _ese _asunto.

—Mi abuelo se mostró bastante obstinado, y la guerra no colaboraba ni un poco con mi causa. Tuve que explicarle que ni tú ni yo jamás contraeríamos matrimonio mientras un océano nos siguiera separando, y como tú no puedes abandonar tu puesto, yo debía venir a tu encuentro. El está ansioso por que yo contraiga matrimonio, para que cuando él ya no esté entre nosotros yo no quede desprotegida.

—Tu abuelo no necesita preocuparse. Pronto contraeremos matrimonio y tú viajarás de regreso a Inglaterra.

—¿Disculpa? —parpadeó Rosalie—. _¿Casarme y marcharme?_

—Rosie, no me digas que estás quisquillosa con la idea de casarte conmigo. Eso se decidió hace años.

—No lo estoy. Lo que me pregunto es qué sentido tiene casarme contigo si es que me vas a enviar a casa.

—Vivimos en tiempos peligrosos, continuamente amenazados por los buques de guerra franceses y españoles empecinados en destruir. Es demasiado arriesgado para que te quedes y yo estoy muy ocupado para entretenerte.

Rosalie se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

—Esto no resultará, Jasper. Yo he venido a vivir aquí como tu esposa, no para ser enviada a casa como un equipaje inútil —Ella no daba crédito al hecho de que él intentara decidir su destino con tanta crueldad, encerrarla en Drearyshire y arrojar la llave. Pelearía con uñas y dientes, incluso se echaría atrás con el compromiso—. ¡No lo permitiré! —juró—. ¡No lo haré!

—Cálmate, Rosie.

—No me calmaré. No hasta que quites de tu obtusa cabeza esa estúpida idea de enviarme a casa. Tú más que nadie sabes cuánto aborrezco sentarme a esperar. Toda mi vida he esperado tener la oportunidad de conocer el mundo. Quiero explorar lo que me he perdido. ¡Quiero vivir!

—Bueno, no puedes vivir aquí —resolvió el vizconde.

—¿Por qué no? —La cabeza le daba vueltas, dándole señales de una incipiente jaqueca. Sentía que aquella situación era como un _déjà__vu _de todos los agravios que había sufrido durante años: cuando sus padres la dejaron en casa para viajar por el mundo, cuando Royce se marchó a Eton, y cuando el duque estaba ocupado con asuntos de Estado que atender.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué insistes en desafiarme? Ayer diste un espectáculo al ofrecerte de voluntaria para cuidar de un pirata. Ahora estás comportándote como una muchachita caprichosa. No toleraré un comportamiento rebelde, Rosalie. Si voy a ser tu esposo, tendrás que aprender a obedecerme.

—_¿Obedecerte? _—Ella miró su rostro pedante, echando chispas por los ojos, deseando tener algo a mano para arrojárselo.

—No soy un tirano irracional. De hecho, estoy siendo bastante sensato; en cambio tú prefieres desafiarme a cada instante. El pirata que tienes en tu alcoba será colgado mañana y tú regresarás de nuevo a Inglaterra en cuanto el _Pink Beryl _esté listo para emprender el viaje.

—¡No puedes enviar a la horca a un hombre tan gravemente herido!

—Puedo y lo haré. Déjame recordarte lo que dice la ley: «Todo individuo que recibe, alberga, asiste o socorre a un criminal es culpable, como si portara armas por propia cuenta». Deberías agradecer que no presente cargos en tu contra por traicionar a la patria.

A ella le dieron náuseas:

—¿Desde cuándo te comportas como un verdugo, Jasper?

—¡Desde que tú decidiste ponerte en ridículo! —le gritó él.

Ella se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. La frustración le obstruía la garganta. Ya sí que no lo reconocía.

—Debo enviarlo a la horca. Si no lo hago, me acusarán de cómplice. Piensa en mi reputación.

—¡Al diablo con tu reputación! No soy tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que no me quieres aquí. Pero déjame aclararte la naturaleza de nosotras, las mujeres. No nos importan los monstruos que ejecutan a nuestros hermanos. ¡Estoy segura de que esa regla se aplica también a las amantes!

—¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga? —Jasper frunció el ceño miserablemente.

—¡Resuélvelo por tu propia cuenta! —Con las faldas cual remolino de color salmón rosado, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, cerrando tras de sí las pesadas puertas de roble de un golpe.

Alice encontró a Emmett dormido entre sábanas con aroma a lavanda y almohadas mullidas. Ráfagas de viento cálido hinchaban las cortinas drapeadas por entre las que se filtraba la brillante luz del sol. Ella se arrodilló junto a la cama y le besó la mejilla. El abrió los párpados de golpe. La mirada penetrante se suavizó al reconocer el dulce rostro que le sonreía.

—_Gatita _—Le sonrió soñoliento—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¡Mediodía, haragán! —Se dirigió hacia la ventana contoneándose, corrió las cortinas y se desplomó ruidosamente en una silla, apoyando sobre la mesa los pies enfundados en unas botas—. ¿Estabas planeando perder el día entero en la cama?

Emmett hizo una mueca. Se incorporó apoyándose en las almohadas, maldiciendo la maldita luz y el maldito dolor.

—_Mannaggia. _Creo que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar —Se llevó las manos a las sienes y se masajeó para quitarse el dolor—. Cuéntame todo. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con ese imbécil?

Alice examinó el grueso vendaje blanco que le envolvía el torso.

—Jasper tiene intención de enviarte a la horca mañana. Nada de lo que yo diga le convence. ¿Crees que puedas largarte esta noche?

Emmett suspiró.

—Si es necesario —La contempló un instante—. ¿Tú vienes?

—Si es necesario...

Él levantó la ceja:

—¿Y eso de qué depende? —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Mmm. Sam me localizó cerca de Córcega, diciendo que había que rescatarte. Me dijo que el cazapiratas Whitlock había capturado tu barco. ¿te tuvo prisionera en alguna de sus fortalezas?

—Durante un tiempo. Quería obtener información sobre tu paradero. Aparentemente, tú eres su principal objetivo. Al percatarse de que el caso era irremediable, me trajo hasta aquí.

Emmett maldijo:

—¿Te dijo que estaba comprometido o es que te hizo creer que estaba en el mercado listo para que le pusieran un grillete en la pierna?

Ella sonrió; la perversa opinión que su hermano tenía con respecto al matrimonio no le resultaba ajena.

—Sí, me habló sobre lady Rosalie. Su compromiso matrimonial fue arreglado cuando aún estaban en sus cunas. Afirmó que se habían criado juntos como hermanos, no como novios. Supongo que fue muy tonto por mi parte alimentar falsas esperanzas, pero nos enamoramos. Yo creía que rompería el compromiso con ella y me escogería a mí. Sin duda no tenía ninguna prisa en volver con ella. Me pregunto cómo es que Rosalie lo toleró.

—No lo toleró. Y dime, ¿te decidiste a abandonar tu experiencia pirata a cambio de usar faldas? Yo diría que tú le causas más estragos al vizconde Whitlock de lo que llegarías a aterrorizar a los franceses.

—Soy consciente de que siempre has querido que llevara una vida tranquila, que buscara un esposo que cuidara de mí, y viviera en un lindo hogar con hijos. Creo que ya estoy preparada para dejarte a esos desafortunados franceses a ti. El pobre Luis ya tiene las manos llenas ocupándose con un solo miembro de la familia.

Emmett rió ahogadamente.

—Te he extrañado, gatita. Jamás hemos estado tanto tiempo separados.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo te extraño siempre, Emmett, pero aun cuando vivía en Agadir, tú jamás estabas allí. ¿No estás cansado de andar por alta mar hecho una furia, luchando con el rey de Francia?

—Jamás me canso de fastidiar al rey de Francia.

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

—Ya me he enterado de tu nuevo deporte: coleccionar fragatas de Luis. A estas alturas debe de estar odiándote. Jamás volverá a invitarte a ninguno de sus bailes de gala.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Me adora. Yo soy el único que no le permitirá hacer trampas jugando a las cartas.

Ella meneó la cabeza suspirando:

—Emmett. En octubre tendrás treinta y dos. ¿Es que nunca sueñas con buscar una mujer para enamorarte, tener hijos y...?

—¿Por qué no hablamos de cuándo te casas tú? Cuéntame algo sobre tu nueva víctima. No puede ser tan malo. Los rufianes generalmente se baten en duelo mejor que él.

Ella sintió un arrebato de ansiedad en el estómago.

—¿Entonces a ti no te importa que yo...?

—_Au contraire. _Ya era hora de que algún otro demonio desafortunado se ganara el privilegio de ocuparse de ti. Ya estaba empezando a desesperarme por tener que encargarme del asunto para siempre.

Ella sonrió y luego frunció el entrecejo.

—Debería odiar a Jasper por lo que te hizo.

—Olvida lo que me hizo a mí. La pregunta es: ¿qué es lo que Whitlock tiene en mente hacer contigo? Él es prácticamente un hombre casado, Mary.

A ella le brotaron de los ojos unas lágrimas necias:

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—No te desanimes —dijo Emmett con tono brusco—. Ahora estoy yo aquí. Arreglaré todo para ti. Si Whitlock es el hombre que quieres, lo tendrás.

—¿Y cómo? Tú eres un prisionero —Ella resolló—. Y Jasper jamás desafiará a su padre. No abandonará a su dama por una desconocida con aspecto rebelde.

—¡Tú no eres una desconocida rebelde! —Irritado, se concentró en incorporarse. Se dirigió tambaleándose hasta el tocador y vertió agua en una vasija de porcelana. En cuanto sumergió la cabeza en el agua fresca, relajó los agarrotados músculos de la espalda. Cogió una toalla para secarse la cara—: Déjame a Rosalie. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

—Tiene a miles de soldados bajo su mando. Incluso con mi ayuda, ¿cómo harás para encargarte tanto de lady Rosalie como de escabullirte esta noche? Esta casa es una maldita fortaleza.

Él se pasó los dedos por los cabellos mojados.

—Debe haber un modo. Siempre lo hay —Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y emitió un silbido suave al mirar hacia fuera—. Difícil. No imposible. Sería más fácil si vinieras conmigo, pero me las arreglaré. _¿Ahora puedo recibir mi abrazo?_

Ella saltó hacia los brazos abiertos.

—Te he extrañado. No puedo perderte, Emmett. Tú eres mi única piedra sólida en el mundo. Si no fuera por tu valentía e inteligencia, ya me habría muerto hace dieciséis años, y estaría enterrada en Italia junto a mamá y papá en una tumba sin nombre. Nada puede separarnos. Lo sabes. Ni siquiera mi amor por Jasper. Nosotros tenemos la misma sangre.

Emmett le besó las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas.

—Yo también te adoro, _ámorruccio. _Siempre me tendrás.

Después de un largo abrazo, él regresó a la cama. Se hundió con rigidez sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Alice se echó en la cama junto a él. Boca abajo, apoyó los codos en el colchón y se sostuvo el mentón, cruzando las botas en el aire.

—¿Qué tipo de mujer es ella?

Él abrió un ojo color zafiro:

—¿Quién?

—Tu hermosa enfermera rubia —Sonrió ella burlona. Él contempló el cielo raso.

—Durante los cuatro días que entretuve a la prometida de Whitlock en el _Alastor _llegué a algunas conclusiones. Una de ellas es que su compromiso matrimonial con el vizconde no era la asociación perfecta. Tal vez si me acerco a ella de la manera apropiada logre convencerla de que desista.

—¡Lo sabía! —Se sentó—. Tienes intención de seducirla. Harás que se enamore de ti para que te siga ansiosa a todas partes. ¡Te aprovecharás de ella y la dejarás de lado, como haces con todas las mujeres!

—Yo no me aprovecho de las mujeres —afirmó de modo sucinto.

—La reputación de ella no sobreviviría a una relación contigo, Emmett, y tú lo sabes bien, maldita sea. Ella tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarte. No puedes pagárselo con un sucio ardid.

—¡No le haré daño! Desflorar vírgenes altaneras no es mi objetivo primordial en la vida. A diferencia de tu vizconde, yo he aprendido a controlar mis urgencias amorosas.

Alice le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo. Ella ya había sospechado que el punto débil de esa dama era su inescrupuloso hermano. Sin embargo, por muy encantadora que fuera lady Rosalie, (y conociendo a Emmett, a quien no se le había escapado ese detalle) por lo general él evitaba a las de su tipo, sin excepción. Sólo la seduciría para despejarle el camino a Alice para que se casara con Jasper. Luego dejaría plantada a la dama, que quedaría devastada. Esa idea no le parecía bien a Alice. Quizás Emmett no se sentía obligado, pero ella sí se sentía en deuda con la otra mujer. Maldición, no podía permitir que Emmett aplastara a su oponente con aquel tiránico comportamiento suyo.

—Lady Rosalie viene de una familia poderosa —le advirtió—. Su abuelo es el consejero personal de la reina Ana.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces insisto: reconsidéralo. No creo que el duque se tome muy bien lo que piensas hacerle a su nieta. Tienes demasiados enemigos poderosos. No tienes necesidad de enemistarte con todo monarca del universo.

Emmett la miró con ojos fríos y desganados, con una expresión escalofriante.

—_Me importa un bledo._

Ella reconocía esa mirada. La flota huía cuando él miraba de aquel modo.

—"Emmett Dale McCarty" —susurró ella—, "no le teme a nadie y hace lo que le venga en gana". Papá solía decir eso de ti.

—No me llames por ese nombre —le dijo con enfado—. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a hablar de lo mismo?

—Tú me llamas Mary —le recordó ella sutilmente.

—Eso es distinto.

Ella tragó el amargo nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Ya sé que estás más allá de preocuparte por tus inmoralidades, pero por favor, Emmett, no le hagas daño. Ni tu enterrada conciencia podrá vivir con la culpa de cometer una sucia artimaña como ésa.

Tras pasar el día explorando los alrededores de la casa, Rosalie regresó a sus aposentos. Se encontró con Alice en el vestíbulo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, la bucanera estaba sentada en el sofá, admirando un vestido de seda color cereza que Vera había planchado para la cena de esa noche. Fastidiosamente, Jasper había enviado al mayordomo a informarle que tendría lugar una cena formal y que incluiría a cincuenta dignatarios de la isla. Rosalie no tenía deseos de zambullirse en la escena social local, no mientras estuviese cuidando de un pirata en su alcoba, pero como dice el dicho: _la nobless oblige._

—Los ganchos van atrás —ofreció de manera amable.

Alice se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, con aspecto avergonzado.

—_Caspita! _¡Lady Rosalie! Yo... Yo lo siento —dijo lidiando con el vestido mientras trataba de volver a ponerlo en su lugar. No se le estaba dando muy bien—. No tengo palabras para agradeceros lo suficiente por salvarle la vida a mi hermano. Estoy en deuda con vos, y también Emmett.

Rosalie sonrió. Aparentemente, a pesar de su jactanciosa independencia, Alice no era tan distinta a las mujeres comunes. Le gustaban los volantes rosados. Rosalie entró y con delicadeza rescató el vestido de las torpes manos de Alice.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a su hermano? —preguntó.

—Muy bien, después de todo. No le gustó demasiado el caldo de pollo que le enviasteis para el almuerzo, pero el sirviente que le preparó el baño le cambió el humor.

Rosalie rió entre dientes.

—Difícilmente a un enfermo se le pueda servir un plato bañado en una sabrosa salsa. Debería de estar contento de estar vivo y poder comer algo.

—Ahora está dormido —Alice seguía cautivada con los hábiles dedos de Rosalie que mágicamente manejaban la crujiente seda y los volantes. Rosalie se adelantó y sostuvo el vestido frente a ella. Alice casi se traga la lengua.

—Sostenlo —le pidió Rosalie, al tiempo que abrochaba un trozo de seda alrededor del vacilante puño de Alice. Ella deslizó la mano por la parte delantera fruncida—. Necesita unos pequeños arreglos, pero...

—Lady Rosalie... —se sofocó Alice—. No puedo aceptar un obsequio de vuestra parte. Soy yo la que debería recompensaros con un presente. Además —se sonrojó—, sería un desperdicio en mí.

—Oh, no es un obsequio. Te lo cambio por unos pantalones y un par de botas que hagan juego.

Alice la miró como si ella acabara de salir de un manicomio.

—¿Pantalones, lady Rosalie? ¿Deseáis vestir como un hombre teniendo ese magnífico guardarropa?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. No le guardaba tanto rencor a Alice por conquistar el corazón de Jasper, sino por la libertad que ella disfrutaba. Aquella mujer de aspecto estrafalario viajaba por el mundo como un espíritu libre mientras ella tenía que andar leyendo sobre el mundo que existía más allá de los barrotes de su jaula de oro.

—¿Por qué no? Me encantaría usar pantalones y andar pavoneándome sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Hay aspectos menos gratificantes al vestirse como un hombre —la reprimió Alice—. Ser vista como alguien de naturaleza extraña, para empezar, o tener que combatir contra los patrones masculinos en un mundo de hombres mientras secretamente tú envidias a las damas refinadas, que son la maldición de tu existencia.

Rosalie se quedó callada ante aquel comentario directo. Pero luego el humor reemplazó al impacto y se arrellanó en el sofá riendo:

—"La maldición de la existencia de las damas refinadas": eso es muy de las amazonas que disfrutaban de la libertad absoluta y deambulaban en un mundo machista... y, por supuesto, un mundo de damas serias y de hombres arrogantes.

Alice sonrió con vacilación:

—Vos parecéis altamente capacitada para lidiar con hombres arrogantes.

—Son años de práctica —Rosalie batió las pestañas graciosamente—. Puede que mi mundo encandile la vista, pero los barrotes de oro funden el esplendor. Yo tengo que ir acompañada si quiero dar una vuelta por el parque.

—¿De veras? ¿Siempre? —Alice se unió a Rosalie en el sofá.

—Sí, desafortunadamente —suspiró Rosalie sinceramente—. Nosotras las damas finas debemos viajar con nuestro propio dragón para alejar a los hombres licenciosos.

Alice rió nerviosamente:

—¿Cómo reaccionó su dragón cuando instaló a un hombre herido en su alcoba? No vi rastros de paredes quemadas.

—Mi dragón está domesticado. Los resoplidos son peores que las llamaradas.

Ambas lanzaron una carcajada. Alice dijo:

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo sobre el dragón que está en vuestra cama.

Rosalie aprovechó el momento.

—Habladme de él. ¿Cómo es como hermano? He escuchado cientos de historias acerca de él, pero por lo que he observado en estos pocos días, parece bastante razonable, deliberado y muy inteligente. Para nada el malvado monstruo que la gente dice que es.

—No es un monstruo. Es una gran persona, pero también un hermano tierno y cariñoso con el corazón de un león; aunque las mismas cualidades que enumerasteis sean precisamente las que lo vuelven peligroso.

—¿Peligroso para los franceses? —Rosalie indagaba útilmente para obtener más información.

—Peligroso para el que Emmett considere objetable. España también está en su lista negra.

—Al parecer vuestro hermano está decidido a liberar al mundo de todos los tiranos indeseables por su propia cuenta. ¿Por qué no se une oficialmente a la Gran Alianza? Sin duda es preferible eso a ser un pirata cuya cabeza tenga precio.

Alice desvió la mirada.

—Es difícil de explicar.

Aquello sonó intrigante. Rosalie estaba dispuesta a quedarse sentada todo el día escuchando las historias acerca de aquel hombre con corazón de león. Echó un vistazo a la puerta que comunicaba con su alcoba.

Vera entró por la puerta principal y Alice se puso de pie.

—Debo irme. Gracias de nuevo.

Rosalie también se puso de pie.

—No olvides el vestido. Con gusto compartiré a Vera contigo cuando decidas probártelo. Creo que fue diseñado a propósito para llamar la atención de cualquiera. ¿No crees, Vera?

Vera asintió con la cabeza. Alice tomó el obsequio con una sonrisa agradecida:

—Lady Rosalie.

—Basta de "lady", y no lo pienses demasiado. Por algo se empieza —Era asombroso pensar que, de toda la gente que rodeaba a Jasper, la amante hubiera resultado ser una persona encantadora, pensó Rosalie. También era la hermana de Emmett y esola incitaba a hacerse más amiga de ella—. Si lo deseas, podemos llamar a una modista y comenzar a ocuparnos de ti de inmediato. En una semana tendrás un guardarropa nuevo completo.

—¿Un guardarropa nuevo completo? —dijo Alice deslumbrada.

Rosalie la cogió del brazo y la acompañó hasta la puerta, lejos de los oídos de Vera. Afuera, la expresión de ella se volvió seria.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos con respecto a la horca?

—Sí Jasper no cambia de opinión, Emmett y yo debemos marcharnos esta noche —le susurró Alice.

Rosalie la miró de manera ambivalente. Si Alice se marchaba, ya no se hablaría más sobre enviarla a casa y finalmente podría alcanzar su ambición de toda la vida. Sin embargo, Emmett también se marcharía. Esa noche. _Era demasiado pronto. _Además, ¿es que ella no merecía un mejor porvenir que un esposo desfalleciendo por la mujer que se le había escapado?

—Dime qué debo hacer para ayudar.

Alice se le acercó más.

—Yo seguiré intentando hacerle cambiar de idea a Jasper, pero si no sabes nada de mí, por favor, mantenlo ocupado esta noche mientras nosotros ponemos en práctica nuestra huida.

—Muy bien —Rosalie ya imaginaba la maldita placentera cena en que estaba a punto de convertirse.

* * *

**Aqui el capitulo del domingo...comenten.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 7**

—Capitán, debéis ponernos al tanto de las últimas novedades del frente —exigió el coronel Holbrook del otro lado de la mesa del que se hallaba Rosalie—. ¿Cómo les está yendo a nuestros muchachos contra esos franchutes?

Rosalie suspiró con alivio. A lo largo de la cena, Jasper la inspeccionó cual alto juez de la corte, mientras ella llanamente cautivaba a sus colegas y ponía a prueba su decisión de enviarla de vuelta a casa. Pero a ella ya no le quedaba nada más que contar con respecto al último grito de la moda francesa.

—Bien —el capitán frunció el ceño—, nuestro último triunfo fue sobre la región de Milán. El general Saboya estaba decidido a ocupar la sólida cabecera del puente cerca de Cassano, ¡y aplastó al mariscal de Vendóme!

—¡Por nuestra primera victoria en Milán! —brindó el señor Greyson, y los hombres alzaron las copas de vino.

—Insisto en decir que este sujeto, Saboya, no es malo, aunque sea francés —dijo Holbrook.

—Austriaco —sostuvo Greyson—. El general Saboya es austriaco.

El capitán McGee meneó la cabeza empelucada.

—Es mitad austriaco, mitad francés.

—La madre era sobrina del cardenal francés Mazarino —recordó Rosalie en voz alta—, pero el padre era un príncipe italiano. El duque de Saboya de Turín es primo hermano del general Saboya.

Un manto de silencio cayó sobre la larga mesa. Una mujer que expresara su opinión política públicamente era una gran _faux pas _y estaba muy lejos de las normas comúnmente aceptadas. Rosalie expresó un gemido internamente. Si esta gente se enteraba por el chismorreo de los sirvientes de que había un pirata en su alcoba, se desencadenaría un escándalo que llegaría hasta Yorkshire, y Hale enviaría media flota a recogerla y desde ese instante ella perdería todo tipo de libertad. Para evitar otro desliz de su lengua, probó el pastel que había de postre. El alcalde se aclaró la garganta.

—Damas y caballeros, estáis todos invitados al baile que ofreceré mañana por la noche. Ahora, además de celebrar la llegada de la culta nieta del duque Hale, estaremos celebrando esta victoria y muchas más venideras. Por favor, compartid conmigo otro brindis para felicitar a nuestros muchachos: Marlborough y Saboya, y por la valiente tropa que dirigieron en el Continente. ¡Que Dios los bendiga y los mantenga a salvo! —El brindis fue aceptado enérgicamente.

—En qué sangrienta plaza de toros se ha convertido Milán —se lamentó Greyson—. Cuando los Víbora estaban en el poder, Milán era invencible. Los duques McCarty eran feroces guerreros, y los Visconti sagaces hasta el extremo. Durante siglos, estas familias unidas provocaron escalofríos en los corazones de sus príncipes semejantes.

Rosalie mordió el tenedor. _Ten cuidado siempre con la Víbora. _¿Qué era lo que su pirata tenía en común con las dinastías de la realeza de Milán que había dejado de existir hacía siglos? Se preguntaba si tanto Emmett como su hermana ya se habrían marchado. Si tan siquiera dejaran de hablar incoherencias, ella podría llegar a tiempo para despedirse...

—Si Saboya derrota a Vendóme en Milán, ¡quizás podamos ganar esta maldita guerra, después de todo! —proclamó el viejo coronel, con las mejillas escarlatas testigo de la cantidad de vino ingerida.

—¡Jonathan Holbrook, controla tu ingobernable lengua! —Lo regañó la esposa—. Hay damas presentes. Ya es suficiente con que nos sometas a tus discursos de mal gusto. Me niego a soportar este tipo de lenguaje con el que tengo que sufrir en la privacidad de nuestro hogar. Mi estimada señora Greyson —se dirigió a la dama que tenía a su lado—, insisto en que dejemos a estos belicistas con sus puertos y sus cigarros y comamos el pastel en el salón contiguo. No soporto escuchar ni una palabra más acerca de esta horrible guerra — Con los labios fruncidos, se puso de pie forzando a los hombres a hacer lo mismo y a las mujeres a seguirla—. Vamos, señoras. Dejémoslos con sus temas y pasémoslo mejor por nuestra propia cuenta. Buenas noches, caballeros.

Las esperanzas de Rosalie de escabullirse para ir arriba quedaron truncadas y tuvo que quedarse una hora más hasta que Jasper la rescató y ambos despidieron a los invitados. Subieron en silencio. Hecha un manojo de nervios, ella esperaba que él abriera la puerta y le diera las buenas noches. No obstante, para desilusión suya, él la siguió y entró al aposento. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras; había un reflejo de la luz de la luna proyectado como un parche sobre la alfombra. Los ojos de ella volaron en dirección a la puerta de la alcoba. No se veía luz por debajo. La frustración se apoderó de ella. Emmett se había marchado.

—Si insistes en mantener a tu pirata en estos aposentos, al menos permíteme asignarte otro.

Rosalie dejó caer el chal de seda sobre el sofá.

—Él no es _mi _pirata, Jasper.

—¿Estás enamorada de él, Rosie?

Esa pregunta le entumeció el cerebro. Luego, con el mejor aire horrorizado le dijo:

—¡Dios Santo! ¡El hombre es un rufián despreciable, más bajo que un lacayo de mala muerte! —E inteligente e interesante, y ella deseaba tenerlo ahí en ese momento en lugar de Jasper, a quien estaría unida por el resto de su vida—. Tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar nuestro compromiso matrimonial. Podríamos estar cometiendo un terrible error.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque dije que enviaría a tu pirata a la horca? Prometo que no lo haré colgar hasta que sane. Pero no puedes considerar seriamente romper nuestro compromiso, Rosie. ¡Me rompería el corazón!

—Sólo afectaría tu orgullo. Aún tengo que descubrir algún indicio de que sientes afecto hacia mí. Yo creo que ya te lo gastaste todo en Alice —_Hacerlo colgar cuando sane..._

—Sí que estoy interesado en ti, Rosie, entrañablemente. Tenemos mucho en común y una amistad sólida. No veo por qué nuestro matrimonio no vaya a ser un éxito.

—¡Pues yo sí lo veo! Tal vez la amistad sea suficiente para ti, pero para casarse hace falta más, mucho más. Tendría que haber momentos de afecto, y sentimientos que fluyan tan hondo como el alma de uno. Tendría que haber deseo y excitación. ¡Lo que tú describes es tan emocionante como un caldo frío!

Jasper abrió la boca, pero ella tenía más que decir:

—Siempre he sido la muchacha dócil que se quedaba en casa mientras tú ibas a atender tus negocios. Para ti soy tan pura como la nieve para amar de lejos, pero nunca alguien... deseable —agregó de manera incómoda. Él ni siquiera había intentado besarla. Antes ella asumía que era bien educado. Pero ahora sabía el verdadero motivo: falta de interés. Ella recordaba un viejo dicho francés de madame de Montespan: "La mayor ambición de la mujer es inspirar amor". Con Jasper ella claramente había fracasado. De forma impulsiva dijo—: Bésame, Jasper. _Bésame _—Si el beso de él resultaba ser la mitad de ardiente que el de Emmett, quizás reconsideraría que se dieran una segunda oportunidad.

El vizconde palideció. Luego, con vacilación, le posó los labios. Cerrando los ojos, Rosalie se concentró en la sensación de su boca. _Agradable, _pensó, pero no había nada de interesante en ese beso, lo cual atentaba contra el objetivo del experimento. Él se mostraría como un caballero y eso no funcionaría. Ella se adelantó un paso de manera audaz y le ofreció la boca abierta.

Jasper apartó la boca de golpe. Rosalie se quedó helada, sintiéndose avergonzada y torpe. ¿Qué había hecho de malo? No obstante, él no juzgó que fuera necesaria una explicación. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Rosalie se quedó de pie sola en la oscuridad. Pensó en encender una lámpara, pero no sentía deseos de encontrar su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Había visto estatuas de mármol con más alma que el aspecto de una recatada reina de hielo que ella parecía tener. ¿Qué había en ella para amar? ¿Qué para besar? Sin duda, Jasper se mostraba reacio. No había nada sensual en ella que pudiera excitar a un hombre. Ella no era como la fogosa Alice. Era un cisne frío de Yorkshire. Ni siquiera merecedora de un beso.

Sollozando en silencio, se percató de una sensación extraña: estaba siendo observada. Alzó la cabeza. Una silueta de hombros anchos, delineados por la luz de la luna, estaba apoyada en la pared de modo casual.

—¡Todavía estás aquí! —exclamó ella. Estaba tan encantada de verlo que le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que... ¡quizás Emmett debía de haber presenciado aquella escena de pesadilla con Jasper! ¿La habría escuchado decir que él era un pirata despreciable? ¿Habría visto a Jasper despreciando su beso?

Emmett se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia ella. Los rayos de luna se derramaban sobre su estructura alta y escultural, delineando la cabellera suelta. Se detuvo frente a ella:

—Ven aquí.

Sin dudarlo, caminó hacia su abrazo. Su boca reclamaba la de ella, desterrando de su cabeza toda idea de ser alguien indeseable, y de nuevo estaba encendida, ardiendo en carne viva. Él movía los labios de manera hambrienta y posesiva, inclinándose para fundirse con la boca femenina. Ella sentía un calor y un estremecimiento al mismo tiempo, embriagada por el beso, por la pasión abrumadora y por el olor del cuerpo masculino semidesnudo.

Emmett le suspiró el oído diciéndole:

—_Te desidero, Rose._

Esas palabras sensuales le nublaron la mente. No era necesario hablar un italiano fluido para comprenderlo: _él la deseaba. _Ella se puso de puntillas y lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Me alegra que te hayas quedado.

—Te ves hermosa entre mis brazos a la luz de la luna, _amore. _Te secuestraría y juntos exploraríamos las maravillas del mundo.

Sin estar segura de qué debía deducir de aquella vaga propuesta, ella susurró:

—¿A dónde me llevarías?

—El Mar Arábigo baña una secreta costa lejana donde las perlas son tan abundantes como los granos de arena —Su voz sonaba profunda y seductora—. En Marruecos hay una pequeña ciudad llamada Agadir, con playas tan blancas como la nieve y con las puestas de sol púrpura más atípicas que jamás hayas visto.

—Jamás he visto una puesta de sol de color púrpura. Para ser absolutamente sincera, no he viajado demasiado.

—Deberías. Uno apenas tiene experiencia en la vida hasta que conoce el mundo.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, más que ninguna otra cosa. Aunque creo que eso está bastante fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Por qué? No eres una niña. A mi entender, ya pasaste los veintiún años de edad: no hay motivos para que no cumplas tus sueños, Rose. La vida es demasiado corta para perder el tiempo lamentándose.

Él tenía mucha razón, pero... como si fuera así de fácil. Ella deslizó las manos por el pecho desnudo y musculoso.

—¿Es cierto que te criaste en la kasba de Argel?

Él meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No exactamente, pero en cierto modo, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres conocer la kasba? —rió de manera burlona y desafiante.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Aunque tuviera la libertad de viajar por el mundo, que no la tengo, jamás iría allí. Es una guarida de piratas y demasiado peligroso.

—Peligroso, sí. Fatal, no. Es decir, si uno sabe sobrevivir... —Sonrió él burlonamente.

A Rosalie la invadió un repentino deseo salvaje de ir hasta allí para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿También sabes cómo sobrevivir al harén del sultán en Constantinopla? —Sonrió ella osadamente.

—El sultán turco es particularmente posesivo con sus esposas, pero sí, he echado algún que otro vistazo rápido dentro de su harén. ¿Qué más le intriga a mi curiosa bella dama?

—¿Las tabernas de Tortuga son tan escandalosas como dice la gente? Escuché que las mujeres de allí se quitan la ropa y bailan desnudas sobre las mesas por unos pesos.

Emmett estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Dónde escuchas esas historias, Rose? No sabía que jovencitas inocentes hablaran de temas escandalosos en sus reuniones sociales.

—A veces también hablamos de ti, que es uno de los temas más escandalosos de todos.

—_¿De mí? _—Él se llevó la mano al corazón, fingiendo consternación—. ¿Debo asumir que es de mi mal carácter de lo que chismorreáis tú y tus amiguitas mientras tomáis té con bollos?

—¿Has estado escuchando a escondidas? —Rió Rosalie, mientras saboreaba la sensación de tener los brazos de él alrededor del cuerpo—. Sí que disfrutas de una mala reputación, Emmett. Vuelves realidad las jugosas habladurías.

Alzó una ceja negra azabache:

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Por ejemplo, los pueblos fortificados por los que pediste rescate, los barcos que saqueaste, las fortuna que acumulaste con los saqueos, los hombres que mataste, las mujeres que...

Le rozó la boca con los labios.

—Admito que hubo mujeres, pero la última que conocí las supera a todas irrefutablemente. ¿Por qué te resignas a llevar una vida que obviamente consideras pequeña e insignificante? Tú eres inteligente, extraordinariamente educada, y no te faltan agallas. ¿Por qué lacrar tu destino de manera tan ascética?

—Mi vida no es ni pequeña ni insignificante —No obstante, aquella pregunta le había tocado la herida sangrante que había en su alma—. Yo no soy como tú. Yo tengo responsabilidades, seres queridos a quienes no puedo defraudar.

—¿Esos seres queridos están siempre a la altura de tus expectativas? —Le levantó el mentón con un dedo—. _Bella donna, _ningún hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría a una mujer como tú. Whitlock no es menos hombre que yo, pero su corazón ya le pertenece a otra. ¿A quién está tan ansioso de complacer que contraería matrimonio contigo estando enamorado de otra persona?

Sorprendida por su percepción, Rosalie se apartó de él y miró por la ventana. Las palmeras susurraban con la brisa; las campanillas tintineaban melodiosamente. Ella quería vivir en esa isla, pero no si el único motivo por el que Jasper quería casarse con ella era complacer a su padre. El conde de Dentón jamás perdonaría a su hijo si se casaba con alguien inferior a él.

—Deberías dormir un poco —dijo Emmett a su lado—. Yo me quedaré aquí. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la cama. Descansa segura de que respetaré tu privacidad.

Curiosamente, ella le creyó, Y estaba agotada.

—No sé qué le habrá sucedido a Vera. Se suponía que me estaría esperando aquí después de la cena.

—Yo la despedí —admitió él tímidamente.

Rosalie encorvó los labios.

—Sin duda habrás aterrorizado a esa pobre chica.

—Esas son duras acusaciones, milady, pero os aseguro que lo único que hice fue aparecerme aquí.

—Eso fue suficiente —Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. No tiene importancia. Me las arreglaré. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —La voz profunda de él la siguió hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta de la alcoba.

Se quitó el vestido, se puso el camisón y se deslizó debajo de las mantas. Se acurrucó cómoda y contenta. Hundió la cara en la almohada e inhaló esa fragancia masculina almizcleña que la envolvió.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Entre —dijo ella.

Emmett abrió la puerta.

—No te preocupes. Tengo toda la intención de mantener mi palabra —entró tranquilamente y se sentó junto a ella. Bajo la luz de la vela, su atractivo físico le hizo latir el corazón un poco más rápido. Se estiró las sábanas hasta el cuello, esperando escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle.

—He considerado un poco el tema y he decidido que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar el desafío.

Rosalie se sentó.

—¿Qué desafío? ¿Quieres decir que quieres llevarme contigo?

—A la kasba, a Tortuga, o a cualquier sitio que te llame la atención. Sin compromisos.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Y se emocionó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me he encariñado con una bonita rubia mordaz que lee a Ovidio —Se acercó más—. Como dicen en Venecia: "Ha llegado el momento de despilfarrar monedas de oro y plata como si fueran castañas". Ven conmigo. No te arrepentirás.

Ella suspiró como en sueños.

—Viajar a Venecia con un italiano suena... encantador. Después de todo, dicen que Italia es de las mejores maravillas, tierra de arte y belleza. Me encantaría ir allá.

Los ojos de él se volvieron fríos; su semblante se endureció.

—Italia es al único lugar donde jamás te llevaré.

La clara antipatía hacia la tierra natal de Miguel Ángel y Da Vinci, _su _tierra natal, desencadenó un sinfín de preguntas en la cabeza de ella, pero decidió no curiosear en ese momento.

—¿Y la guerra? ¿No deberías estar luchando contra los franceses?

Él sonrió.

—Creo que Luis puede prescindir de mi presencia por un tiempo. ¿No crees?

Rosalie meditó su ofrecimiento. Navegar con él durante unos meses significaba arrojar la decencia al viento. Significaba entregarle Alice a Jasper. Significaba cambiar el curso de su vida... a cambio de perseguir su sueño. La idea valía la pena, pero difícilmente era lo correcto. Sin embargo, ¿no había dicho ella alguna vez que de presentarse la oportunidad se volvería una exploradora de tierras lejanas? ¿Qué proyectos importantes la retenían allí? ¿Qué proyectos importantes la esperaban en casa?

—Puedesconfiar en mí. Me estaré yendo mañana a medianoche. Tienes todo el día para considerar mi ofrecimiento —Sopló la vela y se acercó mucho—. _Buonanotte, bella donna. _Que tengas un hermoso sueño conmigo —La besó de un modo lento y prolongado que a ella le provocó un remolino que le llegó hasta los dedos de los pies, luego se incorporó y abandonó la alcoba, dejándola medio deseando que no se hubiera marchado...

Rosalie mantuvo su promesa y llevó a Alice de compras. Fue un proyecto conjunto: Alice sabía desenvolverse en Kingston, y ella sabía desenvolverse en el mundo de la moda. Hacia el mediodía, Alice estaba equipada con un guardarropa nuevo completo y Rosalie, enamorada de la ciudad.

Mientras el coche de Whitlock ingresaba al patio interior de la casa de Jasper, Rosalie contemplaba el ofrecimiento de Emmett por millonésima vez en el día. Apenas había dormido durante la noche, evaluando los pros y los contras. Había despertado decidida a zarpar con él, pero al avanzar el día, cuanto más pensaba en su abuelo, menos predispuesta se sentía a partir. El coche se detuvo. Rápidamente, dos criados se acercaron para acarrear los numerosos paquetes. Contenta con su obra, Rosalie observaba a Alice subir las escaleras de la fachada con su vestido nuevo de diario. No había ni rastro de la vulgar bucanera.

Peter, el mayordomo de Jasper, les dio la bienvenida impactado en el interior de la casa:

—Buenos días, señoritas. Qué pena que Su Señoría no se encuentre. Hacéis una vista adorable, si me lo permitís.

—Gracias, Peter —Rosalie lanzó miradas nerviosas hacia lo alto de la escalera y se quitó con energía los guantes de encaje—. ¿Ha sucedido algo en nuestra ausencia?

—Nada alarmante, milady. Aunque sí tiene visitas: madame Holbrook, la señora Greyson, y la señorita Marianne Caldwell. Al parecer tienen la impresión de que Su Señoría está hospedando a peligrosos criminales en la casa —Movió las cejas de forma significativa.

—El consejo de brujas... —murmuró Rosalie, irritada. Qué increíble sentido de la oportunidad que tenían.

—Disculpad, milady. Las hice pasar a la sala del desayuno. Espero haber hecho lo correcto.

—Sí, Peter, será mejor encararlo y resolverlo antes de tener a la isla completa encima de nosotros. Por favor, sé tan amable de servirnos té. Vamos, Alice —Cogió a la ex-bucanera de la muñeca y se dirigió escaleras arriba precipitadamente—. Si vas a convertirte en una dama fina, deberás familiarizarte con los aspectos menos agradables del asunto y tener una idea más clara de dónde te estás metiendo: "Conocer al enemigo", dice siempre mi abuelo.

En cuanto Rosalie espió a las dos señoras y a sus jóvenes aprendices, todas juntas apiñadas sobre el sofá color bordona, cotorreando enérgicamente, sintió una intensa y urgentenecesidad de aceptar el plan inicial de Alice y esconderse. Eran aburridísimas entrometidas que no tenían nada que hacer más que meterse en la vida de los demás y expresar sus afiladas críticas. Obviamente, se encontraban allí con una misión.

—Buenas tardes, señoras —sonrió Rosalie—. Qué agradable sorpresa. Permitidme presentarles a mi querida amiga, la condesa Alice. Ha venido desde Roma y apenas habla alguna palabra en nuestro idioma. Confío en que le daréis la bienvenida a su consej... eh, círculo, al igual que lo hicisteis conmigo.

Las mujeres hicieron una reverencia riendo con disimulo. La señora Greyson exclamó:

—¡Mi querida lady Rosie! Qué agradable volver a veros. No nos hemos visto más que una vez, pero ya siento que nos hemos hecho muy amigas.

—Mmm —sonrió Rosalie—. Qué encantadora.

—Nuestra visita de hoy es de suma importancia —Madame Holbrook se zambulló en el asunto en cuestión—: Un rumor de lo más inquietante ha llegado a nuestros oídos. Vinimos hasta aquí de inmediato para investigar.

—De hecho, ¡nos apresuramos en venir para salvaros antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —clamó Marianne.

—¿Salvarme? —Rosalie tomó asiento, indicándole a Alice que hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Salvarme de qué?

—¡De _quiénes_!Querida mía, tenemos firmes sospechas de que Su Señoría está albergando a criminales peligrosos.

—¿Criminales peligrosos? —Rosalie abrió la boca de manera dramática—. ¡No lo puedo creer! —Lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Alice, que tenía el rostro pálido como una tiza, con la esperanza de que la pobre chica captara la esencia de todo aquello—. ¡Qué atroz!

—Así es —resopló la señora Greyson—. ¡Bastante terrible! Quizá vos podáis esclarecer un poco el asunto. De acuerdo con nuestras fuentes —susurró—, el célebre pirata Emmett y su promiscua amante se encuentran en esta isla y en esta misma casa. ¿Y bien, cómo interpretáis vos todo esto?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Rosalie cogió la mano de Alice con aspecto horrorizado—. ¿Asesinos aquí?

—Bueno, ¿y qué aspecto tiene? —preguntó Marianne burbujeante y agitadamente—. ¿Es apuesto? ¿Podemos verlo?

—Silencio, niña. No estamos aquí para hacerle una visita social a un brutal asesino —la regañó la señora Greyson de mal humor—. Estamos aquí para rescatar a Su Señoría.

Madame Holbrook tomó las riendas.

—Su Señoría tiene una importante misión que llevar a cabo y nosotras le saludamos. Sin embargo, vos sois damas distinguidas que no estáis casadas. Residir en los establecimientos de un hombre soltero sin la supervisión apropiada, habiendo piratas... ¡Ah, eso es blasfemo! —Se estremeció—. Por lo tanto, he tomado el asunto como algo de mi propia responsabilidad, como si yo fuera el largo brazo extendido de vuestro abuelo, para asegurar que vuestra reputación se mantenga intachable. Asumo esta responsabilidad, ni a la ligera ni precipitadamente, y estoy dispuesta a dedicarme al asunto por exigente que resulte. Como está escrito en la Biblia: "La inclinación hacia el mal es una de las peores cosas, ya que su Creador lo llamó el mal". Su Señoría debería utilizar el sentido común, ¡y encarcelar a esos rufianes en la fortaleza!

—Todo el mundo espera la ejecución en la horca y Su Señoría la posterga —se quejó la señora Greyson con evidente irritación—. ¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos?

—¡Debéis deshaceros de ellos de inmediato! —resopló madame Holbrook terminantemente.

Rosalie les examinó los rostros encendidos. No sólo eran irrespetuosas entrometidas, también eran sanguinarias. Combatiendo la urgente necesidad que sentía de ponerlas de patitas en la calle, se dio cuenta de que ni reuniendo todos los buenos modales posibles lograría sobrellevar aquella inquisición sin perder del todo la cordura. A veces uno debía hacerse valer para poder poner a los otros en su lugar.

—Me temo que estáis terriblemente mal informadas. Ese rufián que mencionáis fue muerto ayer por la espada de Su Señoría. Entonces, si no se os ofrece nada más...

—¡Pero a eso vamos! —exclamó la señora Greyson—. Todos lo hemos visto. Un hombre alto, moreno, que entraron herido a la casa. Y a su lado iba una mujer, una pagana cubierta de sangre con una melena rizada y desordenada, ¡y llevaba puestos pantalones de hombre!

Rosalie le echó una mirada a Alice, admirando al peluquero.

—De veras, señoras, debe tratarse de un error. Debéis haberlo imaginado todo. Tal vez por el calor...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que a una la consideren una mentirosa! —La señora Greyson se desplomó hacia atrás, abanicándose el rostro—. ¡Rápido, Marianne, mis sales aromáticas! Siento que me voy a desmayar.

A Rosalie no la engañaba:

—Disculpad mi pobre elección de palabras. Quise decir que quizás vos fuisteis testigos del acarreo de algún otro pobre diablo, pero seguro que no...

—¡Era Emmett! —gritó Marianne agitadamente—. Tenía los cabellos negros y un físico portentoso. Yo...

—¡Silencio, Marianne! Deja que lady Rosie nos lo aclare. Al parecer hemos pasado por alto demasiadas cosas —Un brillo de duda surgió en los ojos de madame Holbrook—. ¿Dijisteis que _sí _trajeron a un hombre aquí?

Rosalie se detuvo. Habría que seguir mintiendo para convencer a aquella vieja astuta de que no había engaños.

Alice tosió discretamente.

—_¿Un uomo?_—Parecía pensativa—_. Ah, mió fratello!_

Roselie la miró sorprendida; luego ocultó una leve sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. ¡El hermano de la condesa! Qué hombre tan encantador. Desafortunadamente, le agarró una terrible fiebre camino hacia aquí y en este momento se encuentra indispuesto, pero me complacerá presentároslo cuando se sienta mejor.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —madame Holbrook se levantó de un salto lista para dar batalla—. ¡Lady Rosie, os estáis yendo por las ramas y yo no lo permitiré! ¡Exijo firmemente una respuesta que nos satisfaga!

De manera desafiante, Rosalie se puso de pie y miró a la dama a los ojos. Las otras dos se despegaron del sofá para sostenerle un frente de apoyo a la señora. Para reforzar la defensa, Alice se unió a Rosalie.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo Rosalie—, pero no puedo dársela. Si seguís insistiendo, me veré obligada a despedirlas.

—¡No seáis impertinente conmigo, jovencita! Como vuestra nueva dama de compañía, exijo...

—Yo no soy ninguna jovencita, señora. Ya tengo veinticuatro años, que es edad suficiente para andar necesitando de una tutora. En cuanto a mis modales, no son más carentes que los vuestros.

—Yo no seré despedida...

—Vos no sois mi dama de compañía, madame Holbrook. Whitlock es mi tutor, nombrado por mi abuelo, y la excelente compañía de la condesa también me mantendrá a salvo. Bien, ya he contestado vuestras preguntas y debo rogaros que os marchéis. Tengo que organizar un baile de gala.

Las puertas se abrieron y un inesperado Peter entró con la bandeja con el té. La señora se veía consternada.

—¡No dispensaré tal impertinencia! ¡Exijo registrar las instalaciones por mi cuenta! —Avanzó peligrosamente hacia la puerta. Peter fue rápido al rescate y velozmente se interpuso entre la señora y la salida, abrazando la bandeja de plata contra la pechera confeccionada a medida.

—Esta es la residencia privada del vizconde Whitlock —dijo Rosalie severamente—, y vos ya le habéis faltado el respeto de todas las maneras posibles. Ya no sois bienvenida —Le sonrió con frialdad—. Buenos días.

Vencida aunque no del todo derrotada, madame Holbrook condujo a la tropa de salida con un casual:

—¡Vaya, yo jamás...! —al tiempo que ignoraba a Rosalie, quien la seguía para confirmar la partida segura del consejo. Cuando llegaron al coche, la señora dio el golpe final—: ¡Esta no es la última palabra, lady Rosalie! ¡Vuestra indignante boca no quedará impune! ¡Qué insolencia! ¡Y viniendo nada menos que de la nieta del duque Hale! ¡Estoy tremendamente disgustada, tremendamente disgustada!

Peter cerró las puertas y otro "¡Qué insolencia!" quedó resonando mientras Rosalie y Alice regresaban a la sala absolutamente exhaustas, para recuperarse tomando té con bollos.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea —dijo Rosalie—. Madame Holbrook es sólo un ejemplo de lo que te espera.

—Verdaderamente fue un ejemplo repugnante. Yo estaba aterrorizada. Si subían y encontraban a Emmett...

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—Yo no creo que Emmett sea partidario de hacerle daño a las mujeres, pero no me habría sorprendido si les hubiera cortado esas lenguas sueltas. Yo misma tuve unas ganas terribles de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Alice suspiró.

—Ya lo has dicho tú... El consejo de brujas. Gracias a Dios que montaron en sus escobas y se fueron volando —Se miraron y rompieron a reír.

El coche de Jasper se trasladaba dando tumbos por Windward Road hacia la mansión del gobernador. La ruta estaba bordeada de palmeras y cocoteros. Una orquesta estaba tocando un _cotillón. _Rosalie se sentía inquieta. Esa noche se marcharía con Emmett. Había escogido tener una aventura fantástica en lugar de un hombre que no la amaba y una vida entre serpientes venenosas como madame Holbrook. No se iría por mucho tiempo, y en cuanto a su abuelo... Ella le haría entender. La vida era demasiado corta para perder el tiempo lamentándose.

Jaspe miró fijamente a Alice. Ella se sentó frente a él, con un vestido de muselina con orquídeas adornándole los cabellos, cual tímida debutante. Rosalie había insistido en que asistiera al baile. Una vez que ella se marchara, Jasper no dudaría en pedirle que se casara con él. Les deseaba buena suerte, ya que ella estaba a punto de embarcarse en una aventura diferente: iba a conocer el mundo... y lo haría con Emmett.

Rosalie también se vistió con suma dedicación, decidiendo que la muselina ya no era un género acorde a una mujer aventurera. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de seda color amatista —que ninguna cortesana francesa rechazaría— y el mismo juego de joyas de amatista que había usado en aquel desafortunado baile de Versalles en el que Emmett se había fijado en ella por primera vez. Con el estado de ánimo tan atolondrado en el que se encontraba, necesitaba la energía de esa piedra que los romanos creían ahuyentaba las malas influencias de Baco, el dios del desenfreno. Aunque algo había quedado pendiente: entre la visita a la ciudad, la visita de las brujas, la mudanza a otros aposentos requerida por Jasper y vestirse para el baile, se había olvidado de informarle a Emmett de su decisión.

Rogaba que él esperara hasta medianoche. Ella se escabulliría del baile a las once en punto y tomaría el carruaje de regreso a casa. Con la multitud que se esperaba, nadie notaría su ausencia.

El salón de baile era un hervidero de invitados. Había cena, baile, y vasta conversación, pero nada superaba la emoción que a ella le corría por las venas mientras esperaba las once campanadas del reloj.

Cuando al fin llegaron las once en punto, Rosalie jadeaba de nervios. Se escabulló sigilosamente, asegurándose de que nadie lo notara y pidió su capa. Una vez en el patio ubicó el escudo Whitlock con el conductor al lado y lo urgió a que la llevara de regreso. No había tiempo que perder.

Estaba bien oculta en la oscuridad del carruaje cuando la puerta se abrió y subió una silueta envuelta en una capa.

—Regresa al baile. Lo que estás a punto de hacer es un error. Por favor, créeme.

Rosalie miró con la boca abierta el rostro oculto de Alice.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—No vayas con mi hermano —le imploró Alice—. Por mucho que lo quieras y le tengas la mayor de las estimas, él no es lo que crees.

La sutil advertencia de Alice le provocó un desagradable escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda.

—¿Y qué es?

—Peligroso.

A Rosalie se le helaron las manos.

—¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido?

—Para empezar, sus conquistas amorosas siempre comienzan con lujuria y terminan con lágrimas. No las de él.

—_¿Conquistas amorosas? _—Una risa nerviosa burbujeó en la garganta de Rosalie—. Estás equivocada. No se trata de nada de eso. Emmett me prometió mostrarme algunos sitios interesantes del mundo. Tenemos un entendimiento absolutamente decente. Sin compromisos.

—Me pregunto qué opinarás al respecto dentro de más o menos un mes. Mi hermano es un demonio apuesto y perspicaz, y te hará dar vueltas la cabeza como un carrusel. Si es que ahora no estás enamorada de él, lo estarás.

—No estés tan segura —respondió Rosalie cortante—. Emmett no es el motivo por el que me marcho. He decidido cancelar mi compromiso y perseguir mis propios sueños de una vez. Tú ni siquiera puedes entenderlo ya que siempre has tenido la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca. Pero deberías estar agradecida porque esto nos beneficia a ambas. Yo quiero mi libertad y tú quieres a Jasper.

—Por favor, deja que sea yo la que vaya en tu lugar. Tú has salvado la vida de mi hermano y te estoy en deuda, pero más que eso, he llegado a considerarte una amiga. La grieta que existe entre tú y Jasper es culpa mía. Cuando me vaya, tendréis la posibilidad de enmendarlo y disfrutar de una buena vida juntos.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Ya he tomado mi decisión y tengo intención de llevarla a cabo.

Alice vaciló.

—En ese caso, te deseo _bon voyage. _Emmett te mantendrá a salvo. Él es bueno en eso —Besó a Rosalie en la mejilla y se bajó—. ¿Qué debo decirle a Jasper?

—¡Dile la verdad! —respondió Rosalie al tiempo que se despedía con la mano mientras el carruaje se alejaba traqueteando.

Rosalie se levantó las faldas y subió las escaleras de prisa, rogándole a Dios no haber llegado demasiado tarde. La puerta que daba a la habitación de Emmett estaba entreabierta. Una luz tenue se filtraba por la rendija. Ella tomó aire para fortalecerse y entró. Las persianas le dieron la bienvenida chirriando débilmente con la brisa, las cortinas de muselina susurraron suavemente, pero no había nadie a la vista. Emmett se había marchado.

Ella se hundió en la cama. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Su última oportunidad de vivir el sueño de sol brillante y libertad se había esfumado junto a Emmett, tan repentinamente como se había vuelto posible la noche anterior. Él debía de haberse escabullido por la ventana y gateado por el tejado. Ella no era capaz de hacerlo ni siquiera gozando de perfecta salud y Emmett tenía una herida de veinte puntos en el costado. Ni siquiera la había dejado despedirse.

Se secó la lágrima e inspeccionó el cuarto. La noche anterior se había sentido tan feliz allí, tan esperanzada... Debía de haberlo soñado todo, pues el destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella. Posó la vista en la mesita de noche. Iluminada por la luz de una vela, la naranja de Emmett descansaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde ella la había dejado.

—¡Malditos seáis tú y tus naranjas! —cogió la fruta con impulso y la intención de arrojarla por la ventana. Una nota captó su atención. Estaba metida debajo de la naranja. La desdobló de prisa y leyó: «Ciudad vieja. Hasta la medianoche»—.¡Malditos seáis tú y tus naranjas! —Se rió y salió corriendo. Se topó con Vera—. ¡Vera! Gracias a Dios —Rosalie la cogió del codo y se la llevó—. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cuál de tus muchachos anda cerca? ¿Jamey Perkins? ¿Robby Pool?

—Supongo que Jamey está en la cocina, tomándose un trago. ¿Lo llamo?

—Dile que se encuentre conmigo adelante con el carruaje. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—¡Milady! —Vera quedó boquiabierta, pero Rosalie la ahuyentó para que fuera a la cocina.

—El cochero volvió a buscar a Su Señoría —explicó Jamey con aire de disculpa al llegar con Vera a la entrada con un caballo ensillado.

—No importa —exclamó Rosalie. Cada minuto contaba. No podía permitirse llegar ni un minuto más tarde—. Rápido, llévame a la ciudad vieja. No hay tiempo que perder.

—¿A las ruinas? ¿A estas horas? —Los dos sirvientes intercambiaron miradas alarmadas—. Pero milady, ¿y los fantasmas? ¿Los bucaneros muertos? —Le recordó Jamey impacientemente.

—No hagas preguntas. Te lo ruego, date prisa —imploró Rosalie—. Ayúdame.

—Port Royal queda del otro lado de la bahía. Necesitaremos un bote —Jamey la levantó para que alcanzara la montura y él montó detrás de ella, como lo hacía cuando era niña y le enseñaba a montar a caballo.

—Ya encontraremos un bote, ¡de prisa! Llévame al muelle —El tiempo era el enemigo. No le quedaba más que media hora hasta medianoche—. Vera—Le sonrió a la criada ansiosa—. Por favor, no te preocupes. Te veré en Inglaterra dentro de algunos meses. Su Señoría te enviará a casa.

—¿Algunos meses? ¿Os marcháis con _él_? ¿Con el pirata? ¿Qué debo decirle a Su Excelencia?

—Dile a Su Excelencia lo primero que se te ocurra. Yo regresaré pronto.

—¡Oh, milady! —Se lamentó Vera—. Su Excelencia querrá mi cabeza por dejaros partir, y Su Señoría... y vuestra ropa, milady, ¡vuestras _joyas_!

—Su Señoría enviará todo a casa contigo —La voz de Rosalie se suavizó—. Por favor, no llores. Estaré bien. Envíale mis saludos a Su Excelencia —Se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que Jamey picó espuelas.

El muelle estaba tranquilo. Jamey la ayudó a subir al bote del pescador y cogió los remos. Una cálida brisa le abanicó el rostro, mientras se abrían paso entre las aguas oscuras, pasando por Refuge Cay y Gallows Point, donde ella vio el cadalso erguido a la orilla del agua, como una advertencia para todos los piratas. Con las manos aferradas sobre la falda, ella rogó que el tiempo fuera generoso con su búsqueda. Se estaba despidiendo del único mundo que había conocido. Estaba cambiando su destino y enfrentándose al mundo. Estaba depositando su confianza en un hombre al que había conocido hacía menos de una semana, un pirata, un desconocido.

Llegaron a Port Royal, el infame pueblo de bucaneros antes de que lo maldijera un terremoto. Sintió un hormigueo en la espalda. Jamey saltó a tierra y la ayudó a bajar del bote.

—¿Deseáis que os acompañe, milady? —le preguntó con temor.

—No. Gracias, Jamey. Ya puedes regresar —Ella le sonrió de modo tranquilizador. El pobre hombre tenía los pelos literalmente de punta.

Él frunció el entrecejo, evaluando la devoción y el miedo. La balanza se inclinó hacia el miedo. Ocupando su puesto en el bote, dijo:

—Id con Dios, milady, y que Él os proteja.

Las viejas ruinas emergieron en la arena como una desalentadora lápida. Estaba loca; sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por la playa iluminada por la luna, maldiciendo la arena húmeda por arruinarle su mejor par de zapatos de tacón de satén, ¡Sueño de sol brillante y libertad de verdad! ¡Era una idiota imprudente! Escudriñó el horizonte envuelto en el manto de la noche. Un barco flotando en el agua, bajo la luz de la luna, aguardaba a su capitán. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Emmett?

—¿Esperas a alguien? —se oyó decir a una voz profunda.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta rápido. Emmett estaba descuidadamente sentado en lo alto de una enorme piedra. Una sonrisa de satisfacción le curvaba los labios al tiempo que la recorría con la mirada. Ella llevaba puesta una capa que llegaba hasta el suelo, prendida al cuello con una cinta de satén, que dejaba a la vista el reluciente vestido de fiesta color púrpura y las piedras violetas que le adornaban la clavícula. Tenía unos mechones de cabellos dorados adheridas a las mejillas. El pulso le latía fuerte y visiblemente en la base de la garganta, revelando su estado de nerviosismo. Estaba sin aliento y tiritando como la brisa.

—Pensé que te habías marchado —dijo jadeando, haciendo que su pecho sobresaliera por encima del generoso escote.

—Todavía estoy aquí —Emmett bajó de la piedra de un salto. Cayó sigilosamente sobre la arena y se acercó a ella. Los ojos le brillaban con la luz de la luna—. Entonces encontraste mi nota. Demasiado inteligente por tu propio bien —Se paró justo enfrente, alto y moreno, con los cabellos renegridos batidos por la leve brisa. Extendió las manos en la pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Lo pasaste bien en el baile?

Con el corazón latiéndole como loco, Rosalie lo miró a los ojos:

—¿Cuánto falta para medianoche?

Él le pasó un dedo por la graciosa curva del cuello.

—No mucho.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz casual. Tal vez se trataba de un error. Navegar por el mundo aún parecía ser una propuesta tentadora; sin embargo, Emmett era un desconocido, un peligroso e incomprensible desconocido.

La gran palma de su mano se deslizó por la espalda hasta llegar al cuello.

—Ahora no cambies de parecer, _bellissima. _Te vienes conmigo —Le silenció potenciales protestas con la boca. El sabor, el calor de él la arrollaban. Ella lo envolvió con los brazos y se sumergió en el beso. Las olas oscuras rompían en la costa, salpicándole la piel. Era mágico. Como si las sirenas sedujeran a los marineros para que se estrellaran contra las rocas. _Mágico._

Unas voces entre risas disimuladas interrumpieron el beso.

—_Capitano, _¿llegamos en mal momento?

Rosalie se soltó. Había cinco hombres acercándose a la costa; un bote chapoteó a orillas del agua.

—Creo que su doctora se niega a soltarlo —Los ojos divertidos de Benjamín la recorrieron de manera atrevida.

Ella se acurrucó contra Emmett, que le lanzó a Benjamín una mirada furiosa que lo debilitó.

—_Star zitto, Benjamín! _Y todos los demás ¡también a callar! —Le cogió la mano helada y la condujo hacia el bote.

—¡Espera! —Rosalie hundió los tacones en la arena. Miró fijamente a los hombres: la compañía con la que contaría de allí en adelante. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. _Sí _era un error. Era imposible que se fuera con ellos. Se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Emmett—. Llévame de regreso, Emmett. Por favor. He cambiado de opinión.

Él la miró de hito en hito.

—Demasiado tarde. No puedo permitirme perder la marea.

Él le congeló la sangre con una mirada gélida. Fue como si se hubiera vuelto loco y ella estuviera frente a otra cara de él: una fría, insensible. Ya no era el cachorro juguetón y herido que ella había cuidado durante las dos noches anteriores.

—Me iré sola —Ella intentó soltarse la mano, pero él la asió con más fuerza.

Iba caminando adelante, arrastrándola contra su voluntad por la arena en declive. Ella luchó y protestó en vano. La levantó en brazos y caminó con las botas en el agua la corta distancia hasta llegar al bote. Los hombres estallaron en risas.

—¡Callaos, idiotas! —Emmett los cortó con una punzante mirada de advertencia—. ¡Ahora, a remar!

* * *

**Dejen Reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 8**

Ella estaba de nuevo en el camarote negro y púrpura. Emmett cerró la puerta, guardó la llave en el bolsillo y contempló el gesto hostil de su rostro. Tenía la piel brillante del agua del mar. Los cabellos dorados le caían hasta la cintura, desordenados y húmedos. El vestido color púrpura brillaba bajo la suave luz del farol.

—Te ves hermosa usando mis colores, _principessa. _Te sientan bien.

—_Tus colores _—dijo Rosalie con desdén—. Te enorgulleces de estos colores como si fueras un noble caballero luchando contra los sarracenos en Tierra Santa, cuando en realidad eres un hombre malvado y ruin.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de él. Los ojos dejaban traslucir la mirada de un depredador herido. Desvió la vista y se dirigió hacia el mueble de las bebidas. Descorchó una garrafa de coñac y sirvió una medida en una copa pequeña. Echó la cabeza atrás y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago.

La voz de ella era eco de la escarcha de sus ojos.

—Llévame de regreso a Kingston. O la flota entera se abalanzará sobre ti y te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo. ¡Ni por un instante imagines que el vizconde Whitlock abandonará a su prometida en manos de un pirata despreciable!

Emmett inclinó la garrafa en la copa.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma prometida que huyó en medio de la noche porque prefería viajar por el mundo con dicho pirata?

—Sabes perfectamente que cambié de opinión en el último momento. ¡Me has secuestrado! ¡Te pueden colgar por esto!

Él le lanzó una mirada severa.

—¿Por qué no te vuelves nadando hasta Whitlock y se lo dices tú misma? Estoy seguro de que le hará gracia, como a mí. Una advertencia: el Caribe está plagado de tiburones. Será mejor que nades rápido —Caminó despacio hacia el espejo y dejó la copa sobre el tocador. Con un movimiento rígido se quitó la camisa y se examinó el torso en el espejo.

La imagen de su cuerpo bronceado y escultural aún tenía el poder de perturbarla, pero el comportamiento de él de esa noche le hizo reconsiderar qué tipo de cosas estaban perturbándola. Una extensa mancha de color carmesí apareció en el vendaje blanco. La herida se le debía de haber abierto antes cuando ella le había dado un codazo en la costilla. Emmett maldijo y vació la copa. En ese momento ella entendió el repentino apego al coñac. Los hombres ebrios tendían a ser viles y salvajes, aunque este pirata ya lo era estando sobrio. ¿Cómo haría para arreglárselas con él tan borracho?

—Esta vez no la curaré —le informó ella—. No puedes comportarte como un caradura y esperar gentileza a cambio.

—¿Y quién te lo ha pedido? —Vertió agua en una vasija y se lavó la cara. Alisándose la melena oscura con los dedos húmedos, la miró a través del espejo—: Ponte cómoda. No irás a ninguna parte, Rosalie.

Ella se desabrochó la capa y la dejó caer sobre una silla.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer conmigo?

Emmett se ató los cabellos y volvió a mirarla.

—Este _humilde siervo _te está llevando a casa.

_Maldito sea._

—¿A casa?

—Casa. Inglaterra. Abuelo. ¿Te suena? —Se concentró en quitarse el vendaje.

Ella se preguntaba si aquella pesadilla sería su idea de retribuirle las tonterías que le había dicho a Jasper sobre él. Obviamente, la había escuchado por casualidad.

—¡Un comentario no merece la destrucción de mi vida! Yo te he salvado de la horca y de morir desangrado. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme en libertad.

La irritación de él tomó forma de exasperación.

—No puedo liberarte, Rosalie. Ojala pudiera. A pesar de la _pobre _opinión que tienes con respecto a mí, esto no tiene nada que ver con vengarme.

—¿Y entonces de qué se trata? —preguntó ella bruscamente, y al instante supo la respuesta—. Lo estás haciendo para ayudar a tu hermana —¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega, tan ingenua?—. Me mentiste. Jamás tuviste intención alguna de mostrarme los sitios de los que hablamos. Todo era una farsa.

—Yo no te forcé. Ofrecí una tentación y tú aceptaste. Estabas tan ansiosa por escapar de Jamaica como yo de sacarte de allí. Tú encontraste la nota y viniste detrás de mí, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Yo confié en ti! —¿Cómo había podido malinterpretarlo tanto? ¿Cómo había podido sucumbir ante sus falsos encantos? Él _era _cruel, y no porque blandiera espadas y dagas mejor que nadie, sino porque era horriblemente astuto, furtivo como una víbora y absolutamente privado de conciencia—. ¿Qué clase de mundo engendra un ser sumamente fracasado, desprovisto de todo rasgo de humanidad?

Él contuvo la furia sin parpadear.

—Este mundo, Rosalie. _Este mundo._

—Qué triste para el mundo, y qué triste por ti. Tu mundo no vale la pena ser explorado. Mejor me voy a casa.

—Sí, claro que lo harás.

La respuesta de él sólo le sirvió para reavivar su mal humor.

—¡Maldito hipócrita!

Emmett suspiró.

—Es mí hermana pequeña. Yo hago lo que sea por ella. _Lo que sea_. Ella ama a Whitlock y tú estabas en el camino. Nada personal.

—_¿Nada personal? _Para mí sí es personal, ¡bastardo! Se trata de mi vida, de mi honor, de mis sueños que hiciste añicos. ¡Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no es personal! Es absolutamente personal.

Él se dio la vuelta y la atrapó con su mirada azul brillante.

—Como mi beso, que al instante se vuelve nauseabundo. Creo que esta noche ambos vimos nuestras ilusiones hechas añicos.

La dejó atónita. ¿Realmente se habría ofendido cuando ella rehusó a irse con él? Ella podía fácilmente explicar lo que la había hecho cambiar de opinión en la playa, pero en un arrebato de venganza femenina, escogió no hacerlo. Giró en redondo y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Tenía que lidiar con esta nueva contrariedad. Su abuelo le retorcería el pescuezo, justificadamente. Y Jasper... ella era su amiga y lo había tratado como a un enemigo, creyendo que Emmett era su salvador. Decidió apelar a su sentido de la decencia una vez más, aunque sinceramente dudaba de que poseyera alguno.

—Por favor, llévame de regreso —sonaba absolutamente irritada—. Yo no represento ninguna amenaza para la felicidad de tu hermana. Aunque no lo creas, al marcharme les deseé buena suerte. Espero que se casen. Lo único que quiero es disfrutar de un mes bajo el sol de Jamaica. Seguramente tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarme a casa.

—Si te llevo de regreso, tu prometido no tendrá el coraje de casarse con mi hermana. Él la ama, pero la considera inferior a él. _Como tú a mí. _Creer que huimos lo inducirá a casarse con ella. Se sentirá traicionado, rechazado, deshonrado. Considerará el hecho de casarse con ella como una venganza justa —Suavizó el tono de voz—. Ella está enamorada de él, tú no. ¿Por qué habrías de estropearlo?

El tenía razón, y el hecho de saber que la respuesta de ella a sus besos lo había hecho llegar a esa conclusión la hacía sentir aún peor. Recordó los superlativos que los caballeros de Jamaica había utilizado para describir a los Víboras de Milán: feroces guerreros extremadamente astutos que provocaban un escalofrío en el corazón de sus semejantes.

—Cuánto te habrás deleitado al verme desempeñar mi papel de ingenua a la perfección en tu astuto juego.

—No fue un juego.

—¿Entonces por qué tu hermana me advirtió que tú no eras lo que aparentabas? Me imploró que me quedara en Kingston.

El músculo de la mandíbula se movió como triturando algo.

—Mary me conoce bien. Debiste escuchar su consejo.

—De modo que no sólo eres un ladrón y un pirata; también eres pedante, otro calificativo que sigue en la lista de tus destacadas cualidades —Ella continuó deambulando por el camarote. Se detuvo en la puerta.

—Sabes que la puerta está cerrada con llave —le recordó Emmett mientras se examinaba el nuevo vendaje que se había puesto en la herida. No había detenido la hemorragia, por lo que se lo quitó entero y puso el filo de la daga en la llama de la vela—. Y si no fuera así, ¿qué magníficas vías de escape tenías en mente? ¿Nadar con los tiburones o hacer uso de tus encantos con mis hombres? Créeme, Rosalie: correr por cubierta con ese vestido te llevará a provocar lo contrario de lo que esperas.

—Debe de haber un tipo decente a bordo de tu balsa, _Caronte._

—Yo no contaría con eso. Mis hombres no han tenido a una mujer en meses. Estarían encantados de mantenerte a bordo durante una larga temporada.

Maldiciéndose por ser tan tonta, bajó la vista al cinturón de cuero, que descansaba sobre el sillón como por descuido. Tenía el soporte para las pistolas. De manera audaz, ella tiró de una de las armas y apuntó a la fibrosa espalda parada frente al espejo.

—Da la vuelta la embarcación. _¡Ahora!_

Emmett dejó caer la daga y se giró para hacerle frente. Ante los ojos de ella, se transformó de un hombre cansado, herido y algo ebrio; en un merodeador nocturno. Su expresión reflejaba fría templanza. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, evaluando a la presa en silencio con ojos brillantes.

—Baja el arma, Rose. No sabes cómo usarla y puedes hacerte daño a ti misma en tu intento por dispararme.

—No quiero dispararte, pero tú mismo provocaste esta situación —balbuceó ella mientras retrocedía—. No puedes moldear mi vida a tu antojo. Lo que yo haga o adonde vaya será decisión solamente mía —Miró el arma plateada que tenía entre las manos y movió un dedo tembloroso para montar el martillo. No era una experta en disparar, pero sabía cómo utilizaban los hombres aquella maldita cosa. Si iba o no a tener el coraje de apretar el gatillo ya era otro asunto.

Él avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

—No me detestas tanto como para dispararme, así que sugiero que bajes el arma antes de que te hagas daño o me obligues a hacer algo que sinceramente no quiero hacer.

—Estás absolutamente en lo cierto. No te detesto. _Te aborrezco _—siseó ella, pero lo que realmente aborrecía era su miserable reacción ante el contacto con él. Incluso en aquel instante seguía sintiendo el estremecimiento que siempre lograba provocarle su cercanía—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bajo y mentiroso? Me utilizaste. Manipulaste mis sentimientos. ¿Realmente eres despiadado? ¿Sólo finges ser humano? —Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

Emmett se detuvo. Su mirada punzante alternaba entre el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la pistola, tratando de improvisar un modo de arrebatársela sin causar daño a ninguno de los dos. Debió haber imaginado que hasta las mujeres pacíficas eran capaces de tomar decisiones atolondradas cuando se sentían acorraladas.

—Si bajas el arma, reconsideraré la idea de llevarte de regreso a Kingston.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —Los nudillos se le pusieron pálidos alrededor de la culata de plata—. No tienes ninguna intención de llevarme de regreso allá.

—Y tú no tienes ninguna intención de matarme —recalcó él con cuidado—. Ambos lo sabemos.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —Dolida y decepcionada, recordó el increíble beso compartido en la playa hacía una hora. Decir que era una tonta era subestimarse; su idiotez era de un grado despreciable. Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre para secarse las lágrimas. Emmett se adelantó con rapidez. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Incapaz de dispararle, se dio la vuelta y siguiendo un impulso disparó el cerrojo de la puerta del camarote. Provocó una terrible explosión; unos brazos como de acero la envolvieron por detrás. Sobre cubierta se oyeron unos gritos sobresaltados. Ella miró fijamente y con temor la puerta humeante. Junto a la cerradura apareció un hueco del tamaño de un puño. Aquella noche, ella no había tenido ni una condenada gota de suerte.

—¡Obstinada tigresa salvaje! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —Le gruñó Emmett al oído. Le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza y le arrebató la pistola de la mano. La metió en la parte de atrás del pantalón con el cañón para abajo y la hizo volverse para que lo mirara de frente. Estaba furioso; sujetándola de los hombros la sacudió con tanta fuerza que la hizo echar la cabeza atrás mientras ella lo miraba a los ardientes ojos azules fijamente—. Pudiste haberte hecho daño, Rosalie, ¿eres consciente de eso? ¿Y si la bala impactaba en un metal en lugar de madera y rebotaba? ¡Pudiste haberte matado, tonta temperamental!

La sostuvo fuerte del mentón y le examinó rápidamente la pálida piel hasta los pies, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Rosalie lo miró boquiabierta, sorprendida de ver auténtica preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona fuera despreciable y considerada al mismo tiempo?

—_Al diavolo! _Estoy decidido a amarrarte al poste de la cama y mantenerte allí hasta el final del viaje.

Unas pesadas botas venían corriendo a todo prisa por la escalera de cámara. Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—_Capitano, _¿qué ha pasado? —Garrett vociferó afuera. Sus compañeros también expresaron preocupación.

—_¡Nada! _—respondió Emmett bruscamente por encima del hombre de ella. La soltó y ella se volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada. Un ojo apareció por el hueco, y afuera alguien rompió a reír. Ella notó que el ojo que espiaba iba cambiando. La curiosa pandilla del _Alastor _se turnaba para espiar adentro del camarote. Emmett se dirigió hacia la puerta, se arrancó bruscamente la cinta que le sujetaba los cabellos y la metió en el hueco, bloqueando la vista—. _Va bene, _monos, se acabó el chiste. _Buonanotte._

—Buenas noches para vos también, _capitano. _¡Si nos necesitáis, disparad! —Las risas disimuladas y las palmadas en el hombro disminuyeron, mientras los tacones de las botas se retiraban por el corredor, retornando a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Rosalie no era tan afortunada. Al encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Emmett y su aspecto ceñudo se le aceleró el pulso. Esa noche había aprendido cómo se sentía ser la presa de una pantera. Con una determinación espeluznante él se aproximó precipitadamente. Ella pegó un grito y corrió a un lado, refugiándose detrás del poste de la cama. Cautelosamente, lo observó a través de la cama de seda color púrpura mientras él lentamente acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

Emmett se detuvo ante el poste de la cama más cercano al que ella estaba aferrada y apoyó la mano en el poste esculpido.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando por esa tortuosa mente femenina que tienes. ¿Por qué diablos le disparaste a la puerta? ¿Creías que al atravesarla vencerías el obstáculo para regresar a Jamaica? ¿O quizás no estabas dispuesta a soportar ni un minuto más mi despreciable y humilde compañía? Bastaba una sola palabra para que te instalara en un camarote privado. De hecho, en cuanto entregues tus piedras púrpuras allí es precisamente donde te encontrarás.

Rosalie lo miró asombrada.

—No puedes quedarte con mis joyas, ¡bruto codicioso! Merecías que te hiciera explotar la puerta. Ojala te hubiera disparado a ti.

Él miró al techo, pidiendo paciencia en silencio. Chasqueó los dedos:

—Vamos. Entrega las malditas joyas y vete a un camarote aparte.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Jamás!

—No puedes conservarlas a menos que no te importe pasar las próximas tres semanas encerrada. Y lo mismo va para tu lindo vestido color ciruela. No te tendré desfilando por cubierta como un abundante menú, llamando demasiado la atención: tener a mis hombres confundidos ya es extenuante, y encima tú me desairas en cuanto tienes oportunidad. Todavía tengo algo de ropa vieja de mi hermana a bordo. Creo que te irá bien —Y ante la expresión atónita de ella, le examinó la silueta deliberadamente, demorándose en el pecho que subía y bajaba. Una sonrisa voraz se le extendió en los labios—. Aunque quizás la encuentres ceñida en algunas partes.

Las mejillas se le tornaron de color rojo cereza.

—Ningún caballero se atrevería a hablar de ese modo.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Emmett cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en el poste.

—Jamás he pretendido ser un caballero. Demasiados impuestos que pagar. Yo, _tesoro, _soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca, inclusive desvestir damas poco dispuestas —dijo arrastrando las palabras, relamiéndose mentalmente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Puedes enrollarte esa lengua y meterla de nuevo en la boca. Puede que _tú _no seas un caballero, pero _yo _sí soy una dama.

Su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en otra de oreja a oreja.

—Más interesante aún.

Ella evaluó la situación, contemplando la posibilidad de esquivarlo. Tenía la espalda contra la pared, hacia la izquierda había más muebles y atrás las portas abiertas; la cama estaba hacia la derecha, y justo enfrente de ella el mismísimo diablo. Se adelantó un paso hacia ella, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa abyecta.

—¿Buscando el modo de fugarte? En mi camarote casi no hay sitios donde ocultarse. Entonces... por qué no entregas tu pila de joyas y damos esto por concluido, ¿eh?

—¡Vete al diablo! —masculló ella ante su expresión divertida.

—El diablo y yo nos llevamos muy bien. De hecho, somos muy amigos. A veces, es difícil diferenciarnos —Se acercó más, dejándola acorralada entre sus brazos y la pared. Ella se estremeció. No de miedo. Estaba demasiado perturbada para sentir miedo. A pesar suyo, lo que ella sentía era un tremendo deseo de acariciarlo. Bajo la tenue luz, su piel era oscura como el chocolate esparciéndose sobre los músculos firmes.

Emmett la observó. Debió de haber percibido el aire cargado entre ambos, pues su sonrisa burlona desapareció y en su lugar, un ardiente deseo le oscureció los ojos. Le hundió los dedos entre los cabellos, deleitándose con la sedosa abundancia.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó con voz ronca, atrayéndole más la cabeza—. Eres terriblemente hermosa y yo estoy muy ebrio. Mi santidad está pendiendo de un hilo.

A ella el calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo desenfrenado. La voz sonó como un susurro débil y quebradizo:

—Sé que eres muchas cosas, Emmett, pero no creo que seas un violador.

Extendió la gran mano por el cuello y lentamente le recorrió el hombro desnudo, acariciándole la piel.

—Pero ese es el problema, _amore. _No creo que vaya a ser violación.

Ella tragó saliva, maldiciendo esa conocida sensación que le subía por el cuerpo en forma de espiral. En ese instante supo cómo se había sentido Eva en el Jardín del Edén, cuando seducida por la serpiente cogió la manzana prohibida. Arqueó el cuello y volvió la cabeza a un lado para evitar la tentación.

—Sí lo sería.

—¿De veras? —susurró la Víbora al tiempo que probaba su cuello, tragando el perfume que ella tenía adherido a la piel. Gimiendo suavemente, con la lengua y los labios trazó una huella de fuego en el hueco vulnerable entre el cuello y el hombro. Rosalie se quedó inmóvil, luchando contra el hechizo embriagador que la hacía entornar los ojos lánguidamente. Estaba combatiendo a dos enemigos poderosos, no a uno: Emmett, y la loca atracción que sentía hacia él. Sucumbir sería la opción más pobre que jamás hubiera escogido. ¿Cuáles habían sido las palabras exactas de Alice? _Sus conquistas amorosas siempre comienzan con lujuria y terminan con lágrimas. _Tenía que resistir. Si le interesaba conservar algo de su devastada autoestima, tenía que resistir.

Le acarició los suaves labios rosados con un dedo:

—¿Por qué cambiaste de idea esta noche en la playa?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, con su respiración rozándole levemente el pulgar.

—¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? De todos modos, jamás tuviste la intención de llevarme a los sitios de los que habíamos hablado.

—¿Pensaste que te dejaría con otro hombre? Aunque mi hermana no hubiese conocido a ese imbécil, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Whitlock no era el hombre para ti, Rosalie, y en lo más profundo de tu corazón lo sabes —Le acarició los labios con los suyos, dejando que sus cálidos alientos se mezclaran. El intenso olor a coñac a ella le embriagó la cabeza. _Dios, _cuántos deseos sentía de que la besara, ¿pero se detendría allí?—. Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo, _amore, _y te dejaré tener tu propio camarote esta noche.

Rosalie cerró los ojos sintiendo por anticipado cómo el beso le empañaba los sentidos. _Ella sí que quería tener su propio camarote, _insistía una voz interior, pero sus labios parecían incapaces de pronunciar las palabras.

Emmett se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella:

—Él te importa un comino —le susurró sensualmente en la curva de la mandíbula—, es a mí a quien quieres, a pesar de mi espíritu malvado y mi lastimoso origen humilde, y lo peor es que yo también te quiero a ti —Le rozó la mandíbula suavemente con los dientes blancos—: _Mucho._

Rosalie casi se derritió en el suelo. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se apoyó contra la pared, embriagada por la intensa fragancia almizcleña que llenaba la penumbra, que emanaba de ese vigoroso hombre que le bloqueaba los sentidos. Le apoyó las manos en el pecho empujándolo levemente, deslizándolas con suavidad por su piel sinuosa y aterciopelada.

—Quiero mi propio _camarote _—le susurró, sorprendida por el instinto de preservación que aún poseía.

—No, no lo quieres —Le aferró la nuca y le selló los labios. Le llenó la boca con la lengua, aunque la sensación era de invasión absoluta. Ella emitió un gemido a modo de respuesta y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se entrelazó alrededor de él sin querer soltarlo. Él la condujo meciéndola hasta la cama y cayó encima. Los besos se volvieron más y más suaves, dulces, haciéndola sentir que era el tesoro que él había estado buscando durante todo su miserable vida y, ahora que lo tenía, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él. Ella se retorció debajo de él, horrorizada por cómo se sentía, de cómo _él _la hacía sentir.

—Emmett... —dijo acariciándole la mejilla. La incipiente barba se sentía tan suave y sedosa como la cabellera.

Él se apoyó en los antebrazos. La melena renegrida se esparció sobre el rostro de ella; los ojos le brillaban como piedras preciosas.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto, Rose? ¿Es que estábamos condenados a convertirnos en amantes?

Nuevos indicios de pánico latieron en su cabeza. Ella sentía deseos de besarlo y acariciarlo, ¿pero estaba dispuesta a arrojar su vida por la borda por un instante de locura?

—Creo que... esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—No pienses —Le mordisqueó los labios, seduciéndole los sentidos, atizándole el deseo habilidosamente.

Un sollozo de deseo le brotó de la garganta. El abismo de su alma clamaba por él, ansiosa por absorberlo hacia las solitarias cavidades de su corazón. Le acarició la dócil melena negra y recibió las hambrientas estocadas de su lengua con suaves ronroneos femeninos.

Emmett se hizo a un lado colocándola encima suyo. Le desabrochó el vestido. De manera experta, le desenlazó la ropa interior y luego se la quitó presionando fuerte de los costados.

Los latidos del corazón le retumbaban en los oídos. Ella apenas pudo respirar o pensar cuando Emmett le quitó el resto de las prendas una por una, arrojándolas sobre la alfombra. Cuando ya no llevaba nada puesto —salvo la enagua y unas bragas cortas a la moda—, él volvió a rodar hasta quedar encima. Se extendió sobre los muslos tersos y contorneados y acomodó las caderas contra la suavidad de ella. La parte delantera de los pantalones, dura como una roca le aplastaba los volantes de las bragas, excitándola de manera indescriptible.

—_Santo Michele... _—dijo él repitiendo los mismos pensamientos confusos de ella, al tiempo que apretaba la boca ardiente contra los cremosos pechos abultados. Con los dientes encontró un pezón firme a través de la fina tela de la enagua...

Ella le enterró las uñas en los músculos de la espalda; arqueó el cuerpo, avivando un profundo deseo ardiente. _Aquella no era una seducción inofensiva. _¡Tenía que detener esta locura! Estaba a punto de...

Emmett se apartó bruscamente. Haciendo rechinar los dientes en una sarta de improperios en italiano, con una expresión de debilidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró fuerte. Rosalie se sintió aliviada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—Emmett —Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos—. ¿Es tu herida? ¿Está sangrando de nuevo? Déjame ver.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró de una manera indescifrable y firme. Le buscó por detrás del cuello y le desabrochó el collar. Demasiado consternada como para moverse o emitir una protesta, ella sintió cómo le quitó el brazalete y los pendientes. Cuando tuvo en sus manos la pequeña fortuna de ella, se sentó. Deslizó las joyas en el bolsillo, se pasó una mano por la cabellera y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

Rosalie se quedó rígida y le miró furiosa el perfil. Sintió un escalofrío que le llegó hasta los huesos. Percibiendo su mirada, Emmett levantó la cabeza. Parecía asombrado de su propio ardid. Fría como el hielo, ella levantó la mano y le dio una fuerte _bofetada _en la mejilla.

—Vuelve a tocarme y juro que te mato —le prometió.

Pasó un instante. Aunque ella percibió el asombro dibujado en sus ojos, el rostro de él toleró el ataque inexpresivamente. Ese no era un hombre, reflexionó ella. Era un témpano. Él se puso de pie con rigidez y fue hacia la botella de coñac. No le importó servirse en la copa. Se lo bebió con los ojos cerrados.

—Existe un precio espiritual por el tipo de vida que tú llevas —le dijo ella con calma—. «La conciencia, torturadora del alma, aunque sea invisible, blande un feroz flagelo en su interior. Aunque te confieses a ti mismo tus propios crímenes, tu conciencia será tu propio infierno».

—¿Qué es lo que sabes tú acerca del infierno, de la conciencia, o de nada? —dijo y lanzó un suspiro irregular—. Acabo de hacerte un favor.

—_¿Un favor? _Estás mintiendo, miserable ladrón. ¡Ojala ardas en el infierno!

Él se encontró con aquellos ojos color aguamarina brillantes de rabia.

—Probablemente tus deseos se cumplan.

Ella lanzó una mirada al medallón que se balanceaba en el pecho masculino.

—Te adornas con hermosos emblemas, pero en tu caso, ¡la víbora significa un lamentable proyecto de hombre! Compadezco al legítimo dueño.

Él dirigió la vista hacia el escudo antiguo. La inscripción decía: _Francisco McCarty Dux Mediolani Quartus. _Él frunció los labios en un gesto burlón.

—Sí, yo le robé los emblemas a un _excelente ejemplar de __la__ nobleza _que es el último lazo de una ilustre dinastía. ¿Le sorprende, mi recatada y delicada dama? ¿Es que esta nueva información le suma una mancha más a mi carácter malvado y ruin?

Rosalie lo miró de manera imperturbable.

—Ya nada de lo que hagas me volverá a sorprender.

—Bien. Entonces no te sorprenderá ponerte un par de pantalones de mí hermana, porque eso es lo que usarás el resto de lo que dure el viaje.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 9**

Mientras el coche alquilado atravesaba los portones de Versalles, Edward contemplaba el imponente palacio y recordaba las inmortales palabras de Montesquieu: «El brillo y el esplendor que rodea a los reyes constituye parte de su poder». Bajó de un salto y estiró las piernas. Era un largo trayecto desde París. Hacía algún tiempo, Luis había mudado su residencia a esta villa oscura, por ende forzando a que la corte entera se mudara a aquel paisaje monótono. No obstante, centenares de ellos habían llegado y estaban _por todas partes, _deambulando por el parque o fornicando en el interior del palacio. Él les sonrió a las damas que habían salido a dar un paseo y se preguntó si sería posible persuadir a Luis para que olvidara aquel desafortunado incidente. Lamentablemente, en ese momento él no tenía tiempo para dedicarle. Las recepciones oficiales tenían lugar en los _Grands Apartments _situados en el ala norte. Edward sabía exactamente lo que les diría a los auxiliares de la corte que levantaban barricadas a cada paso. El protocolo decía que cuanto más favorecía el rey a un cortesano, más posibilidades tenía éste de que se le permitiera ingresar a palacio. Bien consciente de que él estaba arañando el final de su bendita lista de elegidos, Edward recurrió a métodos solapados. En cuestión de minutos, se encontraba caminando por la _Galerie des Glaces, _haciendo sonar los tacones con seguridad en el suelo de parqué.

La voz poco hospitalaria de Luis resonó desde el interior de su despacho:

—¡Entra, McCarty! ¿De qué se trata esa gran urgencia que dices tener? ¡La única urgencia que al rey de Francia le concierne es una amenaza a su permanencia en este mundo!

—_Sua Maestá _—Edward se adelantó de prisa, haciendo reverencias todo el camino hasta llegar a los zapatos plateados del rey. Se irguió haciendo un ademán exagerado y le sonrió. De inmediato, ubicó con la mirada a Jean-Baptiste Colbert, consejero financiero de Luis, parado junto al trono de satén azul adornado con lirios dorados.

—Te escucho —masculló el rey. Los rasgos bien empolvados debajo de un peluquín con rizos castaños pertenecían al rostro de un anciano arrugado. Tenía los ojos cansados y enrojecidos—. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de tu "grave urgencia política de guerra", según lo calificas, y que hábilmente te llevó a burlar a los guardias del palacio?

Edward se aclaró la garganta:

—Su Majestad, jamás me hubiera atrevido a imponerme, a menos que...

—Sí, sí, continúa —Luis hizo un gesto con la mano con poca paciencia.

—He venido a ofreceros en bandeja a Su Majestad al general Saboya y a su corsario, Emmett.

La mala predisposición del Rey Sol se revirtió.

—¿Saboya, dijiste?

—Sí, Su Excelencia.

—¿... y a ese condenado pirata que ha estado acechando mi marina? —Luis abandonó el trono de un salto con la agilidad de un pollo—. ¡Habla! ¡No me tengas pendiente de tu próxima palabra!

—_Monsignor_, desde aquel fiasco con ese puente de Cassano...

El rey se irritó.

—¿Qué fiasco? ¡Fue una confusión! ¡El mariscal de Vendóme eclipsó a Saboya, como siempre, y en París se cantó el _Te Deum _durante una semana seguida! ¡Fue una victoria brillante!

_Para los austríacos, _corrigió Edward mentalmente, que también cantaron el _Te Deum _en Viena.

—Señor, el Emperador está ocupando Milán...

—José no es un emperador. ¡Es un idiota charlatán! —Luis caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro.

Cesare se esmeró por encarar el asunto de manera apropiada.

—Como príncipe de Milán, yo...

Luis se detuvo y alzó una ceja pintada:

—¿Príncipe, Edward? ¿Príncipe de qué?

Edward rechinó los dientes:

—Me he encargado de investigarlo —persistió—. Como Su Majestad bien sabe, mi país está en llamas por culpa del maldito Saboya.

—Así es, pero no debes preocuparte. El Mariscal de Francia, _le Duc de Vendóme, _¡hará picadillo con ese ingrato! ¿Sabías que Saboya era mi protegido? Al morir su padre, me apiadé de él. Era una cosa flaca y huesuda. Lo destiné a la Iglesia. ¡El ingrato bribón se ofendió! ¡Se cambió de bando y me apuñaló por la espalda! Le ofrecí el gobierno de Champagne como mariscal de Francia, pero me escupió en la cara y se unió a las fuerzas de los perros ingleses. Ahora está derramando sangre francesa junto a ese canalla de Marlborough.

—¡Saboya es un bastardo sanguinario! ¡Una deshonra para todos los italianos! —proclamó Edward de manera dramática.

—_¿Italianos? _¡Qué tonterías! ¡Eugéne-François de Savoie-Carignan es francés! Si vosotros los italianos tuvierais una pizca de su fortaleza, hoy estaríais más unidos de lo que estáis. Todavía no conozco al italiano que unifique a ese país.

Irritado por la crítica, Edward dijo:

—El pirata que mencioné...

El rey lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sé quién es _Emmett, McCarty._

Edward se sintió incómodo.

—Él es la mano derecha de Saboya en la costa de Berbería —Una mentira cuidadosamente elaborada que le haría ganar el principado más rico de la Cristiandad.

—Emmett significa mucho en la costa de Berbería —afirmó Luis, sin morder el anzuelo.

—Su Majestad, el pirata Emmett es para Eugenio de Saboya lo que Francis Drake era para la reina Elizabeth, sólo que esta vez el objetivo no es España, sino...

—¡Francia! —Luis terminó la frase con una mirada furiosa—. Los austriacos tienen un _modus vivendi _similar a los turcos, y yo también, pero los corsarios del Magreb continúan acechando mi flota militar y comercial.

—¡Es él, Su Majestad! Él los controla. ¡Emmett controla a los corsarios argelinos!

—Nadie controla a los corsarios argelinos, ni siquiera el sultán —pronunció con disgusto. Miró ferozmente a Edward—. ¿Y cómo te ves inserto en un esquema de acontecimientos más amplio?

Edward se alzó imponente con su metro noventa de altura y fingió un aire de severidad.

—Mis hombres aguardan en Gibraltar hasta recibir órdenes, señor.

—¿De veras? —Luis frunció los labios—. Vamos, entérate de los hechos. El Peñón fue capturado el año pasado por las fuerzas combinadas de Inglaterra y Alemania. ¿Cómo es posible que tan perturbadoras noticias no hayan llegado a oídos de tus diligentes espías?

Edward pasó por alto el insulto.

—Tengo un plan, señor. Con la asistencia de Su Majestad facilitándome un buque de guerra completamente equipado, interceptaré al pirata cuando retorne del Caribe.

—¿Cómo sabes que regresará antes de que esta maldita guerra termine? ¿Y cómo sé que no vienes a buscar mi ayuda haciéndote pasar por aliado, cuando en realidad tienes intención de utilizarme para financiar tu pequeña guerra personal?

A Edward se le secó la lengua dentro de la boca y el rostro se le encendió. No obstante, cual astuto gato callejero experto en el arte de la supervivencia, se recuperó rápidamente.

—Lo detendré y lo utilizaré para llegar a Saboya.

A Luis le temblaron las grietas de su rostro empolvado.

—Qué gracioso eres, Edward —Rió entre dientes—. Siento deseos de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Por favor, permíteme a mí ocuparme de Saboya.

—¿Y el buque de guerra, señor? —insistió Edward con discreción.

Luis le lanzó una mirada a su consejero.

—¿Qué opinas sobre este asunto, Jean?

—Bueno —dijo Colbert—, ya hemos enviado barcos para cazar a Emmett, pero él burló a la Marina todas las veces. Ya nos ha costado diez buques de guerra, señor, uno de ellos era su preferido...

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! —Luis rió de oreja a oreja sorprendiendo tanto a Edward como a Colbert—. El asunto de la fragata era lo que teníamos que resolver. Hace tres años, cuando él estuvo en Versalles, compartimos un pequeño juego de naipes, y él iba ganando, como siempre... ¡Ese _rufiánl _¡No tuvo la gentileza de perder ante el rey de Francia! —El rey se tomó un instante para tranquilizar su reavivado fastidio—. _Alors, _antes de perder Versalles ante aquel _diable, _yo sugerí finalizar el juego, pero él propuso subir la apuesta diciendo que se apoderaría de una de mis fragatas en el término del año. De más está decir que me reí de su escandalosa soberbia, y acepté. Al cabo de tres meses, recibí una nota suya donde me informaba que había rebautizado mi buque insignia, mi mejor fragata, el _Alastor _—Luis terminó el relato de buen humor, como correspondía a un hombre poderoso que se podía dar el lujo de no rebajarse ante una persona menos importante—. Me sorprendió que no la nombrara: _Le Roi Bouffon, El Rey bufón._

Edward se sentía demasiado deprimido como para preguntarle qué era lo que aquel canalla le había ganado al rey.

—¿Bien, Edward? ¿Qué te hace pensar que _tú _podrás desafiar a Emmett y triunfar cuando mis almirantes han fallado? Él es un excelente estratega. Conoce el Mediterráneo tan bien como la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, tú sólo eres conocido por vaciarte una botella de coñac de vez en cuando. En otras palabras, le tengo poca fe a tus habilidades.

El ánimo de Edward se marchitó y pereció. Luis lo miró con aire pensativo:

—Dime qué es lo que realmente quieres. Desde luego que no arriesgarías tu pellejo a cambio del escaso beneficio de un buque de guerra. ¿De qué se trata?

Edward vaciló. Luis lo había arrinconado hacia un sitio más conveniente.

—Quiero Milán.

La Presencia Divina explotó en renovadas risas:

—¿Era eso? ¡No me lo esperaba!

Edward le habría dado un puñetazo a aquel rostro empolvado.

—¿Por qué Milán no podría pertenecerme? Perteneció a mis antepasados durante miles de años. La merezco. Es mía.

—No. Es mía —lo corrigió Luis.

Edward se tragó la rabia.

—Pero Su Majestad necesita un soberano leal y local que conozca al pueblo. Yo soy ese hombre. Por la Gloria de Francia, concededme la orden de cumplir con esa gesta.

—¿Y qué hay del pequeño asunto relacionado con el medallón? —preguntó Luis—. El Emperador denegó tu investidura ducal porque no pudiste mostrarlo y probar que eras el siguiente McCarty en la línea sucesoria. Y ya que ambos sabemos a quién pertenece dicho medallón, dudo que alguna vez seas duque. José no es menos quisquilloso que su difunto padre en seguir el protocolo.

—El mundo está cambiando, señor. Para cuando la guerra termine, Francia no necesitará la aprobación del Imperio para designar a un gobernante de su elección. Será el Emperador el que busque la aprobación de Su Majestad para esos asuntos. ¡El Rey Sol gobernará el albor de una nueva era!

Luis inspiró una bocanada de aire e hinchó el pecho de placer.

—¡Así será, por cierto! —Se tomó un instante para disfrutar de la imagen que Edward le había instalado en su mente al tiempo que contemplaba el frondoso horizonte que se extendía más allá de las ventanas—. Está bien —expresó con un gruñido—. Tendrás tu barco, y cien mil monedas de oro de la corona, la mitad de las cuales las recibirás al llevar a cabo el cometido. Sin embargo... —le aclaró a Edward atravesándolo con aquella mirada intransigente—. Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Edward casi le da un beso, aun con aquel polvo desagradable.

—Sí. _Sí._

—Ve hacia Argel. Camúflate. No quiero que ni tú ni yo llamemos la atención. Localiza los contactos de Emmett, a sus aliados y a sus enemigos. Habla con los jenízaros. Son fácilmente sobornables, ya que lo primero que buscan es enriquecerse. Si es necesario, dirígete al rey Abdi, soberano de Argel. Su precio debería ser el más económico. Habla con los _rais, _los líderes de los corsarios. Aunque son leales a Emmett, de todos modos podrían sernos útiles.

—¿Sí... _señor_?—preguntó Edward con humildad, sin captar demasiado el punto.

Luis suspiró:

—Sobórnalos —le explicó despacio—. Te entregarán a Emmett en bandeja.

—¡Sí, Su Majestad! —el ánimo de Edward se elevó hasta el cielo—. Lo encontraré y lo mataré.

—Y te convertirás en el futuro duque de Milán, bajo mi investidura —resumió el rey con satisfacción—. Sólo que no lo traigas aquí. La última vez que él estuvo en Versalles, mi nueva amante le solicitó al arquitecto que construyera una estatua del dios del Amor con arco y flecha, con la imagen de Emmett y la ubicó en el parque junto a la de ella. ¡Una deshonra!

—¡Más bien una subestimación monumental! —Edward se agitó de disgusto. No le causaba ninguna gracia que su peor castigo hubiera sido invitado a jugar a los naipes con el rey y hubiera coqueteado con la amante de éste.

—Ahora, márchate —Luis le hizo un gesto con la mano—, pero recuerda: si pierdes mi oro en la mesa de bacará, deberás ir tras Emmett de todos modos, ¡pues la recompensa por él no será nada en comparación con la que pague por ti!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 10**

Una imagen del sueño de sol brillante y libertad, la Isla de la Tortuga, atraía a Rosalie desde el otro lado de la bahía de vivido color turquesa. Una suave brisa que acarreaba música de guitarra y mecía las palmeras que bordeaban la costa. Había tabernas y burdeles ocultos entre la frondosa vegetación. De mal humor, parada junto a la barandilla, maldecía a ese odioso hombre que le había prometido mostrarle el mundo y de modo egoísta había desembarcado sin ella. Estaba clavada en el bote mientras él y sus compinches vagaban a gusto por la Isla del Pirata.

Se oyó gritar una voz desde el castillo de proa, anunciando el cambio de guardia. Ella vio a Garrett y a cuatro de sus colegas reunidos para coger el bote. Ella dio un audaz paso hacia delante.

—Hola.

Ellos la miraron boquiabiertos, aún sin acostumbrarse a ver damas vestidas de marineros, dedujo ella. A Rosalie le agradaba bastante su nuevo atuendo. Durante una semana había estado residiendo en el pequeño camarote y usando las viejas ropas de Alice. Andaba hecha una brabucona por cubierta, con botas, pantalones y con los cabellos atados en una coleta; se sentía elegante y libre. Miró a los hombres:

—Me gustaría desembarcar. ¿Puedo subirme a vuestro bote?

Cuatro mandíbulas se abrieron con gesto estupefacto. El francés, James, les guiñó un ojo a los compinches:

—No me importaría quedarme a bordo para entretener a esta dulce y delicada criatura.

—No eres tan valiente —Garrett rió ahogadamente.

—James sabe de sobra cómo probar el nuevo objeto de deseo al capitán y cómo robarlo —Benjamín, el navegante de ojos color avellana y cabellos oscuros, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de James—. ¿No es cierto?

Rosalie aclaró la garganta. Igualando el francés de ellos dijo:

—Bien, ¿vamos o no?

Cinco rostros se ruborizaron. Garrett barbulló:

—¿A Tortuga? El capitán no lo aprobaría.

¡A Rosalie le importaba un comino si aquel hipócrita explotaba en infinitésimos pedazos de la rabia!

—Emmett difícilmente está en situación de regañar a nadie, amigos míos. Si vosotros vais a las tabernas y los burdeles, yo voy —Cuando ellos estallaron en carcajadas, ella cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y dio un taconazo en el suelo—. Vaya panda de machistas, ¿eh? Bromistas buenos para nada. A mí no me interesa beber, jugar ni perseguir mujeres como a vosotros. Yo sólo quiero echar un vistazo rápido a la isla, nada peligroso —Las carcajadas se escucharon aún más fuertes. Entonces ella avanzó hacia las escaleras laterales, dispuesta a subir al bote por su cuenta. Dudaba seriamente de su habilidad para usar los remos, y después de la advertencia que le había hecho Emmett acerca de los tiburones, no sentía verdadera urgencia por nadar, pero no estaba dispuesta a que los detalles técnicos la retuvieran. Lo único que se necesitaba era un poco de ingenio.

Detrás de ella, escuchó decir a James:

—Podemos vigilarla. Con nosotros está a salvo.

—_¡Idiota! _¡Nos cortará el cuello! ¡Nos dijo específicamente que nos mantuviéramos alejados de ella! —Benjamín profirió con furia.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y lo deslumbró con una sonrisa:

—No puedo pensar en sentirme más a salvo con nadie que contigo, Benjamín. ¿Qué hay de malo en divertirnos un poco, eh?

Benjamín parpadeó:

—Quizás, si le pregunta, el capitán esté de acuerdo con llevarla a tierra él mismo.

Ella tuvo que morderse fuerte la lengua para evitar expresar su opinión acerca del capitán.

—Él nunca anda cerca. Ha desembarcado hace una semana y no ha regresado. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para hablar con él? ¿Tal vez pueda enviarle una nota? —Se le ocurrió una idea. Pasó una pierna por encima de la barandilla—. Llevadme con él inmediatamente. De lo contrario, ¡saltaré por la borda e iré hasta allí a nado!

Instantáneamente, Benjamín la sujetó fuerte y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Ella se soltó retorciéndose y gritando:

—¡Si me encerráis, usaré la porta! Veremos quién es quién cuando me encuentre con vosotros en la isla dentro de una hora.

—Todos hemos visto lo que habéis hecho con su puerta —rió Benjamín burlonamente—. Os creemos.

—¡Emmett nos matará como a perros! —advirtió Felix, el regordete jefe de artilleros.

—¡Al menos no somos cobardes perros romanos como tú, Felix! —dijo James bruscamente.

—¡Basta! —gritó Garrett—. La llevaremos hasta Emmett y dejaremos que él decida qué hacer con ella. Pero si os queda algo de sentido común en esas cabezas huecas, mantened las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella seguía sonriendo cuando desembarcaron quince minutos más tarde.

En _La Nymphe Rouge, _el establecimiento más desprestigiado de la costa de La Española, se servía el mejor licor, satisfacía a los peores rufianes y ofrecía un cuarto privado para los capitanes en el segundo piso. Los peligrosos arrecifes de coral que rodeaban la isla protegían sus navíos de los ojos vigilantes de la ley y todos gozaban de tranquilidad para entretenerse sin prisa, compartir heroicas historias de atrocidades, regocijarse de las ganancias obtenidas ilegalmente y planificar atracos lucrativos sobre nuevos blancos.

—Se te ve preocupado, _Vipére._

Reclinado sobre un diván, con una prostituta granulienta sobre sus rodillas, el capitán Aro de _La Belle Isabelle _le lanzó una mirada divertida al hombre alto tumbado sobre un sofá de color escarlata que había debajo de la ventana. Con las piernas enfundadas en botas cruzadas sobre el alféizar, Emmett miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

Riendo, Aro se quitó del regazo a la ramera y cogió una nueva botella de vino. Se desplomó en una silla frente a Emmett y volvió a llenar las copas.

—Déjame contarte mis problemas, _mon ami. _El vino y las mujeres: los peores dioses que un hombre puede venerar.

—Motivo por el cual los franceses contraen matrimonio y cultivan la vid, Aro —Emmett bajó las botas al suelo y cogió el vino—. Al menos busca algo interesante en qué gastarte el dinero.

Aro suspiró filosóficamente.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto; pero si yo fuera a mezclarme con los cortesanos de Versalles, como tú, mi fortuna se reduciría drásticamente y eso me llevaría a la pobreza extrema.

Emmett rió ahogadamente.

—Tus miedos a la pobreza no te detuvieron anoche al pagarle tremenda suma a una de las prostitutas sólo por verla desnuda. Créeme, Aro, por ese precio podrías tener hasta a la reina Ana bailando desnuda en la cubierta de _La Belle Isabelle._

—¿A una horrible inglesa? ¡Qué desagradable! Pensé que los italianos tenían mejor gusto.

—Horrible o no, Ana Estuardo sabe sin duda usar la cabeza. Esta guerra le está haciendo un agujero en el bolsillo, y no es que ella posea minas de oro en Panamá.

El francés bebió el vino de un sorbo.

—¿Y en qué dirección te llevará el viento la próxima vez?

Emmett vaciló:

—Este.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó bajo el fino bigote de Aro.

—Evasivo como siempre. Pero dime, _Vipére, _¿de qué lado estás en esta guerra? ¿O también ese es un tema _tabú?_

—Obviamente, yo no tengo necesidad de preguntarte a ti de qué lado estás, _mon ami _—Rió Emmett burlonamente.

—Todo _boucannier _al sur de las Bahamas se ha alistado. Con una carta de apoyo de mi rey, yo sigo haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer —Rió Aro—. ¿Pero y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes carta de apoyo?

—¿Este interrogatorio tiene que ver con conducirme a que me aliste en las filas de Luis?

—¿Por qué no? —Aro hizo un mohín típico francés—. No estás obligado a serle leal a nadie. Eres un hombre sin patria. Puedes jurarle fidelidad a cualquier rey.

Dando vueltas a la copa, Emmett examinó el líquido rojo.

—No he nacido en la luna, Aro.

—Tú dices ser italiano pero no existe tal cosa, _mon ami. _No hay Italia. Sólo hay píncipes italianos que se odian y luchan entre sí.

Un frío hastío se grabó en el rostro de Emmett:

—Mientras su país está siendo pisoteado y saqueado.

—Uf, qué deprimido estás, _Vipére. _Piensa en los dulces botines flotando en alta mar.

Un brillo cálido se reflejó en los ojos de Emmett. Examinó a Aro.

—Para responder a tu pregunta: no me confabularé contigo, _mon capitaine, _aunque me haya adueñado de algunas fragatas de Luis.

—¡Me has leído el pensamiento, mi astuto amigo! —brindó Aro—. ¿Pero quizás querrías reconsiderarlo?

Emmett se bebió de un tirón el resto del vino y depositó la copa vacía sobre la mesa.

—La respuesta es no —declaró rotundamente—. No derramaré mi sangre por Luis. Ni por nadie más por esa causa.

Aro lo miró con astucia.

—Estás de pésimo humor, _mon ami. _Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes una mujer en mente. Los franceses somos expertos en olfatear esos asuntos.

—Escuché que Marco Teach anda navegando por estas aguas—comentó Emmett con tono insípido—. ¿Tienes intención de hostigarlo ahora que tengas la bendición de tu rey para cazar buques ingleses?

—¿Estás loco? ¡Es Barbanegra! Yo estaba hablando de amor. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de ese cerdo que navega un condenado buque de guerra? Mi corbeta no cuenta con el suficiente armamento para atacarlo.

—¿Y no hay buques de guerra en alta mar? ¿No puedes hacerte con uno?

Aro lo miró pasmado.

—¿Hacerme con uno? ¿Así de sencillo?

Con un brillo de humor en los ojos, Emmett ofreció:

—Imagínate que fuera un bote de remos.

—_¿Un bote de remos?_

—Un bote de remos. Como los de los pescadores que están en la costa.

Aro frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—¿Entonces pretendes que robe un bote de remos?

Sin poder contenerse, Emmett estalló en una carcajada:

—¿Te da cargo de conciencia robar un bote cuando has sido un ladrón y un pirata que ha robado buques y cargamentos y saqueado a todo el que se te cruzaba en el camino? Si eres tan remilgado, quédate aquí.

—Uf... la cabeza me da vueltas con tus disparates. No todos los que navegan los mares tiene deseos de morir como tú. Eres demasiado audaz, Emmett. Tú no conoces el significado del miedo.

—Tenemos un concepto del miedo diferente, eso es todo.

Exasperado, Aro reclamó:

—¿Qué es tan difícil de entender acerca del miedo? Cuando a uno lo persigue un enemigo más poderoso, huye. Uno no quiere morir. Eso es tener miedo —Resolló con fastidio.

—Hay cosas peores que temer a la muerte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuáles?

Emmett captó la mirada irritada del francés pero se guardó la respuesta.

_Íie de la Tortue, _también conocida como la Isla de la Tortuga, era un gran nido de piratas. Caminando sin prisa con los marineros italianos, Rosalie se mostraba muy curiosa. Las pandillas de malechores de todo el mundo se pavoneaban por las sinuosas calles, abriéndose paso entre los habitantes y traficando sus extravagantes botines a mitad o a un cuarto del precio del cauteloso mercado. Después de llenar sus bolsillos con oro, lo despilfarraban en juego, parranda y causando asombro en el vecindario con riñas y juergas de medianoche.

En medio de esta multitud de vulgares villanos, los piratas del _Alastor _parecían una manada de dóciles corderos. Paseando amistosamente hacían sentir a Rosalie segura y bien acogida entre ellos. Aún no había oscurecido y todos los rufianes ya andaban ebrios. El vocerío gobernaba todos los callejones, el bullicio y las groseras risotadas femeninas. Era el grupo más terrible de cazafortunas que Rosalie jamás hubiera imaginado le llamaría la atención en aquel pueblo impío. Estaba fascinada.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de una espantosa guarida, con un cartel de bronce y madera que decía: _La Nymphe Roug_e. Rosalie espió el interior. Se estremeció al descubrir que, de todas las pocilgas, aquella parecía ser la más repugnante. Se acomodó el gorro de lana roja que le servía como disfraz y entró con los hombres. La invadió un espeso aire cargado de humo, sudor, licor y perfume barato. Las luces brillantes perforaban las nubes opacas. Flotaba una música alegre. Felix y Benjamín eligieron una mesa donde había dos hombres mugrientos sentados aletargadamente: uno roncando y el otro mirando fijamente una jarra vacía. Los italianos los levantaron y los arrojaron fuera al callejón.

Sentada, Rosalie miraba a su alrededor con picara fascinación. A juzgar por sus coloridas prendas y aún más coloridas palabras, los franceses, alemanes, españoles, portugueses y algún que otro asqueroso inglés atestaban el espacioso salón, maltratando prostitutas, cantando desafinados y básicamente entreteniéndose con sus verrugas y todo. Ella sonrió de modo exultante: ¡lo había conseguido!

Garrett llamó con una seña a un mesonero barbudo para pedirle un trago. James le sonrió:

—¿No encontráis ofensivo este lugar, _mademoiselle?_

Rosalie se encontró con su mirada de admiración:

—En absoluto. Para mí, tiene cierto... eh, atractivo orgánico, por decirle de algún modo. Con este disfraz y con vosotros a mi alrededor, me siento perfectamente a salvo para divertirme más de lo que había imaginado en toda mi vida. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, James. Sé que puede causarte problemas con tu capitán, pero siempre te estaré agradecida —Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió con placer.

—¡Gracias, mi hermosa dama! Vos sois una _demoiselle _muy valiente. No sólo por no temerle a mi capitán, sino porque se atreve a vivir su vida como le plazca.

Si eso fuera cierto, suspiró Rosalie. Se encontró con los ojos sonrientes de Felix y Garrett, pero fue Benjamin el que habló:

—Hemos decidido que no es necesario que el capitán se entere de nuestra escapada de hoy.

—Yo no diré nada si vosotros no habláis —expresó ella con una sonrisa y recibió otra encantadora a modo de respuesta.

Llegó el pedido: jarras rebosantes de ron y una fuente repleta de salchichas. Para satisfacción suya, ella fue escogida para proponer el primer brindis. Estaba absolutamente conmovida; se mordió el labio devanándose los sesos.

—¿Por qué no bebemos por...? —Alzó la copa bien alto—: ¡Por el vino y las mujeres!

Los hombres parpadearon, intercambiaron miradas divertidas y brindaron en el aire:

—¡Por el vino y las mujeres!

Las copas tintinearon, el ron se derramó y el corazón de Rosalie se hinchó con un brindis privado: _¡Por mi sueño de sol brillante y libertad! _Bebió de un sorbo agridulce de ron junto con los demás.

Una vez que el calor le invadió el cuerpo despacio, ella sonrió a los cinco agradables rostros que la rodeaban:

—¿No vais a invitar... eh, a alguna de las damas a que se os unan? No querría arruinaros la diversión.

—No hay prisa —Benjamín se desparramó en la silla, provocándoles sonrisas socarronas a sus compinches.

—¿Por qué habría de haberla? —se burló Felix—. ¿Después de haber tenido a todas las mujeres de esta isla?

Benjamín se puso nervioso, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y murmuró con mal humor:

—Me estoy reformando.

Todo el mundo estalló en risas. Con los ojos bien abiertos, Rosalie analizó los rostros contentos, sin estar demasiado segura de cómo responder ante aquel impactante arrebato de sinceridad, pero dado el espíritu del lugar ella le ofreció a Benjamín una mirada amable y abierta y dijo:

—Entonces, no faltaba más, no te apresures.

La mesa se sacudió con más risotadas y todos vaciaron las jarras. Al rato Felix dijo:

—Benjamín, ¿no habías prometido contarnos un chiste?

—Sí, tú eres una fuente de chistes —lo alentó Garrett con la boca llena de salchichas.

Benjamín le lanzó una mirada:

—Sí sé un chiste nuevo, pero no quisiera ofender a la dama.

—¡Aquí no hay damas, sólo amigos! —Rosalie se llenó la boca con una salchicha. Estaba exquisita. La piel crujiente se le desharía deliciosamente entre los dientes; la carne picante crepitaba en su lengua. Ya no le volvería a entrar el vestido color púrpura, pero como ya no lo tenía, no le preocupaba demasiado.

Benjamín carraspeó:

—¿A dónde va un inglés después de tirarse a su esposa? —Rió de modo travieso. Al ver que nadie ofrecía una respuesta voluntariamente, los complació—: Afuera, a descongelarse.

El chiste era muy bueno; todos estallaron en carcajadas. Rosalie simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No más chistes de mujeres inglesas —los regañó James y miró a Rosalie de manera incómoda.

Le gustaría haber comprendido por qué. Bebió el ron de un sorbo y se lamió los labios.

—Esos son los únicos que sé —Benjamín se encogió de hombros a la defensiva.

Debía de haber consumido demasiado ron, porque de repente lo cogió:

—¡Afuera, a descongelarse! —Una alegre carcajada le llenó la garganta. Sentada entre aquellas sabandijas estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Desafortunadamente, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Necesitaba desesperadamente tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de ponerse en ridículo por completo. Poniéndose de pie de un impulso dijo—: Si me disculpan, caballeros... Creo que será mejor que salga un momento. No tardaré.

Arrastrando la silla, se dio la vuelta para salir, pero le vino un poderoso mareo. Benjamín fue rápido tras ella. La cogió del codo con gentileza.

—Permitidme acompañaros afuera, _madonna._

La terraza de _La Nymphe Rouge _tenía paredes pintadas de blanco y una bóveda de estrellas. La noche había caído y las antorchas estaban encendidas por todo el pueblo. Las luces de los barcos titilaban a lo lejos sobre las oscuras aguas. El aire había refrescado y soplaba una suave brisa desde el mar.

—Tomad asiento —Benjamin la arrastró hasta un banco y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella—. ¿Os sentís un poco mejor?

—Sí, gracias. Temo que esta noche me he excedido. No tengo costumbre de beber alcohol, pero tampoco estoy acostumbrada a pasarlo tan maravillosamente. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, _madonna. _Yo tampoco suelo pasarlo tan bien.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de sus fanfarronadas, Benjamín era un tipo amable. No obstante, ella prefería estar a solas.

—¿Os molestaría mucho si os pido que vengáis a buscarme en un momento?

Benjamín se puso de pie rápidamente.

—En absoluto. Tomaos el tiempo que queráis. Aquí estáis a salvo.

A solas, ella apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y contempló las constelaciones que iban apareciendo. Se preguntaba cuál sería la estrella polar, la guía de los marineros, y rezó para que siempre guiara a sus nuevos amigos y los mantuviera a salvo. Inhaló la deliciosa fragancia de las flotes y escuchó los sonidos de júbilo que flotaban a su alrededor. Estaba medio adormecida cuando unas voces invadieron su conciencia.

—Cuando esta guerra acabe seré rico y famoso. Mi rey me otorgará un título por mis esfuerzos y me jubilará enviándome a vivir a un latifundio. Allí escribiré mis memorias: _Los placeres de la isla encantada. _¡En París todos brindarán en mi nombre y las hermosas damas se desmayarán a mis pies!

—¿De veras? ¿Todos en París brindarán por ti? Ten cuidado de que Luis no esté ya brindando por ti, Aro.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Emmett estaba allí. No tenía deseos de toparse con él, no esa noche, y mucho menos en la isla. Completamente sobria, se puso de pie con dificultad.

—Ahora te burlas de mí —dijo el francés arrastrando las palabras—, pero cuando llegue a Versalles, perderás toda ventaja con los grandes cortesanos. Harán cola para conocer al capitán Aro. Pero no dejes que esto de desanime, _mon ami le Vipére, _pues yo recordaré nuestra amistad y guardaré mi mejor cara de hereje sólo para ti.

—Tu generosidad me abruma —Rió Emmett burlonamente—. Recuérdame enviarte una nota.

Con la curiosidad carcomiéndola, Rosalie avanzó lentamente junto a la pared, en dirección a las voces. La luz se filtraba por una puerta abierta. Con la cara pegada a la pared, espió hacia dentro.

El acompañante francés de Emmett estaba en el centro del cuarto, sonriéndole al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá rojo junto a la puerta abierta.

—No seas tan engreído, _mon ami. _Es cierto que tú tienes más suerte con las mujeres, ¡pero _morbleu_!¡Te superaré, a pesar de tu salvaje encanto italiano!

Rosalie estiró el cuello para ver mejor quién era el ocupante del sofá. La lustrosa cabellera oscura le resultó demasiado familiar. Se giró y pegó al espalda contra la pared. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que se escuchara el desbocado ritmo.

—¿Salvaje, dijiste? —La voz de Emmett se oyó junto a ella, del otro lado de la pared—. En eso quizás tengas razón, amigo mío. Hace muy poco me han considerado de bestia.

Aro rió.

—Sin duda fue alguna de tus _ex-charmantes. _Los corazones rotos que dejas a tu paso igualan a los cadáveres. Disfrutas y luego olvidas. Al igual que la mayoría de nosotros.

—Esta vez no, Aro. Esta vez me la veía venir.

—¡Aja! De modo que sí tienes una mujer en mente. ¿Alguna campaña fallida?

¡Rosalie casi se muere allí mismo y en ese preciso instante, de todas las cosas que decía!

—Una mujer hermosa jamás ignora sus encantos, mi joven amigo —Aro lanzó un suspiro—. Te sugiero que seas cauto.

—No tengo intención de caer en la trampa de su maldito fastidio, así que puedes guardarte tu consejo —expresó Emmett con un gruñido.

—_Ah, pardieu! _—clamó Aro con exasperación—. Es una joven. ¡Y de la nobleza! Apuesto a que es muy hermosa, ¿eh? ¿Y rubia?

—Tiene la cabellera rubia más hermosa que puedas imaginar. Y de ojos felinos.

Rosalie se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar en cuclillas junto al marco de la puerta abierta mirando bobamente las estrellas. Abajo, una mujer cantaba acompañada por las suaves cuerdas de una guitarra española. La mezcla embriagadora se confundía en la cabeza de Rosalie saturada de alcohol y las palabras de Emmett. ¿Ella tenía ojos felinos?

—Ve abajo, _Vipére__. _Es tu Heidi la que te está cantando. La has ignorado toda la semana regresando sigiloso a tu barco todas las noches. Ahora pienso que debes de tener a una mujer en tu camarote a quien regresas, tal vez una de ojos felinos, ¿eh?

Emmett deslizó una mano en el bolsillo lateral y palpó un manojo de joyas frías.

—No hay tal mujer —Suspiró y dejó la mano adentro del bolsillo.

—Si te has cansado de Heidi, tal vez la convenza de dar un paseo conmigo por la playa. Ella es la más hermosa de esta isla.

—Para lo que me importa, puedes llevártela a París.

Aro exhaló enérgicamente.

—Veo que esta noche estás decidido a sufrir. Te dejo con tu malhumor. _Adieu _—Esbozó un ademán inestable y luego se marchó hacia la juerga que había abajo.

Rosalie apoyó la mejilla contra la pared fresca, sintiendo la presencia de Emmett del otro lado. Detestarlo cuando estaba convencida de su indiferencia era mucho más sencillo. Era fácil descartarlo por ser un vagabundo despiadado que codiciaba sus joyas y deseaba humillarla, pero en ese momento ella se preguntaba si no habría algo más en su comportamiento que lo que ella había querido creer. De ser así, ¿por qué se había detenido aquella noche en que la había tenido debajo de él, ansiosa por recibir sus besos y caricias?

Un estremecimiento le recorrió todoel cuerpo. Gracias a Dios, él había puesto fin a la locura de esa noche. No sabía qué hubiera hecho él de haberla llevado a ese punto sin retorno. Al menos ahora le quedaba algo de dignidad, aunque no era gracias a su espantosa falta de abstinencia. El realmente le había hecho un favor. El único aspecto escalofriante de su proceder, algo que aún la horrorizaba, era su poderosa fuerza de voluntad. Emmett tenía un control total y absoluto de sí mismo.

Tras decidir no arriesgarse a exponerse, Rosalie se puso de pie y sigilosamente se abrió paso entre las sombras, rumbo a los marineros que la aguardaban abajo.

¿Cómo se podía despreciar a un hombre que la consideraba demasiado hermosa para describirla con palabras, que había rechazado a ardientes vampiresas y que regresaba sigilosamente a su barco todas las noches?, se preguntaba Rosalie un momento más tarde sentada en el sofocante salón con sus amigos marineros. No obstante, estaba obligada a dejarle las piedras de amatista y el vestido de fiesta. Si por ella fuera, podía atragantarse con ellos. El era un canalla despreciable y merecía ser tratado como tal: con absoluto y completo desprecio.

Al menos ella había sentido el sabor de la libertad; después de todo, el viaje no había resultado del todo en vano. En tres semanas estaría de vuelta en Inglaterra, apaciguando a su abuelo, tratando de convencerlo de que ser tachada por la sociedad como un desastre no era el fin del mundo. Ella no estaba del todo convencida de que aún quisiera un esposo, ni de que alguna vez lo hubiese querido. Todo lo relacionado con el matrimonio parecía conspirar en contra de las mujeres. Básicamente, la naturaleza del contrato nupcial tenía que ver con cederle la libertad, los bienes y todo lo demás al hombre, por ende dejando a la mujer sólo con el título de mujer de ahí en adelante. Como una esclava. El esposo era dueño de la esposa. Si ella tenía una aventura amorosa, técnicamente el amante le usurpaba la propiedad al esposo; pero dada la mercenaria naturaleza de los hombres, era menos probable que el esposo agraviado se batiera en duelo que presentara una demanda por injurias. El abuelo de ella garantizaba que, casada o no, su nieta quedaría bien protegida cuando él ya no estuviera. De modo que no tenía necesidad de contraer matrimonio para asegurarse el futuro. _Ella podía casarse por amor._

Esa idea le resultó tan perturbadora que tuvo que tomar otra ronda de ron antes de regresar al _Alastor. Casarse por amor. _El recuerdo de cómo Emmett la había despertado al deseo le aceleró el pulso. Incluso con sus defectos —y el canalla sí que tenía algunos incorregibles— la había hecho sentir... _¡Oh, Dios! _La había hecho sentir que se estaba derritiendo, que él haría cualquier cosa por ella, que podía quedarse inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados siempre que él no se detuviera...

Su mirada se posó en una silueta alta y dominante que se dirigió hacia el bar. Una mujer se inclinó sobre el cuerpo robusto, y lo envolvió con sus voluptuosidades como una planta trepadora. La condenada mujerzuela tenía cierto encanto. Rosalie pensó en marcharse, pero en lugar de eso decidió quedarse ¡y echarle maldiciones!

—Ahí va Heidi, probando sus encantos de nuevo —observó Cayo.

Rosalie escudriñó a la pareja del bar. Emmett sí tenía aspecto de estar aburrido.

—¿Crees que él se rendirá? —preguntó Felix dando un codazo a su compañero—. La ha estado esquivando la semana entera.

—Yo creo que se cansó de ella hace meses —respondió Cayo.

—Ella jamás se cansará de él —aportó Garrett—, no después de que la rescatara de aquel nido de ratas y comprara su libertad. Lo intentará una y otra vez hasta que zarpemos.

—El debería decirle que ha perdido el interés y dejar que el resto lo intentemos —murmuró Benjamín.

—¡Veo que has recuperado el vigor, donjuán! —rió Garrett en voz alta.

Benjamín se puso furioso.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás fastidiando? ¡Dale a otro la tabarra para variar!

—Nadie es tan interesante como tú, Benjamín. No somos más que una pandilla de tipos viejos y aburridos.

A pesar de su estado de ánimo, el comentario de Felix hizo sonreír a Rosalie. Las mujeres que ella conocía eran todas aburridas. Si ella fuera hombre, se convertiría en un marinero.

Una sombra alta y oscura cayó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué hay, sinvergüenzas? No os caigáis dentro de la jarra. Levaremos anclas con la marea de la mañana.

Los hombres se quedaron helados. Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior; él estaba parado justo detrás de ella.

Garrett recuperó la calma:

—Únase, capitán. Felix, acerca una silla para el capitán.

—No es necesario —dijo Emmett de manera amena—. Ya nos íbamos.

Rosalie se estaba conteniendo los comentarios antipáticos sobre las prostitutas del muelle cuando una mano firme se posó en su hombro.

—¿No es así, milady? —La pregunta retórica fue reforzada con un halagüeño apretón en la delgada clavícula de ella. Ella alzó la vista. El la miró ferozmente.

Con aspecto preocupado, los cinco marineros protestaron algo de modo incomprensible. Una ceja renegrida se levantó en un gesto divertido cuando el capitán del _Alastor _examinó los rostrospreocupados de sus hombres.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que lo diga ahora. Jamás me han acusado de arrancarle la cabeza a un hombre por expresar su opinión.

No había mucho que decir y todos lo sabían. Emmett no iba a dejarla entretenerse en tabernas. Rosalie no tenía otra opción más que acompañarlo. La cogió de la mano y se la llevó.

El cuarto privado del segundo piso estaba bien iluminado y vacío. Había unas pinturas de _filies de joie _desnudas juxta-puestas con llamativos divanes, todo con un aspecto bastante andrajoso. Emmett la llevó hasta el sofá color escarlata, que parecía el sitio más seguro del cuarto, y se desplomó en el sillón que había frente a ella. Escogió una copa limpia y la llenó de vino.

—Bébetelo —le ordenó al colocarle la copa frente a ella. Con desánimo, la miró en silencio.

Rosalie echó una mirada a la copa y luego alzó la vista.

—¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para eso?

—Bebiste con mis hombres, beberás conmigo.

_¡Cuando las ranas críen pelo! _Ella se quedó en silencio.

Un músculo le latió por el enojo en la mandíbula. Hundió su enorme cuerpo en el sillón de modo descuidado: le recordaba a un niño malcriado teniendo un berrinche. De pronto se le ocurrió que el todopoderoso Víbora era —según las palabras de Jasper— de dudosa naturaleza humana, aunque sí de carne y hueso.

—Riley regresó hoy —mencionó en forma casual.

Ella se armó de paciencia.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? Yo no estaba al tanto de su ausencia. Ni me interesa.

—Te interesa cuando te diga que regresó de Jamaica, donde lo dejé para que vigilara a mi hermana mientras nosotros pasábamos la semana aquí. Lo que sigue son unas pertinentes felicitaciones. El vizconde Whitlock finalmente ha adquirido una esposa, dicen que mediante un permiso especial. Se trata de una misteriosa condesa italiana. ¿Alguna idea?

Ella sonrió con perspicacia. Qué sinvergüenza podía ser cuando estaba de buen humor, un muy pero que muy apuesto sinvergüenza.

—Bueno, les deseo lo mejor, aunque me alegra no estar en su pellejo.

Él alzó la ceja.

—¿Eh?

Entonces sí cogió la copa de vino. Quitándose bruscamente el ridículo gorro rojo, dijo:

—Parece que al ver la comida viene el apetito. Le he cogido el gusto a la insolente libertad y tengo intención de darle rienda suelta. He decidido que en cuanto se presente la oportunidad propicia, me procuraré mi propio barco, contrataré a un capitán y navegaré por alta mar. A lo grande.

Se quedó pensativo. A ella no le sorprendió cuando dijo:

—Sin ofender a nadie, ¿no crees que para una joven dama encantadora navegar por el mundo es un tanto extremo?

—¿Quieres decir arriesgado? Tal vez —Ella se encogió de hombro desinteresadamente—. _Pero la vida es demasiado corta para perder el tiempo lamentándose. _Prefiero mil veces más pasar lo que me quede de vida viajando por el mundo, conociendo lugares y en busca de la felicidad, que sumirme en el aburrimiento durante trescientos años.

Él expresó con una sonrisa:

—Suena como un plan.

—Que tengo intención de poner en marcha —Depositó la copa sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el balcón abierto, ignorándolo categóricamente. Hasta ese instante ella no se había percatado de que la idea iba tomando forma en su mente y se iba convirtiendo en una intención madura. El hecho de decirla en voz alta no sólo le había dado forma sino también le había hecho cobrar determinación. Si su abuelo no lo aprobaba, sencillamente lo arrastraría con ella. Hasta los brillantes políticos necesitaban un respiro de vez en cuando.

El aire le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—Antes de enfrentarme con Luis —la voz grave de Emmett se deslizó por encima del hombro de ella—, tengo intención de detenerme en Agadir, es decir, en Marruecos. Si quieres, puedo llevarte conmigo y devolverte a Inglaterra unas semanas más tarde de lo planeado.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Tenía los rasgos ensombrecidos, los hombros anchos bloqueaban la luz que salía del cuarto, había un rasgo suave y convincente en Emmett que a ella nunca dejaba de fascinarla. Qué aventura sería viajar con él hasta tierras tan lejanas. Al principio ella no había apreciado realmente el potencial de la idea, y de manera bastante tonta había decidido aceptar su ofrecimiento hacía una semana. Por supuesto, en ese momento él no había sido honesto. Sin embargo, ahora lo era. Estaba segura de eso.

—Tu ofrecimiento me conmueve profundamente —dijo ella con absoluta seriedad—. No obstante, debo rechazarlo.

—¿Debes? —preguntó él, sin poder ocultar el asombro. Sin duda su inmensa seguridad en sí mismo lo había hecho pensar por anticipado en nada menos que en que ella se le arrojaría a los brazos, lo llenaría de besos y se lo agradecería infinitamente desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Disculpa —sonrió ella, disfrutando cada instante de aquello—. Aunque tu ofrecimiento vale la pena...

—¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? ¿Lo que acabas de decir? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Así es —admitió ella, preguntándose cuan lejos llegaría él hasta que ella accediera—. Pero como se suele decir: si me engañas una vez será culpa tuya, si me engañas dos será culpa mía.

Emmett suspiró.

—Sé que no me hubieras creído de habértelo dicho aquella noche, Rose, pero te aseguro —se detuvo de manera significativa—, que tengo toda la intención de cumplir con esta proposición.

Ella sí le creía. Desafortunadamente para él, ella había adquirido un sabor de venganza.

—¿De veras?

Con el hermoso rostro bronceado un paradigma de solemnidad afirmó:

—De veras.

—Mmm —Ella puso cara de estar reconsiderando la propuesta—. No lo creo.

—Rose... —Él se adelantó; estaba casi encima de ella.

Pestañeó con gracia.

—Estoy agradecida, pero de veras, ¿qué sentido tiene viajar tan lejos para conocer una sola playa? Sería peor que no conocer nada de nada. No, gracias, pero debo esperar a que surja una mejor oportunidad que ésta. Dentro de tres semanas, al llegar a Inglaterra, nos diremos adiós y tomaremos rumbos separados.

Su aplomo se derrumbó. Si una semana antes él no hubiera estado realmente dispuesto al desafío, sin duda ella hubiera rectificado la situación: parecía absolutamente ansioso por que accediera a ir con él. De modo que en ese momento el tan confiado de sí mismo Víbora no estaba tan bajo control, ¿verdad? Esa desdichada noche sí que ella había aprendido una valiosa lección: Emmett era un demonio astuto, y ella tenía que ser dos veces más astuta.

Los ojos le brillaban intensamente, como si estuviera absolutamente concentrado, le acarició la delicada mandíbula con los nudillos, hipnotizado por la refinada estructura ósea.

—Tú quieres conocer la kasba —respiró.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Con ojos brillantes, Rosalie reprimió una enorme sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Una sola vez.

—Te llevaré a la kasba de Argel, _amore. _Y a Agadir. ¿Vendrás?

—Sin compromiso —afirmó ella con cautela. Una sonrisa malvada le curvó la boca. —Sin compromiso.

—En ese caso, no me importaría hacer un pequeño desvío camino a casa. ¿Zarpamos mañana?

—Así es. Pero primero —aún sonriendo, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su torso plano—, debemos sellar este pacto con un beso —Le rozó los labios y la besó con tal profundo deseo que la resistencia de ella, junto con sus ideas, desaparecieron.

Nadie tenía permitida la entrada a la fortaleza de Gibraltar sin un permiso especial del alcaide. Poco dispuesto a revelar su identidad, Edward se acuarteló en una posada situada en un terreno neutral. Residió ahí durante varios días hasta que decidió entrar a la guarnición disfrazado y a hurtadillas. Su objetivo era procurar una suma de dinero mediante una carta de crédito que había traído desde Versalles. Alquiló una habitación en una taberna que quedaba en un callejón estrecho. Convenientemente, el callejón quedaba alejado de la calle principal de Gibraltar.

Era imposible mirar el lugar sin experimentar una sensación de horror. Los recovecos llenos de humo y mugre, al igual que los grupos de españoles, los oscuros moros y los distantes judíos personificaban su menos que insignificante vida, se lamentó Edward amargamente, pero su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar. Pronto tendría el medallón, a su enemigo muerto y a Milán: la tierra de sus antepasados.

Al cabo del quinto día en Gibraltar, estaba bebiendo una jarra de cerveza con un moro llamado Bouderba, quien tras haber vivido algún tiempo en Marsella hablaba bastante fluido francés, cuando un muchacho de aspecto mugriento se le acercó con un mensaje. Eleazar había llegado. Se encontraron en la posada una hora más tarde.

—¡Cuéntame todo! —le ordenó Edward impacientemente.

—Va camino a Argel. Pero no está solo. Va acompañado de una mujer.

—¿Por qué me fastidias con detalles insignificantes? —Se llevó a la prostituta con él. Será la última que tenga.

—No es una prostituta, _monsignore, _es la nieta de un duque inglés. De un duque importante.

—Las damas de alta alcurnia son las prostitutas de la peor calaña —dijo Edward con un bufido—. Espera un momento... —Cogió a Eleazar de la pechera de la camisa y lo elevó hasta mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Dijiste un duque inglés?

—Yo... yo la vi —chilló Eleazar—. Una jovencita bonita, rubia, con un cuerpo delicioso. Pasaron una semana juntos en Tortuga.

—¡No te pago para saber tu gusto con las mujeres, _stronzo_!—Con el rostro como una máscara de furia, Edward apartó a Eleazar de un empujón—. El bastardo aún sigue en el juego. Después de todo, no se ha retirado. Piensa que ha enganchado un trozo de carne que lo lleve directamente al consejo de guerra, a Marlborough y a Saboya —Maldijo—. _Va bene. _Dejémoslo pasar sus días al sol. No vivirá demasiado para cosechar su siembra —Atravesó a Eleazar con una furiosa mirada glacial—. Iremos a Argel


	11. Chapter 11

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 11**

La noche estaba oscura, húmeda y calurosa. Un manojo de luces titilaba en la distancia. De espaldas a la costa, Emmett remaba metódicamente, con la cabeza envuelta en una extraña tela negra. Rosalie lo miraba con el rostro cubierto a medias por un velo. Lucía más siniestro de lo habitual. Pensativo, distante, tenso. Ella tuvo un terrible presentimiento. ¿Hacia dónde diablos se dirigía?

Las tres semanas que habían pasado atravesando el océano habían transcurrido rápida y tranquilamente. Ella había insistido en comer en su camarote y Emmett no lo había objetado, con su orgullo innato conteniendo el impulso de implorarle su compañía. Pasando la mayoría del tiempo en el alcázar con Garrett, él se había dedicado a dirigir el barco, manteniendo el contacto estrictamente indispensable. A veces ella lo veía bromear con los marineros, y le sorprendía ver cuan intimidados se sentían sus hombres ante él. Sin embargo, aun con un abierto despliegue de indiferencia, en ciertas ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban desde lejos y ella era la primera en desviarla. Emmett invadía sus pensamientos día y noche, convirtiéndose en un acertijo que tenía que resolver. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era lo que le había llevado a ser el hombre que era? ¿Cuáles eran sus metas, sus ambiciones, sus sueños? ¿Qué lo motivaba? ¿Qué lo conmovía?

—Ponte esa maldita cosa de nuevo, Rosalie —le ordenó Emmett—. No es mi idea de comodidad con este calor pegajoso, pero es inevitable.

Ella lo miró de manera huraña. La gruesa túnica negra que él la hacía usar la engullía, con cabeza y todo, con un velo apretado en el rostro que le llegaba hasta la nariz. Ella lo detestaba, pero por cómo estaba él en aquel momento, no se atrevió a discutir nada. Volvió a ponerse el velo de un tirón.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—Querías conocer Argel —Echó un vistazo a la costa por encima del hombro—. La kasba de Argel, princesa, a vuestras órdenes.

—Argel —murmuró ella, mientras se mecía suavemente junto con el bote—. La infame morada de los corsarios de Berbería, del Dey y su corte —Lo miró a los ojos—. Benjamín me dijo que eres un hombre buscado en Argel. Dijo que el Dey era tu enemigo acérrimo desde que rompiste filas con él y te uniste a los europeos en la guerra. ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer ir allí?

—¿Benjamín te dijo todo eso? Fascinante.

—Benjamín dijo que si ponías un pie en suelo del Dey significaba muerte cruel y segura.

—Nada es seguro en esta vida. ¿O es que todavía no lo has aprendido?

De modo que era cierto. Él era un hombre buscado en Argel. Entonces, ¿por qué este estúpido no le había dicho que había tanto riesgo involucrado?

—No quisiera ponerte en un riesgo tan grande simplemente por cumplir con un tonto capricho con el que soñé. ¿Y si te atrapan? Te torturarían hasta la muerte.

—_Sí_—le lanzó una exasperante sonrisa sarcástica—, ¿pero y qué si no lo hacen?

¡Tenía ganas de morir!

—Creo que debemos regresar, Emmett. Esta aventura es demasiado peligrosa.

—Por supuesto que sí —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero de otro modo no sería divertido.

—Si te atrapan a ti, me atraparán a mí también —señaló ella con tono cortante, irritada por el humor negro de él.

Dejó de remar, permitiendo que el bote flotara lánguidamente sobre la superficie del agua.

—¿Es eso lo que te está molestando, Rosalie? ¿Que algo malo pueda ocurrirte porque estés conmigo?

—Bueno, sí, es eso —Ella se movió incómoda—. Pero como dijiste una vez: no te detesto lo suficiente como para verte muerto —Ahí está, lo había dicho. No estaba dispuesta a mencionar ni una palabra más sobre el asunto. Aquel petulante ya estaba medio convencido de que ella era incapaz de resistírsele y ella no tenía intención de alentar esa veta presuntuosa.

—¿Estáis realmente preocupada por vuestro bienestar, princesa? —le preguntó gentilmente—. ¿O estáis preocupada por perder a vuestro guía?

A ella sí le importaba. ¿Cómo de loca estaba? Inspiró hondo y se serenó, asegurándose de sonar como una persona razonablemente preocupada, y no como una mujer pesada.

—Escucha, sé que Argel era parte de nuestro plan inicial, pero si entrar a la kasba podría costarte la vida, no vale la pena. Hay otros lugares que me encantaría conocer. Volvamos al barco y...

—Hay momentos, situaciones difíciles, en las que uno debe arriesgar la vida para alcanzar un mayor objetivo. Una vez cometí el error de valorar mi vida por encima de las cosas que más quería en el mundo. Jamás he vuelto a repetir el mismo error.

De no haber sido por el bendito velo, hubiera quedado con la boca abierta y la lengua suelta. _La muerte es amarga, pero la fama es eterna. _Qué precepto tan exigente para mantener. ¿Qué hecho tan terrible habría llevado a Emmett a convertirse en una persona tan severa?

Unos minutos después llegaron a tierra. Él bajó del bote de un salto y lo arrastró a la arena. Una pequeña isla se extendía frente a la ciudad y se conectaba a ésta mediante una imponente mole de sólida construcción apoyada sobre arcos. La entrada al puerto estaba coronada por una batería repleta de cañones de inmenso calibre. La franja de playa estaba libre. Rosalie se detuvo, impactada por la imponente resistencia de las fortificaciones. Por algo la kasba de Argel, aquella fortaleza de arena situada al borde del desierto, era conocido por el mundo entero, pensó ella. Irradiaba poder. Era el reino del terrible dey, el primer ladrón y traficante en su propio territorio, paraíso de los náufragos donde otros temían pisar, donde la noche se imponía y el día se rendía. Una ciudad de encanto y misterio.

—Aseguraos de que vuestros cabellos estén ocultos todo el tiempo, princesa —Él le colocó el velo con delicadeza—. ¿Estáis lista?

Cuando ella asintió, él se cubrió la boca con el borde de la tela que envolvía su cabeza, la cogió de la mano y avanzó de prisa hacia la pared. Prescindiendo del portón fuertemente custodiado, esquivó la pared y escaló la colina. La arena era profunda y el ascenso arduo, pero como si conociera cada grano de arena del camino, él la condujo hasta un hueco secreto que se abría en la pared.

Una vez en el interior de la ciudadela, avanzaron rápidamente por el tortuoso laberinto de callejones entre paredes blancas. Como un halcón, Emmett se abría paso bajo la luz de la luna, girando con cautela, pegando los cuerpos contra la pared. En un patio alejado, un gato saltó desde un tejado sobre una lata. Rosalie gritó. Emmett le tapó la boca con la mano, susurrando:

—En la kasba las paredes oyen, así que no hagas ruido.

Una vez más se encaminaron, corriendo y pegándose a la pared hasta que llegaron a un amplio descampado. Había unas tiendas, puestos cerrados y unas tribunas tenebrosas que rodeaban un pozo de piedra.

—Este es el zoco, el mercado —susurró Emmett—. Ahora está desierto, pero si vienes por la mañana es colorido, alegre y atestado de gente... te encantaría. Desafortunadamente, no puedo traerte durante el día, si es que quiero conservar mi cabeza en su sitio.

Ella le disculpó absolutamente por aquella limitación. Los ojos de él se iluminaron, como si fuera un muchachito que iba a la feria por primera vez.

—Aquí sepueden encontrar las mercancías mas increíbles: desde objetos robados de Occidente hasta todo tipo de baratijas que puedas imaginar —La cogió fuerte de la mano y se adentraron en los callejones—. Y hay que discutir el precio con los vendedores —le enseñó con toda seriedad—, o se sienten ofendidos.

Ella sonrió detrás del velo. Lo único que veía eran puestos oscuros y callejones vacíos, pero Emmett debía de estar teniendo una imagen distinta, para ella desconocida.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que vine —continuó diciendo él mientras caminaban tomados de mano—. Yo tenía dieciséis años, y no hablaba ni dos palabras en árabe, jamás había visto un mercado antes, ni siquiera en Italia, y este sitio a mí me había parecido un paraíso mugriento y revoltoso. Me había encantado —recordó con la voz teñida de nostalgia—. Mary tenía seis años y estaba aterrorizada con los ruidosos y ordinarios vendedores. Me distraje un instante y mi hermana desapareció. Me desesperé. Corrí por los callejones, buscándola hasta que la encontré parada ahí —señaló una tarima que había cerca—. Estaba parada petrificada, mirando fijo a un hombre que hablaba con pájaros. Era un entrenador de loros que hablaban. Mary no se quiso mover hasta que le compré una esas graciosas criaturas —Rió él ahogadamente—. Lo llamó Zakko y durante años trató de enseñarle a hablar en italiano, pero el bicho era testarudo. Creo que entendía cada palabra pero insistía en cacarear en árabe, sólo para hacerse el difícil.

Ella sabía perfectamente cómo se había sentido Alice. Sólo que su objeto de fascinación no era un pájaro; sino una víbora. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, ella vislumbró al niño que alguna vez él había sido, debajo de aquella cruel apariencia de serpiente. _Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. _Las defensas de ella se estaban desmoronando.

Emmett se detuvo.

—¡Tenía que haberme convertido en un vendedor! — proclamó con mucho entusiasmo.

Rosalie tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Yo hubiera comprado todas mis especias en tu puesto —susurró ella.

Con los rostros cubiertos por los velos, se miraron a los ojos.

—Una vez casi me cortan la mano por robar una naranja —La voz de él sonó más ronca; el fuego azul de sus ojos ardió con más brillo. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando lentamente él se quitó la tela negra del rostro. Cuando las facciones quedaron visibles, ella se sobresaltó por el aspecto siniestro que tenían grabadas—. Sé que me odias, Rose, pero juro frente a mi futura tumba que jamás tuve intención de hacerte daño. Me gustaste desde el principio. No sólo porque eres hermosa, sino también porque a veces, en momentos como éste... —Una extraña expresión se reflejó en sus ojos, una mirada perpleja, como si acabara de descubrir algo extraño y fascinante—. A veces, siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace años. Jamás le conté esta historia a nadie.

Esa candidez a ella la desarmó por completo. Era el primer momento que compartían de verdad. Sin lujuria, sin motivos insidiosos, sin burlas, resentimientos ni temores. Aquello era un alma en contacto con la otra.

Con dedos vacilantes, Emmett le quitó el velo ceñido de la boca. Buscó en sus ojos tratando de adivinar si ella le correspondería o lo despreciaría. Ella no se reconocía. Enmarcándole el rostro con ambas manos, bajó la cabeza y le besó los labios. Su boca se sentía cálida, seductora, y llena de promesas...

Unos jinetes irrumpieron en el zoco. Emmett la empujó dentro de un hueco que había entre dos puestos y permanecieron muy quietos, fundiendo los cuerpos con las paredes de yeso. Alto, fornido y macizo, él casi la sofocaba. Sin embargo, ella disfrutaba de su proximidad, de su intensa fragancia, de la sensación que le provocaba tener aquel bloque de músculos apretados contra el cuerpo. Ella tenía el rostro oculto debajo de la tela que envolvía la cabeza de él; con la boca pegada a su cuello. Le aferró fuerte la cintura y eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando la estampida se alejó, Emmett se apartó, maldiciendo. Le examinó el rostro bajo la pálida luz de la luna.

—No debí traerte hasta aquí. Qué estúpido he sido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no se encontraba bien. Lo que acababa de experimentar aplastada contra el cuerpo masculino era peor que el susto de estar tan cerca del peligro. Acomodándose el velo en su lugar, se maldijo por ser una lujuriosa descocada.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Fue... un pequeño susto, eso es todo.

La cogió de la mano.

—Ven. No deberíamos perder tanto tiempo aquí.

Un momento más tarde, llegaron a una pequeña morada. Emmett golpeó una puerta arqueada de color azul y esperó. Una anciana de estatura pequeña, envuelta en una túnica negra abrió la puerta y miró con recelo a las dos siluetas camufladas paradas en la entrada. Emmett se descubrió el rostro y dijo:

—_Esalaam haleikum, Amti._

—_¡El-Amar! ¡Bendito Allah! _—Los ojos de la anciana se agrandaron de júbilo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, diciendo una oración—: _Tfadal. (_Entrad)—Los condujo hacia el interior y cerró la puerta detrás echando el cerrojo de bronce—. _¡Allah misericordioso! Mi amado hijo está de vuelta. Estás sano y salvo y has venido a ver de nuevo a la vieja Sanah. Pasa, einaya, deja que la vieja Sanah te dé un abrazo y un beso._

Emmett se adelantó y envolvió a la anciana entre sus brazos.

—_Te he extrañado, Amti _—Tenía la voz cargada de emoción, y aunque habló en árabe, Rosalie entendió: él estaba en casa.

Sanah miró a Rosalie.

—_¡Mary, hija! ¡Tú también estás de vuelta!_

Emmett cambió de idioma.

—No, _Amti, _ella no es Mary —Atrajo a Rosalie hacia él. Sonriéndole a los ojos, le quitó la capucha—. _Amti, _quiero presentarte a Rosalie. Ella es mi nueva protegida. Princesa, le presento a Sanah Kuma: _la Maga. _La Bruja.

—_Marhaba! (_¡Bienvenida!) —Con una enorme sonrisa, Sanah cogió las manos de Rosalie, con unos brazaletes dorados que tintineaban en sus delgadas muñecas. La curiosidad echaba chispas en sus sagaces ojos azules—. Hola de nuevo.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Kuma —dijo Rosalie, advirtiendo la aprobación de Emmett con el rabillo del ojo—. Me temo que no sé qué decir —Y así era. Sanah era admirable: tenía unos delicados ojos con un brillo de inteligencia, la piel tan bronceada y surcada como si fuera de cuero curtido, una espesa melena de rizos plateados y una sonrisa colmada de encanto oriental.

—Es un placer conocerte a _ti,_ Rosalie, hija de Lillian —Sanah le apretó los dedos.

Rosalie casi se desmaya. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle a Sanah cómo sabía el nombre de su madre, la anciana le deslizó una sonrisa malvada a Emmett.

—_Heya hellua giddan, ya eibni. (Es muy hermosa, hijo mío). Inta baheb ha?(¿La amas?)_

—_Hallas. (Bastante) _—rezongó él echándole un vistazo a Rosalie.

Sanah rió nerviosamente, sin perderse nada con aquellos ojos picaros. Los condujo hacia una sala, donde candelabros de malaquita ardían en pequeños nichos. La túnica de seda turquesa flotaba detrás de ella.

Rosalie atravesó el pasillo abovedado junto a Emmett, aspirando especias de hierbas estimulantes.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sanah sobre mí que te molestó?

—Nada importante.

—¿Y cómo supo el nombre de mi madre? _Tú _no lo sabías.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa odiosa.

—Sanah es una _bruja._

—Por favor, entrad y tomad asiento —Sanah la invitó a sentarse en un diván bajo con forma curva que rodeaba a una mesa marcada con una estrella. En el centro de la estrella, una lámpara dorada despedía ráfagas de aroma a jazmín.

Después de colgar las capas, Emmett se hundió en el diván a su lado. A pesar de su gran tamaño, parecía sentirse como en su casa sentado allí en aquella pequeña sala acogedora de Sanah.

—¿Qué es ese aroma, _Amti? _—preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Preparé sopa _harira _y _tajín. _Estoy segura de que estás hambriento como siempre, _einaya. _Tendré la cena lista en un momento —murmuró Sanah al tiempo que abandonaba el cuarto con las joyas tintineando alegremente.

—¿Qué significa _"einaya"? _—le preguntó Rosalie.

—Es una expresión de afecto —Sonrió—. Significa 'mis ojos'.

Rosalie lo miró a los ojos, cautivada por el tono azul oscuro del iris. Se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza: _si fuera mío, yo también lo llamaría einaya._

—¿Qué piensas de la casa de Sanah? —le preguntó.

Ella parpadeó y echó un vistazo alrededor.

—Es... bastante azul. ¿Simboliza algo?

—El azul es el color de la suerte. Se supone que ahuyenta el mal de ojo —le explicó con aire divertido.

—La casa es hermosa —murmuró respetuosamente—. Sanah es estupenda —Aquel pirata que la engañaba, que casi la seduce, y a quien se esforzaba por rechazar, la había llevado al sitio más encantador a visitar a una anciana que le era muy querida—. Gracias por traerme aquí esta noche, Emmett.

—La noche aún es joven. Tal vez no te sientas tan agradecida cuando termine.

—Sé que viniste hasta aquí arriesgándote mucho, pero jamás olvidaré esta noche. De eso estoy segura.

Emmett perdió la sonrisa. Exploró su mirada ingenua y le apartó un mechón de cabellos dorados de los labios.

—Esa mirada en tus ojos, _amore, _vale cualquier riesgo del mundo —le susurró con tono grave.

Rosalie le sostuvo su mirada penetrante. Una mujer demasiado hermosa para describirla con palabras pero también un maldito estorbo con el que él no tenía intención de cargar.

Sanah regresó con una bandeja repleta de platos.

—¿Recuerdas mi sopa _harira, El-Amar?_

—¿Cómo podría olvidarla, _Amti? _Mi paladar todavía está ardiendo desde la última vez que la tomé.

Sanah suspiró y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Esta noche has hecho feliz a esta anciana, _El-Amar._

—He extrañado nuestras charlas, _Amti _—confesó Emmett con una sonrisa—. Es bueno estar en casa.

Rosalie sintió los ojos tan llorosos como los de Sanah. Evidentemente, la solitaria anciana adoraba al Víbora italiano como si fuera su hijo. Miró a Emmett, asombrada de su transformación en un ser humano. ¿Era aquel el rufián que le había robado las joyas de amatista?

Sanah miró a Rosalie.

—¿No comes, mi niña?

—Aún tenéis que serviros sopa para vos, señora Kuma —respondió Rosalie.

—Oh, no, mi niña. Yo no puedo comer. Estoy demasiado emocionada.

Emmett rió entre dientes. Inclinándose hacia Rosalie de manera conspirativa, dijo:

—Sanah debe estar pura para poder leer dentro de la gruta. Si come, no podrá adivinarte la suerte. ¿No es así, _Amti?_

Sorprendida, Rosalie miró a Sanah. La anciana sonrió sintiéndose culpable.

—No tengo secretos para ti, _El-Amar, _ya los conoces todos.

—No todos —como un lobo, devoró una generosa cucharada. Rosalie miró su plato de sopa. El aroma picante era bastante tentador, de modo que decidió desafiar a su paladar.

—Háblame de mi hermosa muchacha —Sanah preguntó—: ¿cómo está Mary Alice?

—De hecho, muy bien. Conoció a un pobre diablo y lo obligó a casarse con ella. Igualmente, la víctima parece feliz. No le preocupó en lo más mínimo.

—_¿Casada? _Cuéntame más. ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Es honesto? ¿Es de tu aprobación, _El-Amar?_

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

—Un caballero inglés. Están muy enamorados...

Rosalie resopló. La mirada de Emmett se clavó en el perfil encendido de ella. Lo miró y supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero tenía la garganta, la lengua, la boca entera en llamas después de probar la sopa picante. No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, menos aún explicar el súbito arrebato. Aunque por el modo en que él la estaba mirando... ella no estaba segura de querer explicar nada.

—_Amti, _¿serías tan amable de traernos un poco de agua? —le pidió en forma clara y concisa con los ojos puestos en Rosalie.

Sanah asintió con la cabeza y fue de prisa a la cocina. Rosalie se secó el rostro con lágrimas, absolutamente consciente de la mirada furiosa de él. Se le acercó más.

—Si llegas a decir una sola palabra que arruine la felicidad de la anciana, te las verás conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. _Bienvenido, Víbora. _Ella le clavó la mirada.

—Jamás haría algo tan rencoroso, ni querría, aunque tú tendrías que mejorar tus amenazas.

—No me provoques, Rosalie. Te encontrarías con un enemigo más poderoso de lo que piensas.

Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada. Sanah regresó con una jarra con agua y unos vasos. Rosalie aceptó uno de buena gana, esforzándose al máximo por mantener la sonrisa. Emmett estaba furioso. Bien.

—Entonces, mi dulce muchachita está casada —Sanah suspiró con placer—. Qué maravilloso. Yo le dije que se casaría a los veintidós. Aún sigue en el Nuevo Mundo, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Emmett.

—Ah, pero pronto vendrá a visitar a la vieja Sanah y a contarle las buenas nuevas en persona.

—Si tú lo dices, _Amti..._

Sanah sirvió el _tajín _—un estofado de carne tierna de cordero— seguido de un postre de confituras empapadas en miel y agua de rosas. Gradualmente, el ánimo de Emmett comenzó a serenarse. Con el estómago lleno, se relajó sobre los almohadones. Rosalie disfrutó de cada bocado. Nada iba a arruinar su aventura, y especialmente él. Ignorando las protestas de su estómago, cogió una fruta negra larga y delgada.

—La algarroba es muy saludable. Aumenta la fertilidad. Deberías comer un poco, _El-Amar _—dijo Sanah ofreciéndole un plato de algarrobas a Emmett.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, lo rechazó con gentileza. Rosalie apartó las suyas cortésmente.

Sanah recogió los platos.

—¿Os gustaría tomar café o té?

—Por favor, dejadme ayudaros —Rosalie empezó a levantarse del sofá.

La detuvo con una mano sobre el muslo.

—Estoy seguro de que a Rosalie le encantaría probar tu famoso café.

Rosalie miró la mano masculina.

—¿Tú también tomarás un poco de café? —Sanah lo miró con ojos expectantes—. Sólo por esta vez para hacer feliz a la vieja Sanah.

Retirando la mano, le dijo:

—Ya sabes que yo no bebo café, _Amti. _Aceptaré una taza de tu menos afamado té de canela —Desviando la mirada en dirección a Rosalie, explicó—: Sanah te leerá la suerte en la taza después de que bebas el café.

—_Aywah, _beberemos café, fumaremos narguile, y adivinaremos la suerte —decidió ella alegremente.

Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a perderse aquello por nada del mundo.

—Con gusto aceptaré una taza de vuestro café.

—Dulce, prepáralo dulce —Emmett le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de complicidad antes de que Sanah se fuera a la cocina. De nuevo a solas, él le preguntó a Rosalie cautelosamente:

—¿Aún sigues disfrutando?

—Sí. Gracias.

—Debí mencionar antes que ofrecerle ayuda al anfitrión es considerado una descortesía, pero como no quería arruinar la sorpresa...

Perpleja, ella lo miró a los ojos. Él no estaba loco ni tampoco ella. El hombre sólo tenía dos personalidades conflictivas. Una era la de una cruel serpiente, pero la otra era donde radicaba el verdadero peligro.

—_El-Amar... _—Involuntariamente, se le escapó ese nombre.

Él sonrió misteriosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te estás muriendo por saber?

Rosalie se detuvo. Ella quería saberlo todo.

—¿Por qué Sanah te llama _El-Amar?_

—Pregunta fácil. Ella detestaba mi nombre pagano, así que se inventó otro para mí.

—Emmett. En la mitología griega, es el dios del... —Se detuvo en seco.

—Amor —La expresión de sus ojos estaba condimentada de una arrogancia masculina y de deseo.

—Es casi un nombre vulgar —Ella desvió la mirada, molesta con él sin motivo aparente.

—Crees que yo mismo lo inventé, ¿verdad?

Ella percibió esa sonrisa exasperante con aquellos hoyuelos.

—No me sorprendería si lo hubieras hecho.

—Siento decepcionarte, _amore, _pero no lo hice.

Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—¿Entonces fue una de tus prostitutas en Tortuga?

El destello blanco de su sonrisa apareció entre sus mejillas bronceadas.

—Nadie de Tortuga.

—Entonces tienes conquistas por todo el mundo. Muy impresionante —Sonaba como una arpía, pero no podía evitarlo. La antipatía iba transformándole la expresión—. ¿Y quién fue, Zakko?

—No —El dejó de sonreír—. Mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? —Por supuesto que tenía madre, ¿qué era lo que la sorprendía? Emmett había sido niño alguna vez y su madre le había puesto ese nombre por el dios griego del Amor, al que los romanos llamaban Cupido. Ella comprendía por qué una madre que adoraba a su indomable hijo de ojos azules podía ponerle el nombre de un adorable niño angelical con alas doradas. Como hombre, él era incomparable; debía de haber sido igual de atractivo cuando era niño—. ¿Por qué razón tu nombre le molestó tanto a Sanah como para inventarte otro?

—El Islam es una religión celosa y monoteísta —le explicó—. Sanah es una creyente devota.

—¿Sanah está familiarizada con la mitología griega?

—Sanah es especial. Ella sabe todo. Me enseñó mucho.

—¿Cómo es que la conociste?

—Nos conocimos en el zoco. Ella se ofreció a leerme la palma de la mano a cambio de monedas de plata, pero yo rehusé. Nos trabamos en una acalorada discusión sobre el destino y la suerte y el resto es historia. Ella cuidó de Mary cuando yo estaba en alta mar.

Cuanto más le contaba el más intrigada estaba ella.

—¿Por qué _El-Amar? _—preguntó ella susurrando.

—En árabe _El-Amar _significa 'la Luna'.

—¿Por qué la luna? —Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sin poder desviarla.

Emmett alzó un dedo y recorrió lentamente todo el largo de la cicatriz con forma de medialuna que le surcaba la piel desde la sien izquierda hasta la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Él no respondió. Le enterró los dedos en los cabellos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Siento deseos de besarte —La voz sonó como un susurro áspero y profundo, el pecho subía y bajaba apretado contra los pechos de ella.

Ella miró fijamente esos profundos ojos azules. Tenía la boca tan cerca que sentía su aliento rozándole los labios. La estaba forzando a que accediera, a que lo dijera.

—_Bésame _—pronunció ella en un susurro.

Sanah llamó desde la puerta.

—Ayúdame con esta maldita pipa, hijo mío.

Rosalie buscó la mirada derretida de Emmett, estaba sufriendo tanto como ella.

Exhalando, él dejó caer las manos y se puso de pie.

—Claro, déjame ayudarte —Socorrió a Sanah con la pesada pipa y dispuso la bandeja, los carbones y el tabaco en el tubo del narguile. Sanah sirvió el café y el té y Rosalie se relajo en silencio, esperando a que su respiración se calmara. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que ella también estaba albergando dos personalidades conflictivas: la de una mujer inteligente y sensata, y la de una boba enamorada.

Emmett se llevó a los labios el extremo de la larga pipa.

—¡Esencia de manzana! —Deleitado, echó el humo en bocanadas formando anillos. El largo cuello de la pipa resplandeció, el agua burbujeaba en su interior y los humos dulces se evaporaban a través del colorido tubo. Le pasó la pipa a Sanah.

—Qué suerte haber preparado mucha comida. Tuve el presentimiento de que tendría invitados a cenar.

Emmett curvó la boca en el borde de la taza de té.

—Parecías sorprendida al principio cuando me viste en el umbral de tu puerta, _Amti._

—¿Por qué nunca bebes mi café, _El-Amar? _Quieres ser misterioso.

—Sencillamente no estoy tan interesado en saber mi destino. Al final todos morimos, jamás de manera agradable. Además, sabes que no creo en esas tonterías de magia, conjuros o maleficios.

Sanah resopló.

—A los dieciséis eras un cínico, _El-Amar, _y sigues alimentando tu humor mórbido. ¿Es que ese hábito desagradable no se te quita con el tiempo? Cuando encuentres algo en qué creer, por favor, házmelo saber.

—¿Y ahora quién está siendo cínico? —bromeó él.

—De todas maneras —dijo Sanah—, yo sé cosas, aunque a veces resulten difusas a simple vista. Uno siempre tiene que ver debajo de la superficie para ver la _verdad _—dijo y le lanzó una mirada a Rosalie.

Emmett percibió esa mirada y dijo:

—A veces, si uno mira demasiado profundo se puede ahogar.

—El que le _teme _a la verdad se arriesga a ahogarse en su propia obstinación —Lo aleccionó Sanah afectuosamente.

—_La verdad _también puede ser la perspectiva subjetiva de una realidad más compleja —afirmó él con aire complacido por su respuesta ingeniosa.

—En la vida, _todo _es subjetivo, _El-Amar. _Las cosas simples son las que nos provocan el mayor placer. Tonto es el que las complica.

—Simple o complejo —insistió Emmett—, no todo vale la pena el esfuerzo de conseguirlo.

—¿Y cómo saberlo sin intentarlo, _El-Amar? _Deja de castigarte, hijo. Disfruta de las cosas buenas que Alá te concede. Aspira a que tu vida valga la pena ser vivida.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Rosalie. ¿Es que aquella extravagante conversación giraba en torno de ella?, se preguntó. Él desvió la mirada y ella continuó disfrutando de la extraordinaria atmósfera creada por el humo con esencia de manzana y de las indirectas que flotaban mientras bebía el café. Ya entendía por qué Emmett había insistido en que Sanah lo endulzara: era tan fuerte que podía revivir a un muerto.

Él se inclinó y tomó las arrugadas manos de Sanah entre las suyas.

—Tú siempre has confiado en mí, _Amti. _Incluso cuando yo estaba lejos de merecer tu confianza. _Shukran._

—Por nada, hijo mío —Los ojos de Sanah brillaron intensamente.

Rosalie se mordió el labio; odiaba cuando él se ponía de aquel modo: afectuoso, cálido, algo melancólico. Le inducía a hacer locuras como abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo más.

—Ahora, ¡hay que adivinar la suerte! —anunció Sanah—. Y los individuos que se guardan sus secretos no pueden escuchar los de los demás —Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Emmett.

—Me quedo —afirmó él de manera obstinada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Rosalie tiene tanto derecho a su privacidad como tú, _El-Amar. _¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Zakko? Sus secretos son tan interesantes como los tuyos.

—¿Ese saco de plumas chillón todavía anda por aquí? —Rió Emmett.

—Lamentablemente. No me importaría lo más mínimo que te lo llevaras contigo. Ese pájaro jamás se calla.

—Puedes dárselo a Mary cuando venga a visitarte, tal y como prevés —Hizo un gesto al tiempo que se puso de pie de mala gana e iba en busca del pájaro.

—Y bien, ¿estás lista, mi niña? —Sanah esperó a que Rosalie asintiera con un gesto.

—Absolutamente —Rosalie sonrió con placer y empujó la taza de café vacía hacia Sanah.

—Veamos... —Sanah levantó la pequeña taza, vertió agua en su interior, la giró y derramó el resto en el plato. Quitó la tapa cónica de la lámpara de aceite, liberando una ráfaga de nubes aromáticas y se inclinó hacia delante para concentrarse en las marcas—. Mmm. Primero, veremos el pasado. Luego, el presente. Y finalmente, veremos el futuro.

Rosalie se abrazó el cuerpo. Había tantas cosas que ella quería saber... por supuesto, si es que uno creía en ese tipo de cosas, y ella no estaba del todo segura de que así fuera.

—Veo tres niños rubios: un niño, la hermana mayor y un amigo —Sanah arrugó la frente—. Un hombre y una mujer mueren en un incendio. Un hombre mayor acongojado. Tiene el corazón roto —Echó un vistazo a Rosalie—. Tu abuelo nunca se recuperó de la muerte de tu madre. Lillian era todo para él. El anciano culpó a tu padre por haberlo alejado de su hija. Lo quería cerca y dedicándose a lo que él hace: preocuparse por los demás. Tu padre ignoró sus deseos y zarpó junto con tu madre. Murieron en un incendio.

Rosalie se sofocó. Hasta allí, Sanah había acertado casi en todo.

—Me gusta tu abuelo. De carácter fuerte, honesto, nunca se compromete. Es un hombre importante, influyente pero justo. Tú le ablandas el corazón. Veo que lo admiras mucho.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía doce años. Él nos crió a mi hermano y a mí.

—Veamos. Ah, otra desgracia —Sanah suspiró—. Tu hermano fue imprudente. Perdió el dinero y la vida en manos de hombre malvados. Tú lo lloras mucho. El niño más grande era un buen amigo.

—Sí, así es —Rosalie se secó las lágrimas y le hizo un gesto a Sanah para que continuara.

—El anciano está apesadumbrado. Siente que descuidó a tu hermano. Su muerte le pesa demasiado en su conciencia. Para él la vida perdió el sentido. No hay heredero en su familia. Él no confía en que el muchacho rubio cumpla sus obligaciones contigo. Veo un océano. El anciano está solo. Siente que te va a perder del mismo modo que perdió a tu madre y a tu hermano—Sanah alzó la frente arrugada—. Tiene grandes esperanzas contigo. Te admira y te extraña profundamente. Sabe que ha cometido errores, pero está dispuesto a cambiar. Él sabe que no contraerás matrimonio con el muchacho rubio y regresarás... soltera. Y así será. Regresarás _soltera _—Algo parecía perturbar a Sanah, pero no mencionó de qué se trataba—. El muchacho rubio jamás te perteneció —afirmó la clarividente—. El destino te ha elegido a otra persona. El está cerca.

El corazón de Rosalie dio un vuelco, pero ella descartó de inmediato aquella peligrosa conclusión.

—La verdad es que no estoy del todo convencida de que alguna vez sienta deseos de contraer matrimonio, señora Kuma.

—Por favor, llámame Sanah. Déjame explicarte algo, hija mía. El destino está dispuesto de antemano, aunque los individuos pueden intervenir e inclinar la balanza de su propia suerte. La vida ofrecerá alternativas, pero la última decisión está en tus manos —Le sonrió—. Eso es lo hermoso de ello. Nadie más que tú es responsable. Por supuesto que hay otras intervenciones y prevenciones, pero... —Señaló a Rosalie con un dedo—. ¡Tú eres quien tiene el poder de forjar tu propio destino!

—No comprendo. Si el destino de uno está dispuesto de antemano, ¿cómo es que uno puede ser responsable de él?

—Esa es la pregunta del millón. Yo lo he estudiado durante muchos años, y aún no sé todas las respuestas. Trataré de explicártelo en términos sencillos. Si tu destino está entrelazado con el de otra persona, entonces conocerás a esa persona en la vida, pero lo que resulte de esa conexión depende de ti. Si esa unión no funciona, se reunirán una y otra vez en sus sucesivas reencarnaciones hasta que cumplan con el destino de estar unidos. Lo que estás haciendo ahora es, digamos, pidiéndole a tu ángel de la guarda, mediante el uso de mi habilidad, que te guíe en tu búsqueda de la felicidad. Ya ves, mi niña, puedo decirte muchas cosas, pero tú siempre podrás cambiar tu destino.

—Emmett... quiero decir, _El-Amar, _no cree en estas cosas, ¿verdad? —Rosalie recordó el estoico comentario que él había hecho esa noche más temprano. Para él, la vida era una lucha constante.

—_El-Amar _es un hombre escéptico. Para creer en algo necesita de pruebas. La vida lo ha moldeado de ese modo. Las cosas no siempre le resultaron fáciles. No tuvo tiempo de meditar cada paso que daba porque su lucha era sobrevivir. La vida lo ha obligado a continuar. Sin embargo, ahora está cambiando y ni siquiera se da cuenta todavía. Pero nos desviamos del tema. Continuemos antes de que a Zakko se le agoten los secretos, ¿quieres?

Sonriendo, Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

Sanah entrecerró los ojos y miró la taza atentamente.

—Veo a un hombre. Vuestros caminos ya se han cruzado anteriormente y se volverán a cruzar. Es un hombre poderoso a quien la gente teme pero respeta. Tú también le temes mucho, aunque también te conmueve. Sabes poco acerca de su pasado. Percibes secretos. Hay dos hombres en su interior: una serpiente y un águila, pero tiene un solo corazón. Tú sientes el corazón de este hombre pero no confías en tus sentimientos. El es diferente a otros hombres. Es singular.

Rosalie inspiró profundamente.

—Ese hombre es un misterio para mí —confesó en voz baja—. No sé si es bueno o malo. A veces pienso que es ambas cosas.

Sanah asintió sagazmente.

—Te diré una adivinanza, mi niña. Resuélvela y tendrás la llave de su corazón —Se encorvó sobre la mesa, incitando a que Rosalie se acercara más y susurró—: Cuando ama, no desea. Y cuando siente deseos no puede amar. Sólo podrá casarse en un sitio en particular al que no pueda regresar. Y la nostalgia domina sus sueños.

_¡Dios! _Rosalie sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho.

—Pero, no estoy segura de que yo...

—Arriesga el corazón, Rosalie, y lo sabrás. Tengo algo para ti. Un momento —Salió del cuarto de prisa.

Rosalie contempló la luz anaranjada que irradiaba la lámpara. La adivinanza tenía dos partes, dos secretos. La primera parte se refería al pasado de Emmett con las mujeres; la segunda, a sus orígenes. Algo le había sucedido a los dieciséis años. Algo que le había cambiado la vida. Sus emblemas eran importantes: serpientes y águilas. Tal vez el hombre a quien se los había robado era la clave, un enemigo del pasado. Le resultaba gratificante saber que ella lo había interpretado fielmente. En el interior de Emmett había dos hombres, y aparentemente el destino de ella estaba entrelazado con ambos. Sanah estaba en lo cierto: él era su punto débil, y bastante importante.

Sanah regresó, balanceando una cadena de oro con un colgante.

—Aquí tienes, mi niña. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte para ahuyentar los espíritus malignos. Cuélgatelo en el cuello —Le ofreció la cadena a Rosalie.

—Ya me ha dado tanto... No puedo aceptar este obsequio.

—¿Ves el ojo azul del colgante? —Sanah señaló la piedra semipreciosa. Era azul, con un punto negro en el centro que parecía un ojo—. Te mantendrá a salvo. Vamos, póntela.

Rosalie acepó la cadena y la deslizó alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias. La guardaré con mucho cariño.

—Ahora hablaremos de tu futuro —Sanah levantó la taza a la luz de la lámpara—. Veo viajes, vicisitudes. Te espero una gran suerte, Rosalie, hija de Lillian, si es que te atreves a alcanzarla —Alzó la vista para mirar a Rosalie—. Si es que te atreves a arriesgar tu corazón.

—¿Qué gran suerte? —preguntó Rosalie interesada.

—Veo una tierra de una belleza inigualable, una tierra lejana y a un hombre con el que compartirás la vida en esta tierra. Es un _emir, _un líder entre su gente. Tu abuelo escogerá a este hombre para ti.

—¿Mi abuelo? —Rosalie hizo una mueca. ¡Qué suerte maldita! ¿Es que su destino sería casarse lejos con un personaje importante en un país desconocido?

—No te decepciones, mi niña —Sanah se concentró en la taza, buscando indicios alentadores—. Él posee una mente aguda e intelectual. Es alto, apuesto, fornido, viril de piel clara...

—¿Piel clara? —El ánimo de Rosalie se hundió como una piedra pesada. Las predicciones de Sanah se estaban poniendo cada vez peor: _el color de piel de Emmett era oscura como el bronce._

—Compartirás un vínculo especial. Serás muy feliz, estarás muy enamorada y tendrás cuatro niños saludables y hermosos. Te involucrarás a fondo con las ideas políticas de tu esposo.

_¡Fantástico! _Su abuelo estaba a punto de colocarla con otro político.

—La muerte le llegará, pero tú lo salvarás.

Rosalie no compartía el júbilo de Sanah. Estaba demasiado deprimida como para apreciar las buenas profecías. Una mujer sensata estaría eufórica. ¡Pero ella lamentaba la pérdida de un pirata!

Echando una bocanada de humo, Sanah contempló a Rosalie a través de la nube.

—Siempre puedes cambiar tu destino, mi niña. El destino te ha escogido a un hombre, pero no es necesario que lo aceptes.

Rosalie reflexionó sobre eso. Si había algo que esa noche confirmaba era que sus sentimientos hacía Emmett eran mucho más profundos de lo que ella había sospechado. La había hechizado, y ella no lograba librarse de ello. Pero si se daba por vencida, ¿su futuro estaría junto a un hombre respetable escogido por su abuelo?

Emmett se presentó en el umbral.

—Debemos marcharnos, _principessa. _Ya es casi medianoche, y tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

Sanah suspiró.

—Pararemos aquí, mi niña, pero ahora que nos hemos conocido, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras. ¿Tal vez _El-Amar _te traiga de nuevo? —Le lanzó a Emmett una sonrisa picara.

Rosalie contempló al hombre que estaba en la puerta, percatándose de que su corazón latía mucho más rápido. «El más apuesto de los inmortales», así describía Hesíodo al dios del Amor. Ella se preguntaba qué tipo de mujer terminaría a su lado... Ya se sentía resentida. Por supuesto que él también podía quedarse solo por el resto de su vida. No había que perder las esperanzas. No obstante... Si supuestamente ella resolvía la adivinanza y se ganaba la llave de su corazón, ¿la usaría? ¿Rechazaría al esposo escogido por su abuelo para forjar su propio destino? ¿Arriesgaría su corazón por Emmett?

Su extraño estado de ánimo a él no se le escapó.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, _Amti?_

—Para saberlo debiste haber bebido tu propia taza de café. Ahora, debéis marcharos. Es tarde y aquí en la kasba las paredes oyen. Temo por vosotros, _einaya._

Cuando estaban parados en la puerta, envueltos en sus mantos negros, Sanah les cogió las manos y las unió.

—Que Dios os ilumine, hijos míos —Miró a Rosalie—. La próxima vez que vengas estarás embarazada.

Sorprendida por la adivinación de Sanah, Rosalie susurró:

—Adiós, Sanah. Jamás os olvidaré, ni a vos ni a esta noche —Se inclinó hacia delante para abrazarla—. Y gracias por vuestro obsequio.

Emmett envolvió a la menuda anciana entre sus brazos.

—No sé cuándo, pero sabes que volveré, _Amti _—Le besó tiernamente la mejilla arrugada—. Que Dios te bendiga.

Resollando, Sanah lo soltó, pero de pronto lo aferró del brazo, con temor en los ojos:

—Te cuidado, _El-Amar, _ten cuidado cuando la Luna esté en Cáncer.

—Lo haré, _Amti. _Lo prometo.

—¡Ahora marchaos! —Los ahuyentó de la puerta—. _Ruku maá Allah!( _¡Id con Dios!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 12**

El camino de regreso fue en silencio. Echándole una mirada furtiva a la silueta oscura que caminaba a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano, Rosalie preguntó:

—¿Qué es un _emir?_

Emmett se quedó helado. Ella se detuvo de un tropezón frente a él. Los ojos de él brillaron intensamente por encima de la tela negra que le envolvía el rostro.

—Un _emir _es un príncipe —dijo, con una voz que sonó fría y cautelosa.

Ella estaba tan absorta por la intensidad que él irradiaba que no se percató de los jinetes vestidos de negro hasta que él la apartó de un tirón y quedaron los dos de espaldas contra la pared. Un grito de terror le brotó de la garganta, pero él le tapó la boca con la mano. Ella miraba desesperada a los jinetes que bloqueaban el paso del callejón. Ellos gobernaban la noche, confundiéndose hábilmente entre las sombras. Un pequeño saco de cáñamo fue arrojado hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Emmett lo cogió y vació el contenido en la palma de la mano: terrones, un mensaje secreto.

—No digas ni una palabra —le susurró mientras se acercaban a un caballo que los jinetes les ofrecían—. Haz exactamente lo que te diga. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia te quites el velo, _capisce?_

Rosalie chocó la cabeza contra la mandíbula de él, asintiendo rápidamente. El montó de un salto y la levantó sobre su regazo. Se marcharon.

El oscuro laberinto de callejuelas dejó hecho añicos todo sueño romántico que ella tenía de la kasba de Argel. Las paredes apiñadas los encerraron. Ella tenía la extraña sensación de que en cada grieta y ventana había ojos observándolos. El terror le subió por la espalda. Al parecer percibiendo su intranquilidad, Emmett la envolvió con los brazos, instándola a que se protegiera con su cuerpo. Galopó hasta que llegaron a unos portones altos con forma de arcos que se abrieron y entraron al trote hacia el patio. Los jinetes desmontaron y también lo hizo Emmett. La bajó de la montura, pero antes de soltarla le dijo al oído:

—Recuerda lo que te dije. No hables. No te expongas. No mires a nadie directo a los ojos. Mantén la vista fija en el suelo —Le aferró la mano y se encaminó derecho hacia el imponente portal con dibujos arabescos—. ¡Jacob! —Rugió al tiempo que irrumpían, ignorando a los sorprendidos centinelas que estaban en las columnas de la entrada. Se quitó la tela negra de la cabeza de un tirón y se detuvo a registrar el vestíbulo. El oro cubría las paredes hasta la altura de los techos abovedados; el suelo estaba cubierto de unas bruñidas baldosas de color marrón claro. Nadie vino a recibirlos. El comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, caminando a pasos grandes y enérgicos, como si fuera dueño de aquel palacio secreto, o al menos como si hubiera vivido allí. Llegaron a una lujosa sala, amueblada con unos divanes de cuero y objetos brillantes. Emmett se detuvo abruptamente. Dobló el brazo hacia atrás para mantenerla detrás de él—. ¡Jacob! —expresó con un gruñido—. _Inta fin, ya calb? (_¿Dónde diablos te has metido, canalla?)

Una puerta se abrió y un hombre deambulaba en el interior. Piel morena, cabellos oscuros, ojos negros; llevaba puesta una túnica negra con bordados dorados, irradiaba autoridad en medio de toda aquella cueva de botines. Rosalie no dudó de que se trataba de un corrupto corsario: la sed de sangre se veía reflejada en cada rasgo de su aspecto. En la cadera, llevaba una _shabariya _con rubíes incrustados, corta y curvada: su daga argelina. Una sonrisa lenta se extendió en aquel rostro color oliva.

—_Marhaba. _Bienvenido, _El-Amar. _Entra.

Emmett permaneció rígido.

—Hablo francés para no avergonzarte frente a tus hombres. Sugiero que hagas lo mismo —Arrojó la bolsa de tierra a las manos de Jacob—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estás muy molesto, _El-Amar. _¿Es tan inconcebible que busque a mi hermano? ¿A mi hermano, al que no he visto durante tantos años, hasta que me entero de que está en la kasba?

—Tengo una clara intención de matarte por haber enviado a Embry a recogerme de las calles. Cooperé por respeto a ti: respeto que claramente tú no me tienes a mí.

—No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto, hermano. Te pido disculpas por el modo en que te traje aquí. Sólo me intereso por tu bien. Tengo inquietantes noticias. Creo que compartirás mi preocupación.

Emmett se adelantó un paso.

—¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?

—Las paredes oyen en la kasba, y la casa de Sanah está vigilada día y noche. ¿Sabías que la vieja bruja le aconseja al dey? Por estos días él no da ni un paso sin su consejo. Deberías agradecerle a Alá por que te encontrara yo y no la patrulla del dey Abdi.

—Sanah siempre ha sido consejera del dey —disparó Emmett con poca paciencia—. Dime lo que sabes y diremos _salamat_.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por marcharte? Sentémonos y hablémoslo con más calma. ¡Jared! —Dio dos palmadas llamando al hombre que hasta ese momento había sido invisible. Invitó a Emmett a tomar asiento en un diván como de bronce—. Apuesto a que el coñac sigue siendo tu veneno, ¿verdad, italiano?

—Los malos hábitos son duros de matar —Emmett descendió las escaleras de la entrada y se hundió en el diván.

Al dejarla parada como una persona tímida entre las sombras de las columnas de la entrada, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que tratándola como una esclava la estaba protegiendo. Poniendo en práctica la advertencia que él le había hecho antes, se quedó ahí clavada, ocultando la mirada, aunque sin mirar del todo al suelo.

Embry regresó con una bandeja y la depositó sobre una bruñida mesa que había entre ambos. Jacob se inclinó hacia delante para servir las bebidas.

—Tienes buen aspecto —dijo—. El éxito te sienta bien.

—No tanto como a ti —sonrió Emmett de manera burlona al tiempo que dejaba a un lado la tela que le cubría la cabeza.

—¿Sabes?, me mortifica verte ahora luchando en favor de los otros. ¿Enemigos nosotros?

Emmett endureció la boca.

—Lucho del lado que siempre lo he hecho: del mío.

Jacob lanzó una carcajada.

—Al menos no has cambiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado: cinco, seis años?

—Ocho.

—Ah, sí, había olvidado lo ansioso que estabas por abandonarme, _El-Amar, _y seguir por tu cuenta.

—No era tu compañía la que me resultaba desagradable, Jacob. Sino los que te rodean y los métodos que utilizas. Hiere mi... delicada sensibilidad italiana.

—¡Delicada sensibilidad! —Jacob estalló en una carcajada—. Me has ganado, _rais. _Tu nombre es más temido de lo que el mío lo fue jamás.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó finalmente en los labios de Emmett.

—Francamente espero que no.

—No seas modesto. Tus métodos son más delicados que los míos, pero tus metas son más altas.

—Te equivocas —dijo Emmett—. Yo no tengo sed de poder. Se lo dejo a los que lo disfrutan mucho.

—No juegues conmigo, _El-Amar, _y no te engañes. Tu flota es casi tan grande como la del sultán. Todos los días soy convocado por el dey Abdi para discutir sobre ese tema.

—Con tanta faena, con el sultán tratándoos de "rebeldes e infieles en contra de la Sagrada Doctrina del Islam" porque ignoráis su acuerdo de cese de ataque a los franceses, con tus enormes pérdidas en alta mar por estar plagado de flotas combatiendo la guerra, y con el sultán marroquí que cada día se vuelve más poderoso, es increíble que aún encontréis tiempo de preocuparos por mí.

—Tenemos tiempo para todos — Jacob sonrió, frotando el enorme rubí que tenía el anillo de su dedo meñique—. Los jenízaros del sultán nos están sacando hasta el último céntimo. También ellos nos preocupan.

Emmett bebió el coñac.

—No estoy interesado en la suerte de tus víctimas. Ya lo sabes.

—Pero no podemos permitirnos tenerte allí bloqueando cada ataque contra la Alianza. Aún estamos en guerra con los austriacos, como recordarás —Jacob bajó la voz—. Tus estrategias son ingeniosas, _El-Amar, _pero no puedes levantar un muro que rodee una península segura y privarnos de las ciudades que nos han provisto del mejor saqueo por más de dos siglos.

—¡Entonces deja de invadirlas! —dijo Emmett con voz áspera—. ¿Crees que te permitiría saquear Génova?

A Rosalie la sobresaltó su ferocidad, pero Jacob no parecía sorprendido.

—No puedes defender todas las ciudades italianas todo el tiempo, _El-Amar. _No eres su guardián. Piensa en los hermanos Harbarossa. Ellos no se conforman con el saqueo. Comenzaron como nosotros, luego ocuparon Argel y se convirtieron en sus gobernantes. Fueron en busca del verdadero poder: el que se obtiene gobernando países —Entornó los ojos—. Pudimos haber sido los más poderosos, los corsarios más famosos de todos los tiempos, tú y yo. Aún podemos serlo.

Emmett sonrió de modo tajante:

—¿Sigues con intención de usurparle el trono al dey Abdi? ¿Es ese el motivo por el que de pronto estamos hablando de los hermanos Barbarossa y del tamaño de mi flota?

—¿Por qué no regresas? Será como en los viejos tiempos, pero mejor. Seremos socios con todos los derechos.

—Argel es una parte de mi vida que ya acabó —manifestó Emmett—. Tengo la mirada puesta en el futuro.

—No —Los ojos de Jacob parecían carbones encendidos—. Estás regresando al pasado. Siempre supe que algún día lo harías. Todo ese odio te mantuvo vivo cuando los demás hombres fuertes se daban por vencidos... Tenías el diablo pisándote los talones. Nadie soportaría el dolor como tú lo has soportado sin un motivo.

El rostro de Emmett permanecía rígido como una máscara de bronce.

—Esta nueva generación no tiene tu ingenio. No tienen tu temple. Son malos, blandos. Pretenden la vida fácil, pero son demasiado holgazanes para pagar el precio.

Emmett bebió el trago rápidamente y apoyó la copa.

—¿Para qué me habéis traído aquí?

—Transportas objetos valiosos a bordo del _Alastor. _¿Algo de la propiedad de un duque inglés? Antes evitabas la mercancía de alta calidad. También te preocupabas por ser discreto. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

Rosalie contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta de Emmett.

—Al grano, Jacob —lo interrumpió con aspereza.

—Un italiano de la nobleza te está buscando en la kasba. Desea comprar tus... objetos, por un precio atractivo. También anda en el mercado interesado en comprar información relacionada contigo, hermano, y como bien sabes, esa información vale tu peso en oro.

—Entonces, tal vez tenga que comer más. Buenas noches, Jacob.

Una par de manos fuertes cogieron con fuerza a Rosalie por detrás y una voz áspera y burlona exclamó por encima de su hombro:

—_¡El-Amar! _Escuché que ocultabas algo en algún lugar de la kasba.

Emmett se quedó rígido.

—¡Déjala ir, Sam! ¡Ahora! —expresó con un gruñido, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a la negociación. Como tampoco la pistola que de repente sostenía en la mano.

Sam rompió a reír.

—¿Qué harás, dispararnos? No podrás ni arrojarme una piedra mientras tenga a esta preciosidad entre mis brazos —La preciosidad se retorcía como una fiera, pero Sam era fuerte como un buey—. Ya alejaste una vez a Mary Alice de mi lado. Esta vez, se queda conmigo.

—Suéltala, Sam. Ella no es Mary —lo interrumpió Emmett de manera amenazadora.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Desde cuándo entras a hurtadillas en la kasba con una mujer, nada menos que para ver a Sanah? Todo el mundo sabe que no llevas a tus prostitutas contigo en tus cruzadas.

Jacob le lanzó un grito de advertencia, pero Sam meneó la cabeza.

—No, tío. No dejaré que me engañes como la última vez. Mary Alice accedió a quedarse conmigo, pero tú y ese canalla italiano conspirasteis a nuestras espaldas y me la arrebataron.

—¡Le mostrarás a _El-Amar _el debido respeto y libéralas a Mary de inmediato! —le gritó Jacob.

—¿Qué respeto? —gruñó Sam—. Yo llevo tu sangre, el no es nadie, es un extraño.

—_El-Amar _no es ningún extraño aquí. Tú sabes que para mí es como un hermano.

—_¿Un hermano?_—Sam escupió el reluciente suelo—. ¿Qué hermano? Yo soy tu sobrino, de tu propia sangre. ¿Y él qué es? Un despreciable desleal, un ex esclavo que cogiste de los baños públicos.

—¡No quedará de ti más que un montón de carne y sangre si no la liberas de inmediato! —Emmett se adelantó amenazante—. No es a Mary a quien tienes... ¡sino a _mi mujer_!

Rosalie dejó de forcejear con Sam y miró a Emmett de manera aturdida. Tenía el rostro contraído de furia; con un destello criminal en los ojos. La serena templanza característica en su personalidad se disolvió ante los ojos de ella. Mi _mujer__._

Sam dio la vuelta a Rosalie y le quitó el velo que le cubría la boca.

—Hola, preciosa.

Ella alzó la vista. Supo que había sido un error en el momento en que vio sus ojos. Maldiciendo, él le descubrió la cabeza. Los cabellos brillantes como hilos de oro le cayeron hasta la cintura en todo su esplendor. Con los ojos color aguamarina llenos del terror, ella miró fijamente a Sam, y luego a Jacob. Un salvajismo carnal ardió en los ojos de ambos. Emmett se abalanzó, vociferando:

—_Bastardo! _—Una mano lo detuvo.

—No, hermano —le advirtió Jacob—. Sam es mi sangre. No puedo permitirte que lo mates por una mujer.

Sam le sujetó con fuerza el mentón.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Un tesoro de oro, suave e incalculable.

Jacob lanzó una risotada.

—Supongo que éste es tu famoso cargamento, _El-Amar. _No me digas que te has vuelto blando y has venido a ver a Sanah para que te adivine la suerte...

—Suéltala, Sam —ordenó Emmett—. Ella no es Alice. Mi hermana está felizmente casada y viviendo en Jamaica. Llegas demasiado tarde. Ella ya te ha olvidado por completo.

—_¿Casada? _—Aferró a Rosalie con más fuerza, haciéndola quejarse de dolor. Refunfuñando la apartó de un empujón, sacó la daga y se abalanzó enérgicamente hacia Emmett, apuntándole al pecho.

—_¡No! _—gritó Rosalie, incapaz de concebir la catástrofe que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Un destello plateado cortó el aire y se detuvo en el pecho de Emmett. El quedó inmóvil. Quedándose exactamente donde estaba, con las palmas de las manos aferradas, la empuñadura de la daga enjoyada sobresaliendo entre sus dedos, él sonreía con aire vengativo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? —Lanzó el cuchillo al aire y cogió la empuñadura con joyas incrustadas—. Vamos, idiota. Muéstrame de qué estás hecho.

Sam se abalanzó bruscamente, con un segundo cuchillo en la mano. Jacob se echó a un lado. Cualquier interferencia de su parte ofendería a uno de los hombres y convertiría al otro en su enemigo mortal. Emmett y Sam comenzaron a caminar en círculos, cambiando las armas de una mano a la otra, abalanzándose uno sobre otro con amagos.

—¡Eres hombre muerto! —gruñó Sam—. Qué pena por Mary Alice, pero qué suerte para mi nueva amante rubia —Lo embistió y Emmett lo bloqueó apartándolo de un golpe en el antebrazo.

—Te estás volviendo lento, niño mimado —sonrió de manera burlona, moviéndose con agilidad, con la capa negra que se hinchaba a la altura de los talones—. Has pasado demasiado tiempo acunado entre cojines de seda.

—¡Te mostraré quién ha estado acunado entre cojines de seda! —Sam volvió a atacar pero el cuchillo traspasó la capa de Emmett y se retorció impotente entre los amplios pliegues. Con un movimiento rápido, Emmett se arrancó la capa por los hombros y se la arrojó encima a Sam, atrapándolo como un pez en una red al tiempo que él se movía ágilmente. Furioso, Sam luchó por liberarse. Reapareció despeinado y agitado.

—¡Italiano asqueroso! ¡Juro que esta noche te mataré!—despotricó.

Volvieron a trabarse en la danza mortal, blandiendo los furtivos cuchillos con tanta destreza que Rosalie apenas detectó el brillo asesino en sus miradas. Emmett era más alto y más robusto, pero la furia de Sam compensaba su destreza, convirtiéndolo en un letal oponente. Continuó con sus provocaciones, atacando una y otra vez. Emmett le bloqueó los ataques y le cortó un brazo. Un grito de dolor brotó de los labios de Sam.

—Qué lástima de camisa. Era tan bonita —Emmett sonrió al ver la mancha roja que se expandía en la manga de satén color marfil mientras Sam se aferraba el brazo con la mano ensangrentada.

—Pagarás por esto, _El-Amar_—Sam se retorció—, con cada gemido de tu prostituta blanca cuando esta noche la tenga debajo de mí —Rió cruelmente, al tiempo que se soltó el brazo y volvió a tomar posiciones.

—Yo no haría planes para más tarde —sonrió Emmett de manera burlona. Pasó el cuchillo a la mano izquierda—. Basta de bromas. Terminemos con esto —Se abalanzó sobre Sam con el cuchillo y lo cogió fuertemente del brazo herido con la mano derecha, arrojándolo violentamente contra la pared. Sam chocó ruidosamente, con la mano que tenía el cuchillo torcida en la espalda. Emmett se la dobló hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que le hizo crujir los huesos. Sam gruñó. El cuchillo cayó de la mano y él se desplomó contra la pared anunciando su derrota.

Emmett puso el cuchillo en el cuello de Sam:

—Jacob, déjame terminar con él. Un día me lo agradecerás.

—Aprecio tu templanza, _El-Amar. _Ahora me encargaré yo —Jacob se adelantó y apartó a Sam. El dorso de su mano restalló contra la mejilla de Sam, dejándole un cruel corte rojo hecho con el anillo de rubí—. ¡Tu vergonzosa conducta es imperdonable! —profirió con desdén, provocando que Sam se pusiera muy colorado—. _¡Lárgate, idiota! _—Le señaló la puerta—. _¡Fuera!_

Rosalie corrió hacia Emmett con el corazón dando saltos de alegría. Lo examinó de arriba abajo y comprobó que seguía en su formidable buen estado. Sin poder resistir el impulso, lo asió del cuello y le estampó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—¡Estuviste absolutamente maravilloso! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él esbozó un gesto principesco.

—Me siento inhibido por vuestros elogios, _principessa. _Ahora debemos marcharnos —Le apartó la cabellera y se la enrolló en la nuca, complacido de tener la libertad para hacerlo. La capucha de ella estaba rasgada, por lo que le envolvió la cabeza con la tela que llevaba él, dejándole una hendija delgada para los ojos.

Sam fue hasta la puerta tambaleándose y aferrándose el brazo. Al llegar al último escalón de arriba, se volvió y señaló a Emmett con un dedo ensangrentado.

—Como solías decir: el mundo es como una rueda. Tu día llegará. En el nombre de Alá, ¡juro que pagarás por esto! —Y se marchó.

—Me disculpo de nuevo, hermano —dijo Jacob—. Espero que perdones y olvides.

Emmett levantó una ceja:

—¿Lo harás tú?

Jacob sonrió.

—Me alegra que no te hayas rebajado. De haberlo hecho, yo hubiera tenido que vengar su muerte porque es de mi sangre, y hubiera detestado hacerlo.

Emmett se echó la capa sobre los hombros.

—Nos marchamos —le informó a Rosalie.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido tratar de ofrecer un precio por esta dulzura rubia —Los ojos de Jacob, negros como el carbón, recorrieron la silueta oculta de ella. Se posaron en Emmett, preguntando—: ¿O es que lo hay?

Ella se estremeció esperando la rotunda negativa de Eros. El sonrió abiertamente, evaluando la mirada centelleante de ella.

—La oferta vale la pena, sin duda. Pero no esta noche.

Jacob los escoltó hasta los _riyad._

—Embry os escoltará hasta el otro lado del muro —dijo al tiempo que Emmett montaba un caballo árabe castaño rojizo—. Hay que proteger de los ladrones a tu rubia propiedad.

Sentado con Rosalie sobre sus rodillas, Emmett dijo:

—Me compadezco del ladrón que se robe este pequeño equipaje.

Jacob lanzó una carcajada.

—Entonces no hay duda de que por ahora tienes las manos muy ocupadas como para fastidiarnos a nosotros, pero no olvides de lo que hablamos. Tú coleccionas tantos enemigos como trofeos. Ten cuidado, _El-Amar. _No cometas el error de subestimarlos —A Rosalie aquella advertencia le sonó a amenaza.

—Lo tendré presente. _Salamat, _Jacob —Emmett le clavó los talones al caballo e irrumpió en la noche.

—¿Debo suponer que aún sigues disfrutando de la aventura de esta noche? —La voz profunda de Emmett rompió la quietud de la noche.

Rosalie no quería hablar. La luz de la luna se estancaba en el estrecho callejón de tierra. Iban a trote lento con Embry siguiéndoles de cerca. Acurrucada entre sus brazos, con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho, ella se sentía demasiado a gusto como para discutir con él. Emmett pareció entender. La abrazó más fuerte y apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de ella, dejando que la noche intensificara cada sensación. Cerrando los ojos, ella encontró refugio en la oscuridad para abandonar sus defensas en favor de aquella mágica intimidad que los envolvía. Disfrutaba del fluido movimiento del caballo árabe, de la salada brisa oriental, de los sonidos de la noche, pero por encima de todas las cosas, de la sensación de él abrazándola como un hombre abraza a su mujer. _Su mujer._

—_Wakkefu wa istaslamu! (_¡Alto y rendíos!) —gritó una voz al pie del callejón.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Emmett sujetó las riendas, provocando que el caballo ladeara la cabeza y se encabritara. Filas de jinetes bloquearon el pie del callejón en pendiente, vestidos con capas negras con una franja roja en la costura. Era una emboscada.

—La guardia del dey —murmuró él apretando los dientes.

—¿Sam? —preguntó ella con tono de preocupación.

—Tal vez.

El jefe de la banda sacó una espada larga, curva, de un solo filo. Reflejaba los rayos de la luna de manera escalofriante.

—Estamos muertos —susurró Rosalie mientras uno a uno los jinetes iban sacando brillantes cimitarras que parecían afiladas por el mismísimo Vulcano.

—Aún no. Sujétate fuerte —Emmett le hizo una señal a Embry, luego emitiendo un grito gutural, hundió los talones en el caballo y arremetió a la carga a toda velocidad.

—_¡Muerte a los infieles! ¡Muerte en nombre de Alá! —_vociferó el líder al tiempo que se abalanzó precipitadamente, con los soldados que lo seguían detrás blandiendo las cimitarras.

Emmett sacó la pistola y le disparó al líder. Embry derribó al segundo en el mando. Los jinetes rompieron filas, dando gritos y agitando las espadas. La pendiente del callejón les ofreció a Emmett y a Embry la ventaja de adquirir velocidad al cabalgar en su intento por ganar terreno en la carrera contra todo obstáculo.

El enfrentamiento fue brutal, espadas volando y dando cuchilladas. El filo brillante de un cuchillo casi le arranca la cabeza a Rosalie, pero Emmett utilizó su ímpetu para arrebatarle la espada de la mano al hombre y empuñarla sobre el siguiente atacante. La sangre salpicaba caliente y pegajosa. Rosalie se encogía de miedo contra Emmett, abrazada a su cintura, tratando de no dificultarle los movimientos. Sentía su respiración agitada; un sudor caliente le brotó de la piel. Los cuerpos caían hacia ambos lados, pisoteados bajo los cascos de metal. De algún modo lograron abrirse paso entre la terrible confrontación mientras Embry se quedó para entretener a los atacantes. Emmett avanzó a gran velocidad, tomando atajos, desafiando al diablo, hasta llegar a un callejón aislado. Desmontó el corcel árabe de un salto y la bajó a ella al tiempo que le preguntó.

—¿Sabes nadar?

—Sí.

—Bien. Quítate el chilaba y las botas —Él se arrancó la capa por los hombros, se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse las botas. Rosalie hizo lo mismo, quitándose la capa y las botas con rapidez.

—Vamos —La cogió de la mano y empezó a correr. En la distancia, el ruido de los cascos se volvía más fuerte. Él entró en una grieta muy oscura, un túnel. El suelo estaba resbaladizo bajo los pies de ella. El agua goteaba haciendo eco de manera ahuecada en las paredes mohosas y caían en un pozo lejano.

—¿Dónde estamos? —resonó la voz de ella mientras se daba prisa para seguir el ritmo de él.

—Es el _khettara, _el canal de irrigación de la ciudad. Desemboca directamente en el mar.

—¿Estamos en la alcantarilla? —chilló ella, mientras las paredes hacían eco de su horror.

Él rió entre dientes.

—No, _principessa. _Son las reservas de agua de la ciudad.

De repente, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies. Cayeron en las oscuras entrañas de la roca, más y más profundo. La caída terminó velozmente en un gran chapoteo, cuando se zambulleron en el pozo. El agua estaba helada. Rosalie se hundió como una piedra, se le congeló la sangre hasta que sus pies tocaron fondo. Ella se impulsó con las piernas y subió vertiginosamente en busca de aire. Apareció resoplando y temblando de frío.

—Princesa —La voz grave de Emmett llenó el cavernoso estanque—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —jadeó ella, secándose el agua y apartándose los cabellos mojados de la cara—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí mismo —Le envolvió la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Él siguió nadando hasta pararse sobre una piedra—. Aún no estamos muertos —le susurró en la frente con voz sensual.

Un rayo plateado de luz de luna se filtró a través de una grieta de la roca. Poco a poco ella fue distinguiendo la sonrisa burlona de él en la oscuridad. La abrazó:

—Estás temblando —murmuró al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda para estimular la circulación de la sangre. Suspirando profundamente, ella lo abrazó por la cintura y sintió el calor del cuerpo masculino penetrando sus extremidades. Hacía unas horas él se había comportado como el perverso Víbora; en ese momento, era su príncipe azul. Ella se preguntaba cuánto duraría aquello, la intimidad que las circunstancias de aquella noche había generado entre ellos. Emmett era bueno en ese tipo de cosas: la hacía confiar en él y luego cambiaba de actitud.

La mimó un rato, acariciándole la espalda y abrazándola. Le buscó la mejilla con los labios. Llegó a la boca murmurándole:

—Me debo algo a mí mismo.

—Consideraste la idea de venderme a ese argelino.

Una profunda carcajada brotó de la garganta de él.

—Ni en un millón de años. Sabes que he venido hasta aquí para cumplir tu deseo. ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar? Tú no estás en venta, _amore. _Tú eres mía. Sólo mía —El primer contacto de sus labios fue sublime; el beso era una rara mezcla de ternura y deseo. Ella se abrazó al cuello terso y lo bajó para atraerlo más hacia sí. Él la acariciaba con la lengua que ardía en la suya. El sabor era embriagador. A ella se le derretían las piernas. No quería soltarlo más.

Qué pena que aún no estuvieran a salvo. Aún tenían que tomar el bote de remos para regresar al _Alastor. _Emmett percibió que ella retrocedía.

—Debemos seguir, _mia bella. _Te quiero lo más lejos posible de este sitio. Terminaremos con esto más tarde —le juró con voz ronca—. Te lo prometo.

Perturbada por aquella seductora promesa, lo siguió hasta atravesar una grieta en la roca. Después de nadar por el oscuro estanque, la luz de la luna parecía más brillante, la profunda arena más cálida. Ella estaba ansiosa por estar de nuevo en el barco, acurrucada en una cama confortable.

Emmett le indicó con un gesto hacia la derecha.

—Allí está nuestro bote —La cogió de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención.

—¡Mira! —Ella señaló a los tres hombres emergiendo del puente marítimo. Los gritos taladraron la noche desde la cima del muro.

—Empuja el bote al mar. Yo te seguiré —Emmett se dio la vuelta y arremetió contra los soldados.

Rosalie corrió hacia el bote, pero al ver los restos de madera trastabilló en la arena emitiendo un grito de desesperación. Volvió a mirar a Emmett justo cuando lanzaba el cuchillo directo a la frente del primer soldado, ejecutándolo en el acto. Pasmada, ella lo vio darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al segundo hombre. El tercero demostró ser más astuto; sacó la cimitarra y la blandió. Emmett lo esquivó agachándose rápidamente y lo embistió. Rodaron en la arena, luchando ferozmente. Emmett se puso de pie, empuñando la espada. Levantó el brazo y enterró la hoja en el pecho del argelino. El segundo hombre comenzó a levantarse de la arena con la cimitarra en la mano. Rosalie se levantó y corrió hacia él a toda prisa.

—¡Cuidado! —le gritó a Emmett al tiempo que le arrojó al hombre un puñado de arena a los ojos.

Emmett se levantó y lo atacó. El metal chocó contra el metal con rencor anodino. Emmett alzó la cimitarra en lo alto y con una maniobra feroz la bajó hasta el cuello del soldado y le arrancó la cabeza. Rosalie se quedó completamente inmóvil. La silueta musculosa de Emmett se quedó parada junto al cuerpo mutilado de su víctima, aún empuñando la espada manchada de sangre. Espasmos de bilis le subieron hasta la garganta. Ella se dobló y tuvo arcadas en la arena con el cuerpo entero convulsionado.

Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por respirar cuando él se le acercó.

—Rose, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te sientes mal? —Le apoyó una mano amable sobre el hombro. Ella se la quitó bruscamente y le señaló el bote hecho pedazos—. ¡Bastardos! — gruñó él. Del puente salían más soldados—. Rose —La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Cubierto de arena, se le veía agotado, aunque la llama en sus ojos seguía ardiendo—. Debemos largarnos de aquí, _amore mió, _o moriremos esta noche.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó ella sintiéndose increíblemente aterrada y exhausta.

—Ahora a nadar. Quítate la camisa. Nos iremos ahora.

—¿Qué? —La última horripilante experiencia que soportaría aquella noche sería desnudarse delante de él—. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer para nadar semejante distancia? —Escuchó los gritos de los argelinos que seguían saliendo del puente, cuando de repente, una fuerte explosión sacudió las paredes. Una columna de agua surgió a borbotones en la distancia hasta formar un poderoso chorro no demasiado lejos _del Alastor._

—_Porca __miseria! _¡Están bombardeando mi barco! — La cogió de la muñeca con la mano como de acero y la metió al mar—. Escúchame, pequeño fastidio. Tenemos que desnudarnos del todo. Una vez que entremos a las corrientes profundas cada una de las prendas nos hundirá como si fueran piedras. Ahora, sé que llevas algo debajo. De modo que quítate esa camisa y no más discusiones. No es momento de hacerse la "señorita remilgada".

Él ni se molestó en mirar cuando ella se quitó la camina. Caminaron por el agua hacia lo hondo mientras las olas altas rompían en sus cuerpos, salpicándoles los rostros con agua salada. Las bombas explotaban por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Sujétate a mí! —dijo Emmett con un gruñido por encima del rugido de las olas.

—Sé nadar por mi cuenta, ¡gracias! —gritó Rosalie en respuesta.

—¡No en esta corriente ni tan rápido como yo! —A la fuerza, se enroscó los brazos de ella a su cuello y se zambulló de cabeza. Azotaba las negras olas con los brazos con la fuerza de un ángel vengador, estimulado más por la furia que por el vigor. Ella iba aferrada a los hombros con todas sus fuerzas mientras pataleaba.

Los soldados no siguieron hasta el mar, confiados en la tarea de eliminar a tan temible enemigo a cañonazos. A los lejos, el _Alastor _despertó ante la llamada a la batalla, disparando arremetedoras andanadas a la ciudad amurallada. Atravesaron a nado columnas de agua que brotaban a borbotones, esquivando los temibles proyectiles y sorteando las despiadadas olas. Rosalie rápidamente iba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de resistencia. Sentía los brazos entumecidos. Ideas pesimistas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, acerca de tiburones, de la fatalidad y de la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su abuelo jamás. Los párpados se tornaron pesados. El _Alastor _parecía alejarse más y más. Pero justo cuando su cuerpo cedió Emmett se aferró a la escalerilla lateral del _Alastor _y subió. Benjamín la cogió de los brazos y la subió a cubierta. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Garrett le ofreció una mano firme al capitán y tiró de él después de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos el mundo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Los hombres corrían a toda prisa por cubierta; los cañones continuaban disparando. Escuchaba a los lejos la voz grave y fuerte de Emmett ordenando levar anclas y desplegar mástiles, lanzando al _Alastor _al mar a toda vela.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y se dejó caer contra Benjamín, pero un par de manos fuertes la apartaron y la alzaron en brazos. Estaba ligeramente sorprendida por la eufórica seguridad que sintió. Cerrando los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza sobre un hombro ancho y se abandonó.

Lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo desnudo hurgando en un baúl abierto con ropa. Los músculos se tensaban por todas partes: brazos fuertes, espalda fibrosa, caderas estrechas, nalgas firmes, y muslos largos y musculosos. El vello suave, el oscuro bronceado de pronto se volvía sorprendentemente blanco crema debajo de la línea de la cintura. Recuperando la coherencia lentamente, Rosalie se percató de que estaba acostada en una cama mullida, envuelta en una manta y mirando estúpidamente a un glorioso hombre desnudo. Una voz severa dentro de su cabeza le ordenaba que desviara la vista, pero sus ojos rehusaban a abandonar aquella imagen irresistible que tenía enfrente.

Finalmente, él encontró prendas de su agrado. Se deslizó dentro de un par de pantalones y una camisa y se amarró los cabellos en una cola de caballo. Se dirigió a la puerta, sacó la cabeza y dijo:

—¡Traedme un poco de té!

Ella no esperaba que él se diera la vuelta tan abruptamente, pero lo hizo.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? —Emmett le sonrió con rapacidad.

El calor le subió por las mejillas. Ella cerró los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel hombre detestable estalló en una carcajada. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿De qué te ríes, gamberro?

Riendo ahogadamente, él se acercó hasta el mueble de las bebidas y se sirvió una copa de coñac. Bebió la mitad y luego fue a pararse junto a ella.

—Aquí tienes, te calentará hasta que llegue el té.

Secretamente agradecida, ella aceptó la bebida y se incorporo para sentarse. Bebió y le miró aquel rostro de sonrisa burlona. No se regodeó mucho tiempo. Regresó al baúl y escogió una bata de seda negra y una camisa de linón. Las arrojó hacia ella y aterrizaron sobre sus piernas.

—Te sugiero que te quites la ropa mojada si quieres estar viva para otra aventura.

Rosalie miró las prendas secas. Si él esperaba que ella lo igualara dando el mismo espectáculo, estaba absolutamente equivocado.

—He tenido aventura suficiente para que me dure de por vida.

—No puedes quedarte con esas ropas mojadas para siempre. Estás totalmente _gelato _—Sonrió socarronamente.

Rosalie echó una mirada furtiva debajo de las mantas. Gracias a Dios aún tenía la ropa puesta, pero la ropa interior húmeda era terriblemente transparente y la tenía pegada al cuerpo. Tendría que correr una carrera hasta la puerta envuelta en la manta. Deseaba poder irse.

—No seas tan niña, princesa. Juro que no miraré —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza obstinadamente, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de él—. Si te niegas a ponerte ropa seca como una buena chica, sencillamente tendré que hacerlo por ti.

Bien, no había salida. Gruñendo para sus adentros, bajó los pies al suelo. Le costó un gran esfuerzo sostener firme las inestables piernas mientras sujetaba la manta firme envolviéndose el cuerpo mojado. Estaba reuniendo energía mentalmente para dar el primer paso cuando los pies descalzos de Emmett aparecieron ante sus ojos.

—¿Exactamente a dónde crees que vas? —exigió saber.

—Me voy a morir en mi propia cama, si no te importa.

El sonrió débilmente.

—Sí me importa. ¿No ves que estás demasiado débil para ir caminando hasta tu propio camarote? Para empezar, ¿quién crees que te cargó hasta aquí? Además, no tengo deseos de contrariar a tu abuelo. Él no es un cachorro inofensivo como Whitlock. Si es que llegas a tu camarote, caerás en cama con esos harapos mojados hasta que mueras de tuberculosis.

—Entonces haré las paces con Dios y esperaré a que bajen los ángeles a llevarme.

—Como quieras —Estiró los brazos para cogerla. Ella le dio un manotazo y perdió la manta. Emmett quedó inmóvil. La mirada se le oscureció ante la imagen de esos pechos turgentes transparentados a través de la prenda mojada y adherida. No llegaba a ocultar los pezones firmes rosados y erizados.

—¡Qué detestable eres! —Le arrebató la ropa seca de la cama y la sujetó a la altura de los senos—. Está bien. ¡Lo haré yo misma, pero no mires! ¡Aléjate! —Le hizo un ademán nervioso para alejarlo—. ¡Vuélvete! Si llegas a espiar, juro que te dispararé, ¡y esta vez no fallaré!

—Tú me miraste a mí —le recriminó él, pero ya se estaba dando vuelta.

—No es culpa mía que hagas alarde de tu cuerpo para que todos lo vean como si fuera... —Furiosa ella se quitó torpemente la ropa mojada—. Como si fuera...

—¿Como si fuera qué? —quiso saber él con leve curiosidad mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

A ella no se le ocurría ni un solo insulto; aún le costaba olvidar la imagen de aquel magnífico cuerpo masculino de color chocolate con vainilla. Maldijo entre dientes.

Emmett echó la cabeza atrás y lanzó una carcajada. Ella consideró seriamente dispararle.

—¿Ya puedo mirar? —preguntó dócilmente al tiempo que la carcajada decreció hasta quedar como una risita molesta.

—Sí —Ella apretó los dientes y se ató el cinturón de la bata a la altura del ombligo. La camisa de lino le llegaba a las rodillas, pero la larga bata de seda negra caía hasta los pies, el fresco satén le moldeaba cada curva como si fuera una segunda piel. Ella no pudo resistir tocar el bordado plateado y rojo que adornaba la parte delantera. Era una bata digna de la realeza. Masculina y elegante.

—¿Cómoda? —oyó la voz grave de Emmett por encima de su cabeza.

—Gracias por el generoso cambio de ropa. Me voy a mi...

—Espera el té —Él se inclinó hacia delante y apartó de un tirón la manta húmeda—. Métete en la cama. Te sentirás mejor después de beber una taza de té caliente y dulce.

_Dilema. _Taparse con sus sábanas definitivamente estaba fuera de discusión. Por otro lado, tenía una pila de preguntas que había acumulado mentalmente esa noche. Y tenía una adivinanza que resolver.

Emmett se sentó en un sillón, disfrutando una copa de coñac. Parecía estar más dispuesto a conversar que a intentar cumplir sus promesas. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y cogió el coñac. La fuerte bebida se expandió con un calor que le llegó hasta las extremidades. Eso y la ropa seca hicieron que se sintiera mucho mejor; de hecho, ella sentía una especie de dulce calma como de ensueño.

—¿Por qué tratas de amigo a un hombre como Jacob? —Se atrevió a hacerle la primera pregunta—. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es un malvado. Hasta las advertencias que te hacía sonaban más como una amenaza que como auténtica preocupación.

Garrett llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Entró con el té, lo depositó sobre la cómoda y se marchó. Emmett se levantó y le alcanzó una taza. Cuando ella rehusó a separarse del coñac, él le quitó la copa de la mano, vertió el contenido en la taza y la hizo aferrarla. Volvió a desplomarse en el sillón y bebió el coñac.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo no soy tan diferente a Jacob?

—Tú no eres malvado —afirmó Rosalie rotundamente—. Tú tienes alma, él no.

—Él es el bastardo más astuto que haya conocido. Estar en su compañía fue todo un aprendizaje.

—¿Y qué sentido tenía vivir en ese infierno? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo marcharte de allí? —preguntó ella con más discreción—: ¿Es que en Italia eras un criminal condenado que se vio obligado a huir?

Emmett la miró a los ojos desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Criminal, no. Condenado, sí.

Ella pensó en la adivinanza y en el sitio donde él nunca podría regresar.

—Sanah me dijo que había dos hombres en tu interior: una serpiente y un águila. Yo también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Él le lanzó una mirada punzante.

—Duerme un poco, Rose. Ha sido una noche larga —Se dirigió hacia las portas y se quedó mirando la noche. Una brisa fresca se arremolinó en el interior del camarote inflándole la camisa.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él. Algo había sucedido entre ellos aquella noche. Se habían conectado, las dos almas al descubierto. Él no podía ignorarlo. Ella le tocó el hombro:

—¿Quién eres?

Él cerró los ojos. La voz sonó tensa cuando dijo:

—Ya... no lo sé...

—Eras esclavo en Argel —Ella le deslizó una mano por el brazo—. Jacob dijo que estabas en busca de tu pasado y defendiendo la costa italiana. ¿Estás tratando de recuperar tu hogar?

—_Mannaggia! _—Se dio vuelta bruscamente y se le abalanzó—. Tienes tendencia a fisgonear, Rosalie.

—Tú me interrogaste sobre todo: mi familia, mi compromiso, mi pasado. ¿Por qué es tan terrible que yo también quiera conocerte mejor?

El calor de sus ojos hacía que el color azul resaltara más en contraste con la piel bronceada.

—Cuidado con lo que quieres, Rosalie... —murmuró él. La cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo más hacia sí—. ¿Qué más te dijo Sanah sobre mí?

—Nada —se retorció incómoda.

—¿No le preguntaste a Sanah sobre nosotros?

Ella le miró el mentón.

—No.

Él rió burlón.

—Mentirosa. ¿No te dijo Sanah lo que iba a suceder con nosotros? —Hundió las manos en los cabellos húmedos y le masajeó los músculos tensos de la nuca, con movimientos lentos y circulares. A ella el mundo le dio vueltas, pero esta vez flotaba en una nube—. Debí haber traído mis cartas de _tarocchi _—Pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios entreabiertos y lamió la sal—. Hay una sola carta que nos ahorraría litros de café.

—¿Qué carta de tarot? —murmuró ella aturdida. Le apoyó la boca en el oído. Movió los labios de manera seductora:

—La de _Los Amantes._

Un lento ardor de deseo la recorrió entera. Se sentía profundamente atraída hacia él pero le temía un poco. Era cruel y astuto, le arrancaba la cabeza a la gente, y si lo decidía, era capaz de no amar... Ella no estaba ansiosa por encontrarse atrapada en un matrimonio arreglado, pero entregarse a un pirata eliminaría toda esperanza de formar su propia familia. Ningún caballero respetable tomaría por esposa a una paloma manchada, a menos que él mismo la manchara. Ella retrocedió un paso, meneando la cabeza tristemente.

—No, Emmett. No podemos ser amantes.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Si hace un mes alguien me hubiera dicho que ardería de deseo de este modo por una mujer como tú, lo hubiera matado. Ve a la cama, Rosalie. La noche se acabó.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza. Comenten...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 13**

El cruel sol del desierto castigaba al grupo de cinco personas que iban a caballo por las desoladas llanuras pedregosas, salpicadas con zonas de maleza y árboles raquíticos. Esa mañana más temprano, el _Alastor _había atracado en el puerto de Agadir; pero en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la casa, Emmett había equipado con arcones a una recua de camellos y a tres de sus hombres, y habían partido rumbo a _Hammada, _el desierto que se extendía todo el camino hacia el Atlas. Él iba montado atrás con Rosalie flanqueada por sus brazos.

Casi no le había hablado durante la semana que habían navegado desde Argel hacia Agadir, poniendo en práctica su mal humor. Había sido un cambio brusco con respecto a haber estado besándola, acariciándola y susurrándole al oído que estaban destinados a ser amantes. Ella sentía la necesidad de romper el hielo de algún modo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Silencio. Ella estaba considerando la idea de agregar algo más cuando sintió el leve roce de sus labios en la sien.

—A un pequeño pueblo llamado Tiznit, a visitar a mis amigos —respondió Emmett.

Rosalie estiró el cuello a un lado y lo miró a los ojos. No lograba descifrar lo que veía en ellos.

—¿Aún sigues... enfadado conmigo? —le preguntó.

Él le sostuvo esa mirada interrogativa y ablandó la expresión.

—No.

Finalmente, ella pudo volver a sonreír.

—Y bien, ¿qué tiene ese pueblo para ofrecerle al viajero?

—Es una sorpresa. Ya verás —Apuró al camello y avanzaron de prisa.

Una hora más tarde Rosalie tuvo el primer vistazo de unas palmeras cuando unas paredes rosadas se irguieron ante sus ojos. Era un pequeño pueblo fortificado, bordeado de pedernales con las casas encaramadas una sobre otra. Tomaron el sendero pronunciado hacia el pueblo y unos jóvenes animados, vestidos con túnicas negras y con las cabezas cubiertas, fueron a darles la bienvenida a mitad de camino. Un ritual de saludos y preguntas sobre la salud de los habitantes y el estado del rebaño comenzó antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando. Al llegar al pueblo, los invitaron a la casa de Mujtar, el religioso más veterano y líder del pueblo, que los recibió en las gruesas alfombras _kilim _de la sala. De inmediato les sirvieron agua fresca, té de menta y fruta seca azucarada. Emmett ordenó a sus hombres que entraran los arcones y les ofreció generosos obsequios a los habitantes bereberes. Los aceptaron con gran alborozo.

—_Allora, _acerca de la sorpresa... —Emmett le sonrió a Rosalie.

—¿Hay más? —le preguntó ella de manera incrédula. Ya estaba encantada con todo.

—Leah —Llamó con una seña a una de las tres muchachas que les estaban sirviendo—. Quisiera que conozcas a mi amiga, Rosalie. Ella está ansiosa por explorar tu encantador pueblo. Muéstraselo. Llévala a refrescarse.

¡Él habló en inglés! La sorpresa de Rosalie se multiplicó cuando la muchacha dijo:

—Por supuesto, _El-Amar. _Será un honor —Le ofreció la mano a Rosalie—. Bienvenida a Tiznit. Por favor, venid.

—Hablas inglés —le dijo a Leah una vez que estuvieron afuera, caminando junto al parapeto de piedra con vistas hacia el imponente barranco que había debajo. Un viento seco le hinchaba la camisa de hombre que ella llevaba puesta.

—Mi hermano, Seth, es el mayordomo en Agadir. El me enseñó. Estas son mis hermanas: Kim y Claire —Leah le indicó con un gesto las dos muchachas que las acompañaban; al igual que Leah, vestían túnicas blancas, joyas y velos de colores—. Son muy perezosas para aprender a hablar en inglés.

—Tú hablas muy bien —le dijo Rosalie mientras entraban en un túnel del acantilado, frío y cavernoso. Al emerger al aire libre, se encontraban en un pequeño valle rodeado de altas paredes rosadas, con el cielo azul como una cúpula. Una vigorosa cascada manaba a borbotones en la pared del frente, formando una piscina natural de agua verde a sus pies. Las tres muchachas se desnudaron, se quitaron las sandalias y se zambulleron en la piscina. Entre risas, se salpicaban gotas multicolores entre ellas.

—¡Uníos a nosotras! —la llamó Leah, respaldada por las hermanas que cantaban—: _¡Taáli, taáli_!¡Vamos!

Cubriéndose los ojos del resplandor del sol, Rosalie inspeccionó las paredes de piedra. Garantizaban una completa intimidad. Uno podía tomar un baño desnudo en aquel sitio sin importarle nada del mundo.

El agua le salpicó las botas y Leah salió a la superficie frente a ella, con la piel morena y los largos rizos negros mojados y brillantes.

—Entrad a la piscina —la incitó—. Dentro de una hora se servirá un _diffa. _¿No os gustaría sentiros limpia y fresca para el banquete?

Rosalie sonrió con indecisión.

—Sí, me gustaría —Se quitó la camisa y las botas y luego los pantalones y las bragas. Blanca nivea y desnuda se zambulló de un salto en la piscina. Su cuerpo se hundió como una pepita de oro, feliz de volver a estar en su hábitat natural. Emergió en busca de aire, riendo. Era maravilloso—. ¡Me encanta! —gritó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Nadó en dirección a Leah—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la celebración, un día festivo local?

—El pueblo celebrará nuestro compromiso con _El-Amar. _En este momento, mi padre le está ofreciendo a Kim, a Claire, y a mí. Mis hermanas y yo estamos muy emocionadas —Leah rió nerviosamente.

—Ah —Rosalie perdió la sonrisa. Hacía una semana él le había sugerido que fueran amantes... Estaba a punto de cocinarlo vivo. _Lentamente. Miró _a las hermana—. Parecéis tan jóvenes, y vosotras sois tres.

—_El-Amar _es un hombre rico. Debería tomar varias esposas. Mi padre será Mujtar. Él busca la protección de _El-Amar _contra el sultán de Mequínez. Nos están ofreciendo como un tributo —Aquella mirada inocente escudriñó a Rosalie con desánimo—.Vuestro cabello es dorado, vuestros ojos reflejan el cielo y vuestra piel es del color de las perlas. Él debe de haber pagado mucho más por vos.

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Disculpa? —Leah desvió la mirada, entonces ella le tocó el hombro con gentileza—. Estás equivocada, Leah. Yo no soy su esposa. ¿A vosotras os están obligando a contraer este matrimonio?

Leah resplandeció de nuevo.

—En absoluto. Es un gran honor y un placer. _El-Amar _es distinto a cualquier hombre de nuestro pueblo. Él nos trae obsequios de todo el mundo, nos habla con respeto, pero también como un amigo, y cuando uno lo mira a los ojos, se vuelven mágicos. Él es bueno y especial.

Él _sí _era especial, pensó Rosalie, pero Leah tenía una muy leve impresión de él. Ella lo conocía como un _rais _marroquí rico y poderoso y no tenía idea de quién era realmente. Ni _tampoco tú, _aseveró una voz severa en su _cabeza. _Pero al menos sabía que había mucho más en él de lo que aparentaba. ¿Qué tipo de padre era capaz de ofrecerle tres jovencitas ingenuas a un hombre como Emmett? Era tan cruel como servirle una oveja a un león. ¿Es que Emmett las instalaría en su casa, lejos de su pueblo y reanudaría su vida por el mundo? ¿O era _ella _quien estaba oponiéndose a esa unión porque... estaba celosa?

—Debemos regresar para ayudar en la cocina —anunció Leah desde la orilla, donde las hermanas se estaban vistiendo—. Vos podéis quedaros. Os dejaré un caftán limpio y llevaré vuestra ropa a lavar.

—Eres muy amable, Leah —respondió Rosalie. Estaba contenta de quedarse a solas. Necesitaba un momento de privacidad, de paz y calma, para no pensar en Emmett y en el arrebato de emociones que le despertaba. La piscina era tan serena como una joya en el desierto, y ella había pasado toda su vida tomando baños en pequeñas tinas junto al fuego, observando el granizo golpear con fuerza contra la ventana. Bañarse desnuda bajo el límpido cielo azul le provocaba la más increíble sensación de libertad. _Emmett había convertido su sueño en realidad._

Nadó en dirección a la cascada y se paró ante el vigoroso caudal. El agua le caía sobre la pelvis. Nubes de rocío se arremolinaban alrededor formando una gama de colores. De manera audaz, ella se puso debajo. Un grito de placer escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia descomunal le masajeara los músculos doloridos. _Al fin era libre._

Se oyeron ruidos. Había gente que bajaba por la pendiente del acantilado. Rosalie se apartó de la cascada y estaba a punto de sumergirse en la profundidad de la piscina de agua verde cuando Emmett se presentó en persona en el claro. Clavada en el sitio, ella lo miró ofuscadamente. Él parecía igual de aturdido. Las voces se oyeron más fuerte. Les hizo una seña para que retrocedieran, pero él se quedó. Lentamente, se volvió para observarla.

Rosalie se puso tensa. La parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo estaba por encima de la superficie del agua, bajo la luz del sol, el blanco reluciente de la piel contrastaba con las paredes rojizas que la rodeaban. Los cabellos dorados mojados serpenteaban por sus curvas desnudas, llegando casi hasta las caderas, aunque sin ocultar nada. Debía haberse zambullido en la piscina, pero por algún motivo alocado se quedó allí parada erguida y orgullosa, dejando que aquella mirada ardiente le recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo.

El deslizó la mirada sin prisa sobre las lechosas curvas; le acarició los senos, el vientre plano, las caderas redondeadas. Parecía terriblemente decepcionado de que el resto estuviera oculto bajo las aguas verdes.

A Rosalie le invadió una intensa excitación: su cuerpo se encendió, se le endurecieron los pezones como diminutas piedras. Sentía la sangre que latía levemente más acelerada bajo la pelvis. Lo miró a los ojos. Ardían con violencia, expresándole sin palabras lo mucho que ella lo afectaba y lo posible que era quitarse la ropa, arrojarse a la piscina e ir por ella. Se adelantó un paso...

Rosalie se sobresaltó. La ilusión se rompió en pedazos, devolviéndola de golpe a la lúcida realidad. Invadida por una repentina timidez, ella se hundió en la piscina deseando que él se marchara.

Emmett se quedó un mortificador instante más y luego giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

La comida era lo último que ocupaba su mente. Rosalie se sentó en el parapeto tibio y dejó que el sol de la tarde le secara la melena. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cómo hacer para librarse de aquel aprieto? Se miró los dedos de los pies descalzos, sorprendida de lo libres que se sentían jugueteando con la arena. Pertenecían a aquella desvergonzada oculta debajo del caftán blanco. ¿Qué diablos era lo que la había poseído en la piscina? Ella siempre había sido una dama refinada y sensata. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ostentar su cuerpo frente a un hombre? _¿Un pirata?_

—Buenas tardes.

Rosalie alzó la vista.

—Oh. Hola, Leah. Gracias por este bonito caftán — Pasó la mano por las coloridas costuras, rehusando a enfrentar a la futura esposa del hombre que le hacía arder el cuerpo.

—_El-Amar _rechazó la propuesta de mi padre —dijo Leah miserablemente, invitando a Rosalie a mirarla—. Dice que no puede tomar una esposa. Sus costumbres y su religión dictan que sólo puede casarse...

—En un sitio en particular al que no puede regresar —_Y la nostalgia domina sus sueños. _El no podía regresar a Italia, pero aún acataba el viejo protocolo matrimonial italiano. Ella se preguntaba eso mismo, si él no estaría ya casado. Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba segura: era un aristocrático—. Está diciendo la verdad, Leah. Una amiga suya me dijo lo mismo. Su negativa no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con tus hermanas.

A Leah se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Él es el hombre más bondadoso. No obstante, él prometió proteger a nuestro pueblo y le aseguró a mi padre que tenía contacto personal con el sultán de Marruecos.

Rosalie le ofreció una mirada cálida y comprensiva.

—Lo amas, ¿no es cierto?

—También dijo que sólo podía tener una esposa —Leah le lanzó a Rosalie una mirada llorosa y acusadora.

Rosalie recordó la escena de la piscina y se ruborizó.

—No es por mi causa, Leah.

Leah aspiró con ruido.

—Pero vos sois hermosa, como el oro. Y yo he visto el modo en que _El-Amar _os mira. Él os llevará a su hogar y os convertirá en su mujer.

Rosalie retiró la delgada manta a un lado y se levantó. Estaba cansada de estar tirada sobre aquel camastro delgado imaginando unas manos enormes acariciándole el cuerpo, aunque por desgracia no lo suficientemente cansada como para quedarse dormida. Pasó a hurtadillas entre las camas de las muchachas y salió lentamente. La terraza de piedra estaba en silencio. Se sentó de lado sobre el parapeto y se recogió la tela hasta los muslos. Era una noche azul oscura decorada con infinitas estrellas que se expandían por encima de ella en un glorioso universo. Una leve brisa le agitó los cabellos y deslizó una manga dejándole el hombro al descubierto. Al fin estaba sola. Sólo el desierto, la noche y ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró el fresco aire de medianoche. Un humo de tabaco le ardió en las fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Finalmente ella se dio cuenta —comentó una voz profunda entre las penumbras del muro de piedra.

—_Emmett _—Ella se puso de pie de golpe. ¿Cómo no había conseguido verle (ella, que siempre percibía su presencia, su mirada sobre ella, las vibraciones de ese temperamento siempre cambiante)?

Él estaba parado a unos diez pasos, con el pecho desnudo, con la espalda y el tacón de la bota apoyados contra la pared. Bajo la luz de la luna, parecía altísimo y abrumador, con un mal humor que encajaba con esa apariencia. El primer impulso de ella fue huir de aquel leopardo negro de ojos azules, pero decidió hacerle frente con orgullo. Con valor.

Emmett arrojó el cigarro y se alejó de la pared. Pisó la colilla encendida con la bota y se acercó sin prisa, desafiando la decisión ella. Se sentó en el parapeto frente a ella, levantó un pie enfundado en una bota y apoyó el brazo en la rodilla.

—Puedes sentarte. No voy a morderte.

Ella lo dudaba.

—Estaba a punto de irme. Sólo vine un momento.

—Mentirosa —El leopardo negro vigiló su presa—. Viniste aquí por el mismo motivo que yo: no podías dormir. Apuesto un millón de luises de oro a que nuestro insomnio se debe a la misma frustración.

Ella lo miró de manera inexpresiva.

—Estoy percibiendo un leve bostezo así que si me discul...

Cuando se dio vuelta para irse él la cogió de la muñeca.

—Espera —le susurró—. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo un momento —Le dibujó círculos lentos en la zona sensible de la piel de la muñeca.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. _El hombre de los ojos mágicos._

—No.

Tiró suavemente de su mano, obligándola a dar un paso tambaleante hacia él.

—Siéntate conmigo.

Ella desvió la mirada, luchando con el deseo ardiente que le iba invadiendo el corazón sigilosamente.

—No.

Emmett se puso de pie. De nuevo ella se asombró de lo alto que era, alto y dolorosamente irresistible. Le soltó la mano, pero antes de que ella disfrutara de ese alivio, la levantó en brazos. Lanzó una pierna por encima del parapeto y volvió a sentarse con ella sobre su regazo. Le sonreía abiertamente.

Después de la escena en la piscina, sentarse en su regazo era atizar la sensación que ella experimentaba: como de estar en el medio del mar, con una cadena de hierro que tiraba de ella más y más hacia las profundidades del inmenso océano.

—Por favor, déjame ir —le pidió.

Él sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

—No.

Tratando de retorcerse para separarse, ella le empujó el pecho con suavidad. Era como tallado en bronce, con la piel cálida y suave. La urgencia por acariciarlo era tan fuerte que ella luchó con más fuerza para liberarse.

—¡Déjame ir!

—Deja de pelear conmigo o nos iremos al infierno —La aferró con los muslos y el torso fuertes y ella quedó con las piernas colgando por encima de las rodillas de él. Echó un vistazo hacia la profundidad del valle y precipitadamente le enroscó los brazos al cuello. Se miraron fijamente. Ella temblaba, aunque no sentía nada de frío. Él alzó una ceja renegrida—. ¿Te rindes?

—No tengo alternativa, ¿verdad? —replicó de manera impaciente, desarmada por aquel abrazo confortable.

—¿Quién la tiene? —respondió Emmett con tono filosófico.

Permanecieron inmóviles, callados. Concentrados en las estrellas; él absorto en el rostro de ella. Físicamente, ella lo percibía completamente. Un mechón de cabellos negro azabache que flotaba hacia ella le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, provocándole un escalofrío. Sintió su aliento en la mejilla y estuvo peligrosamente tentada de volver la cabeza a un lado y encontrar aquellos labios suaves y ardientes.

Él le apretó la mandíbula contra la sien y clavó la mirada al frente.

—Cuando miro las estrellas, casi creo en los milagros —susurró—. Pienso que no estamos completamente solos aquí abajo. Que existe un motivo más importante y más noble para todo lo que hacemos. ¿Tú qué piensas, princesa? —Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y su expresión le hizo gracia—. ¿Qué te resulta tan sorprendente? ¿Creías que los canallas despreciables no se sienten a veces solos? Bien, pues sí, quizás más que otros. Así que miramos las estrellas y vemos la Vía Láctea brillando como un río de diamantes.

Rosalie siguió su mirada. ¿Qué sabía él de estrellas y de belleza? Él era un pirata, no un poeta.

—En Yorkshire —dijo ella—, no hay tantas estrellas como aquí para observar.

—En Yorkshire se ve el cielo boreal. Es menos luminoso porque lo veis alejado del centro galáctico, que tiene una gran aglomeración de estrellas, pero sí veis la Osa Mayor y Orión.

Ella lo miró desconcertada:

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Soy un hombre de mar. Si deseo llegar a mi destino debo guiarme por las estrellas. Mira —le señaló hacia arriba—: ¿Ves esa cruz con ese grupo de estrellas al lado? —Ella asintió en silencio con la cabeza debajo de la mandíbula de él—. Son Centauro y la Cruz del Sur. Andrómeda y Perseo están por allá. Y se ve a Tauro, Orión y Géminis. Esas estrellas conocen nuestros secretos antes que nosotros.

Ella había esperado un volcán después de la escena en la piscina, no a aquel italiano amable, todo encanto y simpatía. Se sentía tan vulnerable. La invadió una intensa necesidad de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y llorar. Conteniendo el deseo le preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es la estrella polar?

—Justo allí—Señaló un punto brillante—. ¿Cuál es tu signo del zodíaco, princesa?

—Capricornio —murmuró ella.

—Mmm. ¿Ves aquel triángulo desigual hacia la izquierda? Ése es Capricornio.

Ella examinó aquel perfil recio: frente alta, nariz recta, boca hermosa. Los aretes brillaban en contraste con la piel morena y los cabellos negros.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Estamos un poco alejados uno del otro. Mira hacia tu derecha. ¿Ves aquel rombo con dos estrellas grandes y dos más pequeñas? Libra.

—Libra, el hombre ambivalente —Ella miró el medallón que descansaba sobre su corazón. Emmett finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo un inventario de su persona. Se encontró con la mirada intrigada de él—. ¿Cuál es tu secreto, italiano?

Él se puso tenso. El músculo de la mandíbula latió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo uno?

—Sé que es así. Lo percibo.

—Sabes demasiado acerca de mí, Rose, pero hay algunas cosas que deben permanecer ocultas —la miró fijamente y una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en el rostro—. Aunque yo sí sé _tu _secreto. En el transcurso de mi vida he aprendido a conocer a muchas mujeres, quizás a demasiadas —Hizo una mueca—. Bueno, hay _mujeres _y _mujeres, _pero tú no eres una mujer. Tú eres... _una ninfa._

_Maldito. _Hablaba de las mujeres como si en el mundo hubiera dos especies: las castas y las pecaminosas. Sin embargo, él era incapaz de ubicarla a ella en alguna de las dos categorías, de modo que inventó una nueva: ella era una ninfa.

Emmett levantó un puñado de seda dorada y dejó que le diera la brisa nocturna.

—«Las fuentes y los arroyos pertenecen a las ninfas del agua» —recitó a Homero con delicadeza—. «En cualquier claro seguramente se encuentran las virginales hijas de Zeus dedicándose a sus actividades preferidas de cazar y bailar, procreando y criando héroes, y viviendo en cavernas donde el agua mana constantemente».

Rosalie no logró ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Rehusaste casarte con Leah.

Emmett le estudió el rostro.

—¿Sinceramente crees que hubiera sido justo para Leah?

—Ella te ama.

—Ella no me conoce —Vaciló y luego bajó la voz hasta decir en un susurro—: Tú sí.

A ella el corazón le latió salvajemente.

—Conozco muy poco sobre ti... Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre.

La mirada de él perforó la suya, cargada de enigma.

—Existe una diferencia entre _saber algo _acerca de alguien y _conocer _a alguien. Tú me conoces más de lo que crees.

_Abrázame, _imploró una voz en el interior de ella. Necesitaba sentir aquellos brazos aterrándola, no sujetándola para que no cayera por el barranco. Ella estaba cayendo mucho más profundo.

—Si te beso ahora, no podré detenerme —murmuró él—, y tú deseas regresar junto a tu abuelo como el mismo bonito equipaje intacto que él puso en un barco hace algunas semanas. Así que... ve a dormir, Rose —sugirió él cortésmente—. En este momento estoy distrayendo mi noble estado emocional. No puedo garantizar lo que pueda suceder si sigues un instante más encima de mi regazo.

Asintiendo con desdicha, ella se bajó de sus rodillas y se alejó corriendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 14**

Rosalie percibió un suave beso en la mejilla. Agitó los párpados con sueño, demasiado perezosa para abrirlos.

—Mira hacia delante o te perderás tu primera puesta de sol púrpura —le dijo Emmett.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Como una enorme bola de fuego, el sol se iba recostando sobre un mar oscuro al tiempo que iba pintando el cielo de un vivido color púrpura, para inspirar al mundo entero con su gloriosa muerte. Un coro de estrellas titilaban en las partes del cielo que iban oscureciendo. Rosalie abrió la boca maravillada.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él rió entre dientes y la rodeó fuerte entre sus brazos. Ella cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormida descaradamente entre sus brazos en todo el trayecto en camello desde Tiznit. Se sentó derecha y miró al frente. Delineada por el cielo púrpura, aislada entre las palmeras de dátiles, se erguía una fortaleza roja por encima de un afilado pedernal.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, princesa.

—¿Ésta es tu humilde morada? —Ella lo miró y arrugó la frente. Perdido en sus pensamientos, los ojos de Emmett reflejaban los últimos rayos del crepúsculo y lucían igual de melancólicos. En el corazón mismo de aquellas profundidades azules tenía grabado un viejo dolor y una pérdida. Ella le acarició la mejilla—. Emmett. ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué estás pensando? —¿Qué era lo que había en aquel hombre que le desgarraba el corazón y la obligaba a compadecerse de él?

Él la miró con una intensidad sobrecogedora. Intercambiaron aquella mirada que era más elocuente que las palabras. Él bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso lento y necesitado.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hacía solo un día Leah había expresado su predicción de lo que sucedería al llegar a su hogar.

Emmett apresuró al camello y avanzaron hacia la casa.

El _riyad _estaba iluminado con decenas de antorchas. Al atravesar los portones, un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca salió al enorme pórtico abovedado. No estaba solo. Un leopardo dorado, veloz y liviano, cubierto de manchas negras, llegó de un salto a su lado cuando él se acercó a saludarlos. Asombrada, Rosalie recordó: «Su hogar un afilado pedernal, y en la cima de un risco se yergue un leopardo con manchas cual guardián...».

—Saludos, Seth —Emmett bajó del camello de un salto y el estático leopardo lo atacó—. _Dolce, mia cara bimba_!_ —_Rió abiertamente y se inclinó para acariciar al gran felino que ronroneaba de alegría mientras le pasaba el hocico por la mano y frotaba su suave cuerpo contra él. Él alzó la vista—: Seth, te presento a lady Rosalie. Ella es mi invitada especial. Te encargarás de que se sienta como en casa.

—Bienvenida a Agadir, milady. Es un honor —Seth hizo una reverencia. Le ofreció una mano inmaculadamente enfundada en un guante y la ayudó a desmontar—. Yo soy el mayordomo. A vuestro servicio.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Gracias, Seth. Encantada de conoceros.

Emmett la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta la escalera de entrada. Un misil moteado se presentó entre ambos. Dolce levantó la cabeza y de un golpe separó sus manos entrelazadas. Rosalie se asustó.

—¡Ven aquí, fiera celosa! —la regañó Emmett. Rosalie se puso rígida—. Le estaba hablando a mi gata —Rió él burlón. La cogió de la mano y la condujo por un vestíbulo de color verde botella sostenido por enormes columnas romanas. Los tacones de sus botas resonaban de modo arrogante sobre el suelo de mármol al entrar por el pórtico. Una cúpula dorada se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas, realzada por ventanas paladianas de varios pisos de altura. Majestuosas escaleras de mármol formaban curvas a ambos lados, conduciendo a unos corredores laterales, y un tramo de escalera más alejado subía hasta la galería que había encima del pórtico. Una lámpara veneciana _fanò _derramaba luz sobre los extensos espacios de mármol. Aparte de los floreros altos y repletos de flores, Rosalie observó que la casa estaba vacía. Sin muebles. Sin adornos. Nada. Su hogar era una imponente gruta fría.

—Esta no es una morada —expresó ella con asombro—. Es un palacio.

Emmett rió.

—He visto _palazzi _más grandes que éste, princesa.

—¿De veras? —Le lanzó una sonrisa perspicaz—. ¿Dónde? ¿En Venecia? ¿Florencia? ¿En Milán?

Él sonrió sin decir nada.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás para examinar la cúpula. El ingenioso diseño combinaba estilos orientales e italianos con un equilibrio cuidadosamente considerado.

—¿Ya qué arquitecto secuestraste para hacer esto?

La profunda carcajada de Emmett resonó hasta la cúpula.

—Lamentablemente, tengo que volver a decepcionar la gran estima que me tienes, _principessa, _pero no secuestré a Guarino Guarini para que diseñara esto.

—¿Entonces, quién diseñó esta casa?

Acarició la pequeña cabeza de su felino.

—Yo lo hice.

—¿Tú? ¿Y dónde adquiriría un _rais _el conocimiento de arquitectura y matemáticas necesarios para diseñar el plano de un palacio como éste?

—En la Universidad de Ferrara, imagino. Ven. Hay mucho más que ver —Se dirigió hacia las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín. Rosalie se detuvo abruptamente. En la pared había otro escudo. La inscripción que había abajo en latín decía: _Galeaz Maria McCarty Dux Mediolani Quintus. _Galeazo Maria McCarty, Quinto Duque de Milán. Un tercer emblema.

—Quiero mostrarte el mar —le susurró al oído.

—Si los escudos son robados, ¿por qué son tan importantes para ti?

Por un instante, ella hubiera jurado que el pulso de él se aceleró.

—Ven. Hablaremos afuera.

El aroma de los almendros les dio la bienvenida al porche cubierto de parras. Un cupido de mármol escupía agua en una cuenca tradicional marroquí. Siguieron por un sendero adoquinado bordeado de arbustos de flores y salieron a un mirador construido al borde del acantilado. Las olas rugían debajo. Rosalie aferró el pasamano y echó la cabeza atrás, ondeando los cabellos al viento.

—Este sitio es encantador. Es un paraíso mágico.

Emmett deslizó la vista sobre su silueta esbelta vestida con ropas de marinero. Dio un paso hasta quedar detrás de ella y asió la baranda a ambos lados de ella.

—_Tú _lo llenas de magia —Enterró el rostro en el cabello sedoso, inhalando el perfume—. Jamás había tenido a una ninfa dorada en mi hogar, y ahora que la tengo, me encuentro embrujado sin remedio —Le desabrochó dos botones de la camisa y deslizó la mano adentro. Cálida y enorme, se detuvo a descansar en el terso vientre femenino.

Ella contuvo la respiración y le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza.

—Emmett, por favor, no...

—¿Esperas que esté calmado después de haber estado acurrucada encima de mí durante dos largas horas? —Presionó las caderas contra el trasero de ella y le besó el cuello—. Estoy ardiendo por ti, _amore. _¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?

_¿Fría? _Él le hacía hervir el cuerpo,

—Emmett, por favor. No debes. No debemos...

—Ven a mi cama esta noche —susurró él—. Cenaremos en mi alcoba. Te meteré en mi tina de mármol con agua de esencia de lavanda, y mientras tú disfrutas de una copa de Lambrusco, yo te lavaré cada grano de arena del cuerpo. _Personalmente._

La mente de ella se derritió ante la imagen.

—Emmett, no puedo —murmuró—. Sabes que no puedo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, _bella ninfa_?¿De que pueda hacerte daño? ¿De que te trate insensiblemente? A una mujer como tú... —La mano que tenía adentro de la camisa se deslizó hacia arriba y sintió los pechos suaves y desnudos—. No habrá violencia, sólo placer —le dijo con voz ronca mientras le acariciaba el pezón, dibujando círculos con un dedo.

La invadió un vertiginoso deseo. Cerró los ojos y le cubrió las manos con las suyas. Ni un antiguo reino se entregaba tan rápido como ella estaba a punto de hacerlo ante aquel poderoso conquistador romano.

—Di que sí —la sedujo con voz grave—. Déjame darte el mejor placer —La otra mano desabrochó el primer botón de los pantalones y se metió adentro.

—¡No! —Le arrebató la mano y se dio la vuelta. La mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros la dejó paralizada. Reflejaba más que deseo; leyó también la derrota. Lo que sea que hasta ese momento lo había retenido a continuar con sus seducciones hasta la consumación había perdido la batalla. Su férreo autocontrol se había quebrado. Esa noche no había ninguna víbora ante ella sino un hombre que deseaba a una mujer, de igual modo que ella lo deseaba a él, ¿pero ella se atrevería? Quedaría completamente mancillada y él era famoso por dejar una estela de corazones rotos. Meneó la cabeza con desánimo—. No, Emmett. Anoche tenías razón. Debo volver a casa... intacta.

—Pero ya has sido tocada, Rose. Y yo también —De un solo movimiento dinámico la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la casa, con los tacones de las botas resonando al ritmo del tamborileo del corazón de ella.

Rosalie forcejeó hasta quedar de pie y apartarse de un salto.

—¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo!

Emmett se veía como si ella le hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua helada en la cara.

—Rose...

—No —Retrocedió—. Esto no está bien. Yo quería una aventura, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tú eres un desconocido para mí. Quieres que seamos amantes pero ni siquiera me dices tu verdadero nombre.

—¡Ya sabes mi nombre! —gruñó él aunque sus ojos expresaban más bien lo contrario.

—¿Y ahora quién es el mentiroso? —Ella finalmente comprendió lo que Alice insinuó cuando le dijo: _Emmett no es lo que crees. _La víbora era sólo su fachada. El alto italiano que tenía parado enfrente era alguien de quien ella no sabía nada—. Sé que esos escudos antiguos son importantes para ti —dijo ella—. Sé que no eres el monstruo que quieres que la gente crea. Algo te sucedió cuando tenías dieciséis años. Eso te cambió y envolvió tu corazón con un manto de odio. Te partió el alma.

Él avanzó hacia ella deliberadamente.

—Puedo hacer que me desees, Rosalie, tanto que parezca que la vida sin mí no vale nada. Que mis caricias sean el único bálsamo para tu amor desesperado. Si me desafías... acabaré contigo.

A ella la recorrió un desagradable temblor.

—¿Por qué querrías acabar conmigo? Yo no soy tu enemigo. Quiero ser tu amiga.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu maldito amigo! —La asió del brazo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí—. Quiero ser tu amante. Quiero enterrarme dentro de tí y hacerte mía. _Quiero que seas mía... _—La besó brusca, salvajemente, incapaz de contener el volcán en erupción que tenía en su interior.

Ella arrancó la boca, pero él no dejaba que se fuera. Le enterraba el rostro en la curva del cuello, ella sentía su respiración en la piel, húmeda y acelerada. Alzó una mano temblorosa y le acarició suavemente la cabeza sedosa.

—Déjame entrar en tu vida, Emmett —le rogó junto al oído—. Dime tu nombre.

Después de un momento, cuando él levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión fría.

—¿Quieres saber quién soy? Seguro, pero déjame llevarte a experimentar una última aventura... la _finalé._

El caballo árabe azabache atravesaba la playa sombría a toda velocidad. Las negras olas rompían en la costa en salpicaduras de espuma. Un muro de piedra se irguió hacia la izquierda, donde hacía eco el sonido del mar alborotado. Con la vista nublada e inquieta, Rosalie se aferró a la cintura de Emmett. Tenía serias dudas acerca de aquella atolondrada excursión. Confiaba en que Emmett la protegería, pero no confiaba en sus demonios.

Un fuego parpadeaba a lo lejos. Las tiendas negras se confundían con las arenas del desierto. Emmett tiró de las riendas y bajó de la montura. La cogió fuerte de la cintura y la depositó en el suelo.

—Cúbrete —le dijo a secas—. Esta gente no es como las que estás acostumbrada a ver.

—¡Ni tú tampoco! —contraatacó ella, luchando con otratúnica negra que él la había hecho ponerse.

Aferrándola con fuerza de la muñeca se encaminó hacia el oscuro campamento. Serpentearon entre áreas aisladas de ganado y enormes tiendas hechas con lana de oveja. Los motivos geométricos identificaban a los habitantes como una tribu beréber del Atlas, comerciantes y viajeros del desierto cuyos traslados estaban regidos por la migración de sus rebaños según la estación.

El aroma del cordero asado flotaba desde el centro del campamento donde resplandecía una hoguera alta. Había hombres vestidos con túnicas negras sentados sobre gruesas alfombras, bebiendo, comiendo y conversando de buen humor. Las mujeres se desplazaban entre los hombres, sirviendo comida y bebida, con los rostros cubiertos con velos.

—Quédate a mi lado en todo momento —le ordenó Emmett y se introdujo en el centro del _douar._

En cuanto lo vieron, los hombres corrieron a darle la bienvenida y lo invitaron a sentarse con el jeque. Una cabeza más alto que los demás, con esa capa negra colocada sobre los anchos hombros, a Rosalie le recordaba a un poderoso hechicero rodeado de seguidores.

Emmett se puso cómodo sobre las gruesas alfombras y aceptó un plato de cordero asado y una taza de café. Rosalie se sentó junto a él y examinó el extraño entorno. Él se acercó y le acomodó el velo de modo que se le vieran sólo los ojos.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

Ella meneó la cabeza. El modo en que lo miraba lo hizo fruncir el ceño y desvió la vista. Rosalie permaneció en silencio mientras él conversaba con el jeque. Observaba los gestos sencillos, escuchaba su risa profunda, bebía ráfagas de su fragancia almizcleña con el viento del mar y descubrió el secreto de la fascinación que sentía por él: _Emmett era vida. _Una vida de la que ella jamás había tomado parte verdaderamente.

La muchedumbre se animó cuando a la luz del fuego apareció una deslumbrante criatura. Llevaba puesto un traje rojo encendido hecho sólo con velos, era como una diosa nacida entre las llamas, tenía la piel pálida adornada con oro y brillaba con el aura mística de una joya antigua. Echándose los largos rizos negros sobre el hombro, le clavó los ojos a Emmett y sonrió.

—_Victoria _—la llamó él en beréber—: _¡Baila para mí!_

La mirada de Rosalie le apuñaló el perfil. ¿Para _eso _la había llevado hasta allí? ¿Para que viera aquella belleza exquisita y sensual —sin duda otra de sus prostitutas— bailando para él?

Victoria le ofreció a Emmett otra sonrisa seductora y golpeó ruidosamente la pandereta dorada en alto. Una flauta comenzó a tocar una melodía oriental. Se sumaron los tambores haciendo palpitar las oscuras crestas de las montañas con sus poderosos golpes. Victoria se contoneaba como si fuera otra lengua de fuego. Los velos rojos se hinchaban con el viento nocturno. El rostro, los ojos, el cuerpo entero expresaba el erótico abandono a la danza. Los hombres aplaudían y la ovacionaban y a su vez ella hacía movimientos sinuosos e invitadores con las manos y agitaba los pechos para el rugiente placer de todos.

Los tambores se callaron y Victoria cayó al suelo como un saco de piel y velos. La flauta emitió una melodía suave. Ella arqueó el cuerpo separándolo de la arena gradualmente. Se desató de las caderas un velo rubí y lentamente se acarició con él un hombro, enviándole a Emmett una invitación silenciosa con los ojos.

Rechinando los dientes, Rosalie lo miró con furia. Para su sorpresa, él tenía los ojos puestos en ella. La estudiaba con la misma fluidez que ella siempre sentía sus vibraciones. Estaba celosa y él lo sabía. Le sostuvo la mirada durante un candente instante más y luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el centro. Cargó a Victoria en brazos y desapareció en el grupo de carpas.

Un lamento murió en la garganta de Rosalie. _Se había ido con Victoria._

—Veo que usas el velo de seda que te regalé.

Victoria desplegó una pesada cortina de lana sobre la entrada de la tienda y lo cogió de la mano.

—Por supuesto, _El-Amar. _Te he estado esperando. Sabía que pronto volverías.

Una lámpara de aceite pendía de las vigas de madera que sostenían la tienda. Sobre las alfombras que cubrían el suelo había hierbas esparcidas para la salud y la suerte. Emmett dejó caer la capa al suelo y se dejó guiar hasta la confortable cama. Ella se sentó y lo acercó a su lado.

—Te he extrañado terriblemente, _El-Amar._

—¿De veras? —Sonrió él—. ¿Y cómo pasaste el tiempo mientras estuve fuera?

—Sin hacer nada —dijo ella y se desató el velo rojo transparente—. Llorando todas las noches para que regresaras.

Él rió.

—Eres una mentirosa por naturaleza, Victoria, aunque ése es uno de tus diversos encantos.

Riendo, Victoria le arrojó el velo rojo en la cabeza y tiró de él hacia sí.

—Me alegra que me hayas venido a ver esta noche. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras olvidado de mí y hubieras encontrado a otra que te complaciera —Ella deslizó la mano por el escote abierto y extendió los dedos con alhajas sobre el pecho masculino—. Ninguna mujer es capaz de complacerte tanto como yo, _El-Amar _—Bajó la cabeza y le pasó la lengua por la mandíbula. Emmett se quedó helado. Al percibir el cambio en él, Victoria se acercó más—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que te complazca? —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los senos. Al ver que él no hacía nada, le dijo bruscamente—: No entiendo. Nunca te comportas de este modo, frío como un pescado...

Gentilmente, él le apartó las manos y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, Victoria. Eres muy hermosa, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme. _Salamat._

Victoria se puso de pie de un salto, los ojos negros le brillaban con una mirada asesina.

—¡Me dejas por otra mujer! —gritó—. ¡Has encontrado a otra!

—Te pido disculpas. Te enviaré un lindo obsequio con alguno de mis hombres.

—¡Entonces es otra mujer! ¡Que el mal de ojo te caigaencima! —Se le abalanzó encima y le arañó la cara. Él la cogió de las muñecas pero no antes de que una uña afilada le hiciera un corte en la mejilla. Victoria se soltó de un tirón.

Tocándose la mejilla, él sonrió de manera comprensiva:

—«No hay nada más temible que una mujer despechada».

—¡Lárgate! —gritó Victoria señalando la salida—. ¡Fuera!

Él recogió la capa, apartó el faldón de la tienda y se marchó. Afuera, se sacudió las hierbas de la capa y se la echó sobre los hombros. Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la hoguera.

—¿Emmett? —llamó alguien—. Mi querido amigo, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. ¡Realmente eres tú! —Un hombre regordete con el bigote negro rizado le dio una palmada en el brazo y tiró de él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—_¿Billy? _—Emmett parpadeó con incredulidad, sonriendo—: ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo _tú _aquí?

—Hemos pasado unas semanas en Marrakech, visitando a los primos de Sara y derrochando bastante dinero en cosas que ella jamás usará. Ahora vamos camino a embarcarnos en el puerto de Agadir.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pasar a visitarme antes de viajar de regreso a Inglaterra?

—Mi querido amigo, de haber sabido que habías regresado, te hubiéramos visitado con o sin invitación. No obstante, escuché rumores de que estabas en Jamaica con Alice.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hay alguien que no esté informado acerca de todos mis movimientos?

—¿Disculpa? —Billy frunció sus pobladas cejas con aire de curiosidad.

—_Niente _—Emmett hizo un gesto con la mano. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la hoguera—. Estás bien informado, Billy. Estuve en Jamaica con Mary.

—¿Y cómo está nuestra hermosa y dulce muchacha? ¿Te tiene de nuevo enredado con sus picardías?

—Sí, pero ahora tiene un esposo nuevo para tenerlo de un lado a otro —Le dio una palmadita a Billy en la abultada barriga—. Veo que Sara está cuidando muy bien de ti, amigo. Pronto te convertirás en una montaña.

Billy rompió a reír.

—Sue, la prima de Sara, es la que tiene la culpa. Esa querida mujer cocina mejor que tu cocinero milanés. Y esa arpía que tengo está molesta conmigo por abusar.

—Deja de quejarte. Ojala yo tuviera una esposa como la tuya. Después me parecería a _Gebel Musa _y me sentiría tan contento como un cerdo en el chiquero.

—_¿La Montaña de Moisés?_—rió Billy de nuevo—. Ay, Emmett, si quisieras una esposa, ya estarías casado. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta y uno, treinta y dos?

—Bastantes.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando? ¿A estas alturas no has estado ya con suficientes mujeres? ¿No sabes que no son buenas cuando las tomas para un revolcón ocasional? Una mujer es como un buen guisado —Hizo un ademán al aire con los dedos—. Hay que cocerla a fuego lento. Hay que atenderla, agregarle especias caras para ponerla más sabrosa y feliz. Luego, se espesa. Absorbe las cualidades de todos los ingredientes que uno echó, hasta que finalmente... —Billy se chupeteó la punta de los dedos—. ¡Deliciosa!

Emmett estalló en una carcajada.

—Veo que sigues con hambre, amigo mío.

Billy pareció ofendido.

—¿Yo me preocupo por ti y tú me lo pagas con tus burlas?

—Me disculpo humildemente —dijo Emmett riendo ahogadamente—. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero ¿con quién podría casarme? ¿Con una bailarina de campamento como Victoria?

—¿Qué hay de Rachel, esa muchacha portuguesa? Ella era bonita.

—Aún lo es —admitió Emmett con un vigoroso suspiro.

Billy unió las cejas espesas con aparente desaprobación.

—Me sorprendes, Emmett. Qué vigoroso eres para mantener tu propio harén.

—Como siempre, exageras, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, _huboob_? Te juntas con el tipo equivocado de mujeres.

—Lo sé —Emmett esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Yo debí haberme casado con Sara. He venido diciéndolo desde hace años.

—Tonterías —Billy lo miró con altivez—. Tú no durarías ni un día con una arpía severa como Sara. No, amigo, tú necesitas una mujer para _tu _mundo. Alguien que conozca tu corazón.

La mirada de asombro de Emmett le hizo sonreír a Billy con satisfacción. Enroscándose el bigote acicalado con cariño, le anunció:

—¡Tienes que irte a casa, a Milán, y casarte con una condesa!

Emmett endureció el rostro. Con tono muy bajo le preguntó:

—¿Qué diablos estás divagando?

Billy miró a su joven amigo cual oso adulto mira a un cachorro salvaje y sin experiencia.

—Perdóname, amigo mío. A veces, cuando como demasiado, digo idioteces y cosas estrafalarias.

Una mirada desconfiada eclipsó los ojos de Emmett.

—Sigamos —le sugirió. Poco después llegaron a la hoguera—. Os veré a ambos mañana, entonces —le dijo con tono distraído al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la reunión con ojos de halcón—. Dale mis saludos a Sara.

—Avisa a tu cocinero milanés que voy en camino. Estos bereberes pretenden envenenarme.

Le llevó una condenada cantidad de tiempo llegar a hurtadillas hasta la zona más oscura del campamento donde estaban los corrales del ganado. Rosalie recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en Argel cuando le habían tirado de la capucha con fuerza. No tenía deseos de ofrecerles una diversión extra a esos bereberes aquella noche. No le preocupaba emprender el regreso sola. Básicamente, tenía que seguir la línea de la costa hacia el norte, hasta llegar a la casa de él. No era difícil. Ella era una excelente amazona y Emmett se podía ir al demonio que era, en esos términos así de amigables.

Qué bien le había salido revelar su verdadera naturaleza. Era un insensible, un cascarón hueco, absolutamente depravado. No le quedaba nada en aquella alma suya. Era otro Jacob, tal cual lo había declarado. _Deberías haberlo escuchado cuando habló de sí mismo, _se criticó duramente Rosalie. _Un hombre se conoce bien a sí mismo. _Bien, ella ya había tenido suficiente. Se iba a casa.

Una mano se cerró en su brazo.

—¿Adonde crees que vas?

Ella tenía el rostro cubierto con el velo negro hasta la nariz, pero al darse la vuelta para mirar a Emmett, los ojos rasgados de color aguamarina parecían témpanos. _Maldito seas, _dijeron en silencio. _Vete al infierno._

—Princesa...

Ella se soltó de un tirón. No había nada más que decir.

Cuando llegaron a Agadir al cabo de una hora, él la acompañó arriba, hasta un pórtico alto y abovedado. Gentilmente, le abrió una de las puertas de madera y bronce pero no entró con ella.

—_Rose.._. —Su voz con aire de disculpa la detuvo al cruzar el umbral. Lo miró. La expresión solemne de aquellos ojos eran el perfecto reflejo del modo en que ella se sentía: desdichada. Algo se había quebrado en su interior. Cerrando los ojos para contener un torrente de lágrimas, le cerró la puerta en la cara.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mi Pirata Malvado**

**(Adaptación)**

**Capítulo 15**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se derramaban sobre su rostro. Sonriendo, Rosalie se sentó entre cortinas de muselina calentadas por el sol y se compadeció de aquellos despertares en las deprimentes mañanas en Yorkshire. La noche anterior había escuchado una puerta cerrándose con fuerza en el corredor. Por lo tanto, su cuarto debía de ser el de los reservados para la señora de la casa, pero no había. Aunque la decoración combinaba hermosas obras de arte con jarrones color turquesa repletos de espuela de caballero y lirios, no daba ningún indicio de contar con ese particular toque femenino. Era un hermoso cuarto blanco, sin ese esplendor italiano y no estaba presidido por ningún antiguo emblema familiar. ¿Qué tipo de mujer tenía en mente Emmett para que ocupara aquella alcoba?, se preguntó.

Una salada brisa matinal le dio la bienvenida en el balcón. Las gaviotas la saludaron con un amistoso chillido mientras atravesaban el cielo despejado. Un centelleante mar turquesa rompió en salpicaduras de espuma sobre el agitado oleaje de más abajo y se esparció sobre una playa blanca, como empolvada. Y después seguía la desolada belleza del Sahara: dunas de arena, los calientes colores del desierto... La majestad suprema del Atlas la dejó sin aliento. Ella se dio cuenta de por qué Emmett escogía vivir en aquella tierra feroz y primitiva que esperaba ser descubierta, aunque a ella le parecía triste que residiera en un mausoleo de mármol vacío con un depredador como mascota. _Solitario. _No obstante, ella iba a marcharse. No dejaría que se burlara de ella y la tuviera allí para aliviar su tedio. Él tenía su bendición para dedicarse a todas las Jezabeles de la zona.

Regresó adentro y entró al cuarto de baño. Era magnífico, con una lujosa tina de mármol, lo bastante grande para alojar a un gran sultán regordete sumergido hasta el fondo de alabastro. Las paredes estaban hechas de celosías de yeso; no obstante, las brillantes cuentas de la luz del sol se filtraban formando dibujos. Ella espió por entre los huecos. Una alfombra de flores, árboles y bonitos toldos se extendían debajo de su ventana. Estatuas romanas de Lixus o Volubilis adornaban cada rincón, como un recordatorio de la herencia del orgulloso dueño. Pensando en el demonio, ella vio un cuerpo dorado con manchas subir de un salto los escalones de piedra. Un poco más rezagada, apareció una lustrosa cabeza negra. Su morena masculinidad sobresalía en el mar de flores, como sin duda lo hacía por dondequiera que deambulara. El canalla tenía un encanto personal más fuerte que un imán. Parecía bastante alegre paseando por los jardines con su gato salvaje, ¿y por qué no iba a estarlo? La noche anterior se había entregado a las abundantes atenciones de Victoria, la Reina del Desierto.

Emmett se detuvo y fijó la vista directo hacia allí. Ella retrocedió de un salto, pero la pared enrejada estaba diseñada para bloquear la vista en los espacios reservados para las mujeres. Él sólo podía adivinar si ella se encontraba o no allí. Al regresar al sitio desde donde espiaba, apoyó la frente en la pared y echó un vistazo hacia donde él estaba. Aquella mirada llena de remordimiento que ella había visto en sus ojos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara aún le oprimía el corazón. Él podía ser un canalla despreciable, pero no era de piedra. Sabía que lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Había justificado el rechazo de ella. Jamás podía ser suya después de aquello. _Nunca._

Después de verlo deambulando, Rosalie se lavó la cara con agua fresca, se peinó y se puso la bata que había encontrado doblada sobre la cama la noche anterior.

Un momento después alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Pase —dijo ella y se sorprendió ante el tropel de sirvientes que pasaron marchando junto a ella, cargando montañas de arcones. Seth cerraba la fila.

—Buenos días, milady —Le hizo una reverencia con elegancia—. Confío en que haya dormido bien.

Después de haber ahogado la almohada.

—Muy bien. Muy amable de vuestra parte el preguntar —Ella siguió a los criados hasta el vestidor. Depositaron la serie de arcones sobre el suelo de mosaico con diseños de paisajes del Nilo, y comenzaron a desembalar. De los cofres no emergieron ni prendas de seda brillante ni de tafetán con bordados dorados. Pusieron en los armarios caftanes de lino, sandalias de suave cabritilla y prendas de ropa interior de modesta sencillez. Rosalie sonrió con ironía. Emmett le había enviado prendas regionales, como las de Hanan. Ninguna de las encantadoras piezas provenía del saqueo de ningún barco, sino del zoco vecino. Quedaría sumamente idiota si las arrojaba por la ventana. Además, no tenía intención alguna de quedarse para usar ni la mitad del guardarropa.

—Con los obsequios de mi amo —sonrió Seth— espero que encontréis todo de vuestro agrado. Jenab os preparará un baño a Su Señoría y yo os haré subir una bandeja de desayuno. Os recomiendo encarecidamente que permanezcáis en el interior. Hoy luce un sol sin piedad, hasta los claveles están sufriendo.

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron.

—¿Claveles al sol? Seth, debo tomar el té afuera.

—Por supuesto —Seth ocultó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia con gentileza—. Dentro de poco regresaré para acompañaros.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban paseando entre madreselvas, estepillas, heléchos y trinos de pájaros. Llegaron a una gran terraza, donde había una piscina verde mar construida al borde del acantilado que parecía fusionarse con el paisaje de vista al mar. Al final del sendero había un pabellón de lona blanca.

Seth se detuvo.

—El _menzeh _al borde del jardín de rosas, milady, como vos lo pedisteis.

El sitio era encantador. En lugar de techo, tenía un entramado sostenido por aleros que proporcionaban una agradable sombra. Al fondo florecía un jardín de rosas. Una ráfaga de aire abrió la lona. Ella vio un bulto dorado con manchas negras echado junto a un par de botas negras de ante.

—Eh, Seth... —Rosalie echó una mirada a un lado, pero él había desaparecido convenientemente. Ella miró hacia el pabellón. Emmett estaba bebiendo café y leyendo un libro. Estaba empezando a tener en cuenta la aburrida sugerencia de Seth de desayunar adentro cuando Emmett levantó la cabeza. Sorprendido primero y luego curioso, se reclinó en la silla y esperó a ver qué hacía ella. _Mmm. _Regresar al cuarto le daría a entender que encontraba su presencia perturbadora. Y eso era lo último que quería. Además, necesitaba informarle sobre su decisión de marcharse lo antes posible. Con la cabeza erguida, tomó el sendero.

En cuanto puso un pie sobre las alfombras bereberes, Emmett se puso de pie. Apartó una silla para ella:

—_Buongiorno _—oyó decir a la voz grave por encima de sus hombros. Lo miró. La incomodidad reflejada en los ojos de él igualaba los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

—Buenos días —respondió ella fríamente. El leopardo de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza y gruñó.

—Me disculpo por la mala educación de Dolce. No está acostumbrada a ver a otras mujeres aparte de a mi hermana.

Entonces él no recibía a sus amantes en la casa. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse halagada?

—¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—No tengo ninguna —El sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos brillándole con un tono azul marino en el rostro bronceado. Tenía la mandíbula bien afeitada y la cabellera negra azabache peinada en una coleta. La invadió un arrebato de deseo hasta que notó el inflamado arañazo en la mejilla. El desprecio le enfrió la sangre y tomó asiento rígidamente.

Emmett se sentó frente a ella. Una evidente aprobación brilló en sus ojos al notar que ella llevaba puesto uno de los caftanes que le había enviado: una túnica blanca de lino bordada con topacio. Lavados y brillantes, los cabellos caían ondulados a su alrededor. Sin embargo, a ella le resultaba extraña su reacción. ¿Es que las tiernas caricias de Leila no le habían apaciguado la lujuria, que la miraba como si estuviese untándola mantequilla y mermelada en la mejilla? Comparada con aquellos velos rojos transparentes, Rosalie parecía tristemente una monja. Quizás hubiera apreciado el interés que él mostraba de no haber sido por el arañazo. No soportaba mirarlo a la cara.

Un viejo libro yacía sobre la mesa frente a él, titulado _Dante. _El supuesto pirata tenía un gusto excelente por la literatura, y conociendo a Emmett era muy capaz de citar medio libro.

—«No puede haber conocimiento sin retención» — citó ella una de las frases más famosas del poeta toscano.

—Presumida —Mostró los sólidos dientes blancos con aire de desafío. Apoyó los codos sobre el mantel blanco y se sostuvo la cara, una sonrisa tonta le curvó la comisura de la boca.

¿Qué le sucedía esa mañana? Ella frunció el entrecejo con aire especulativo y le estudió el cálido brillo del iris. Límpidos como iolitas, concluyó ella, descartando fiebre alta. Los marineros vikingos había creado una leyenda de la piedra de iolita porque creían en los poderes que tenía de filtrar la bruma y el resplandor de sus ojos. De un modo irritante, aquellos ojos a ella le provocaban el efecto contrario.

Chasqueando los dedos, y con ello los tontos pensamientos de ella, Emmett llamó al criado:

—¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? —le preguntó.

—Té está bien —Ella miró hacia el mar. Casi compensaba la imagen del arañazo.

Envió al criado a la cocina y se hundió en la silla. Entrelazó los dedos sobre su abdomen plano.

—Quisiera disculparme. Yo, eh... parece que anoche perdí la cabeza y mis buenos modales —Alzó la vista de manera inquisitiva—. Me disculpo humildemente y te pido perdón.

Rosalie examinó esa mirada compungida.

—No te preocupes. Anoche caí en la cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra sociedad. Razón por la cual apreciaría que me pusieras en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra lo antes posible.

Alarmado él abrió los ojos.

—¿La verdadera naturaleza de nuestra sociedad? Rose... —Se acercó más hasta cogerle la mano pero ella la apartó. Tenía intención de seguir hablando, no obstante se contuvo, asumiendo que cualquier palabra de más sólo sería tomada en su contra. Con los ojos llenos de remordimiento, dijo—: No tienes idea de cuánto lamento lo de anoche. Si pudiera, la borraría hasta el momento en que volvimos a casa.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó ella de forma concisa. Si le importaba seguir en su sano juicio, ella debía borrar de la memoria el recuerdo de él acariciándole el cuerpo en la oscuridad del mirador frente al mar.

—Entonces, te hubiera acompañado hasta tu alcoba como un auténtico _gentiluomo _y te hubiera dado las buenas noches.

Comprensible, pensó ella con mordacidad, después de haberte visto forzado a darte prisa con esa Delicia del Sahara debido a este maldito estorbo.

—Es demasiado tarde, Emmett. Deseo irme a casa.

—Quisiera que te quedaras. Al menos unos días.

Ella sintió un repentino deseo de pegarle un tiro.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué podría tentarme a quedarme? ¿Y por qué de pronto estás tan ansioso de que me quede contigo? Tienes que matar franceses, ¿o no? Y si mal no recuerdo, aquella noche que nos fuimos de Kingston te mostraste bastante firme al informarme de que no tenías deseos de llevarme a ninguna otra parte que no fuera a casa. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

Tenía una mirada terriblemente seria cuando dijo:

—No tienes ni idea.

Al cabo de una larga pausa en silencio, en un tono más liviano dijo:

—Esta mañana espero la visita de unos buenos amigos. Se quedarán una semana. Te agradarán.

—Ya he conocido a algunos de tus amigos. No son de mi agrado.

—Mira, llegarán en cualquier momento. Son encantadores, mundanos, una cálida pareja judía de Londres. Billy es mitad inglés mitad marroquí y es mi socio, y su esposa, Sara, es marroquí de pura sangre. Tiene todo el encanto oriental, es la hija del mejor joyero de Marrakech, una verdadera dama. Tienen ocho hijas y son divertidos. Por favor, di que te quedarás.

¿El socio judío y su encantadora esposa? A ella le despertó la curiosidad.

El criado regresó. Con sumo cuidado, depositó delante de ella una tetera, un plato de bollos tibios, mantequilla, mermelada de naranja, utensilios de plata, fina vajilla de porcelana italiana y una servilleta de lino doblada. Emmett lo retuvo haciendo un gesto dominante con la mano.

—Si se te ofrece algo más...

—No, gracias.

Liberó al criado.

—Yo tampoco como demasiado en el desayuno —afirmó él afablemente.

Ella miró la gran montaña de cáscaras apiladas en el plato que él tenía enfrente, que parecían ser de cuatro naranjas grandes y sonrió irónicamente:

—Ya veo a qué te refieres.

—_Bisogna mangiare qualcosa _—Se encogió de hombros con aire de culpabilidad—. Uno necesita comer algo.

Ella ignoró sus risitas zalameras y removió el azúcar en el té. Emmett volvió a mirarla fijamente.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —Le sonrió tímidamente—. Le pedí a Seth que te convenciera de desayunar conmigo aquí afuera. Me agrada que hayas accedido.

—Deberías pagarle mejor sueldo, Emmett. Su astucia eclipsa la de Hassock, el criado de mi abuelo, que es legendario por sus diabluras. Seth prácticamente me hizo rogarle desayunar al aire libre. Y yo ni me di cuenta.

—Me aseguraré de tenerlo en cuenta —Se inclinó hacia delante. El viento leve le hinchó la camisa blanca, dejando a la vista su pecho cincelado. Ella casi olvida lo canalla que él había sido la noche anterior. Casi—. Sobre mis amigos — dijo—, realmente me gustaría que los conozcas, y viceversa. Y... de veras quiero que seamos amigos. Rose. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó anoche.

Ni ella, aunque había estado tan terriblemente tentada de claudicar. Casi estaba agradecida de que la arrolladora sombra de Victoria ahora revoloteara entre ambos.

—Los amigos comparten secretos —le dijo con tono suave.

Los ojos de Emmett se tornaron opacos.

—Dame tiempo.

—Consideraré tu oferta cuando conozca a tus amigos.

Con aire optimista, él volvió a observarle cada gesto. La observó escoger un bollo de la pila recién horneada, la observó cortarlo por la mitad y untarle mantequilla. Se estiró y sutilmente le acercó suavemente el platillo de cristal con mermelada.

Ella dejó caer el bollo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa esta mañana? Te comportas como si jamás hubieras desayunado con una mujer.

—No lo he hecho.

—Se me hace difícil creerlo —Desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje marítimo azul—. Todo esto es hermoso —murmuró de modo distraído.

—Muy hermoso —coincidió Emmett con voz ronca—. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella se encontró con aquella mirada esperanzada y sorbió el té.

—Agradezco las prendas que me enviaste.

—_Scusa? _—parpadeó Emmett. Esa mañana parecía distraído.

—¿Me ha crecido barba de repente? —le preguntó ella con creciente irritación—. ¿Qué sucede?

Dos hoyuelos aparecieron en las mejillas de él.

—_Niente _—respondió él amablemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella entrecerró los ojos:

—¿Por qué no te creo?

Emmett sonrió de manera inocente:

—No lo sé.

Incapaz de tolerar un momento más su actitud condescendiente, ella dejó caer la servilleta y se puso de pie.

—Venir aquí fue un error. Debí desayunar en mi cuarto —Y abandonó la mesa.

Él la alcanzó de un salto. Le aferró la cintura con los brazos y la apretó de espaldas contra su ancho pecho. Le rozó la cara contra el cuello, inhalando profundamente el perfume floral de su piel.

—No te vayas todavía. Me encanta disfrutar de tu compañía en el desayuno. ¿Cómo pude haberme privado de esto?

La respuesta del cuerpo de ella era electrizante. No encontraba la fuerza para evadirse de su abrazo. Pero cuando le lamió el interior de la oreja y deslizó la mano suave por los pechos y los apretó, ella recuperó la cordura con más vigor.

—¡Quítame ahora mismo tus malditas manos de encima!

En cuanto la soltó, ella salió corriendo hacia la casa, escuchando detrás un torrente de palabrotas de autorreproche. Casi se choca con el par de desconocidos.

—¡Ah, qué bien! Justo a tiempo para desayunar —El caballero regordete de bigotes se frotó las manos con satisfacción. Unos dedos largos y elegantes se cerraron en su brazo con fuerza sutil aunque letal. En uno había un diamante enorme y oval que hacía juego con el vestido de seda color siena de la mujer.

—Ya hasdesayunado, querido —dijo la alta y esbelta dama. Rosalie reconoció instantáneamente la excelente calidad de sus prendas. Un delicado chal con hilos dorados le cubría los cabellos negros como el carbón, dejando a la vista unas vetas plateadas a la altura de las sienes. Ella irradiaba inteligencia y calidez.

El esposo se ruborizó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Esos restos que los bereberes nos dieron hace horas? Si te escuchara Emmett podría malinterpretarte y pensar que venimos de un banquete —Urgió a la esposa a que avanzara y se detuvo de golpe—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —Levantó las espesas cejas negras ante la imagen de aquella joven de cabellos dorados que tenían parada enfrente.

La dama también la vio. Hizo callar al esposo y siguió avanzando livianamente con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Buenos días. Soy Sara Black y este individuo maleducado que viene detrás es mi esposo, Billy. Encantada de conoceros —Hizo un elegante reverencia.

—El placer es mío, señora —Rosalie le devolvió la reverencia, sintiéndose un poco tímida—. Yo soy...Rosalie.

—Lady Rosalie —la corrigió Emmett, que apareció a su lado de forma repentina.

Los ojos negros de Sara parpadearon.

—Vaya, querida mía, pero si sois inglesa. Qué encantador, Billy —echó una mirada a su sorprendido esposo—, no seas descortés. Ven a conocer a lady Rosalie—Volvió a ofrecerle a Rosalie una sonrisa de aprobación—. Es una joven encantadora.

El caballero se acercó con indecisión, con su enorme barriga dando botes. Rosalie le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Emmett que tenía aquella mirada posesiva, con esos aires de arrogancia... ¿Estaba alardeando con ella?

—Sara —pronunció pausado al tiempo que le rozó los dedos con un beso—. Estás tan hermosa como siempre, mi distinguida dama. ¿Por qué sigues soportando a este judío glotón cuando puedes tenerme a mí?

Sara rió.

—Ese es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo, _El-Amar, _Bien, Billy —Miró a su esposo divertida—. ¿Ya encontraste tu lengua?

La sonrisa de Emmett se agrandó ante el desconcierto de Billy.

—Billy, permíteme presentarte a mi amiga, lady Rosalie. Le conté todo sobre ti, de modo que confío en que le causes una buena impresión, y... —le lanzó una mirada a Rosalie—. Quizás también puedas mejorar la impresión que tiene acerca de mí.

—Claro, claro. Disculpad mi descortesía —Billy cogió gentilmente la mano de Rosalie e inclinó la cabeza con cortesía. Al levantar la vista sus ojos eran cálidos—. Mi querida lady Rosalie, no os imagináis lo encantado que estoy de conoceros. De hecho vuestra sola imagen llena mi corazón de esperanza.

Rosalie parpadeó ante aquel saludo tan extraño. Emmett suspiró.

—Pareces una vieja, Billy —Rodeó con el brazo el hombro fornido de su amigo y lo condujo hacia el pabellón—. Ven, _Jebel Billy. _Déjame convidarte a otro desayuno.

—Por Dios, eres un canalla desvergonzado, Emmett —se quejó Billy mientras se alejaban—. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de ella anoche?

—Luego, Billy.

—¿Qué hacías saliendo de la tienda de Victoria? —susurró Billy de manera inadecuada—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿No sabes distinguir algo bueno cuando lo tienes bajo tus gentiles narices? ¿Qué más necesitas... un porrazo en la cabeza?

Sara le sonrió a Rosalie.

—¡Hombres! —Miró al cielo y ambas rieron. Enroscó su brazo en el de Rosalie—. Vayamos con ellos antes de que _Montaña Billy _devore toda la comida, ¿quieres?

Molesta por la cantidad de intrusos, Dolce emitió un gruñido de desagrado y se marchó.

—Emmett me contó que tenéis ocho hijas y que vivís en Londres —Rosalie se dirigió a Sara una vez que se unieron a la mesa. A esas alturas, los hombres estaban compenetrados con las noticias de la guerra y el impacto de los precios en el mercado. Aunque ella no se perdía las miradas de Emmett. La mente de aquel rufián era como toda una compañía naviera.

Sara abrió una faltriquera y mostró orgullosa unos retratos en miniatura.

—Ésta es mi hija mayor, Rebecca. Está esperando nuestro primer nieto. Y ésta es Rachel. Ella es casi de tu edad. Se casará en Pascua —Bajó el tono de voz para preguntarle—: ¿Qué es lo que te trae por Agadir, querida mía?

Rosalie levantó la vista puesta en los hermosos rostros de las jóvenes y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Sara, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de embarcarse en una abstracta versión de su historia, un criado se acercó a Emmett.

—Sara, Billy, ¿qué puedo ofreceros? —les preguntó.

—Té está bien para mí, _El-Amar. _Gracias —respondió Sara.

Billy, que ya tenía la boca llena de un bollo con manteca, frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Yo tomaré huevos pasados por agua con patatas y tostadas y un café turco fuerte —dijo con la boca llena, aunque la idea general se entendió: tenía hambre. Emmett rompió a reír.

—Que Dios se apiade de ti —suspiró Sara con irritación.

—Ssh, esposa arpía —la regañó Billy con indignación—. ¡Y tú también, canalla!

—_Va bene, d'accordo(está bien, está bien) _—Emmett rió entre dientes levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Rosalie observó a la amigable pareja, sorprendida de cómo Emmett se las había ingeniado para entablar amistad con aquellas excelentes personas que parecían apreciarlo de verdad. Él debió de haber notado la aprobación de ella ya que les sonrió con placer.

—Espero que os quedéis esta semana. Debéis de estar exhaustos de _saquear _cada zoco de Marrakech —les ofreció cálidamente.

Billy miró a su esposa. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! —afirmó él—. ¡Nos encantaría!

Mientras Billy atacaba su segundo desayuno, Emmett miró fijamente a Rosalie. Dio por sentado que ella también se quedaría, pero la mirada furtiva de ella hacia la mejilla lesionada fue un mensaje más que elocuente.

—Bien, ¿intentarás explicarlo o tendré que estrujarte para sacártelo? —Billy escogió un cigarro de la caja que descansaba sobre la mesa de té de la biblioteca y encendió un fósforo. A diferencia del resto de la casa, la biblioteca de Emmett estaba bien amueblada con objetos bereberes y decorada en tono verde oscuro.

Apartándose de la chimenea de ladrillo, Emmett caminó sin prisa junto a los estantes de libros. Se detuvo ante el mueble de las bebidas.

—¿Siempre tienes que meter tu bigote en los asuntos de los demás?

—¡Somos socios, _ya habibi_!Tus asuntos son mis asuntos —Billy chupó el cigarro. A dos cojines de distancia, sobre un sofá de color verde botella, un bulto con manchas comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —Emmett escogió una botella de cristal de Murano y llenó una copa.

Billy frunció el ceño ante la imagen de su joven amigo sirviéndose coñac tan temprano, pero se reservó la opinión.

—¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Dónde encontraste a esta hermosa Venus rubia y qué es lo que hay entre vosotros? Sé que no sois amantes —agregó con mordacidad—. La dama está seriamente indignada contigo.

Emmett miró por la ventana. Daba a un antiguo olivar. Las mujeres estaban conversando a la sombra.

—Ella quiere viajar por el mundo. Me designó su guía y acompañante.

Billy rompió a reír.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿De todas las personas que hay en este mundo fue a escogerte a _ti_? ¿Pero cómo surgió todo? ¡Suelta la lengua! La curiosidad me está matando.

La mirada pensativa de Emmett se desvió hacia una imagen dorada con ojos rasgados apoyada en un viejo olivo.

—Está indignada conmigo porque anoche la llevé al campamento a ver a Victoria.

—_¿Que hiciste qué? _—Billy casi se cae del sofá—. ¿Llevaste a una muchacha dulce y bien educada a ver a esa ramera quitándose los velos? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No tiene nada que ver contigo que... —Se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Ella estaba allí cuando te metiste en la tienda de Victoria para un revolcón rápido? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Rosalie? ¿La dejaste allí en la hoguera con los bereberes?

Emmett evadió la mirada furiosa.

—Sólo estuve con Victoria un momento. Le estaba aclarando un asunto.

—No me vengas con esas. ¿Qué tipo de asunto podrías haberle querido aclarar? ¿Que eres capaz de humillar a Rosalie hasta dejarla hecha polvo por tener insípidas amantes por todo el mundo? —Meneó la cabeza—. Me sorprendes, Emmett. Solías manejar el rechazo mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Emmett eran como dos huecos tristes y oscuros.

—Ella insistió con el tema equivocado —Se acercó y se desplomó en el sofá junto al felino que sufría. El animal se le acurrucó más cerca y apoyó su cabeza con manchas sobre su muslo—. Billy, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Mary Alice contrajo matrimonio? Se casó con el prometido de Rosalie.

Los ojos de Billy se entrecerraron con perspicacia.

—¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso?

—Yo intervine —admitió Emmett—, pero no por lo que tú piensas. Mary estaba enamorada del inglés. Yo tenía que quitar a Rosalie de en medio.

Billy lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Entonces se la arrebataste a su enamorado, la trajiste a tu guarida en el desierto, y como ella no sucumbió ante tus despiadados encantos, la llevaste a la rastra de noche para que viera cómo seducías a otra mujer. Admirable —le dio una chupada al cigarro.

La indignación y el fastidio chocaron en la mirada de Emmett.

—Whitlock no era su enamorado. A ella le importaba un bledo. Quería venir conmigo —dijo con tono brusco y vehemente.

—¿Dijiste Whitlock? _¿El cazapiratas? _—Billy se ahogó y empezó a echar bocanadas de humo cual volcán en erupción—. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Y tú diste tu consentimiento?

—Whitlock es un tipo decente. No es mi elección preferida para Mary, pero a ella parece agradarle. Es mejor compañero de lo que yo hubiera imaginado.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Alice es el sueño de cualquier hombre. Es hermosa, llena de vida, inteligente. Ella podía haber escogido el que quisiera.

Emmett golpeó el sofá con la mano.

—¡No es necesario que me enumeres a mí los atributos de mi hermana! Podría haberse casado con un rey. Qué pena que no sea hija única.

—Me estás estropeando la digestión, Emmett. ¿Qué hay tan terrible en ti que hace que Alice tenga que sentirse avergonzada de sus familiares?

Emmett miró fijo a Billy de manera mordaz.

—_Allora, _para empezar, su hermano es un asesino profesional, aunque también un bastardo egoísta. Debí dejarla en Italia. Había otras opciones. No debió terminar en Argel. Es un verdadero infierno, y debí pensarlo mejor antes de arrastrar a mi hermana menor conmigo a ese pozo de sabandijas.

Billy lo miró con aire pensativo. Aunque compartían diez años de amistad, el pasado de Emmett todavía era considerado un tema tabú. Nadie era depositario de los secretos de la Víbora. Había algo que Billy sabía seguro: su soberbio amigo italiano no era inculto.

—Entiendo —cedió—. Pudiste haberte encargado de que se quedara con una familia respetable, pero la querías a tu lado. La amas. Eso me suena razonable. Criarse con extraños, aunque sean respetables, no es siempre la mejor solución, amigo. Creo que escogiste la mejor opción.

—Aprecio tu apoyo, Billy, pero disiento. La privé de una vida mejor. Mi responsabilidad era hacer exactamente lo contrario.

—La chica está felizmente casada. Bien está lo que bien acaba —Sonriendo, Billy echó una bocanada de humo. Con aspecto absolutamente miserable, Dolce tosió ante la nube de humo que se le venía encima.

—Estás ahogando a mi gata, Billy —masculló Emmett—. Apaga eso.

Billy aplastó el cigarro en un cenicero.

—Si mal no recuerdo, se decía que el tal Whitlock estaba comprometido con... ¡Caramba! ¡Tu rubia Venus es la nieta del duque Hale! ¡El consejero personal de la reina Ana y amigo personal de Marlborough!

—Así es —Exhaló Emmett al tiempo que acariciaba afectuosamente la suave piel de la cabeza de Dolce.

—Me sorprendes, Emmett, cuánto te gusta jugar con fuego. El que duerme sobre una mina con una cerilla encendida se puede considerar a salvo al lado tuyo.

—Como siempre, exageras —Emmett le acarició el delicado lomo de Dolce.

Billy miró con ceño.

—Te estás cavando tu propia tumba, amigo mío, una terrible, profunda y oscura tumba. El abuelo pedirá tu cabeza por esto. No puedes retener a una mujer como ella escondida, sola contigo, aquí en tu casa. Ella es del tipo que se supone que tú ni deberías mirar.

Emmett apretó un músculo de la mandíbula en un signo de furia.

—¡Puedo mirarla tanto como yo quiera!

Billy sonrió de manera comprensiva.

—Comprendo por qué disfrutas de su compañía, pero tienes que llevarla de regreso. No necesitas meterte en un problema como éste. Ya tienes suficientes.

—Ella se queda.

Billy sonrió:

—Lo inimaginable ha llegado. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho...?

Emmett le lanzó una mirada oscura al rostro contento de Billy.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Billy rió entre dientes.

—Significa, amigo mío, que no te envidio en lo más mínimo. ¡Ya estás involucrado, _bribón_!¡Estás a punto de sufrir como el resto de nosotros!

Una expresión severa apareció en el rostro de Emmett. Billy estalló en una carcajada.

* * *

Perdón la tardanza...

Quiero aclarar un asunto...la historia no es mia, es una adaptación.


End file.
